


Redshift (Красное смещение)

by belca77777



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: All sexual interactions are in human form, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Angst, Fluff, M/M, Memory Loss, Multi, Pansexual Character, Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Romance, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-29
Updated: 2018-11-29
Packaged: 2019-01-06 14:58:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 27
Words: 69,681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12213207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/belca77777/pseuds/belca77777
Summary: В течение семидесяти лет Зимний Солдат оставался легендой, призраком, чья личность скрыта от друзей и врагов. После схватки на мосту Стив считает, что это его друг. Он ошибается.Красное смещение — сдвиг спектральных линий химических элементов в красную (длинноволновую) сторону.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Redshift](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2656796) by [Kryptaria](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kryptaria/pseuds/Kryptaria), [zooeyscigar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/zooeyscigar/pseuds/zooeyscigar). 



> От переводчика: Это произведение, где Барнс — оборотень. Пройти мимо пушистого Баки я никак не могла…  
> Ну и Kryptaria опять-таки ж…

В разгромленном ангаре квинджет был единственной рабочей машиной. Лишь у половины платформ в помещении имелись поручни, на лампочках отсутствовали плафоны, а все остальные джеты стояли на техобслуживании. Им крупно повезло, что хотя бы один был готов взлететь.

— Черт побери, — протянул Роуди, разглядывая внутреннее обустройство самолета, готового взять Мстителей на борт. — Черт. Меня. Побери.

— Восхитительно, знаю, — кивнул Тони, подталкивая его к кабине пилота. — Я тут обновил пару вещей, но это все еще самолет.

— Точно. Это как сравнить гребаные счеты с Маком.

— Маком… Эх, надо было тогда брать Apple, была же возможность.

— Тебе двенадцать было, — вздохнув, напомнил Роуди, когда Тони сунул его в кресло пилота. — Господи, я не смогу лететь на… этом!

— Заткнись. Ты управлял космическим шаттлом.

— Да, но…

— Ты Воителя угнал.

— Железного Пат…

— Не надо, — предупредил Тони. — ДЖАРВИС, предполетная проверка всех систем. С пристрастием посмотри.

— Проверка окончена, сэр. Все в пределах нормы. Полковник Роудс, добро пожаловать на борт, — раздался прохладный, успокаивающий голос ДЖАРВИСа.

— ДЖАРВИС, какого хера он задумал? — спросил Роуди.

— Постоянно задаю себе тот же вопрос, полковник.

Спасибо тебе, Господи, за ДЖАРВИСа, — подумал Тони, возвращаясь. Он стянул кашемировый смокинг и почти задушил себя, пытаясь избавиться от идиотской бабочки. Паршивый выбор времени для благотворительного обеда, и он ненавидел носить смокинг под своим костюмом. Своим настоящим костюмом.

Потом он решил поправить себя: Спасибо тебе, Господи, за меня. В конце концов, это же он изобрел ДЖАРВИСа…

Как только он дошел до лифта, двери, выбрав идеальный момент, торжественно распахнулись, явив растерзанные внутренности и Пеппер, в доспехах, собранных специально для нее. У нее все еще была высокая прическа, скрепленная бриллиантовыми гребнями, а вот помада слегка размазалась.

— Тони? Где твоя броня? — спросила она, глянув на упавший галстук.

— Времени нет. Я должен остаться тут, — Тони быстро поцеловал ее, хотя и ненавидел вкус помады. Не было времени. Ни на что не было времени. — Роуди поднимает джет. Иди к нему.

— Но…

— Уходи! — он потянул ее, пытаясь сдвинуть с места. Она была высокой, а Экстремис добавил ей еще двадцать фунтов крепких мышц, и Тони даже не надеялся, что смог бы силой заставить ее что-нибудь сделать. Тем более, когда на ней броня.

— Я тебя не брошу!

— Ты должна. Послушай, ДЖАРВИС постоянно будет на связи с башней, — он как мог, пытался успокоить ее, выходило не очень. Восстановленное сердце стучало так, что заставило его пожалеть об отключении дугового реактора. Оригинал не всегда предпочтительнее.

Пеппер наклонила голову, давая понять, что знает лучше и готова в спорах отстаивать это знание. Она имела дело с упрямством Старка последние миллион лет. Ну… плюс-минус.

Он поцеловал ее, прежде чем они начали тратить время впустую — и к черту помаду.

— Иди, — сказал он, имея в виду, я люблю тебя.

— Будь осторожен, — ответила она, подразумевая тоже самое.

Потом она ушла, протопала — ладно, процокала — по бетонному полу ангара. Тони оглянулся и увидел, как в ее волосах отразился мигающий свет временного освещения, и как от металлической брони слегка покраснела натертая шея.

Работать, чтобы сделать. Жизни, чтобы сохранять. Правительства, чтобы свергать, напомнил он себе и нырнул в лифт.

~~~

Тони перестал дергаться, как только запустил мотор Феррари, хотя так и не решил, хочет ли отправиться дальше. Это было неприкосновенное Ночное Свидание, даже если и выглядело оно, как благотворительный обед, а не посиделки с шампанским у камина. Прервать его мог только очередной национальный кризис, не меньше. О, или ну — кондиционер, лето же на дворе.

Чертов Фьюри и его паршивая способность выбирать время.

Ладно, не Фьюри. Он официально скончался. Но а) Тони виднее, и б) ЩИТ был порождением Фьюри. Так что да — чертов Фьюри!

Однако, спасибо Господу и за Роуди. Тот пришел одолжить Феррари на собственную встречу — надеялся произвести неизгладимое впечатление. И эй, он получил взамен квинджет, что гораздо, гораздо круче, так что ему грех жаловаться. Ну, не считая самого свидания.

В лифт, который повез его в мастерскую, он вошел в штанах и носках. Реконструкцию башни Старка, Тони начал с жилых этажей, а уж потом приступил к мастерской. А пару последних месяцев одновременно пытался восстановить рабочие помещения, спортзал, гараж, лабораторию и самолетный ангар, но все еще было не доделано. Он бы, безусловно, начал с мастерской, но Пеппер жаловалась на условия проживания в пентхаусе в Four Seasons.

— ДЖАРВИС, поговори со мной, — произнес Тони, снимая оставшиеся части парадного наряда, и направился к костюму, которого официально не существовало. Он хотел, чтобы самый важный человек в его жизни был в безопасности, поэтому сделал для Пеппер броню и клятвенно заверил, что отныне все его изобретения станут беспилотными.

Иногда ему становилось стыдно за свое вранье. Но не сейчас.

— Обстановку в Вашингтоне, округ Колумбия, можно, в лучшем случае, назвать беспорядочной, сэр, — сказал ДЖАРВИС. Голографические дисплеи перемещались по мастерской, предоставляя Тони лучший обзор каждого фрагмента хроники. — Нацгвардии не удается подавить беспорядки в пяти районах города, хотя в их распоряжении…

— Картинку побольше, ДЖАРВИС.

— С базы Трискелиона на высоту три тысячи футов подняты три хеликариера. Они контролируют площадь округа и прилегающие районы.

Тони поежился.  
— Спутники Озарения?

— Да, сэр.

Черт.

Возиться с проблемой вмешательства в личную жизнь времени не было. Тони повернулся к панели управления и произнес: — ДЖАРВИС, подключайся.

— Устанавливаю связь.

По всей стране спутниковые тарелки повернутся туда, куда прикажут спутники Озарения, чтобы достичь максимального обзора. Тони закрыл глаза и сделал пару глубоких вдохов-выдохов, воспоминая программу, с которой ему несколько раз пришлось мимолетно пересечься.

Озарение было блестящей идеей подчинить математическому порядку самую непредсказуемую систему — мозг человека. Анализировались все данные, от покупок по кредиткам, до проверки FourSquare* и на основании полученной информации оценивалась потенциальная угроза национальной и международной безопасности, исходящая от любого человека.

Теоретически, Тони был «за». Его уже достало служить живым щитом между человечеством и каждым, блядь, плохим парнем в нашей, и не только, вселенной.

Практически, он сейчас собирался надрать задницу тому, кто решил нагнуть все Восточное побережье.

Около трех минут — которые сильно смахивали на три года — он отдавал команды своему первому помощнику, перебирая пальцами по голографическим клавишам. Это было высшее блаженство, чистая синергия между ним и ДЖАРВИСом. Тони отметил, что дыхание стало размеренным, сердцебиение замедлилось, что бывало исключительно после секса или в моменты размышления над очередным гениальным проектом. К нему даже Дубина в такие минуты не лез.

— Система наведения начинает отсчет объектов, сэр.

— Детали, ДЖАРВИС, — рассеянно попросил Тони.

— На данный момент системой обнаружено двенадцать тысяч приоритетных мишеней, включая вас, сэр.

Тони застыл.

— Ха, — наконец выдал он, возвращаясь к работе. — Хорошо, что Пеппер улетела. Она…

— Полковник Роудс включил светоотражающие панели, сэр. Они с мисс Поттс в безопасности.

— Добрый старый Роуди, — сказал Тони, переводя дыхание.

— Белый дом…

— Не интересует.

— Хорошо, сэр. Достигнут максимум отбора объектов — миллион целей.

— Дилетанты. Должно быть миллион сорок восемь тысяч пятьсот семьдесят шесть, — пробормотал Старк.

— Сорок восемь тысяч жизней спасено, сэр.

— Оптимист…

— Установлена связь с системой управления спутниками, сэр, — продолжил ДЖАРВИС.

— Ага. Смотрю… — ответил Тони, погрузившись в кодировку. Должен же в ней быть рычаг отключения или что-то в этом духе, чтобы прекратить все это. Ему надо было контролировать не только спутники, но и все оружие на хеликариерах. У этих идиотов могло хватить ума пальцами понажимать на красные кнопки.

Как же он ненавидел такие биологические системы!

Теоретически — в качестве целей — Тони мог скормить спутникам оперативников Трискелиона. Но на ЩИТ работало немало хороших людей, которым гребаные кукловоды из руководства не удосужились сообщить, что самое время захватить мир. Ему не нужны невинные жертвы. Значит, он должен заблокировать оружие…

И — ну кто бы сомневался — что именно он был тем, кто предложил, чтобы хеликариеры имели строго независимую систему контроля.  
— Это сделает их более надежными, — сказал он.  
— Обезопасит от захвата извне, — сказал он.

Придурок! Теперь ими можно было управлять, только физически находясь в Трискелионе или на самих хеликариерах.

— Доступны визуальные каналы, сэр — сказал ДЖАРВИС, прерывая процесс самобичевания Тони.

— Молодец, — что бы ни происходило, Старк никогда не переставал действовать. Даже зная, что его желание практически невозможно исполнить. Просто контроль над хеликариерами был необходим, и обращать сейчас внимание на какое-то там «невозможно» — было просто некогда.  
— Выводи.

Верхний правый угловой дисплей замерцал, и Тони поднял взгляд на экран, разделенный на квадраты. На трех были отсеки контроля над основным оружием — по одному на каждый хеликариер; четвертый был пуст. Он протянул руку, мечтая оказаться там. Это было все, что ему нужно для устранения хаоса или, по крайней мере, для сохранения целой кучи жизней.

— Ну, давай, помогай, — обратился Тони к последнему квадрату и вернулся к коду.  
Даже если он захватит контроль над спутниками, то куда, черт побери, денет целых три здоровенных хеликариера? В космос? С его удачей это непременно спровоцирует очередное инопланетное вторжение. Спасибо, нет.

Он уже подумывал слегка приуныть, когда заметил какое-то движение и поднял взгляд…

Кэп.

— ДЖАРВИС! Подтверждение личности!

— Роджерс, Стивен Грант, сэр. Личность подтверждена с девяностодевятипроцентной точностью.

Тони облегченно рассмеялся. Появилась надежда, что мир развалится на части не сегодня.  
— Поближе покажи. Не понял… Что, черт возьми…

— Я…

В любой другой день, Тони пришел бы в восторг от мысли, что ДЖАРВИС не знает, что ответить. Но не сейчас. Не сегодня. Потому что… То, что находилось между Кэпом и контрольной панелью управления оружием было большим и сердитым. Конечно, не Брюс в плохой день, но очень, очень близко. И даже может быть хуже. Оно стояло на двух ногах, было выше Кэпа, тело покрывал мех и венчала все это великолепие волчья голова…

— Какие большие у тебя зубки, бабушка, — пробормотал Тони, истерично хихикнув, потому что это был оборотень, а все знают, что их не существует.

— Сэр, — неуверенно произнес ДЖАРВИС, — считаю, что первичные системы обработки требуют перезагрузки.

— Неа.  
Тони, не глядя взял чашку. Он пил, не раздумывая, прошлогодний там кофе или машинное масло. Сейчас сгодилось бы и второе.  
— Прости, дружище, но это оборотень…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * FourSquare — социальная сеть с функцией геопозиционирования, предназначенная в основном для работы с мобильными устройствами.


	2. Chapter 2

В последние несколько лет — во всяком случае, последние несколько лет Стива — он столкнулся с достаточным количеством невероятных вещей. Наука, давшая ему это тело. Иоганн Шмидт, соскабливающий собственное лицо, чтобы превратиться в чудовищного Красного Черепа. Оружие, сделанное из Тессеракта. Целая космическая армия, посланная уничтожить их.

Баки.

Но это… Это было слишком. Потому что это, несомненно, был Баки, с рукой из блестящего серебристого металла, но остальная его часть — в том числе любая из его частей, в которой можно было распознать того самого Баки Стива, исчезла.

В конце тридцать пятого Баки вытащил его на двойное свидание с девушками, чтобы посмотреть «Лондонского оборотня». Оборотень в кино был лощеным, стильным, выглядел как человек, а когда в конце его смертельно ранил полицейский из Скотланд-Ярда, сохранил всю свою человечность и поблагодарил убийцу за столь милосердную смерть.

Этот оборотень был совсем не такой. На нем висели потрепанные клочья тактического снаряжения Баки, а на изношенных, растянутых ремнях крепились несколько пистолетов. Его металлическая рука человеческой уже не была, но вполне соответствовала другой — длинная, толстая и мощная, с когтями, поблескивающими, словно смертоносные ножи. Только светло-голубые глаза оставались прежними, хотя и смотрели на Стива без какого-либо намека на осмысленность. Баки зарычал, обнажая клыки.

Но Стив должен был попробовать. Попытаться достучаться до него.  
— Погибнут люди, Бак. Этого нельзя допустить.

Оборотень согнулся чуть ниже, приняв боевую стойку, и глубоко вдохнул. Он не сказал ни слова, но посыл был предельно ясен.

Баки. Стив никак не мог заставить себя произнести это имя. Только не сейчас, когда тот даже не узнает его. В итоге вышло: — Прошу, не вынуждай меня.

Понимает ли он? Осталось ли от него хоть что-то под всей этой шерстью?

Когда они дрались на мосту, Баки был человеком. И в его глазах мелькнул проблеск узнавания. Теперь остался лишь монстр.

Возможно, все должно случиться как в том фильме. И, может быть, смерть станет милосердным финалом такой жизни.

Стив попытался собрать все оставшиеся силы, чтобы прервать существование лучшего друга, но не смог. Всю жизнь, даже когда был пойман в ловушку хрупкого, как битое стекло, тела, он старался все делать правильно. Поступать, как надо. Но у любых сил существуют пределы, и Стив, похоже, своих достиг. Больше ничего не осталось.

Ничего, кроме мысли — если я умру, то, по крайней мере, вместе с лучшим другом.

Стив метнул щит, пытаясь убрать Баки с дороги, но тот подставил металлическую руку, отбивая его назад. А когда Стив бросился на него, ударил по щиту с такой силой, что почти выбил его у Роджерса из рук. Он сжал ручку покрепче и продолжил давить, просто отталкивая Баки и защищаясь от атак, хотя прекрасно понимал, что выбранная стратегия, рано или поздно, грозит поражением. После очередного удачного выпада, Баки вытащил две огромные пушки — такого оружия Стив не видел никогда…

Баки был значительно быстрее его. Значительно. Неужели он стал таким еще тогда, после экспериментов Золы или это что-то новое? А может, это потому, что он оборотень?

Щит поглощал силу попадающих в него пуль. Они не рикошетили во все стороны, а просто сыпались к ногам Стива, и, прогремев сквозь решетку, приземлялись на плексигласовые окна. Стив держал щит, защищая голову. Баки пригнулся ниже. Роджерс среагировал слишком поздно — пуля пробила форму и, чиркнув по ребрам, обожгла кожу.

Удивленно дернувшись от внезапной боли, Стив налег на щит изо всех сил. Баки отлетел назад, выронив оба пистолета. Он зарычал и пушистой рукой выхватил длинный боевой нож, а на металлической выпустил огромные когти. Стив помотал головой: — Нет!  
Но сейчас внутри монстра Баки, похоже, не было.

Зимний Солдат обрушил на Стива град ударов. Из них даже половина не достигала цели, но они изматывали Роджерса, лишая последних сил. Когти Солдата царапали щит, стружкой снимая краску. Стив еле держался на ногах.

Наконец, ему повезло с ударом, который оттолкнул оборотня, но вместо того, чтобы продолжить бой, Стив открыл панель доступа и набрал 1452 — контрольный код управления оружием — затем нажал «Ввод». Как только послышалось шипение защитных панелей, раздался рык Зимнего Солдата, и Стив поднял щит. Чудовищной силы удар металлической руки выбил из щита сноп искр, и Роджерс пошатнулся. Он отступил назад, освобождая немного места, и прыгнул, заехав оборотню ногой по морде.

Выплевывая кровь и ревя от боли, тот рухнул на пол. Стив развернулся к чипам управления и вырвал один. Затем вытащил из сумки на поясе тот, который необходимо было вставить в корпус взамен удаленного…

Зимний Солдат метнулся к нему, и он еле успел прикрыться щитом, заблокировав удар пяти когтей, которые с легкостью выпотрошили бы его. Стив, не раздумывая, оттолкнул оборотня от блока наведения на цель. Агент Хилл предупреждала, что повреждение панели управления оставит в системной памяти последнюю команду, и тогда погибнут тысячи. Ему было необходимо подменить эту команду, а это значит — блок должен остаться нетронутым. Поэтому он бросился на Зимнего Солдата, переходя в наступление, и они, пошатываясь, начали метаться с одной стороны мостика на другую, пока оборотень не издал оглушительный вой и не прыгнул на Стива.

Они упали вниз на нисходящую кривую опорную панель; чип выпал из руки Стива и отлетел к самому краю — прямо за Зимним Солдатом, остановившим свое падение вонзёнными в панель когтями, оставляющими на металле глубокие борозды.

Стив не мог рисковать, продолжая и дальше щадить оборотня. Один его шаг — и чип будет раздавлен. Роджерс бросился к Зимнему, нанося удары, защищаясь щитом и пытаясь отвлечь, чтобы побыстрее вырубить его.

Но первым упал Стив, пытаясь подобраться к краю панели. Он только успел поднять контрольный чип и встать на ноги, как Зимний Солдат ударил его задней лапой прямо под челюсть. Слава богу, он не выпустил когти, иначе, разорвал бы Роджерсу горло. Чип и щит выпали у него из рук, и он отчаянно проследил взглядом за их падением вниз, на окна. Стив спрыгнул с платформы, перекатился, ударившись спиной, задохнулся от боли, вскакивая на ноги. И побежал за чипом.

Зимний Солдат, с рычанием, послужившим Стиву единственным предупреждением, прыгнул следом. Роджерс успел развернуться, чтобы увидеть, как в него летит щит, и поднял руку. Слишком поздно. Щит ударил его в левое плечо и упал на пол. Отблески света на металле руки оборотня заставили Роджерса схватить щит онемевшей левой рукой и поднять, защищаясь.

От щита тут же отскочили пять пуль — Зимний Солдат продолжал попытки остановить его. Роджерс сжал зубы и присел, снова бросая щит. Оборотень уронил пистолет и попытался отклониться, но, ударивший в тело щит, отбросил его далеко назад.

Он быстро пришел в себя и, зажав нож в правой руке, бросился на Стива. И хотя, в этот раз, ему удалось поймать запястье Солдата, тот сумел дотянуться… Роджерс закричал и почувствовал, как нож, разрывая кожу и мышцы и царапая правую ключицу, погрузился в тело дюйма на три, прежде чем остановил его.

Вспомнив об особой чувствительности собачьих носов, Стив ударил оборотня лбом по морде, и тот, вскрикнув, откинул голову назад, заливая подбородок кровью. Взбешенный Солдат оттолкнул Стива к изогнутой опоре и схватился за пасть.

Роджерс врезался в стену, отыскивая взглядом чип. Есть!

Он вырвал нож из плеча и кинулся к нему, но лапа Зимнего оказалась быстрее. Молясь, чтобы он не раздавил чип когтями, Стив бросился на оборотня и, повалив на пол, вцепился в горло.

Кряхтя, Стив поднял вервольфа и с силой впечатал головой в оргстекло, практически вывихнув ему несколько суставов. Затем, удерживая Солдата за запястье, потянул его руку вверх и назад, упираясь ногой в челюсть.

— Брось! — закричал Роджерс, понимая, что в случае отказа, должен выбить оборотню плечо. Но это был Баки, и Стив не хотел этого делать. Зимний Солдат зарычал и полоснул по воздуху металлическими когтями; Стив извернулся и потянул зажатую руку оборотня еще дальше. Раздался громкий хруст.

Стив поморщился, услышав звериный вой. Звук был жутким, и напомнил Стиву крик Баки, падающего с поезда Золы. Он хотел отпустить — это был его самый близкий друг — но Зимний все еще держал чип, и Стив был уверен, что тот ни за что не сдастся.

Пора заканчивать, подумал Роджерс. Он выпустил изувеченную руку, упал оборотню на спину и перекатился, прижимая того к груди. Когда Солдат оказался лежащим на Роджерсе, тот вцепился обеими руками ему в горло и, удерживая ногой металлическую руку, слегка придушил.

Оборотень потерял сознание. С тихим стуком чип выпал у него из пальцев.

Игнорируя боль, Стив оттолкнул Баки. Ему очень хотелось проверить пульс, но он не мог позволить себе отвлечься от задания; жизнь Баки против жизней тысяч людей.

— Одна минута! — раздалось в наушнике предупреждение агента Хилл.

Стив подобрал чип и бросился к опорной балке; подпрыгнул, ухватившись за нее, и с трудом сдержал крик от полоснувшей по плечу боли. Задыхаясь, подтянулся. Еще один рывок вверх — еще один стон — и он на мостике…

Раздался выстрел, и боль от попавшей в бедро пули взорвала ногу.

Он оглянулся — Баки держал пистолет в левой руке, прижимая к груди правую.

Как, черт возьми, он еще держится на… лапах?

Стив, подволакивая ногу, заставил себя подбежать к центральной колонне. Затем подпрыгнул, ухватился за нижнюю перекладину и начал подниматься, когда раздался еще один выстрел. Пуля пролетела совсем рядом с пальцами, он инстинктивно дернулся и, едва не упав, завис на левой руке. Потом, подтянувшись, перескочил на следующую перекладину, и секунду спустя, втащил себя на площадку.

— Тридцать секунд, Кэп!

В голосе обычно спокойной и рассудительной агента Хилл звучала паника. Стив отлично ее понимал — представлять гибель тысяч людей на глазах у своих родных и друзей по вине компьютерной программы, решившей, что однажды они могут стать опасными, было невыносимо.

Он сдохнет, но не допустит этого.

Стив шагнул к пульту управления. Его тело исцелялось не так быстро, как хотелось.  
— Успею! — сказал он Хилл, держа чип левой рукой, и потянулся, чтобы вставить его.

Пуля врезалась в тело, прошив насквозь, и вылетела спереди, чуть ниже ребер. Чип почти выпал из безжизненных пальцев. Стив пошатнулся, и правая нога поехала. Он упал на площадку, задыхаясь от запредельной боли, и посмотрел вниз, на кровь, растекающуюся по красным и белым полоскам на животе.

Его тело не исцелялось. Он впадал в шок.

Он проигрывал.

Нет.

Стиснув зубы, Стив приподнялся на левое колено и заставил себя встать, чувствуя, как смещается в бедре пуля, разрывая мышцы. Он оперся на один локоть, затем на другой и хлопнул онемевшим левым кулаком по панели управления, молясь, чтобы чип вошел с первой попытки.

Получилось…

Он почувствовал, как вокруг дрожат и шипят системы наведения, возвращаясь в нейтральное положение.  
— Чарли есть, — выдохнул Стив и откинулся назад.

— Кэп. Уходи оттуда, — приказала Хилл.

Невозможно. Он и шага ступить не может, не то, что убраться с хеликариера.

— Стреляйте, — прохрипел он.

Жизнь одного не стоит жизней тысяч, даже если этот один, он сам. Черт, даже кто-то, вроде Тони Старка, знал это. Перед глазами промелькнул силуэт Железного Человека, падающего из закрывающегося портала в Нью-Йорке. Какое оправдание могло быть у Стива, чтобы поступить иначе?

— Но Стив…

— Стреляйте! Быстрее!

И грянул гром…

Хеликариер покачнулся, отбрасывая Роджерса на перила. От удара он крякнул и попытался ухватиться хоть за что-нибудь, когда мир завалился на бок. Мучительный вой оборотня перекрыл звук скрежета металла, и волосы на загривке Стива встали дыбом. Баки.

До этого крика Стив готовился умереть достойной смертью. Теперь он бросился к противоположным перилам и, посмотрев вниз, разглядел Зимнего Солдата, придавленного упавшей опорной балкой. Шестью дюймами выше — и оборотень лишился бы головы. А теперь у него не было рычага, чтобы выбраться. И вся сила в мире не смогла бы спасти его.

Стив не мог позволить ему умереть. Только не снова.

Неважно, во что его превратили. Человек внутри этого тела был для Стива всем миром — спасающим его жизнь бесчисленное множество раз. Он давал ему повод жить. Стив не мог отказаться от лучшего друга, как бы тот ни выглядел.

Баки злобно щелкнул челюстями, слишком паникуя, чтобы думать рационально. Его завывания были полны боли и ужаса. Он прижал уши к голове и съежился, заметив Стива.

Роджерс спрыгнул с площадки и пополз за щитом. Обезумевший от боли и страха оборотень попытался тяпнуть Стива за руку, не понимая, что тот хочет помочь.

Стив остановился в шаге от когтистых ног Баки-оборотня. Он обхватил балку руками и приподнял, не обращая внимания на льющуюся из ран кровь. Вопли Баки превратились в стоны, и он рывком освободился, вгоняя когти в плексиглас.

Когда Баки присел на корточки, опустив хвост, Стив сказал: — Ты знаешь меня.

Баки повернулся, обнажая длинные клыки.  
— Нет, не знаю! — прорычал он, произнося слова так хрипло, что Стив едва понял.

— Баки, — взмолился Стив, поднимаясь на ноги. — Мы всю жизнь знакомы.

С яростным ревом тот кинулся к нему, металлические когти просвистели в воздухе. Стив вовремя вернул себе щит, но был слишком слаб, чтобы остаться на ногах. Он неловко повернулся и упал. Баки зашатался. Они оба были практически на три четверти мертвы, но, тем не менее, Зимний Солдат не сдавался.

Задыхаясь, Стив снова встал на колени.  
— Тебя зовут Джеймс Бьюкенен Барнс, — сказал он и, собрав последние силы, поднялся.

— Заткнись!

Зимний Солдат бросился на Стива, отбрасывая назад. И вместо того, чтобы кинуться на уязвимого Роджерса, впечатал металлический кулак в оргстекло, завывая от ярости. Теперь Баки сражался с собой.

Выход был только один.

— Я не буду с тобой драться, — выдохнул Стив и, разжав ладонь, позволил щиту выпасть наружу через разбитую панель. — Ты мой друг.

Несколько секунд Солдат смотрел на него, дергая когтями. А потом, рыча, опрокинул Стива на спину.

— Ты мое задание, — рявкнул он и, сжав в кулак металлическую руку, принялся снова и снова бить Стива по лицу, завывая от боли. Это была атака человека — никаких когтей, никаких клыков — и, несмотря на адскую боль в разбитой челюсти и сломанной скуле, Стив почувствовал надежду.

Когда Солдат, тяжело дыша, отвел кулак назад, Стив успел прохрипеть: — Так выполни его. Ведь я с тобой до конца.

Оборотень широко распахнул глаза и начал трансформацию — шерсть исчезала в окровавленной, израненной коже. На Стива в ужасе смотрел Баки-человек…

Раздался жуткий треск, и поврежденный плексиглас продавился, не выдержав веса Роджерса. Тот почувствовал как падает, снова и снова переворачиваясь в воздухе, окруженный дымом и пламенем, и с облегчением выдохнул. Даже если он и не смог спасти Баки или себя, перед смертью он увидел настоящее человеческое лицо потерянного друга. Пусть и в последний раз. Это значило, что его Баки все еще где-то там внутри. И Стив готов был держаться за эту мысль до последнего вдоха.


	3. Chapter 3

У CNN выдался отличный денек. Им первыми удалось заполучить эксклюзивные кадры падения хеликариеров, и теперь помеченные их логотипом материалы, мелькали на всех каналах. Они даже выкопали Вульфа Блицера — разве он не умер? — чтобы сделать озвучку.

Ужасная мысль — если оборотни существуют, что, черт побери, еще могло быть реальностью?

Мифологические боги из космоса, — подумал Тони. Вот почему алкоголь всегда был отличным решением проблем…

— Достаточно уже повышать им рейтинги, ДЖАРВИС. Убей СNN.

— Образно, сэр, не буквально.

— Зануда, — пробормотал Старк, глядя на ярко-красные вспышки на дисплее костюма. Военно-воздушные силы — абсолютно непонятно зачем — подняли в воздух все истребители на планете, и последнее, что сейчас нужно Тони — быть сбитым своими же собственными ракетами. Опять. — Почему я не наложил маскировку на броню?

— Потому что светоотражающие панели требуют слишком большой мощности, сэр. Помню вашу речь дословно: «Я, черт побери, не настолько вульгарен, за исключением случаев, когда действительно пьян».

— Чисто риторически… Ты должен слушать все, что я говорю?

— Основная часть моей программы заключается именно в этом, сэр.

Тони фыркнул и спустился пониже — безопаснее будет лететь на тысяче футов. Он надеялся, что на этой высоте летчики-истребители не решатся выпускать ракеты, которые могут сорвать крышу с больницы или задеть Капитолий. Очень сильно надеялся.

Над рекой, куда упали расстрелявшие друг друга хеликариеры, стелился густой дым. Тони стиснул зубы и отказался от мысли, что Кэп, возможно, погиб. Он пережил семьдесят лет во льдах. Что с ним может сделать взорвавшийся авианосец?

Слишком многое, прошептал внутренний голос.

— ДЖАРВИС, ты выяснил, где находился самолет Роджерса и куда упал?

— Я проанализировал все имеющиеся кадры, сэр. Думаю, я просчитал вероятное место.

Сердце Тони екнуло. Если Кэп жив, они имеют номинального лидера, чтобы возглавить PR-кампанию по преодолению ядерной зимы, которая неминуемо начнется, когда уляжется пыль. Из числа Мстителей лучшей кандидатуры было не найти: Наташа находилась в самом центре этого дерьма; Клинт — слишком скромный; Беннер — в любой момент может стать гигантским зеленым монстром; Тор выглядел как модель на развороте Playgirl с фестиваля Ренессанса; а Тони… ну…

В смысле… если Кэп действительно жив, Тони не придется притворяться, чтобы после сегодняшнего обелить их репутацию. Он мог бы сидеть за кулисами и кормить деньгами отдел по связям с общественностью. Это была одна из вещей, которую он делал очень, очень хорошо.

— Ну? Установил координаты?

Точка красивого зеленого цвета расцвела на дисплее. Маяк, вселяющий надежду в менее сумасшедшее будущее, чем-то, которое задумал так по-королевски облажавшийся ЩИТ. Не подведи меня, Кэп, — подумал Старк и прибавил скорость, спускаясь к воде и направляясь вниз по течению. Он летел настолько близко к поверхности, что брызги мешали обзору и его оптика автоматически компенсировала это, работая на обнаружение источников тепла.

В солнечных лучах на берегу показался не один, а два объекта.  
— Две тепловые сигнатуры…

— Сканирую, сэр, — прервал его ДЖАРВИС. — Биопараметры обоих идентичны. С вероятностью в семьдесят один процент, один из них — Капитан Роджерс.

Тони прищурился. Это внушало тревогу. Кем был другой? Отец говорил абсолютно однозначно — у его суперпрограммы был один выпускник. Не два.

Блядь.

— Ладно. ДЖАРВИС, как только сможешь, проидентифицируй второго, — велел Тони и повернул к суше, прежде, чем понял, кем может быть этот другой.

О, черт, — подумал он, на всякий случай тормозя в тридцати футах над берегом. Потому что в запарке безумного полета вдоль Восточного побережья, и в отчаянном беспокойстве за Кэпа, он умудрился забыть об одной очень важной детали.

Чертов оборотень…

~~~

У Стива уже был опыт возвращения из мертвых. Сделать это повторно он был совсем не готов. Но как раз это сейчас, по-видимому, и происходило. Потому что источником той безумной боли, которую он чувствовал, точно было его несчастное тело, все еще соединенное с душой. Исцеление, слава Богу, заработало, но катастрофически медленно.

Очередное воскрешение было процессом довольно мокрым, но, слава Богу, не настолько холодным. Немного странным было то, что, на сей раз, он явно был не в лаборатории: илистая земля под ладонями, голубое небо с вкраплениями черного дыма над головой и голос Старка в ушах. Правда то, что произносил сейчас Тони, имело еще меньше смысла, чем его речь, когда он начинал изъясняться научными терминами…

— Хороший мальчик, — раздался голос из динамиков Железного Человека. — Кто тут у нас хороший мальчик, а? Сидеть! Стоять! Эээ… Пойди, принеси… что-нибудь.

Какого черта?

Если Тони обращался к нему, то он просто обязан будет серьезно поговорить с ним. Стив несколько раз моргнул, стряхивая воду с ресниц, и попытался сесть. Не вышло. Рана в животе все еще оставалась проблемой. Как и остальные раны, полученные им в схватке с — он правильно запомнил? — оборотнем.

Баки.

Роджерс страдальчески сморщился и попытался крикнуть: — Старк! Где…

Да, это определенно был оборотень. Ну, или — по крайней мере — волк. Большой, темно-серый, с очень длинными клыками. Одна его лапа до самого плеча была покрыта грязными металлическими пластинами.

— Утречка, Кэп. Или… дня? — поприветствовал Тони, подлетая ближе. Он парил в пятнадцати футах над землей, предоставляя Стиву отличный вид на ослепительно яркие репульсоры на сапогах и огромного волка, расположившегося точнехонько между ними, что означало, что стоял тот прямо над Стивом. И рычал так громко, что Роджерс ощущал неслабую вибрацию в груди.

Господи. Это… существо имеет три разные… формы? Нет, не может быть. Роджерс был уверен, что прямо перед падением видел, как морда чудовища превратилась в человеческое лицо. Скривившееся в болезненном спазме лицо Баки. А эта… особь, была настоящим животным. И в то же время…

— Баки. Эй, Бак, — Стив в жесте примирения поднял руки к груди. Между ним и волком был, от силы, фут. — Все хорошо.

— Эээ, Кэп, повтори-ка еще разочек… — попросил Тони, стараясь перекричать рычание.

— Баки. Это Бак — мой друг. Мой лучший друг. Они сделали из него Зимнего Солдата. Ну, кроме вот этого…  
От него шло насыщенное тепло и пахло землей, плесенью, мокрой шерстью и мускусом. Стив не чувствовал угрозы. По крайней мере, в свой адрес.

— Это… — начал Старк. — У него в ноге мощный источник питания. В руке… в лапе… Не суть. И я не гарантирую, что смогу по-быстрому отключить его. Если он нападет на тебя — легко руку откусит.

— Приятно знать, — буркнул Роджерс.

Волк — Баки — все еще стоял над ним, напряженно скалившись на Тони, и Стив начал потихоньку паниковать. Все это может плохо закончиться.  
— Тони. Отлети… куда-нибудь. Поближе к земле. Может это отвлечет его, и я смогу встать.

— Лады, — ярко вспыхнули репульсоры, заставив Стива прищуриться, и Старк улетел. Баки, все еще рыча, бросился следом, но через пару футов заскулил и остановился.

Он не мог наступать на правую переднюю лапу, и Капитан, вспомнив, как выкручивал оборотню руку, ошарашено сел. Вина. Беспокойство. Чувства налетели вихрем. Не обращая внимания на боль в животе, он поднялся на ноги и протянул ладонь.  
— Эй, Бак. Мне жаль, приятель. Иди ко мне.

Баки опустил голову, поджал хвост и навострил уши. Шерсть на загривке встала дыбом. Он немного развернулся и пристально следил за стоящим неподалеку блестящим красно-золотым Железным Человеком.

Роджерс подполз ближе.  
— Он не опасен. Он мой друг, — сказал он. Сейчас Стив не был уверен, к кому именно обращается. — Иди сюда, Бак. Давай, дружище, — он еле удержался от свиста. В детстве он за небольшую плату выгуливал соседскую собаку, и подзывать животное свистом, было для него само собой разумеющимся. Но теперь это был Баки…

Волк, сгорбившись, повернулся и, покачиваясь, медленно двинул к Роджерсу. Металлическая конечность оставляла в грязи четкие отпечатки. Каждый раз наступая на правую переднюю лапу он морщился и тихо скулил, продолжая опасливо поглядывать назад.

— Тони, уходи. Ты не сможешь помочь. Найди Марию и убедись, что у нее все в порядке. Нат и Ник должны быть вместе и… черт. Сэм. Обязательно найди Сэма. Я тут сам управлюсь, — Стив попытался сказать погромче, но не напугать Баки.

— Так, во-первых, кто такой Сэм? Во-вторых, или у меня, с огромной вероятностью, галлюцинации, или это… эээ… Ну, нечто, существующее в низкопробных фильмах и подростковых MTV-шных драмах.

— Да, я понял. Это именно он. Все нормально. Я сказал, что справлюсь. Сэм — летчик и на этой неделе раз пять спасал мне жизнь. Так что, я очень надеюсь, что с ним все в порядке. Все. Отправляйся, — Стив посмотрел на Старка и кивнул, стиснув зубы.

— Ладно, но если он тебя тяпнет и ты станешь пушистым, будь добр — держись подальше от моей гребаной мебели, — вздохнул Тони, поднимая руки и запуская репульсоры.

Баки зарычал.

Черт.

Стив как-то забыл об этой стороне вопроса. Ну ничего. Он так давно привык доверять Баки жизнь, что сейчас просто не мог начать беспокоиться о возможности стать оборотнем. И, кроме того, Баки нужна помощь.

Бормоча что-то утешительное, чтобы слегка снизить градус напряжения, он осторожно протянул к нему руку, давая обнюхать.  
— Хорошо… Все в порядке, Бак. Это я. Ты меня знаешь. Клянусь. Дай мне осмотреть твою руку, ладно? Не против?

Он медленно протянул ладонь. Волк пригнулся еще ниже, затем улегся мордой в грязь, уткнувшись носом Роджерсу в руку, и прижал уши.

Так…

Капитан был напуган. Естественно. Баки был диким и опасным. Чертов волк. Это был не его Баки. Там, внутри, находился Барнс, но Стив пока еще не мог положиться на него, как на друга. И он был бы круглым идиотом, начав доверять тому раньше, чем они придут к какому-никакому взаимопониманию.

Но Баки больно. И хотя он, вероятно, не убежал только потому, что просто не смог, сейчас он здесь, со Стивом, который может ему помочь.

— Эй, дружище. Я не знаю собачьей анатомии. Не мог бы ты… ну, сделать это, как Баки? Это работает так?

В ответ Баки-волк заскулил, опустив голову еще ниже, и закрыл глаза. Стив понимал, что это не только боль, но и страх. Баки был покорным — не убегал и не рычал, в попытках напугать Роджерса.

— Ладно, ладно, приятель. Пусть будет так. Давай просто немного посидим, — Стив присел на корточки и глубоко вдохнул. Он некоторое время смотрел на Баки, а потом, когда немного расслабился, почувствовал и свои раны. Он пробежался пальцами по лицу, пытаясь оценить ущерб, и задумался, нужно ли извлекать пулю из ноги, чтобы быстрее заживало.

Через несколько минут Роджерс оглянулся на волка и увидел, что тот стал заметно спокойнее — шерсть уже не стояла дыбом. Может, теперь станет попроще.

— Так, Бак. Ну что, хочешь, чтобы я взглянул на твою ногу? Мне жаль… что я сделал это… там, в самолете.

Баки посмотрел на Роджерса. Это так странно — у волка были умные голубые человеческие глаза. Затем Баки осторожно сел и заскулил, продолжая глядеть на него, и опираясь, в основном, на металлическую лапу.

— Все хорошо, — не прерывая зрительного контакта, Стив очень, очень медленно, потянул в сторону правую ногу Баки. Тот взвизгнул и дернулся, но не вырвался. Он даже не рычал и не огрызался, когда Стив начал осторожно прощупывать больную лапу от позвоночника до самого низа.

Но если война и сделала из Роджерса эксперта по перевязке полевых ран, то ветеринаром он точно не был.  
— Прости, Бак. Я не смогу помочь. Если бы ты был человеком… — он, извиняясь, пожал плечами.

Волк вздохнул и опустил голову. Затем затрясся, застонал, и Стив увидел, как шерсть начала исчезать в голой, покрытой шрамами коже. Менялась даже металлическая рука — изгибалась и мерцала, отражая солнечные лучи, с трудом проникающие сквозь завесу густого дыма, все еще закрывавшего небо.

Это был Баки Стива. Стоял голый, на коленях в грязи. Правое плечо было повернуто под странным углом, а застывшая боль в глазах заставила Стива перестать пялиться на лицо, по которому он скорбел столько времени, и обратить внимание на травму.

— Это будет больно, Бак. Постарайся не убить меня, ладно?

Баки поднял невыразительный взгляд, но Роджерс знал его слишком хорошо. В глазах Баки он заметил то, что видел до этого всего несколько раз. В лаборатории Золы. В момент падения с поезда…

Страх.

Он не вздрогнул, когда Стив взял его за руку. Баки даже в предвкушении не вздрагивал. Он смирился с надвигающейся болью, заставив Роджерса отдышаться и начать осторожно прощупывать сустав, чтобы убедиться, что сможет помочь.  
— Прости, приятель, — он глубоко вздохнул и дернул, вставляя плечо на место.

Баки должно было быть очень больно. Черт, Стив точно знал это, потому что сам недавно вправлял себе руку. Но единственной реакцией того был низкий болезненный стон. Он едва моргнул, так и не отведя взгляд от лица Роджерса, и даже не отстранился.

В Стиве что-то сломалось — у Баки начисто отсутствовал инстинкт самосохранения. Это было даже хуже, чем видеть его безжалостной машиной для убийства. Он выглядел, как добровольная жертва. У Роджерса перехватило горло и повлажнели глаза.  
— Мне так жаль.

Баки нахмурился и отвернулся.  
— Я не справился.

Стив заглянул ему в лицо. За провал миссии ему в Гидре вполне могли внушить мысли о самоубийстве.  
— Нет, Бак…

— Я хотел проиграть, — виновато прошептал он.

О, Господи.

Вот он. Мои Баки.

— Слава Богу, — не раздумывая, Стив схватил его за металлическое плечо и притянул к себе. Баки напрягся, но остался на месте. Такая реакция подсказала Роджерсу, что если бы он сейчас посмотрел Баки в лицо, то увидел бы, что тот страшно удивлен. Но заставить себя проверить он не смог. Стив взял себя в руки и, прежде чем Баки отошел, спросил: — Ты в порядке?

По-прежнему не глядя Роджерсу в глаза, тот произнес: — Я должен был доложить.

Облегченно выдохнув на словах «должен был», Стив сообщил: — Если мои сработали успешно, докладывать больше некому, Бак.

Он шумно вздохнул и закрыл глаза.  
— Что… — он еще немного подышал и продолжил. — А что происходит?

— Понятия не имею, — улыбнулся Роджерс. — Мы вот, я думаю, идем домой.

Баки поднял голову и широко раскрыл глаза.  
— Что? Нет! Не… Разве у Гидры нет для тебя надежного места?

— Баки, Гидра — противоположность безопасности, — Стив понятия не имел, с чего тот решил, что Гидра хочет защитить его. Он был их самым главным врагом, поскольку… ну, в сорок третьем вытащил Баки из их лап. — Они, наоборот, очень коварны. Я пытался их уничтожить… Мы пытались… — Роджерс тяжело вздохнул; если Баки не помнит их армейские годы или миссии Ревущих, то это тупик.

— Ты был… Но ты в Гидре, — абсолютно уверенно сказал Баки и, подняв металлическую руку, осторожно ткнул Стива в плечо.

Черт.

Он не ошибся, и это было ужасно. Баки как будто со всей дури заехал ему в солнечное сплетение. Это все было не просто…  
— Ну, я сильно старался не быть, но они жутко изворотливые. Я делал все, что мог, чтобы положить Гидре конец. Не получилось. И мне так жаль.

— Ты был под прикрытием? — Баки на пару сантиметров поднял правую руку и поморщился. А потом дотронулся до подбородка Стива холодными металлическими пальцами, чуть приподнимая лицо. — Черт. Они мне не сказали. Ты был моей целью.

Стив нахмурился.  
— Нет, я был агентом ЩИТа. Просто, Гидра так глубоко запустила когти…

— ЩИТ?

Роджерс вздохнул. Он ненавидел расшифровывать эту аббревиатуру. — Стратегический. Родина… это то, чем стала организация, в которой служила агент Картер. Помнишь? Мы тогда со Старком работали? Гидра проникла в ЩИТ, но никто об этом не знал.

Баки покачал головой.  
— Я тебя, наверное, слишком сильно по голове ударил. Ты все путаешь. У тебя есть, где укрыться?

Если бы только Стив что-нибудь путал. Ему ужасно хотелось, чтобы эти несколько последних недель оказались просто страшным сном. Особенно та часть, где его лучший друг оказывался вервольфом-киллером. Он покачал головой.  
— Бак, вообще-то…

Тони. Он материализовался прямо из воздуха в самом конце операции, как спешащая на помощь кавалерия. И это означало, что он, по крайней мере, хоть на что-то обращал внимание. И вообще, зачем же тогда нужна его башня, если не для сокрытия беглецов?

— Мой друг… тот, в красно-золотой броне. Он мог бы донести нас. Но устройство связи было у меня в шлеме.

— Устройство связи, — задумчиво повторил Баки и, стиснув челюсти, поднял правую руку. Она посерела, пальцы удлинились, а ногти почернели и стали когтями. Кожа от пальцев до запястья, а затем и выше — до середины предплечья — начала покрываться короткой серой шерстью.

— Баки… — Стив с восхищением и ужасом наблюдал за разворачивающейся на его глазах частичной трансформацией. Это совсем не было похоже на кино — ни на оборотней из черно-белых фильмов, ни даже на современных. Последний оборотень, которого Роджерс видел по телевизору, был подростком с лохматым лицом, который страшно нуждался в качественном бритье.

Не обращая на Стива внимания, Баки впился когтями в металлические пластины в районе левого трицепса. В промежутках между ними показался механизм руки, излучающий слабый голубой свет. Громкий щелчок, вспышка — и Баки что-то извлек… Маленький черный микрочип, подумал Стив, хотя разглядеть не вышло — Баки тут же раздавил его.

— Маячок, — пояснил он, бросая кусочки в реку. Шлепок правой руки по плечу поставил пластины на место. Потом Баки поднял когтистый палец и спросил: — Тебе нужно что-нибудь вырезать?

— Господи, нет, надеюсь, — Стив не раз думал о том, что с ним могли сделать, пока он оттаивал. Черт, Коулсон заверил, что не спускал с него глаз, но кто мог гарантировать, что ему не вшили что-нибудь типа этого, а? Он покачал головой, чтобы избавиться от этих мыслей — по крайней мере, пока Тони не сможет просканировать его. — Не беспокойся об этом.

— Отлично. Пойду, щит твой достану. Помню, как ты его с самолета бросил. Или ты уже?

Память услужливо продемонстрировала, как Стив, готовый позволить Баки убить себя, выпускает щит из рук. Сердце заныло… Но, учитывая, как Роджерс чувствовал себя сейчас, он не был уверен, что готов немедленно броситься за ним. Баки же, очевидно, хотел вооружить его, и это — он должен был признать — была хорошая идея. Он кивнул. — Спасибо.

Баки, абсолютно равнодушный к своей наготе, поднялся на ноги и на пробу покрутил правым плечом. Затем повернулся и направился вниз — к илистому берегу. Там он не задумываясь, бухнулся в грязную воду.

Сейчас в своем друге Стив не видел ни одной знакомой черты, кроме преданности. То, как он говорил, как держался, его мимика… Ничего не осталось прежним, за исключением цвета глаз и того, как Стив ощущал себя в его присутствии. И теперь, когда Баки ушел, Роджерс почувствовал себя довольно странно. Как будто его отключили от блока питания. И вот тогда, он ощутил, сколько же у него ран.

Эти травмы нанес ему Баки. В их многолетних взаимоотношениях это было чем-то новеньким. В детстве они были постоянными клиентами в приемных покоях различных медицинских учреждений, но никогда не страдали от рук друг друга. Не то, чтобы Стив обижался — Баки не то, что в уме, он в собственном теле то не всегда был. Роджерс до сих пор не мог поверить в существование двух других его форм — оборотня и волка. Пока он ждал Баки, решил прилечь, чтобы перевести дух, стараясь по минимуму использовать израненные мышцы. В любом случае, чтобы встать и уйти от реки, ему была необходима помощь.

Он понятия не имел, сколько прошло времени до возвращения Баки. Тот нес в металлической руке выуженный со дна реки щит. Вода смыла с Баки грязь, и синяки и шрамы по всему телу стали отчетливо видны. Место вокруг металлического плеча было в особенно удручающем состоянии — шрамы напоминали жуткую паутину, растянутую по коже.

— Собакой пойду, — сказал Баки, отдавая Стиву щит. — Сними ремень. Поводок из него сделаем.

— Зачем? — Стив недоуменно потряс головой, пытаясь сосредоточиться, оценить свое физическое состояние и вникнуть в суть сказанного Баки. — Из ремня… Что?

— Собака на поводке привлечет значительно меньше внимания, чем человек без штанов. Просто сделай ошейник или что-то в этом духе, и давай уже выбираться отсюда.

— Вот. Думаю, перевязь для щита подойдет. По крайней мере, в этом ты будешь выглядеть прирученным, — Роджерс резко вздохнул, схватившись за плечо. — Черт. Ты не мог бы… — он показал на лямки.

Баки нахмурился и, присев на корточки, потянулся к Стиву металлической рукой.  
— Намордник будешь делать? Они всегда… — он замолчал, глядя на бледнеющего Роджерса.

О, Боже.

Так в ту, первую встречу, на Баки была не просто маска… А когда он был волком, кто знает, что Гидра использовала для его сдерживания? Слова застряли у Стива в горле, и он протянул руку, чтобы прикоснуться к Баки.  
— Нет. Ни за что. Просто оденем это на тебя так же, как на мне сейчас. И люди поймут, что ты… чей-то… — он запнулся. Стив не хотел, чтобы Баки решил, что он им владеет. Только не после того, что творила с ним Гидра. — Что ты ручной.

— Разве не будет безопаснее, если я не смогу никого укусить? — растерянно произнес Баки, выжидающе уставившись на Роджерса.

Черт.

Он прав. Особенно, если его укусы работают как в кино. Но Стив готов был поспорить, что это не обязательно было правдой. Он конечно, понятия не имел, как на самом деле обстояли дела, но эй, это же Гидра… не стоило слепо доверять ее словам.  
— Тебе так спокойнее будет?

Баки отвел взгляд, глубоко вздохнув.  
— Я не… я должен был заботиться о безопасности своих обработчиков. А я не всегда… Иногда я теряюсь.

На слове «обработчики» Стиву показалось, что ему прямо в спину прилетела здоровенная глыба льда. Он взял секундную паузу, чтобы чуть-чуть передохнуть, и слабо улыбнувшись — слегка ободряя Баки — спросил: — Волнуешься, что покусаешь меня, дружище?

— Они… Они говорили… — Баки быстро глянул на Стива и закрыл глаза. — Ага… Могу сорваться.

— Господи, — Роджерс протянул к нему руку и дотронулся ладонью до шеи, прижимая большой палец к челюсти. — Нет. Ты не сорвешься. Я уверен. Все будет хорошо.

Баки тяжело вздохнул.  
— Ты моя миссия, моя цель. Если бы я не смог убить тебя, то должен был укусить. А ты — в свою очередь — перекусать своих… — он открыл глаза, умоляюще глядя на Стива. — Что если я не хочу причинять тебе боль?

Капитан сжал его затылок и сказал: — Ты не сорвешься и никого не укусишь. Ты отказался от миссии, и нет никого, кто мог бы заставить тебя вернуться в строй. Так что я, пожалуй, готов рискнуть. Но нам нужно встретиться с моей командой, — он крякнул, заведя левую руку за спину, чтобы расстегнуть крепление на ремнях и стянуть их с раненого плеча. — Снимай.

Баки осторожно распутал лямки и накинул их себе на плечи. Затем помог Стиву встать и развернулся спиной, чтобы тот мог взять их в руку. Теперь — максимально близко — шрамы на теле Баки выглядели совсем ужасно, и Стив никак не мог понять, почему они вообще есть. Если Баки вкололи такую же сыворотку, как ему, то тело должно было успевать исцеляться еще до начала образования шрамов.

Но прежде, чем Роджерс успел открыть рот, Баки задрожал, сгорбился и упал на четвереньки. Сквозь кожу начал проступать серый мех. Голова удлинилась, губы растянулись, обнажая внушительные клыки — никто в здравом уме не принял бы его за собаку. Он тяжело оперся на металлическую конечность и душераздирающе заскулил, вынув правую переднюю лапу из грязи.

Стив был уверен, что никогда не сможет привыкнуть к этим трансформациям. Обращение было практически мгновенным. Вот Баки. А вот уже в существе не осталось ничего человеческого, кроме цвета глаз. Его Стив мог бы узнать когда угодно, даже не видя этот удивительный оттенок долгие годы. Даже во сне.

— Давай отведем тебя в безопасное место, чтобы отдохнула нога. Рука, — Стив протянул Баки ладонь, чтобы тот мог понюхать, и понял, что в волчьей форме тот был ему почти по пояс. Нет. Ни единого шанса, что его примут за собаку.

Но как ни опасался Баки, что в беспамятстве укусит Роджерса, он, понюхав руку, подтолкнул ее носом в район собственной холки и, тихо поскулив, подвинулся так, чтобы Стив мог опереться на него.

Это было так мило, но у Баки было повреждено именно правое плечо, на которое пришлась бы основная нагрузка, так как Роджерс находился слева. Этого он допустить никак не мог. К тому же, рана у него на плече, тоже была слева. Роджерс зарылся пальцами в густой мех на шее Баки. Контакт был удивительно успокаивающим. Он взял щит и мягко произнес: — Все в порядке, Бак. Я здесь. Мы будем держаться вместе.

Дело продвигалось медленно. Сильно хромали оба, хотя пуля, застрявшая в бедре Стива, причиняла не настолько сильную боль, как он ожидал. Живот все еще пекло, и рана около задетой Баки ключицы страшно ныла. Но на некоторое время об этом можно было забыть. Даже если их путешествие займет всю ночь, он ведет Баки к безопасности, и тогда они, может быть, смогут выяснить, как… ну, жить. В качестве экс-агента и восстанавливающегося убийцы-оборотня. В мире после ЩИТа.

Потихоньку, Роджерс. Шаг за шагом.

Самое главное в жизни было сейчас здесь, рядом с ним. И это было всем, что ему было нужно — всем, чего ему так сильно не хватало. Пока у него есть Баки, с ним все будет хорошо.


	4. Chapter 4

— Ладно, в следующий раз, когда Пеппер примется орать на меня за очередное разрушение Манхэттена, я использую это как контраргумент, — сказал Тони, заканчивая зачистку постапокалиптического округа Колумбия.

— Сэр, вынужден указать на полное отсутствие мудрости в данной стратегии… — страдальческим тоном заметил ДЖАРВИС, и Тони был абсолютно уверен, что ИскИн дорос до подобного тона самостоятельно. Тони такого точно не программировал.

— Эй! Я еще ни разу не разбивал три (можешь пересчитать — их, действительно, три) хеликариера хоть где-нибудь, не говоря уже о нашей столице.

— И все мы так неимоверно гордимся вашей непревзойденной сдержанностью, сэр…

— Так, я не понял. Ты на чьей стороне?

— В данный момент, сэр, на стороне полковника Роудса. Я организовал для него и мисс Поттс безопасную зону в британском воздушном пространстве и возможность приземлиться на авиабазе Lakenheath в Англии. Достаточно далеко от хаоса, как мне кажется.

— Хороший ты человек, ДЖАРВИС, — облегченно выдохнул Старк, радуясь, что Пеппер теперь за тысячи миль от этого бедлама. Ну, и от него тоже. Потому что в броне она смертоносна, как, впрочем, и без нее.  
— Как продвигается поиск друга Роджерса — Сэма?

— Учитывая специфические параметры…

— Да, знаю, — вздохнул Тони и занялся другой приоритетной задачей, в надежде, что мозг сможет с ней справиться. Он был чертовски хорош в чрезвычайных ситуациях, но это все… было немного слишком… Потому что ЩИТ и Гидра оказались более живучими, чем, по-видимому, рассчитывал чертов Фьюри.

— Сэр, — десять минут спустя произнес ДЖАРВИС. Тони как раз собрался приступить к проектированию водонепроницаемых уплотнений на застежках брони, чтобы он мог спокойно нырнуть в реку и покопаться в обломках самолетов.

— Слушаю.

— Мисс Романофф звонит в Нью-Йоркскую штаб-квартиру. Должен ли я…

— Блядь, да. Соединяй. И покажи ее координаты.

— Слушаюсь, сэр, — ответил ДЖАРВИС, и тут же раздался замечательный щелчок, означающий, что кто-то, владеющий информацией, собирается помочь Тони разобраться во всем этом дерьме.

— «Старк Индастриз», Бог у аппарата, — произнес он.

На том конце провода выдохнули, и раздался голос Романофф:  
— Мистер Старк, мы хотели бы…

— Что? Уже не «Тони»? Мы же старые друзья. Или мы еще в начале процесса? Постоянно путаюсь в терминологии.

Ее следующий вздох был прерван грубым голосом Фьюри: — Старк, заткнись, нахер.

— Добро пожаловать в мир живых. Кстати, ты чуть не стер с лица земли Вашингтон.

— Я спас… — Фьюри глубоко вдохнул и скрипнул зубами. — Нам нужна твоя помощь.

— Постой, постой… Ну-ка, повтори — запишу. Навечно поставлю на звонок мобильного.

— Старк, не заставляй меня отдавать приказ о твоей ликвидации. Крайне болезненной ликвидации…

— Желаешь до Нью-Йорка прогуляться? — хмыкнул Тони. ДЖАРВИС показал их координаты, и Тони включил репульсоры, взлетая. В радиусе четверти мили не осталось ни одного целого окна. — Я имею в виду, уничтожение Гидры было делом жизни отца, но даже он до такого не додумался.

— Знаешь, — приглушенно сказал Ник, как будто прикрывая трубку рукой. — Если мы дезертируем из Гидры, то нам больше не придется иметь дело с их дерьмом.

Броня скрыла безумный оскал, с которым Тони впечатался в тротуар прямо перед сгоревшим гаражом, в котором пытались слиться с окружающей средой сидящие в засаде распоясавшиеся убийцы — Наташа, Ник и незнакомый темнокожий парень. Полсекунды спустя, Тони уже любовался дулами четырех пистолетов, а его аудиосистема уловила голос незнакомца, произносящего: — Дерьмо!  
После чего один пистолет опустился.

Тони поднял лицевую панель, используя мышцы шеи.  
— Любовь и привязанность демонстрируют не совсем так, — произнес он, указывая на пушки в руках Наташи и Ника.

— Неправильно. Попробуешь еще разок? — Романофф слегка дернула уголком рта, но руки не опустила, и была крайне далека от желания спрятать оружие.

— Ладно, хорошо. Но если ты именно так показываешь свою любовь и привязанность, то я не удивляюсь, почему ты до сих пор одинока…

— Ты ничего обо мне не знаешь, Старк, — она перестала ухмыляться и прищурилась, что заставило Тони слегка занервничать.

— Достаточно! — Ник сунул пистолет в кобуру с видом человека, обиженного на весь свет — и в лучшие дни это могло прокатить. Он прикрыл оружие полой кожаного пальто и продолжил: — Отставить, агент Романофф. Мы знаем, что Старк, по крайней мере, не из Гидры. Они с его дерьмом ни за что мириться не стали бы.

Наташа подняла брови и слегка наклонила голову, соглашаясь. Потом медленно опустила пистолеты в кобуру на спине. Почему на ней был этот старушечий деловой костюм, Тони понятия не имел. Парень слева — на котором был гораздо более модный постапокалиптический бронежилет — тяжело вздохнул и переступил с ноги на ногу.

— Итак, вы, конечно, не интересовались, но я тут недавно встретил Кэпа… — небрежно бросил Тони.

— Где? С ним все хорошо? — парень в бронежилете шагнул вперед, протягивая к Тони руки, как будто пытаясь физически извлечь из него информацию.

— Он в порядке… — фильтр между мозгом и языком на этот раз — слава Богу — сработал безупречно, и Тони удалось не произнести слово «оборотень». Возможно, еще и потому, что не хотелось выглядеть чокнутым. — Ты Сэм?

— Ага, — тот поднял ладонь, чтобы пожать Тони руку и перевел взгляд на металлические перчатки. Спасибо, что не опустил, подумал Старк. — Приятно познакомиться, чувак.

Тони сразу проникся к нему симпатией. Настолько, что снял перчатку для рукопожатия. — Кэп о тебе много рассказывал. В смысле — только имя. Без фамилии… Но, все же.

— Уилсон — если интересует. Серьезно, он в порядке? Мы думали, он упал вместе с самолетом.

— Он и упал, но когда это его останавливало? — пожимание плечами сложно было разглядеть через броню, но Тони все равно сделал это. — Так. Продолжим… Вас трое, я один. Кого именно мне переносить через порог?

— У нас вертолет, — сквозь зубы процедил Фьюри. — Значит ты доставляешь Капитана в Нью-Йорк и прикрываешь нас — мы следуем за вами.

— Никто никуда не летит. По крайней мере, в течение нескольких часов, — сказал Тони. — Ну… Никто, не являющийся мной. Вы не сможете пролететь, не попав под обстрел F-16*.

Сэм несколько раз моргнул и предложил: — Мы могли бы переждать все это у меня дома. Пока хоть чуть-чуть не утихнет, — он, подняв брови, глянул на Романофф, как будто принимать решение предстояло ей.  
Она повернулась к Фьюри и пожала плечами.  
— О нем никто не знает. Никто…

— Эй, — возмутился Тони. — Обложка «Time», между прочим… Почти столь же неизвестен, как тот хакерский взлом Билла Гейтса.

— Не о тебе, Старк, — пренебрежительно бросила Наташа, глядя на него, и повернулась обратно к Нику. — Стив и я уже скрывались у Сэма, и никто из тех, кто соберется нас разыскивать, не знает о нем… Не обижайся, Сэм, — она расщедрилась для него на слабую улыбку, и Тони заметил, что та сделала с глазами Сэма.

Ого…

— Так, ладно, — Тони снова дернул шеей, и лицевая панель упала вниз. Переходя на внутренние динамики, он спросил: — ДЖАРВИС, есть адрес Сэма Уилсона?

— Естественно, сэр.

Активируя внешнюю связь, Тони произнес: — Я доставлю Кэпа прямо к Сэму. Закажите нам пару пицц. Мне, чур, без анчоусов.

И прежде чем Фьюри успел дать еще кучу указаний или Романофф решила бы снова поугрожать ему оружием, Тони поднял руки, активировал репульсоры и взлетел обратно в дымное небо.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * General Dynamics F-16 Fighting Falcon (дословно — Атакующий сокол, — назван так в честь талисмана Военно-воздушной академии США в Колорадо Спрингс) — американский многофункциональный лёгкий истребитель четвёртого поколения.


	5. Chapter 5

Это напоминало передвижение по вражескому тылу — что было не так уж далеко от истины. Почти два часа понадобилось Стиву с Баки-волком, чтобы преодолеть расстояние чуть больше мили. Обходя многочисленных сотрудников экстренных служб и блокпосты Национальной гвардии, наводящих ужас на мирных жителей…

В городе царил хаос. В любое другое время Стив непременно почувствовал бы ответственность за происходящее и попытался помочь, но в данный момент, его единственной заботой было поскорее убрать Баки с улиц и обеспечить их обоих местом, где они могли бы спокойно залечь на дно и зализать многочисленные раны.

В последний раз, когда Стив был здесь, им с Наташей достаточно легко удалось попасть за ограждение дома. Теперь ворота были закрыты на замок, и Стиву пришлось поднапрячься, чтобы открыть их. После этого нехитрого упражнения его покинули последние силы, и они с Баки с трудом сделали несколько шагов к задней двери дома.

Сжимая щит в руке, Стив на полпути остановился и повернулся к волку: — Подожди здесь. У Сэма тоже был непростой день. Если он дома, я бы не хотел его напугать, — он почесал Баки за ухом и продолжил: — Не обижайся, дружище.

Баки аккуратно опустился на землю, положив морду между передними лапами. Примерно полчаса назад он перестал скулить от боли, и это являлось доказательством того, что у Роджерса все же имелись некие целительские способности. Лежал он молча, но шерсть слегка шла волнами, как будто он дрожал.

Стив медленно и глубоко вдохнул, поражаясь, что такого огромного волка можно так легко напугать. Он в два счета мог разорвать Стива на части. Если бы захотел. Это что же с ним должны были делать обычные люди, чтобы он стал таким дерганным?

Сейчас Роджерс просто не мог обо всем этом думать, иначе легко сошел бы с ума от гнева и боли.  
— Я буду рядом, Бак. Обещаю. Просто дай мне минутку, — он попытался наклониться, чтобы погладить его по голове, но рана в животе не позволила — было еще слишком больно.

Отворачиваясь, чтобы пойти постучать в раздвижные стеклянные двери, Стив надеялся, что с Сэмом все в порядке, независимо от того, дома он сейчас или нет. Будь он здесь, все было бы проще. И одновременно сложнее. Поскольку подбор слов для объяснения присутствия тут Баки, похоже, мог стать той еще проблемой.

Как бы то ни было, на стук никто не ответил. Стив выждал еще немного и тяжело вздохнул. А увидев, что на двери нет никакой дополнительной защиты от взлома, что совсем не удивительно — голова Сэма, несколько часов назад покидающего дом, была занята абсолютно другими проблемами — прошептал: — Прости, Сэм, — и крепко ухватился за ручку, отодвигая створку и ломая замок.

Потом, не теряя времени, свистнул Баки и вошел в тишину помещения, еще раз, на всякий случай, выкрикивая имя Уилсона. В ответ послышались лишь грохот морозильной камеры и звуки далеких аварийных сирен, которые не замолкали вот уже несколько часов. Стив оглянулся и увидел лежащего на ковре Баки, голубыми глазами пристально рассматривающего его.

— Привет, дружище. Все хорошо. Теперь мы в безопасности. Сэм не станет возражать. Он чертовски отличный парень.

Баки пополз вперед, оставляя в ковре круглые отверстия от когтей, и остановился лишь коснувшись мордой ботинок Стива. Потом пристроил на них голову и жалобно глянул вверх.

— Эй, эй… Все нормально… Бак… — Стив с трудом присел, чувствуя, как сдвигается в бедре пуля, продолжая разрывать мышцы. Ему пора уже было заняться этой раной, учитывая, как он обращался с ней последние пару часов. Роджерс встал на колени, и Баки уткнулся в них носом. Стив положил щит и зарылся пальцами в волчий мех. — Не знаю, что тебе нужно. Хочешь обратиться? Могу поискать тебе одежду…

Баки поднялся вверх и вперед и, в конечном итоге, вжался в тело Стива. А он тяжелый. Тяжелее, чем ожидал Роджерс. Но в данный момент, казалось, намеревался сойти за болонку.

— Ох, стой, стой… Так, ладно, приятель, — Стив откинулся назад, чтобы мех перестал лезть в рот, и проклятые мышцы живота в знак протеста возмущенно заныли. Эту рану тоже хорошо бы осмотреть. В ближайшее время. Почесывая шею и уши Баки и — должно быть — тупо улыбаясь, Стив произнес: — Ты слишком большой для этого. По крайней мере, тут. Пойдем со мной на диван?

Баки попятился, позволяя Стиву встать.  
— Черт. Посмотри на меня. Я весь в крови. В таком виде нельзя лезть на мебель, Бак. Я — в душ. А ты можешь сесть на коврик и составить мне компанию, — он пошел в ванную, поглядывая на Баки, который тут же встал и последовал за ним, как будто не мог отпустить от себя дальше, чем на расстояние вытянутой руки.

Раньше Стив стеснялся раздеваться перед посторонними, но жизнь в армии быстро внесла свои коррективы… Он включил воду и начал стягивать форму, попутно испытывая очередные угрызения совести за похищение ее из Смитсоновского музея. Плечо двигалось немного свободнее, а рану на животе пока невозможно было осмотреть из-за запекшейся крови. И еще как-то придется извлечь эту проклятую пулю из ноги.

Стив шагнул под воду и сдавленно зашипел — горячая вода дарила поистине чудесные ощущения мышцам, но израненное лицо… Слава Богу, Баки использовал кулаки, а не когти. Стив вполне мог лишиться обоих глаз. Может быть, это являлось еще одним доказательством того, что Баки был в состоянии контролировать себя…

Стив испуганно дернулся — а сердце подскочило прямо до горла — когда услышал за спиной громкий скрежет когтей и тут же почувствовал удар тяжелого тела сзади по ногам. Он покачнулся и едва не упал, успев выставить вперед руки. Затем оглянулся и увидел Баки-волка, забравшегося к нему в ванну. Его мелко потряхивало. Он был слишком большой, чтобы комфортно разместиться тут целиком, и слишком напуган, чтобы оставаться снаружи.

Господи…

Стиву стало неловко. Да, они с Баки всегда были довольно близки, а Баки всю жизнь был бесстыдником, и Стиву абсолютно нечего было смущаться, но все же…

Но это был Баки, а для него всегда было место рядом со Стивом.

— Ого. Блин. Ну, привет… Ты как, нормально? Все хорошо, Бак, все в порядке. Я рад, что ты здесь, — в крошечной ванне Стиву и одному-то было тесновато, а уж с огромным волком вообще стало не повернуться, но выгнать его Роджерс никак не мог. — Если собираешься остаться, позволь мне снять ремни. Они кожаные, — он немного сместился в сторону и наклонился, чтобы расстегнуть сбрую у него на спине. Потом выбросил ее за занавеску и подтянул Баки под струи, успокоительно почесывая шею.

Мокрый Баки был совсем чуть-чуть менее устрашающ, чем сухой. Через какое-то время он перестал дрожать и, казалось, расслабился под прикосновениями Стива. Уши приподнялись, из раскрытой пасти вывалился язык, и Роджерс решил, что это хороший знак.

Прикинув, может ли он прямо сейчас воспользоваться горячей водой, Стив взял с полки банное мыло с полустертой надписью типа «восемь в одном» и понюхал. Запах был сильным, но не резким. У собак чуткие носы, значит и у волков тоже.

— Нужно помыться, приятель. Как насчет вот этого, чихать не будешь? — спросил он, протягивая бутылку. Баки наклонил голову и понюхал, не отрывая взгляда от его лица. Когда не последовало никакой реакции, Стив, пожав плечами, вылил внушительное количество средства в руку, растер в ладонях, и запустил пальцы в мокрую шерсть.

Пару лет назад — по личной шкале Стива Роджерса — его вместе с Ревущими Коммандос подрядили мыть танки. Случилось это сразу после того, как они позаимствовали парочку для освобождения от немцев одной французской винодельни. Это был бесконечный кошмар борьбы мыла с грязью. Нынешнее действо почти ничем от того не отличалось. А еще, после каждого движения у Стива в руках оставались комки свалявшейся шерсти. И целую кучу таких колтунов Стив мог нащупать под верхним меховым слоем. Складывалось впечатление, что Баки никто никогда не стриг. А вспомнив рваное тактическое снаряжение, которое было на нем на хеликариере, Стив понял, что, скорее всего, так и было.

Поэтому он не стал торопиться, а принялся методично обрабатывать самые огромные, но очень скоро понял, что побороть все это «великолепие» голыми руками просто не в силах. Баки был таким пушистым! Стив уже на три четверти опустошил банку, когда подобрался к тем частям тела, трогать которые совсем не собирался. Покрыт мехом его лучший друг или нет. Он благополучно проскочил эту область и приступил к хвосту, который в данный момент больше напоминал крысиный. Покончив с его помывкой, он вернулся к передней половине Баки и осторожно намыливал передние лапы (ноги? руки…) до тех пор, пока вода не стала совсем чистой.

К тому времени Баки настолько сильно прижался к его ногам, что практически впечатал в стену. Но сердцебиение волка замедлилось, а дыхание стало размеренным и глубоким. И возможно, те полуночные ток-шоу и не врали, утверждая, что взаимодействие с домашними животными нормализует кровяное давление, потому что Стив чувствовал себя значительно лучше, невзирая на полученные травмы. По крайней мере, боль притупилась и перестала быть такой острой и пульсирующей. Но это означало, что на первый план вышла усталость.

— Так, ладно… Почти закончили. Двигайся. Моя очередь. Но пока не выходи, а то все вымочишь, — Стив чуть сдвинул Баки, вставая под воду. Тот послушно прижался к стене, не пытаясь выбраться из ванны. Чтобы полностью намылиться и смыть пену у Стива ушло около двух минут.

Когда он повернулся, чтобы посмотреть на мокрого друга, то задался вопросом, достаточно ли в доме полотенец, чтобы высушить весь этот мех.  
— А волки могут отряхиваться как собаки? Если я выйду и закрою занавеску, ты сможешь стряхнуть воду?

Баки впервые завилял хвостом, шлепая им по плитке ближайшей стены. Принимая это за положительный ответ, Стив выключил воду, вышел и закрыл шторку. Вытирая руки, он услышал, как на нее и стены обрушился водопад брызг. Буйство продолжалось около десяти секунд, затем из-под занавески показалась морда.

Стив почесал подбородок и сказал: — Только если с тебя не капает, — и шагнул назад, освобождая место на коврике для выпрыгивающего из ванны огромного собакоподобного существа.

С Баки не капало, но он был мокрый и холодный. Стив почувствовал это, когда тот дотронулся до его почти сухой ноги. Потом волк ткнулся носом ему в бедро — рядом с огнестрельной раной — и заскулил.

— Ага, больно. И пуля все еще там. Так что на заживление уйдет какое-то время. Я ей попозже займусь. Сначала надо тебя подсушить, — и он принялся вытирать своим полотенцем его голову, шею и спину. Полотенце почти сразу намокло настолько, что перестало впитывать воду, и чтобы вытереть грудь и ноги, Стиву пришлось взять другое. Он не знал, как обращаться с его металлической лапой. Пока Баки был в волчьей форме, пластины с плеча переходили на грудь. Стив, чтобы не навредить, не стал ее трогать, а максимально деликатно промокнул задние конечности и хвост.

Баки в это время просто послушно стоял и сдвинулся только когда Стив бросил на полку второе мокрое полотенце. Волк опять тревожно посмотрел на Роджерса и коснулся носом раненного бедра.

— Знаю, знаю. Но… — Стив потер ладонями лицо и упер руки в бока. — Черт, — он ненавидел сам себе вытаскивать пули. — Ты не… Иди в гостиную, ладно? Я скоро приду.

Баки зарычал, и его как будто подменили. Он съежился, опустил голову, поджал хвост и жалобно заскулил.

Стив моментально рухнул на колени и принялся гладить его по голове  
— Что случилось? Ты в порядке, Бак? — он не мог придумать, что же сделать, чтобы Баки перестал. Его что, наказывали и оставляли в одиночестве? Или это просто рефлексы? Как бы то ни было, Стив разрывался между желанием остаться одному в момент извлечения пули и беспокойством от того, что выдворение Баки из ванной может рассматриваться как жестокое обращение.

Он почувствовал, как Баки задрожал сильнее и притянул его к себе, гладя по спине и бокам. Волк прижал голову к его груди и длинно прерывисто выдохнул.

В этот раз он успокоился быстрее. Как будто доверяя Стиву или вспомнив о том доверии, что когда-то было между ними.

— Все нормально. Ты в порядке. И я в порядке. Просто… Можно я… — он снова почувствовал, как Баки напрягся и решил изменить тактику. — Ладно, хорошо. Что ты предлагаешь?

Он не ожидал услышать ответ, поэтому слегка обалдел, когда тело под руками задрожало, шерсть мгновенно втянулась под кожу, и перед ним оказался голый, влажный Баки.

— Я могу вытащить пулю, — сказал он и посмотрел на его бедро, избегая встречаться взглядами.

Роджерс хотел сказать «ладно», но понял, как безумно это должно быть выглядело — человек, всадивший в него пулю, предлагает ее извлечь. Но этим человеком был Баки. Его лучший друг. Его правая рука. Человек, который в их прежние времена сделал бы для него все что угодно. Кроме того, в момент выстрела Баки был оборотнем, а это точно был не его — Стива — Баки.

— Посмотри на меня, пожалуйста.

Баки поднял взгляд: — Ты можешь направить на меня пистолет. Не знаю, остановит ли меня выстрел в голову, но думаю, должен.

Дерьмо.

Стиву стало страшно при мысли, что Баки с оружием у виска будет пытаться помочь ему.  
— Черт, нет. Ты издеваешься, Бак? Ты прикрывал мою спину во всех наших вылазках. Я никогда… — он посмотрел ему в глаза и провел пальцами по щеке. — Я доверяю тебе. Просто будь осторожен. Нога мне еще пригодится.

Баки кивнул.  
— Если почувствуешь неладное, просто выруби меня, ладно? Не дай мне укусить тебя.

Стиву сразу захотелось расспросить его о том, что бы в таком случае произошло — ну, если бы он действительно стал оборотнем — но он не хотел ставить под сомнение свою веру в то, что Баки ни за что его не укусит, поэтому просто кивнул и улегся лицом в коврик.

— У меня в голове как будто два человека, — произнес Баки, усаживаясь рядом. Он положил ладони на бедро около раны; металлическая рука, расположившаяся прямо под голой задницей Стива, была прохладной, несмотря на влажный жар в ванной. — Я думаю… Мне кажется, я поэтому не узнал тебя сначала. Ты просто был моей целью, — он наклонился и, закрыв глаза, глубоко вдохнул. — Инфекции нет.

Стараясь перекрутиться не слишком резко, чтобы лишний раз не напрягать мышцы живота, Стив повернулся к нему: — Откуда ты знаешь? — сосредоточиться сейчас на собственном теле было намного проще, чем преодолевать наступающий ото всех этих событий когнитивный диссонанс.

— Гноем не пахнет. У тебя запах здорового человека, — он быстро глянул на него и тяжело вздохнул. — Будет больно. Уверен, что не хочешь взять оружие?

— Абсолютно. Давай просто сделаем это, — Стив изо всех сил старался не напрягать мышцы ног. Он закрыл глаза, вдохнул теплый, ароматный воздух и попытался успокоиться, вспоминая, как ощущался под ладонями мех Баки-волка.

Первое прикосновение было жестким резким уколом, от которого у Стива непроизвольно раскрылись глаза. Правая рука Баки была практически человеческой, только пальцы покрывал легкий темный пушок, а вместо ногтей появились смертельноопасные когти. И сейчас те же самые когти, что так легко протыкали металл и разрывали плоть, очень аккуратно пытались проникнуть в рану. Стив сжал зубы и заставил себя снова закрыть глаза, не забывая дышать.

— Вот она, — пробормотал Барнс, и Стив почувствовал, как пуля немного сдвинулась. Баки коснулся его губ металлической рукой. — Прикуси.

Стив покачал головой, а потом понял, что так крепко сжимал зубы, что они вот-вот раскрошатся. Он открыл глаза и глянул через плечо, но Баки был полностью сосредоточен на ране. — А тебе это не навредит?

— Стив, — произнес Баки таким знакомым — прекращай-тупить-и-быстро-делай-как-я-велел — тоном, что от этих забытых, но таких родных интонаций, у Стива предательски запершило в горле. Он подчинился приказу и укусил металлический палец, заглушая крик. Из глаз потекли слезы, и он на несколько секунд перестал дышать, когда почувствовал, как под когтями рвутся мышцы.

Сквозь марево боли он услышал: — Стив? Стив, ты в порядке? Я закончил, вот она. Прости, — его голос становился все более напряженным и нервно-высоким.

Разжать челюсти было почти подвигом, но Стив смог себя заставить.  
— Я… Да, нормально, — он тяжело и поверхностно дышал, хватая воздух ртом, пытаясь не слишком активно задействовать ноющие мышцы живота. А потом подумал — какое счастье, что я уже на полу, потому что даже с закрытыми глазами почувствовал, как закружилась комната. — Спасибо, Бак, — он вслепую передвинул руку назад и слегка сжал его голую ногу, пытаясь успокоить.

И тут же его пальцы вместо кожи почувствовали густую шерсть и деформацию костей под ней. Стив чуть отдернул руку, но потом подумал, что это может обидеть Баки или прервать процесс трансформации, и вернул обратно. Через пару секунд гигантский волк — все еще мокрый — занимал большую часть пола ванной.

Предположив, что, возможно, находиться именно в этой форме Баки удобнее всего, Стив попытался вести себя так, будто ничего особенного не происходит. Хотя чувствовал себя он не совсем в своей тарелке — разговаривать с диким животным, как с человеком несколько странно. Пожалуй, удобнее будет общаться с ним, как с собакой, подумал он.

Стив приоткрыл глаза и увидел, что Баки смотрит на него, испуганно прижав уши. Он погладил его по шее и пробормотал: — Ты в порядке, приятель?

Баки ткнулся мордой в его руку, а потом лизнул бок, и Стив дернулся, ощутив горячее, влажное прикосновение. И тут же нахмурился — вот это точно странно, когда тебя вылизывает лучший друг, который несколько часов назад пытался вытрясти из тебя душу.

А вообще-то, все это имело смысл. Стив прекрасно разбирался в собачьих повадках и отлично знал Баки. И контактируя с обеими его формами особого дискомфорта не испытывал. Просто две грани одного человека. Два способа взаимодействия, один источник. А когда Баки был волком, Стив, по крайней мере, мог предсказать его дальнейшие действия. И еще он понял, что ни капельки не боится. Все еще нет…

— Прекрати, я недавно вытерся и хотел бы остаться сухим, — он ухмыльнулся и начал медленно переворачиваться и садиться. При этом помня о многострадальном животе.

Баки обошел его, уперся головой в спину, помогая сесть, и тихонько заскулил. Звучало это взволнованно, а не испуганно — или у Стива просто разыгралось воображение? Как бы то ни было, Баки пытался помочь.

Как мог кто-то видеть в нем угрозу? Или он такой только со Стивом?

— Я в порядке, спасибо, — встав на ноги, он потянулся назад, чтобы погладить Баки, но движение вызвало резкую жгучую боль в животе. — Вот дерьмо. Ну, не превосходно, но терпимо, — он шагнул к раковине, чтобы опереться и немного передохнуть.

Его поддержали руки — длинные и мохнатые, принадлежащие мощному телу, пытавшемуся не так давно прикончить его. Стив поднял взгляд и в зеркале увидел голубые глаза Баки, внимательно глядящие на него с морды оборотня.

— Черт, — Стив невольно дернулся в сторону от существа, бывшего его противником на хеликариере. — Ты… Не надо… Я в порядке, Бак. Вернись, — он понятия не имел, о чем именно сейчас просил — стать человеком или волком, но видеть перед собой оборотня не мог совсем.

Баки подался назад — в буквальном смысле. Мех исчез. Его как будто сдуло сильным порывом ветра, а сам Баки стал на дюйм ниже и уже не выглядел столь угрожающе.  
— Я не могу… Прости. Я не укушу тебя, обещаю, — сказал он, глядя мимо Стива и закрывая лицо волосами.

Глубоко вдохнув, чтобы успокоиться, Стив повернулся к нему и, заправив прядь волос за ухо, заглянул в глаза. — Эй, прости. Я знаю, что не укусишь. Просто не ожидал, и эту форму мне немного сложнее воспринимать. Иди сюда, — он взял его за левую руку и притянул к себе, обнимая.

— Знаю, — сказал Баки, продолжая избегать его взгляда. Он обнял его металлической рукой за пояс, чтобы поддержать. — Ты не сможешь защититься от моих укусов.

Стив взял его за подбородок и, подняв голову, посмотрел в лицо.  
— Я не боюсь, что ты укусишь меня, клянусь. Просто там, на хеликариере, ты тоже был оборотнем, и мне довольно сильно от тебя досталось, так что я… — он покачал головой. — Ты нравишься мне таким. Или волком. Но сам решай, как тебе удобнее. Я просто хочу, чтобы ты был рядом, — он обнял его за плечи. Не опираясь, а в качестве жеста поддержки, и направился к выходу.

— Знаешь, я… — Баки повернулся, чтобы помочь ему пройти в дверной проем. — Иногда, я даже не думаю о трансформации.

— Ты имеешь в виду, это происходит само собой? — Стив нахмурился, вспоминая с какой скоростью шерсть исчезала под кожей или человек становился волком.

Баки снова кивнул.  
— Это как… дышать. Даже если я не хочу… — он вздрогнул, и Стив заметил, насколько тесно они прижаты друг к другу. — Трансформация просто случается, и если одежда из неподходящего материала, то все сразу рвется.

Черт побери.

— Это ужасно, Бак. И неправильно. Это должно происходить по твоему желанию. Знаешь, я обязательно привыкну к форме оборотня… чуть позже.

— Ты не обязан, — ответил Баки, помогая ему сесть на диван. Только когда задница Роджерса коснулась подушек, он понял, что все это время был абсолютно голым. Но было уже слишком поздно… Баки согнулся, прямо на глазах принимая волчью форму и обрастая мехом, и разлегся у него на коленях, как самый тяжелый плед в мире. Он подсунул голову под правую руку Стива, вытянул задние лапы, свесил с дивана металлическую и принялся дырявить когтями подлокотник.

— Господи, Бак. Ну, ты здоровенный. Едва поместился, — Стив похлопал его по ноге, — аккуратней с когтями, ладно?  
Баки переполз чуть выше, и Стив стал гладить его по голове, получая от этого несказанное удовольствие. Несмотря на то, что все произошедшее сегодня смело можно было отнести к разряду событий однозначно выбивающих из колеи. После купания мех Баки стал теплым и мягким, а вес его тела успокаивал, хотя придавленные раны продолжали слабо ныть. Он был как огромная грелка, и Стив решил, что ранам это однозначно пойдет на пользу.

Полулежа в тишине чужого дома, будучи почти полностью обездвиженным волком размером с пони, он продолжал удивляться собственному спокойствию. И в самом деле, он чувствовал себя сейчас в большей безопасности, чем в течение последних нескольких месяцев. А возможно, даже лет. И теперь тепло Баки и его размеренные сердцебиение и дыхание — не говоря уже об абсолютной уверенности, что Баки улегся на него именно так, чтобы иметь возможность в случае необходимости защитить — а также монотонные повторяющиеся движения поглаживаний волчьей головы, потихоньку сделали свое дело, и Стив, поддавшись накатившей усталости, крепко заснул.


	6. Chapter 6

Низкий, угрожающий рык сотряс тело Роджерса, и он проснулся с явным чувством опасности, присутствующей в комнате. Опасность лежала на нем и, ощетинившись, рычала в лицо. Стив моргнул, сжал шерсть Баки на загривке и в тусклом вечернем полумраке попытался разглядеть, что же так насторожило волка. Роджерс повернулся, слегка вздрогнув от боли в животе, и услышал отчетливый щелчок замка.

Современная мебель. Бледные стены. А, жилище Сэма…

Дверь распахнулась, и, сжимая пистолеты в обеих руках, внутрь проскользнула Наташа. Огляделась и замерла, увидев диван…

Вернее тех, кто на нем лежал — Стива с волком на коленях.

Роджерс поднял свободную руку: — Привет, Нат. Все нормально. Опусти оружие, — потом притянул к себе Баки и пробормотал: — Все хорошо, Бак. Она друг. Как и Сэм. Мы тут в безопасности.

Что бы ни сказала по-русски Романофф, ее слова заглушил возглас Уилсона: — Ничего себе собачка!

— Это не собака, — тихо произнесла Наташа, продолжая целиться волку в голову. Баки попытался стать как можно более плоским — абсолютно невозможное желание для зверя, размером даже вполовину меньше.

Сэм перевел взгляд с нее на Баки и обратно.  
— Может, продолжим в доме? — спокойно произнес он.

Наташа прищурилась и сделала шаг внутрь и влево, не отводя взгляда от дивана и крепко сжимая пистолеты. За ней вошел Ник и шокировано распахнул единственный глаз, удивленно глядя на Баки.

Господи. Они что, все решили объявиться? Стив обдумывал эту мысль, пока не вспомнил, что под Баки он как бы… голый.

Черт.

— Так, ладно. Все в порядке. Нат, ты кладешь оружие, а Баки не…

— Он тебя укусил?

— Нет! Он был само благоразумие. Правда. Он просто напуган. Все хорошо, Нат, пожалуйста. Он очень напряжен, а я не смогу его успокоить, пока ты… — Стив попытался перестать паниковать, но это было довольно сложно, учитывая лежащее на нем дрожащее волчье тело.

Звук захлопнувшейся двери заставил всех дернуться, а Баки опустил голову и тихо заскулил. Все посмотрели на Сэма, который даже слегка повысил голос: — Может мне кто-нибудь объяснит, что, черт побери, тут все-таки происходит?

Стив, автоматически продолжая наглаживать Баки по голове и шее, ответил: — Сэм, прости. Нам больше некуда было пойти. Я вывихнул ему руку, а он дважды выстрелил в меня, и нам очень нужен был душ, и… — он попытался отдышаться и начать мыслить здраво. — Клянусь, он безопасен. Он очень бережно со мной обращался, и у него нет никакой одежды, так что…

Наташа прервала его слегка дрожащим голосом: — Стив, он…

Последняя попытка.  
— Ребята, это Баки. Мой лучший друг.

— Хорошо, — Сэм кивнул и, пройдя мимо застывших Романофф и Фьюри, бесстрашно приблизился к дивану, медленно протягивая руку: — Привет, Баки. Хороший мальчик.

Тот, поскуливая, спрятал морду у Роджерса под мышкой, съежился и, впившись когтями в диванные подушки, так прижался к Стиву, что тому стало совсем нечем дышать.

— Все хорошо, — сказал Сэм, опуская руку и чуть отступая. — Стив, а что у него с лапой… Он как твой другой Баки?

— Это и есть мой Баки. Единственный… Я понимаю, как это звучит, но если ты принесешь нам штаны, то мы вам покажем. Да, Бак? — Стив опустил голову прямо к волчьему уху. — Ты ведь перекинешься и поговоришь с ними, правда? Пожалуйста.

— Стив…

Сэм громко щелкнул зубами, закрывая рот, когда Баки легко спрыгнул с Роджерса — оставив того абсолютно голым на всеобщее обозрение — и начал трансформацию: шерсть исчезла под кожей, а кости тела и головы приняли вид человеческого скелета. Затем он сел рядом с Роджерсом, глядя в пол и нервно постукивая пальцами по дивану.

— Сэм, брюки? — Стив умоляюще глянул на Уилсона, хватая подушку и укладывая себе на колени. — Может, дадите нам секундочку? — он не мог посмотреть ни на Наташу, ни на Ника. Лицо полыхало, и все, что ему сейчас было нужно, это минутка наедине с паникующим Баки, чтобы тот почувствовал себя немного лучше. Прежде, чем все остальные набросятся на них с расспросами. Или обвинениями… Как пойдет…

— Ага, ладно, — Сэм пару раз моргнул и встал, с трудом отводя взгляд от Барнса. — Давайте, ребята, идем.

— Стив… — Наташа посмотрела на Баки, затем на Стива и обратно.

— Я в порядке, Нат. Пожалуйста, одну минуту. Если бы он собирался навредить мне, то сделал бы это еще до того, как я извел на него банку мыла в душе, — он не смог сдержать усмешку.

Не поднимая головы, Барнс тихо заговорил. По-русски. Наташа прищурилась и медленно убрала пистолет в кобуру на спине. Только один. А потом осторожно пошла к дивану, не сводя с Баки взгляда.

— Господи, Нат! — Стив дернулся, чтобы прикрыть его собой, но тот покачал головой и потянул его обратно. Романофф подошла к Роджерсу, все еще сверля взглядом Барнса, и протянула Стиву пистолет.

— Заряжен. Обойма полная.

— Да не нужен он мне! — Стив сжал зубы и посмотрел поочередно на Баки и на Наташу.

— Пожалуйста, — прошептал Баки.

Стив непонимающе глянул на него: — Тебе так спокойней? Когда тот кивнул, он обернулся к Наташе: — Положи… куда-нибудь.

Она раздраженно вздохнула и пристроила его на диван впритык к бедру Роджерса, подальше от Баки.  
— Он, может, и твой друг, Кэп, но он еще и то, что из него сделали.

— Она права, — кивнул Баки. — Я нестабилен.

— С другими. Но не со мной, — Стив дотронулся до его руки.

— Избавься от него, — вздохнув, посоветовала Наташа и направилась в спальню. Уилсон с Фьюри двинули следом — Сэм беспокойно хмурился, а Ник смотрел так пристально, что Стив практически видел, как крутятся шестеренки у него в голове.

— Спасибо, — выдохнул Стив, не в силах посмотреть в глаза своим бывшим соратникам. Бывшим, подумал он, когда они скрылись за дверью спальни. В данный момент ЩИТ был так же мертв, как и Гидра. Им всем предстояла куча работы. Стив даже представить не мог, с чего же начать.

— Роджерс, — Сэм высунулся из-за двери и метнул что-то ему в голову. Хорошо иметь суперреакцию — Стив благополучно поймал ком одежды, оказавшийся двумя парами треников. — Да, и за вами новый диван.

— Уже запланировал. Спасибо, Сэм, — Стив подумал, что когда все снова станет «нормальным» и он сможет вернуться в свою квартиру, уцелеет ли там хоть что-нибудь или ему придется начинать с нуля. Если второе, то диван, который они с Баки так внезапно пометили, у него уже есть.

Он вручил Баки штаны и заглянул в лицо. В лицо друга, которое для него всегда олицетворяло защиту: — С тобой все нормально? Что-нибудь нужно?

Теперь, когда посторонние ушли, Баки, казалось, даже задышал свободнее. Он быстро натянул треники и поднял голову: — Возьми пистолет, пожалуйста. Ты с ним в безопасности, и мне так спокойнее, — он умоляюще посмотрел на него.

— Я и так в безопасности, Бак. Меня ты защищаешь. У тебя превосходные инстинкты, — Стив улыбнулся, надеясь, что тот хоть чуть-чуть перестанет хмуриться. На долю секунды ему захотелось, чтобы Баки обратно стал волком, чтобы его можно было успокаивающе погладить. А потом он вспомнил об остальных, сидящих в соседней комнате. — Ты как думаешь, смог бы посидеть тут и поговорить с ними? Я никуда не уйду.

Баки кивнул, глядя на ковер.  
— Было бы надежнее…

Стив подозревал, что он собирался сказать что-нибудь ужасное, типа «Было бы надежнее убить меня», но их прервали, и Стив почувствовал облегчение, сравнимое с испытанным на мосту в момент узнавания Баки. Тем, кто так своевременно помешал, был, естественно, Старк. Он со всей дури пару раз долбанул во входную дверь и тут же ввалился внутрь. Баки, моментально перекинувшись в форму Баки-оборотень, вскочил, толкнул Стива себе за спину, схватил пистолет и замер, целясь прямо в грудь красно-золотой брони Железного Человека.

Слава Богу, он, должно быть, запомнил его еще по встрече на берегу, потому что сразу жать на курок не стал, а только вздрогнул, услышав прогремевшее из динамиков: — Дорогая, я дома! 

— Старк, ты идиот! — заорал Роджерс, больше испугавшись, чем рассердившись, и протянул к Баки руку: — Отдай пистолет. Тони безобиден, независимо от того, сколько раз впоследствии ты захочешь его пристрелить.

— Возьми, — не переставая целиться, сказал Баки напряженным шепотом, опять став человеком. — Стив, забери его.

Тот на секунду заколебался, в первый раз испугавшись Баки. Нет, не так. За Баки. Если тот по собственному желанию не мог опустить оружие, их дела намного хуже, чем казалось на первый взгляд.  
— Давай, Бак. Мы сделаем это вместе, — он начал медленно подталкивать дуло вниз, пока оно не опустилось совсем. Потом другой рукой принялся расцеплять пальцы, сжатые на рукоятке: — Я держу, отпускай.

После того, как оружие оказалось у Роджерса, Баки прерывисто выдохнул и, закрыв лицо ладонями, опустился на диван.  
— Господи, Стив, я не могу. Ты видел — я не смог…

Стив положил оружие и, глянув на застывшего Тони, обнял Баки, притягивая ближе.  
— Это нормально, не расстраивайся. Просто все произошло слишком неожиданно. Ты испугался. И Тони потом извинится, — он сердито зыркнул на него и махнул в сторону спальни, надеясь, что тот присоединится к остальным. — У тебя все получится, Бак. У нас получится.

Вздрагивая еще сильнее, тот поднял ноги на диван, сворачиваясь в клубок под его рукой. И все было бы хорошо, если бы не внезапное резкое движение — и Стив уже обнимает волка, отчаянно и тщетно пытающегося залезть к нему на колени.

Тони кинулся к ним, на ходу поднимая лицевую панель.  
— Кэп, помощь нужна?

Стив судорожно замотал головой и только потом понял, что за гигантским пушистым туловищем Старк его практически не видит, поэтому сказал словами: — Нет, все хорошо. Передай остальным, пожалуйста, что мы позовем, как только будем готовы.

— Остальным… Ага, понял.  
Стив услышал лязг удаляющейся брони, который внезапно стих.  
— Эээ, Кэп?

— Что? — резко выдохнул он, потому что волчьи лапы все еще топтались по его продолжавшим болеть животу и бедру. Он кашлянул и произнес более мягко: — Что, Тони?

— А тебе не кажется странным, что оборотень разлегся на диване?

— Вали отсюда, — прорычал Стив и, прежде чем успел опомниться, дернул рукой в сторону пистолета. Баки собрался спрыгивать, но Стив сжал его покрепче, потому что Тони Старк — и это известно всем — придурок с отсутствующим фильтром «мозг-рот».

— Ухожу, ухожу… Меня уже практически нет! И я ничего не хочу слышать о пропущенных прививках от бешенства, — пробубнил он, по широкой дуге огибая дивана.

— Эй, страдалец. Иди уже сюда, — Сэм затащил Старка в спальню, захлопнул за ним дверь и подошел к дивану: — У вас все нормально?

— Ага, — Стив тяжело выдохнул. — Тони напугал нас, и Баки схватил пистолет. Нат точно также поступила бы. Мы в порядке, — он понимал, что они со съежившимся Баки-волком, взобравшимся на него, выглядят не очень, но это было почти правдой.

Сэм присел на кофейный столик. Баки, взгромоздившийся на Роджерса, практически обнимал его: одной лапой он упирался в спинку дивана, а металлической — в руку Стива. Волк повернул голову, наблюдая за Уилсоном, который протянул ладонь и запустил пальцы в его мех.

— Все хорошо, Баки, — как всегда спокойно произнес он. — Мы не станем мешать нашим шпионам и гениям обсуждать их шпионские и гениальные дела. Мы пока тут побудем. Вы можете расслабиться. Оба.

Стив опустил плечи и только тогда понял, насколько был напряжен.  
— Спасибо. Но у меня есть, что сказать, когда они выйдут, — он доверял Нику, Нат и Тони больше, чем кому бы то ни было в этом мире — за исключением присутствующих — но понимал, что ему придется защищать Баки и все объяснить, или все это может закончиться не слишком хорошо.

— Эй. Одно твое слово, и я запру их там навечно, — мягко улыбнулся Сэм, продолжая тискать волка. Стив удивленно смотрел на них — как же Баки ему позволил? Он еще больше расслабился и уже не дрожал так сильно. Но это же Сэм. Не было никаких причин не доверять ему.

И Баки наверняка десятилетиями никто не гладил, поэтому Стив был очень признателен Уилсону и за это, и за то, что тот так легко все воспринял. Горло перехватило, и он не смог заговорить, даже после того, как откашлялся. Поэтому просто благодарно кивнул.

— Так, ну ладно. А, и вот еще что… Это, может, не совсем мое дело, но ты не хочешь снять с него штаны. Его хвосту, наверное, не сильно удобно, правда, Баки?

Глядя на Барнса, Стив еще покашлял и смог произнести: — А если он опять перекинется? Ты в какой форме хотел бы его видеть? — сам Стив понятия не имел, какого Баки предпочел бы сейчас. Если бы он был человеком, то мог бы поговорить с ними, а если бы остался волком, Стив мог продолжать свои успокоительные поглаживания. Он вынужден был признать, что получает от них столько же удовольствия, сколько, видимо, и сам Баки.

— Думаю, он уже сам сделал выбор, — Сэм провел ладонью по волчьей спине и энергично почесал за ушами. — Как здорово, что ты решил примоститься на Роджерса. У нашего суперсолдата больше шансов выжить под всей этой шерстью, чем было бы у меня.

Баки расслабился еще больше, и Стив подумал, что вот этот его выдох, скорее всего, означает волчий смех. Роджерс поддел резинку треников и потянул вниз, пытаясь действовать максимально аккуратно, чтобы не задеть хвост. Который, как только оказался на свободе, радостно забился о диванные подушки.

— Знаешь, мне кажется ты немножечко крупноват для того, чтобы сидеть у меня на коленях, — произнес Стив любящим голосом. — Может, слезешь и сядешь рядышком?

Баки опустил голову и смущенно заскулил, но перелез на диван, попутно разрывая когтями подушки, и уселся сбоку от Роджерса, так сильно прижимаясь к его левой руке, что та моментально онемела.

— Так, с вами точно все хорошо? Я это потому спрашиваю, что моя ванная вся в крови. Уйдет целая вечность, чтобы отмыть ее, — сказал Сэм прежде, чем Стив успел открыть рот для извинений. — А вот времени-то у меня и нет… Думаю, пока я в розыске, мне не помешало бы покинуть штат на ближайшие пару столетий…

— Черт. Совсем забыл про кровь. И да, конечно, летим с нами в Нью-Йорк, — Стив протянул руку и переложил пистолет с дивана на стол, потом повернулся и сел боком, согнув ногу. — Бак, иди сюда, — он похлопал по подушке.

Баки переполз выше и, пригвоздив его ногу к спинке, пристроил на бедро другой голову. А потом пару раз вильнул хвостом, явно одобряя почесывание Роджерса за ушами.

— Ему хорошо с тобой, — улыбнулся Сэм. — Думаю, тебе нужно быть с ним.

Улыбнувшись в ответ, Стив кивнул: — Так другого выбора нет. Он не позволит мне уйти. Он за мной в душ явился. Вот в таком виде, — он провел ладонью по телу Баки, занимавшему сейчас почти весь диван. — О, кстати. Я позаимствовал у тебя мыло. Куплю при случае.

Сэм рассмеялся и нагнулся почесать волчий бок. Баки немного сместился, подставляясь, и опять положил голову Стиву на ногу.

— Без проблем, — сказал Сэм, перемещая почесывания в район груди и живота. — Может, мне вас осмотреть? Я ведь в прошлой жизни спасателем был, — добавил он. — Тот же врач, только без высокой зарплаты и пафосных автомобилей.

Баки резко дернулся, и Сэм убрал руку, продолжая держать ее на весу. А волк, и не думая нападать, заскулил и ткнулся носом Стиву повыше резинки.

— Да, да, хорошо. Как скажешь, — протянул Роджерс и повернулся к Уилсону. — Он хочет, чтобы ты взглянул на мой живот. Из ноги он пулю вытащил, и там вроде все хорошо, а вот… — Стив откинулся на подлокотник, показывая рану. Сейчас болело не сильно, но Баки прав, осмотр не помешает.

Волк слегка сдвинулся, чтобы Сэму было удобнее. Тот наклонился и тихо раздраженно вздохнул.  
— Так, ладно. Надо стереть всю эту шерсть. Подожди, я возьму полотенце. Тебе ведь инфекция не страшна, да, Кэп?

— Пока иммунитет со всем справлялся. После сыворотки ни разу не болел. Но если думаешь, что нужен стежок, другой…

Сэм встал и пошел на кухню: — Для швов тоже существует определенное время. Сейчас надо просто позволить ей дышать.

Баки тихо заскулил и, глядя снизу вверх, лизнул руку Стива. Извиняясь.

— Все в порядке, дружище. Ты же достал пулю из ноги. А это большое дело… — он обеими руками почесал Баки под подбородком, и тот прикрыл глаза, расслабляясь. Это было довольно странно, но Стив что, действительно мог привыкнуть к тому, что его лучший друг периодически выглядит как гигантский волк?

Похоже на то… Опять же, это выбор Баки. Он возвращался в эту форму и после того, как становился оборотнем, и после человеческого обличья. И сейчас он даже не рычал, когда вернулся Сэм и очистил рану, которая уже начала подживать, а ткнулся лбом ему в ладонь. Благодаря.

Сэм улыбнулся и бросил мокрое полотенце на кофейный столик.  
— Не за что, Баки, — сказал он, потрепав его уши. — Как думаешь, удастся нам вдвоем хоть какое-то время держать неугомонного Роджерса вдали от неприятностей?

На этот раз вздох Баки определенно был раздраженным.


	7. Chapter 7

— Итак, побеседуем об оборотнях… — невозмутимо произнес Тони, радостно оскалившись в глубине души. Это был один из самых захватывающих эпизодов в его жизни, и, несмотря на то, что творилось вокруг, он хотел по полной насладиться моментом. Из таких мелочей, в конце концов, и состояла его жизнь.

Три глаза мрачно глянули в его сторону. Ну, может, четыре. Тони ведь понятия не имел, что там у Фьюри под повязкой. Возможно, даже лазеры…

— Ты можешь говорить серьезно? — нахмурилась Наташа.

— Скорее всего, нет. Но эй, я пригнал тебе квинджет. Это разве не дает мне немножечко больше прав, чем остальным? — он энергично пошевелил бровями.

Ник вздохнул.  
— Я так понимаю, ты явился в Вашингтон, увидев новости?

Точно. Вернемся к делам.  
— Ага. Я их пока не контролирую, но мои люди работают над этим, — он уселся на кровать, и только благодаря нечеловеческому усилию воли не спросил, почему это они втроем в спальне, а полуголый суперсолдат с киборгом-оборотнем обжимаются на диване.

— Так, ладно, — Ник опустил плечи и на секунду стал выглядеть почти, как человек. Почти, как очень усталый человек. — Я возьму вертолет, у меня еще дела. И да… Я на время исчезну, так что вы… — он указал на Тони и Наташу, а затем на дверь, — пока меня нет, будете держать оборону.

Романофф недоуменно выгнула бровь: — Но ты нам нужен. Тони уже было совсем решил, что это так называемый «трогательный момент», но она добавила: — У тебя ценные сведения и контакты.

— После того, как три часа назад стала публичной некая информация, все мои контакты залегли под землю так глубоко, что им придется импортировать солнечный свет, — Ник покачал головой. — Я буду рядом, как только понадоблюсь. А пока просто сосредоточься на борьбе с Гидрой, ЩИТом и не…

— Доверяй никому, — тихо продолжила она.

Ник улыбнулся. И, хотя, вероятно, это должно было быть обнадеживающим, получилось у него не очень.  
— Ты справишься.

— И все? — влез Тони, прервав — как ему опять показалось — очередной «почти трогательный момент». — У нас вообще-то оборотень в гостиной… Не забыл?

Ник одарил его своей самой свирепой ухмылкой.  
— А в чем дело, Старк? У тебя аллергия?

— Совершенно новый итальянский кожаный диван, — Тони врал гладко и вдохновенно. — Но эй, никаких проблем. Устроим благотворительную акцию. Он может съесть всех политиков.

— А вот это может быть самая лучшая идея из всех, что когда-либо приходили в твою плейбойскую голову, — улыбнулась Романофф.

Тони моргнул и понял, что пропустил нечто важное.

— Всемирный Совет Безопасности, Старк, — пояснил Ник. — Секретарь Пирс…

— Ага, и что?

— Он был в Гидре.

— Ооо… — Тони глубоко вдохнул. — ДЖАРВИС?

— Сэр? — довольно громкий голос ИИ раздался в шлеме. Вероятно, Ник с Наташей тоже услышали.

— Активация плана «Безмятежность». Запускай на полную.

— Слушаюсь, сэр. Активирую «Безмятежность».

— Что еще за безмятежность? — нахмурился Ник.

— План, благодаря которому вы будете безумно счастливы, что я на вашей стороне, а не подался в суперзлодеи, — Тони встал и повернулся к Наташе. — А Инициатива Мстители? Ты все еще в ней?

Она посмотрела на Ника. Тот молча кивнул. Она перевела взгляд на Тони: — Я, да, — она прищурилась, — если Роджерс в деле.

— Если?! Если? Ты с ума сошла, Романофф? Конечно, он в деле. Мои пиарщики обожают его. Они уже вовсю трудятся над восстановлением его честного имени.

— Вопросы есть, Наташа? — спросил Ник, положив руку ей на плечо.

Она мотнула головой.  
— Я обо всем позабочусь, — мягко ответила она.

— Отлично. Давайте выбираться отсюда. Вы все должны вернуться в Нью-Йорк.

— С оборотнем? — уточнил Старк. — Просто хочу, чтобы все было предельно ясно. Мы завели оборотня?

Ник перевел на него взгляд единственного глаза.  
— А ты предлагаешь вернуть его Гидре?

Тони пожал плечами и забормотал: — Просто спросил. Хорошо, что у меня есть все, что может понадобиться для фиксации… Полнолуние близится, вообще-то… А никому никакого дела.

~~~

Сидение на диване и мерное поглаживание меха лучшего друга — по вполне понятным причинам — кажется несколько сюрреалистичным, но невероятно успокаивает. Баки прикрыл глаза и расслабился, и его тело лежит сверху как теплое, тяжелое одеяло, угрожающее окончательно перекрыть кровообращение в левой ноге Стива. Видимо, Баки наслаждается его вниманием. И вниманием Сэма.

Дверь спальни открылась, и волк так резко повернул голову, что Сэм произнес: — Спокойно. Все нормально, Баки.

Стив обернулся и увидел угрюмого, решительно настроенного Фьюри.  
— Роджерс. Твой…

Пронзительный скулеж заставил его замолчать, а Баки так напрягся, что практически вибрировал. Он вскочил и, оставляя в трениках — и в коже — Стива, дырки от когтей, в очередной раз попытался залезть к нему на колени.

— Баки, Бак. Стой, эй. Все нормально, мой хороший. Все в порядке, — Стив очень старался не быть затоптанным или раздавленным, одновременно продолжая гладить волка, пытаясь успокоить. Закончилась эта вакханалия так: Баки сидел на диване между широко расставленными ногами Роджерса, а тот обнимал его руками, ногами и даже коленями. — Эй, эй. Все нормально. Все хорошо.

Ник нахмурился. Потом молча поднял руку и кивнул Стиву, направляясь к входной двери.

Роджерс кивнул в ответ, зная, если Ник захочет, то войдет с ним в контакт. Несмотря ни на что. Стив развернулся к Баки и обнял еще крепче, а тот прижал голову к его груди, пытаясь засунуть морду под мышку.  
— Эй, ты куда, Бак? Ну же, в чем дело? Я не смогу помочь, пока не знаю, что происходит.

— Все нормально, — Сэм сел на колени рядом с диваном и погладил Баки. Уилсон обеспокоенно глянул на Стива, но голос оставался мягким и спокойным. — Не волнуйся, Баки. Мы тут. Никто тебя не тронет, ты в безопасности.

Стив благодарно посмотрел в ответ. Ему становилось все труднее не паниковать самому, успокаивая разволновавшегося волка, и было здорово иметь рядом кого-то не такого нервного.

— Это несколько относительно, — заявил Тони, следом за Наташей выходя из спальни.

— Не надо, Тони. Он и так в шоке. Нат… — Стив старался, чтобы голос звучал спокойно, но не был уверен, получается ли. Баки продолжал дрожать, и от этого Роджерс чувствовал себя беспомощным.

Романофф глубоко вздохнула и подошла к дивану.  
— Нам пора, — ровным голосом сказала она, но Стив видел в ее глазах… Страх?

— Я без него никуда не пойду. Мы и не должны идти с вами, но если уж пойдем, то только вдвоем, — Стив посмотрел на Наташу и Тони, пытаясь сделать выражение лица максимально нейтральным. Он не хотел давить на них, но когда дело касалось Баки…

— Ник велел взять его с собой, — сказала Наташа.

Тони добавил: — В башне достаточно места для… есть все, что нужно.

— Квартира, безусловно, подойдет, — воинственно произнес Сэм. Он встал, закрывая от них Баки, а ладонь так и оставил у того на боку.

Тони поднял руки, сдаваясь.  
— Ладно, хорошо, как скажешь. Вас трое или четверо?

Сэм вопросительно посмотрел на Роджерса.  
— Четверо, — Стив не собирался бросать нового напарника на произвол судьбы.

— Отлично. Вы сможете добраться до Национальной аллеи?

— Без проблем, — кивнула Наташа. — Ты там квинджет оставил?

— Ты что думаешь, это Star Trek IV: Save the Whales? — издевательски протянул он, прежде чем опустить лицевую панель. И продолжил уже через динамики: — Его ДЖАРВИС пилотирует. Ну все, встретимся в Нью-Йорке. Я тут пока слегка отвлеку внимание…

— Кэп, ты бы не мог еще что-нибудь надеть? — сказала Наташа, поворачиваясь к нему спиной. Она избегала смотреть на Баки.

Стив надеялся, что это не станет проблемой. Он должен был поговорить с ней об этом.  
— Ладно. Бак? Мне нужно встать, — он продолжал гладить его, но попытался немного сдвинуть в сторону.

— Баки, иди сюда. Давай ко мне, — сказал Сэм, усаживаясь поудобнее на полу. Когда Баки повернул к нему морду, почесал ему шею. — Посидишь со мной, пока Роджерс поищет одежду. А то пока мы дойдем до парка, нам придется отбиваться от кучи восторженных девчонок и от кучи чуть поменьше восторженных мужиков.

Ребра Баки заходили ходуном, и Стив понадеялся, что это смех. Волк принялся медленно сползать с Роджерса, пытаясь как можно дольше не прерывать физического контакта. Сэм крякнул, ощутив вес Баки, но ничего не сказал.

Стив оторвал взгляд от волка, который с видимым наслаждением топтался по Уилсону, и пошел в спальню. Там на стуле валялись его грязные майка и толстовка. Он оставил их тут вчера — или, может, в прошлом году? — и сейчас быстро натянул на тело. Он не смог найти кроссовки — но они в любом случае не подошли бы — так что придется надевать форменные сапоги.

Он сгрёб окровавленную форму в кучу и, взяв в ванной мешок для мусора, свалил все туда, добавив щит.

Вернувшись в гостиную, он обнаружил напряженных Баки, развалившегося на Сэмовых коленях, и Наташу, стоящую у выхода. Сэм, казалось, окончательно расслабился. Он улыбнулся Стиву: — Готов возглавить нас?

— Ага, сейчас, — кивнул он, глядя на Романофф. — Поможешь мне? — он отступил обратно в спальню, не отрывая взгляд от Наташи.

Она резко качнула головой и пошла к нему. Стив прикрыл дверь, надеясь, что Баки не услышит, и повернулся к ней, пристально глядя в лицо.  
— Ты сможешь это сделать?

— Сделать что?

— Ты на него даже смотреть не можешь, а нам в квинджете вместе лететь.  
Она превосходно умела «держать лицо». Стив заметил реакцию лишь потому, что ждал ее. Наташа чуть прищурилась.

— Я… — она глубоко вздохнула и закрыла глаза, позволяя увидеть себя без «маски». — Мне проще, когда он не… Когда он человек.

Существовало что-то там, глубоко внутри. Стив знал ее достаточно хорошо: если она о чем-то просила, значит ей это действительно необходимо.  
— Хорошо. Посмотрю, что смогу сделать. Ему комфортнее волком, но если найду одежду, мы попробуем.

Она устало моргнула и направилась к шкафу: — У Сэма наверняка есть что-нибудь.

Она была таким хорошим солдатом. И Стив был очень рад, что она стала ему другом.  
— Спасибо, Нат. Я твой должник.

Она улыбнулась и вернулась к поискам.  
— К сожалению, у нас тут Старк. Но у него пропасть возможностей, в том числе и материальных. Так что…

Стив усмехнулся.  
— В шторм сойдет любой порт, правда? По крайней мере, мы знаем, что он не из Гидры. Это все, что меня сейчас беспокоит.

— Мы думаем, — поправила она.

— Нат… Мстители? «Никому не доверяй» к ним не относится. Посмотри на Марию. Сколько раз на этой неделе она спасала наши задницы?

— Вот почему ты главный, Кэп. Я та, что никому не доверяет. Ты единственный, кто говорит мне, когда я ошибаюсь. И я тебе верю…

Стив подошел к ней, опустил руку на плечо и пробормотал: — Сэм понравился тебе с первой секунды, и ты точно считаешь его одним из нас.

Она лукаво улыбнулась через плечо.  
— То, что я хочу его, не означает, что я ему доверяю. А как насчет тебя?

Он убрал руку и сунул в карман штанов. Он не очень понимал, речь все еще шла о доверии или она пыталась узнать что-то другое.  
— Ты же знаешь, что я ему доверяю. Так же как и ты.

Она рассмеялась и пихнула ему в руки майку, толстовку и штаны.  
— Иди, одень его. Барнса, не Сэма, — зачем-то уточнила она и водрузила на одежду еще и кроссовки.

— Есть, сэр, — он подмигнул ей и ухмыляясь двинул в гостиную, где в одиночестве бросил Сэма разбираться с нервным Баки. Тот совсем успокоился и расслабленно лежал поперек ног Уилсона, который чесал ему живот. Как только Стив вошел, волк тут же поднял голову.

— Хай. Все в порядке? — спросил Сэм.

— Ага, — Стив улыбнулся, подошел к дивану и наклонился, заглядывая Баки в лицо (морду).  
— Вот что, приятель. У нас до сих пор нет поводка. А нам нужно добраться до квинджета. Так что принять человеческую форму, пока не доберемся до Нью-Йорка, было бы удобнее. Ты сможешь? Я все время буду рядом.

Баки соскользнул с Сэма и грациозно перекинулся, оказываясь на четвереньках рядом с диваном.  
— Она не может смотреть на меня, — сказал он, опираясь на диванные подушки, чтобы встать.

У Роджерса отвисла челюсть. Он быстро опомнился и кивнул, закрывая ее.  
— Мне нужно знать, почему? — он бросил одежду на диван.

Баки быстро глянул на него, взял вещи и покачал головой.  
— Нет, — прошептал он.

Дерьмо.

— А ты сказал бы мне?

Баки молча натянул штаны, потом майку. В отличие от треников, футболка была слегка маловата и слишком туго облегала металлическую руку.  
— Это сложно. Я говорил тебе, что нестабилен.

Стив не был уверен, стоит ли нажать посильнее или удовлетвориться этим ответом. Решил пока отстать и при случае попытать Нат.  
— Ладно. Надеюсь, на борту все пройдет хорошо.

— Держи оружие наготове, — Баки отбросил волосы назад, убирая с глаз, и умоляюще посмотрел на него. — Ты единственный, у кого есть шанс справиться со мной.

С трудом сглотнув, Стив нахмурился: — Шанс? Справиться? — он не мог со спокойной душой взять его в самолет, если существует вероятность опасности для окружающих. В основном потому, что мысль о том, что придется как-то нейтрализовывать его, была прямо физически болезненна.

Баки сжал челюсти. Он вертел толстовку в руках, до боли сжимая ладони.

— Мы все будем на страже, — произнес Сэм, тихонько делая знаки Стиву подойти к Барнсу поближе. — Независимо от того, что произойдет, мы не позволим тебе причинить кому-либо зло.

До Роджерса наконец дошло, что от него требуется. Он обошел диван и положил ладонь Баки на спину.  
— Я с тобой. Рядом. Все будет в порядке.

Баки криво улыбнулся.  
— Ни разу за всю свою жизнь я не смог остановить тебя. Независимо от того, какую именно глупость ты задумал, переубедить тебя было невозможно.

Усмехнувшись воспоминаниям о некоторых действительно идиотских поступках, Стив наклонился и прошептал: — Ты бы смог, если бы действительно хотел.

— Твоя тупость заразна, — буркнул Барнс, и на несколько секунд стал прежним старым добрым Баки Стива.

Сердце Роджерса на мгновение замерло и тут же пустилось галопом. Стив притянул Баки ближе и сценическим шепотом произнес:  
— Не распространяй ее на окружающих, сопляк.

Баки хотел что-то ответить, но напрягся и отстранился, глядя в сторону. Стив развернулся и увидел Наташу, которая несла рюкзак. Она бросила на них мимолетный взгляд и подошла к Сэму, протягивая баул.  
— Тебе понадобится одежда. Если еще что-нибудь надо, бери.

— Спасибо, — Сэм забросил его на плечо и спросил: — Две минуты, Кэп?

— Ага, — он кивнул Сэму в знак благодарности и посмотрел на Баки и Наташу. — Готовы?

— Я — на улицу. Гляну, все ли чисто, — она выскользнула наружу, поправляя пиджак, прикрывающий кобуру на спине.

Баки выдохнул и привалился к Стиву.  
— Я постараюсь держаться от нее подальше. Если… если ей понадобится, можешь запереть меня или еще что-нибудь. Черт, так, вероятно, будет безопаснее для всех.

— Стоп. Баки, замолчи, пожалуйста. Никто никого нигде не будет закрывать. Башня Старка — огромная. Вы будете жить на разных этажах. Я здесь, чтобы все были в безопасности, в том числе и ты. Ладно? Договорились? Просто останься со мной, и все будет хорошо.

— Думаешь, я собирался выпускать тебя из поля зрения? Вот уж не угадал! Да ты без меня и улицу нормально перейти не можешь, — на этот раз улыбка Баки была чуть живее. — Мы просто будем смотреть друг за другом, да?

— Ага. Отлично. Согласен.

Стив почувствовал знакомый трепет внутри — ощущение, что Баки опять за спиной, со своей извечной снайперской винтовкой наблюдает за ним и остальными Ревущими Коммандос. Он настолько привык к этой подстраховке, что даже после падения Баки продолжал чувствовать ее. Все думали, что он сошел с ума. А он просто был уверен, что Баки с небес приглядывает за ним.

Он еще раз сжал его плечо и через силу заставил себя убрать руку в карман.  
— Я хочу, чтобы ты был поблизости.

Баки провел ладонью по волосам, убирая пряди с глаз, надел капюшон и кивнул, проходя так близко, что задел Роджерса локтем. Потом сунул обе руки в карманы, пряча металл.  
— Пистолет не забудь.


	8. Chapter 8

Квинджет Тони был, по-видимому, оснащен какими-то хитрыми светоотражающими панелями, которые делали его невидимым для окружающих. Иначе как объяснить то, что им удалось незаметно прокрасться по парку мимо густо понапиханных то тут, то там национальных гвардейцев, пытающихся не допустить излишнего группирования населения. Стив опять почувствовал себя чуть-чуть виноватым за то, что не оказывает посильную помощь в деле мирного восстановления порядка. Но он, вероятно, все еще находился в розыске, и ему надо было позаботиться о Баки.

Барнс уселся сзади — как можно дальше от кабины, в которой обосновались Романофф с Уилсоном — и, сгорбившись, пристроил локти на колени, прикрыв лицо волосами. Стив прислонил к стене мусорный мешок со шмотками и щитом и подошел к нему.

— А у него… — Баки рвано вдохнул. — У Сэма были крылья?

Стив положил руку ему на плечо и мягко ответил: — Да, Бак. Когда он помогал мне на хеликариерах.

Барнс расслабился и посмотрел на Роджерса.  
— Хорошо, — он слабо улыбнулся. — Иногда все становится немного странным. Я не всегда могу доверять воспоминаниям… Рад, что не убил его.

Стив улыбнулся в ответ: — Я тоже, дружище.  
Он испытывал такое облегчение, глядя как Баки постепенно приходит в себя. Роджерс сел рядом, обнял его за плечи и притянул к себе. — Помочь тебе еще что-нибудь вспомнить? А то ты, наверное, совсем запутался…

Квинджет взлетел, и Баки со Стивом ненадолго отстранились друг от друга, а потом вернулись в прежнее положение. Баки ухватился за край сиденья и пошире развел ноги. Для устойчивости.  
— Фьюри. Он же умер? Я убил его.

— Ну… — это, скорее всего, и стало причиной паники Баки у Сэма дома, когда вошел Ник.

Черт.

Баки что, подумал, что его преследует человек, которого он убил? И почему у них всегда все так запутано? Это будет непросто — размотать паутину Гидры вокруг Баки, и Стив попытался сконцентрироваться для выполнения предстоящей ему столь деликатной работы. Какими бы тоненькими не были нити, соединяющие того с реальностью, они должны были остаться нетронутыми. И в тоже время необходимо было избавить его от программирования. Да… Задачка…

— Это сложно, Бак. Ты почти убил его, и он обставил всё так, чтобы все поверили в его смерть, и ты не вернулся закончить начатое. Так что и да, и нет. Для всех — кроме тех, кому он доверяет — он мертв.

Баки нагнулся и зарылся пальцами в волосы. Пластины левой руки были достаточно гладкими, чтобы они не застревали между ними.  
— Хорошо, — он нервно усмехнулся. — Не могу вспомнить, когда в последний раз так долго был без обнуления. Не понимаю теперь, что видел на самом деле, а что нет.

— Обнуления?

— Ну, стирания памяти, — Баки взглянул на него и продолжил: — На случай, если меня схватят. Чтобы я не смог ничего рассказать… — он вздрогнул и посмотрел вниз. — О работе, которую выполнял.

Блядь.

У Стива свело живот и выступил холодный пот.  
— Они лишили тебя воспоминаний? Баки… — он приподнял его подбородок, заглядывая в глаза. Он должен был удостовериться, что Баки не потерял себя. Половина того, что представлял из себя Стив Роджерс — по крайней мере, в собственных мозгах — была напрямую связана с его лучшим другом. И если Баки не помнит их общую историю… Голос Стива дрогнул. — Всех?

Баки нахмурился и покачал головой.  
— Это не похоже на стирание слов на бумаге. Это… отвратительно. Черт, я не узнал тебя… почти не узнал. Я имею в виду, я почувствовал что-то, когда ты назвал меня по имени… — он сел, чтобы положить руку Стиву на плечо. — Я не мог поверить, что мы теперь по разные стороны.

— Я тоже, — Стив неловко обнял его и принялся смаргивать влагу с ресниц. — Я думал, ты умер. Годами думал. А потом нашел и узнал… — горло пересохло, и он стал глубоко дышать носом. Следующие слова вышло сказать лишь шепотом, и он не был уверен, расслышит ли Баки. — Дважды, Бак. Я не смогу пережить это снова.

— Эй, Стиви, я никуда не уйду, — прошептал тот, обнимая еще крепче. — Это тебя всегда интересовала политика, не меня. Вот почему я продолжил работать на ССР* после того, как они сказали, что ты умер. Я сделал это ради тебя.

Стив отодвинулся достаточно далеко, чтобы увидеть его лицо.  
— Но… Если бы ты был в ССР, мы бы с тобой были на одной стороне. Я работал на ЩИТ. Это то, во что Говард с Пегги превратили ССР. Ты их помнишь?

— Немного? — нерешительно ответил Баки. — Пегги была твоей девушкой, да? А Говард — скользким, льстивым болтуном… — он замолчал, глядя в сторону. Но на этот раз не казался испуганным или встревоженным. — Ага.

— Ну, она была не совсем… а он определенно… Но, да. Мы с тобой работали с ними во время войны. Раньше, когда все было намного проще, и все еще были на одной стороне, подумал он. — Они впоследствии основали ЩИТ, и когда я очнулся после льда, Фьюри привел меня туда.

Баки распахнул глаза, затем прищурился и нахмурился.  
— После льда?

— Я… — Стив глубоко вдохнул. — Помнишь, мы пытались остановить Шмидта и Золу? Когда ты… упал?

Нахмурившись еще больше, Баки кивнул.  
— Ага.

— Так вот, Шмидт пытался взорвать все восточное побережье этими огромными бомбами на самолете, и я… Ну, прыгнул на него, пока он взлетал, и захватил. Но было поздно делать что-то другое, оставалось только спикировать в океан. Я уже был над Исландией, поэтому протянул сколько смог и разбился в районе Северного полюса. Они… они нашли меня спустя шестьдесят с лишним лет и разморозили, — он пожал плечами, поднимая брови.

— Ты… Ты разбился… — резко выдохнул Баки. — Господи, Стив, какого хрена?

— А что, я должен был допустить, чтобы Гидра разбомбила полстраны? Да, Бак? Я так должен был поступить? Сейчас я бы принял точно такое же решение. Не было выбора.

— Всё, нахер! Теперь точно не спущу с тебя глаз! — пробормотал Баки, откидываясь на спинку сиденья. — Тебе чертовски повезло, сукин ты сын, что лед сохранил тебе жизнь. Идиот.

Резкий тон Баки как будто ослабил что-то внутри Стива. Это сильно напоминало их прежний способ выражать друг другу привязанность, и на секунду перенесло в прошлое.  
— Ага, и мне жаль, что я забрал с собой всю удачу. Похоже, тебе бы она совсем не помешала.

Баки фыркнул и положил руку ему на плечо.  
— Ну, я как-то протянул все это время, хотя, точно умер бы — несмотря на произошедшее в лаборатории Золы — если бы не стая, которая нашла меня.

— Стая… оборотней? Они подобрали тебя, когда ты упал? Черт, Баки…  
Стив должен был искать его. Он хотел найти тело, чтобы вернуть семье для захоронения, но совсем не было времени — Шмидт с Золой не ждали. Но теперь это было не столь важно… — Прости.

— Нет. Эй, все нормально, — принялся успокаивать Баки. — Укус был единственным шансом на выживание. Я потерял слишком много крови, — он поднял металлическую руку. — Она была практически в хлам. Укус-то с трудом помог.

— Так это все благодаря ему — укусу? — мысль о том, что единственная причина, по которой Баки сейчас с ним — то, что он оборотень, была чертовски странной. — Поэтому у тебя шрамы, и ты не исцелялся, как я?

Баки покачал головой.  
— Нет, это крио. Если до него не заживало, то так и оставалось. Но это позже произошло. Может года через четыре, через пять.

— Крио? — Стив раньше не задумывался, почему Баки выглядит примерно так же как он, даже спустя семьдесят лет. Это казалось таким нормальным и естественным. А думать о Пегги было слишком больно по многим причинам, и он просто не позволял себе задаваться вопросом, как же именно Баки спасся. — Тебя тоже замораживали?

— Не стая. Крио… Это сложно. Оно часть программы коррекции памяти. Кроме того, так было безопаснее для всех. Иногда… — Баки посмотрел вниз. — Было несколько инцидентов. Я покусал кого-то. И даже хуже…

— Постой. Ты упал, четыре года пробыл в стае оборотней… А кто же отправлял тебя в крио?

— ССР, советская дивизия, — объяснил он, глядя на Стива. — Оказывается, они знали что-то об оборотнях и помогли научиться контролировать обращение. И дали это, — он снова поднял руку.

Стив взял его за ладонь и заглянул в глаза.  
— Бак, там никогда не было никакой советской дивизии из ССР. Никогда.

Тот рассмеялся и покачал головой.  
— Ну, ты прямо как из госбезопасности, Стиви… Все же ясно из названия — СССР.

— Баки, — Стив вздохнул и обеими руками взял его за плечи. — Как бы они не называли себя, они не были нашим ССР. Я пролежал во льдах немало времени, но знаю, что это правда. Пегги не стала бы мне врать, — он благоразумно промолчал о ее дырявой памяти, но он же смотрел хронику. Видео. Читал все эти файлы. Он был абсолютно уверен.

— Ага, но Стив… Ты же их знаешь. Они тебе лгали. Они должны были. Иначе ты не стал бы на них работать… Верно?

Сердце Стива сжалось… Как мастерски они с самого начала манипулировали Баки, заставляя поверить, что он на стороне хороших парней. И, тем не менее, он все еще был уверен, что Стив не был злодеем. Роджерс покачал головой, стараясь не позволять тоненькому голоску сомнений — что Баки прав — зазвучать в полную силу. Прав в том, что Стив каким-то образом все же работал на Гидру.

Но ведь был Ник, который не колебался, разоблачая своего друга Пирса, и была Инициатива Мстители, и битва за Нью-Йорк, и они реально приносили пользу людям… Он должен был продолжать верить в это, чтобы оставаться в здравом уме.

— Я никогда не работал на них, Баки. Я был агентом ЩИТа. И да, Гидра проникла в него и использовала в своих целях, но сегодня мы ударили по ней изо всех сил. Еще, конечно, предстоит много работы, но я уничтожал Гидру с самого начала, с момента, когда нашел тебя в лаборатории в сорок тртьем. Твои помощники соврали тебе. Они были из Гидры.

Баки снова покачал головой и нахмурился.  
— Нет, Стив. Тебя обманули. Я точно знаю, что они обманули тебя, потому что все, что мы делали… мы делали ради тебя. В память о тебе. Именно поэтому мы создаем новый лучший мир, Стиви. Мир, который ты всегда хотел видеть.

К концу монолога в глазах Стива стояли слезы, и он не мог моргнуть, иначе они пролились бы.  
— Баки, дружище. Я вернулся изо льда два года назад. Тебе не кажется, что если бы они на самом деле заботились обо мне, они бы об этом знали? Я ведь не прятался. Я совсем недавно участвовал в миссии на Манхэттене. А еще они использовали меня… — голос опять сорвался и Стив замолчал.

— Точно! Вот это в точку — они использовали тебя, — серьезно сказал Баки. Он провел пальцем по дорожкам все же пролившихся слез и сказал: — Это не твоя вина, Стиви. Ты не знал. Я имею в виду… Черт, два года? Два гребаных года, и мир настолько изменился… Ты не сделал ничего плохого, слышишь? Ты не виноват.

Стив тихо всхлипнул, услышав те же слова, какие хотел сказать ему. Он глубоко вздохнул, сглотнул, вытер глаза и прислонился своим лбом ко лбу Баки.  
— Бак… Послушай меня, — он приподнял его подбородок. — Гидра нашла тебя, превратила в оружие и указала на меня, как на цель. Они не заботятся обо мне. Или о тебе. Их волнует только твоя память обо мне. Твоя вера в меня. И они промывали тебе мозги, заставляя думать, что ты поступаешь правильно. Люди, которых ты… — он покачал головой. — Твои миссии. Подумай о тех, которые помнишь. Они были направлены на помощь людям?

— Они уничтожили большую часть моей памяти о миссиях, чтобы я не смог разгласить информацию, — Баки пожал плечами, как будто это не имело ни малейшего значения. — Вот увидишь, Стив. Два года не так уж много времени. Ты, вероятно, запутался еще сильнее меня.

Уверенность Баки во лжи, что ему скармливали, кромсала внутренности Стива похлеще пули, выпущенной Барнсом. Чтобы спрятать лицо, он потянул Баки на себя, в глубине дрожа от страха. Гидра десятилетиями хозяйничала у него в голове. Они легко могли переставить всю мебель на потолок, а он ничего не заметил бы. Каким-то образом им удалось стереть прошлое, не оставив Баки ничего, кроме имени, боевых навыков и преданности Стиву. Они практически уничтожили его как личность и использовали его верность для управления им. Чтобы все свои действия он совершал во имя памяти Стива.

И это невозможно было исправить на сто процентов. Стив не был уверен, что хоть когда-нибудь сможет заполучить своего Баки назад. Но он сделает все от него зависящее, чтобы помочь ему, чтобы депрограммировать его, чтобы перевернуть этот ложный мир, построенный для него Гидрой с головы на ноги.

— Ладно, Бак, хорошо. Не волнуйся, мы во всем разберемся.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Баки имеет в виду USSR (СССР); Стив — SSR (Стратегический научный резерв — организацию, являющуюся предшественницей ЩИТа).


	9. Chapter 9

— Привет, Пеппер! — весело произнес гений.

— Тони… — рычание в ее голосе не могло скрыть нотки беспокойства и гнева. Черт. Зря он сразу занялся поисками квинджета. Нужно было сначала ей позвонить.

— Я в порядке, дорогая. Все хорошо.

— По чьим критериям?

Тони поморщился, глядя на дисплей, который показывал, насколько далеко он пока от Манхэттена. Слишком, блядь, далеко. Приземлиться сейчас в Атлантик-Сити — чтобы опрокинуть рюмашку-другую — было чертовски соблазнительной идеей. В казино бы и глазом не моргнули, явись он туда в броне. Не с его банковским счетом, ага.

— Тони, — угрожающе произнесла Пеппер. — Отвечай.

— Но любимая, это была не моя вина! Я же пока не являюсь членом американского правительства, ты же помнишь? Никто не захотел принять меня в хоть какой-нибудь захудаленький подкомитет или во что-то в этом роде. Кроме того, я ведь звоню тебе, Пеп. Вот прямо сейчас звоню, — заюлил он

— Через пять часов! Ты новости видел? Президент объявил в стране чрезвычайное положение. НАТО в повышенной боевой готовности…

— И я непременно всем помогу и всё порешаю, — беззаботно пообещал он, хотя у него не было ни одной гребаной идеи, с чего, собственно, начинать. — Просто… Любимая, не появляйся дома некоторое время, хорошо? Договорились, Пеп?

— Почему? Тони, ты правда в порядке? — спросила она срывающимся голосом.

Она все еще любит его. Тони улыбнулся.  
— Я в порядке, Пеп, клянусь. Просто я тут Стива привез домой с парочкой друзей и… эм… оборотнем.

— Оборотнем? Что?

Вздрогнув от визгливых ноток в ее голосе, он произнес: — Это несколько сложно, но да, у нас теперь оборотень, любимая. Так что побудь пока в Англии, ладно. Посети Биг Бен. Или я могу приглашение во дворец раздобыть. Выпьешь чайку с королевой или что-нибудь…

— Тони, если ты сейчас скажешь, что создал оборотня…

— Да никого я не создавал! Я не спец в биологии, забыла?

— Боже, помоги, но это почти имеет смысл, — она вздохнула. — Я собираю экстренный совет директоров. Мы должны попытаться избежать любых возможных последствий.

— И ты блестяще с этим справишься! Просто позволь поработать отделу по связям с общественностью, — он замолчал, помедлил немного и добавил: — Я велел ДЖАРВИСу активировать «Безмятежность». Час назад. Может, два.

Пеппер помолчала секунд пять. Затем — без намека на панику или гнев — спросила: — Все так плохо?

Сердце Тони ухнуло вниз — еще одна причина, по которой механика предпочтительнее биологии. Это была его работа — защищать Пеппер, а он как всегда облажался.  
— Да, — наконец, произнес он. — Думаю, да.

— Ладно. Тебе что-нибудь нужно?

Она была слишком замечательной, чтобы застрять с таким засранцем, как он. Тони закрыл глаза.  
— Скажи Роуди оставаться на месте. Я велел ДЖАРВИСу перенести к нему броню Воителя. Она совсем скоро прибудет. Из-за всей этой кутерьмы никто не заметит, если он на пару дней уйдет в самоволку, а мне нужно, чтобы вы… — он сглотнул. — Я хочу, чтобы вы были в безопасности. Хорошо?

— Все будет в порядке, Тони. Береги себя.

Он хотел добавить еще что-нибудь, но помешал комок в горле. Тони быстренько закончил разговор, и пусть теперь ДЖАРВИС минуточку попилотирует броню. Или две. Или десять. Короче, сколько потребуется, чтобы он смог оклематься и опять ощутить себя хладнокровным миллиардером.

После того, как ему удалось взять себя в руки, он обратился к ДЖАРВИСу: — Соедини-ка меня с квинджетом. Давай убедимся, что у нас по-прежнему один оборотень, а не четыре.

— Мисс Романофф не сообщала о каких-либо чрезвычайных ситуациях, сэр, — ответил ИИ.

— Да, — спустя минуту раздался резкий голос Наташи.

— И что, никаких позывных? — удивленно протянул Тони. — Хреновая процедура. Куда только начальство твое смотрит. Кто там у вас за главного…

— Переключаю на пилота, — коротко бросила она.

Через минуту раздался голос этого нового парня: — Эээ, да?

— Сэм, не так ли? — неспешно уточнил Тони, давая ДЖАРВИСу время на сбор информации на Уилсона. Дисплей замигал, и по нему быстро поплыл текст, и, Господи помилуй, у парня столько боевых наград, что он легко заткнет за пояс самого Капитана Америка. — Тони Старк беспокоит. Как полет? Происходит… что-нибудь?

— Если ты имеешь в виду, не превратилось ли наше путешествие в низкопробный ужастик категории Б, ответ — нет. В хвосте джета происходит какой-то душещипательный разговор, а мы с Наташей от скуки собираемся затянуть какую-нибудь разудалую песню… — в голосе отчетливо проскользнули веселые нотки. — А в остальном — тоска зеленая. И если честно, я ничуть не против. После того, что было утром, скучный — синоним хорошего.

— Когда доберемся до башни, посетим, пожалуй, бар. Ты, эээ… точно уверен, что в хвосте все в порядке? — спросил он. — Я имею в виду, Кэп в форме, чтобы сделать публичное заявление? Ну, это помогло бы. Люди в панике, а один вид Кэпа станет лучшим противоядием. Несмотря на клевету.

— Ааа… Когда они закончат обниматься, пойду спрошу. Но они не виделись семьдесят лет, так что ничего не могу обещать. Потому что я не тот, кто рискнет прервать объятья суперсолдата с оборотнем и не даст им достаточно времени.

В мозгу Тони что-то закоротило. Обниматься голыми — ну, в основном, голыми и пушистыми — на диване, это одно, а обниматься в хвосте джета, и на это нужно время, это что?

Именно поэтому биологические системы настолько неэффективны. Тони потребовалась перезагрузка — по крайней мере, две, может, три секунды — прежде чем он смог продолжить: — Хорошая мысль. Открытый бар. Очень, очень открытый бар, и поскорее…

Сэм усмехнулся.  
— Наташа говорит — на этот раз не смей прятать отличную выпивку.

— Оборотень, дружище. С нами волк. Там нет выпивки, которой по силам справиться с этой информацией.  
Тони произнес это и понял, что даже для него это не имеет смысла, но сейчас это было лучшее, на что он способен. — Возвращайся к пилотированию, нам только аварий не хватало. Увидимся на Манхэттене.

Тони был уверен, что расслышал усмешку в прозвучавшем ответе: — Отбой. Сокол, конец связи.

Сокол? Тони недоуменно поморгал и тут же выбросил эту мысль из головы.

Оборотень. Капитан Америка со своим другом-оборотнем. У отдела по связям с общественностью, похоже, случится коллективная аневризма.

Если…

— ДЖАРВИС.

— Сэр? — у ИскИна был такой голос, будто он нервничал. Или у Тони просто разыгралось воображение?

— Дай-ка мне список всех организаций по борьбе за права геев на Манхэттене. Сообщи PR-отделу, что может появиться новый взгляд на нашу общую проблему.

На этот раз Тони определенно не показался вздох «электронных легких».  
— Слушаюсь, сэр.

~~~

Стив не имел ни малейшего представления, как долго можно обнимать Баки. Поэтому с глуповатой улыбкой отстранился. Баки разделся, чтобы перекинуться, и уже через секунду лежал у него на коленях, блаженно вздыхая, а Роджерс яростно наглаживал его по голове и шее. Они просидели так довольно долго, пока не явился Уилсон: — Приземляемся. У вас все нормально?

Слабо улыбаясь, Стив ответил: — Да, спасибо. А у вас? — он совсем не беспокоился о полете — привык доверять своим солдатам (товарищам по команде), которые смогут благополучно доставить их к месту назначения.

— Отлично. Наташа великолепный пилот, — Сэм присел и протянул к Баки руку. Как только тот обнюхал ее, присоединился к поглаживающему Роджерсу. — Старк звонил.

— Все в порядке? — Стив моргнул и призвал свой мозг сосредоточиться и вернуться к миссии. Он бы даже выпрямился, если бы Баки не был таким тяжелым.

— Он… эм, чертовски уверен, что справится, но ему нужна твоя помощь. Он хочет, чтобы ты сделал публичное заявление, — Сэм ободряюще улыбнулся. — Если кто и сможет успокоить общественность, то только Капитан Америка.

— О, Боже. Да, хорошо, — Стив тяжело вздохнул и попытался чуть-чуть сместиться под весом Баки. — Дай мне секундочку… — после битвы за Нью-Йорк Тони предпочел положиться на него. Чтобы Стив оказал на массы успокаивающее влияние. И это сработало — в какой-то степени — но только потому, что он чувствовал себя довольно уверенно. Это был простой выбор между пришельцами, пытающимися захватить власть над миром, и Мстителями, слегка повредившими Манхэттен, в попытке остановить их. Но сейчас…

Стив был в розыске, а СМИ собирались съесть Нат живьем… Он провел рукой по волосам и попытался придумать, с чего же начать.

— Эй, — Сэм положил ладонь ему на руку. — Спокойно, Кэп. Я все понимаю, но у тебя есть время. Притормози.

Если бы… Стив глубоко вдохнул: — Мы уже опоздали на вечеринку, Сэм. Прошли часы. В прошлый раз я еще переваривал шаурму, когда давал первую пресс-конференцию. У тебя телефон с собой? Я мог бы записать что-нибудь для Тони, пока мы летим.

Сэм тихо рассмеялся и встал, потрепав его по волосам.  
— В таком виде? Баки, ты просто обязан мне помочь. Ты бы выпустил в эфир такого Роджерса?

Баки поднял голову и изобразил на морде нечто, что Стив интерпретировал как ехидную волчью ухмылку. Потом зажал в зубах край его толстовки и, зарычав, дернул.

— Вот видишь? Оборотень говорит, что твое чувство стиля — дерьмо, чувак, — перевел Сэм.

Стив похмурился на одного, потом на другого, и максимально равнодушно произнес: — Правда? А мне эту одежду Романофф выбирала… Чтобы я в торговом центре по-человечески выглядел… Ну, надо же, чувак! Пойди, сообщи ей, что у нее хреновый вкус.

— Я последую за тобой в любую битву, но я не идиот, — сказал Сэм, придвигаясь к Роджерсу. Потом почесал Баки между ушами, не обращая внимания на жуткие клыки в дюйме от собственных пальцев. — У Старка куча денег. И это, вероятно, означает, что у него есть люди, которые могут заняться этим.

— Да, но каждый должен делать то, что должен. Дай телефон, или сам набери Тони.

— Ладно, — Сэм вздохнул и встал. Баки поднял голову. Уилсон обратился к нему: — Прости, он всегда так командовал окружающими?

Баки резко фыркнул и уронил голову обратно Роджерсу на колени.

— Послушай, я просто пытаюсь все сделать правильно. Тони всегда говорит, если молчишь — облажаешься, — Стив глянул вниз на зарычавшего Баки. — Это нормально, Бак. Только так это и работает. Молчание подозрительно. И чтобы опередить ГИДРУ, нужно устроить для СМИ день открытых дверей.

— Справедливо. Я позвоню Старку. Попрошу побыстрее устроить все это, — кивнул Сэм и ушел вперед.

Баки задрожал и свалился с колен Стива, приземляясь на четвереньки. Мех втянулся под голую человеческую кожу.  
— Пойду, оденусь.

— Далеко не уходи. Все будет хорошо, Бак, — Стив вздрогнул, ощутив потерю теплого тела, и поднялся, стягивая толстовку. — Я скоро вернусь.

Он глубоко вздохнул, включил режим «У Звездно-Полосатого есть план» и пошел к кабине, где Сэм, прижав гарнитуру к уху, говорил: — …да, он идет, — он встретился взглядом со Стивом и продолжил, — только заявление, Старк. Никаких вопросов-ответов, — Сэм протянул гарнитуру Роджерсу.

— Тони. Я слушаю.

— Кэп. Как делишки? — бодро спросил тот.

— Чудесно. Что там у нас? Стандартное «Дорогие американцы»?

— Господи, больше не дам тебе смотреть «Всю президентскую рать»… И нет, у нас есть кое-что получше. Чувства и прочая лабуда. Просто выдай им что-то типа «правда всегда выплывет наружу» и «искореним коррупцию», а потом мы все дружно напьемся. У меня есть Асгардское бухло, которое должно свалить с ног даже тебя.

Стив прищурился, судорожно пытаясь постичь смысл произнесенного Тони, но не особо преуспел.  
— Чувства? Где ты, черт возьми, во всем этом бардаке нашел чувства?

— Да ладно, Кэп. Три ветерана войны и ну… страшный-престрашный убийца. Мы не сможем это скрыть. Всего то — десяток слов и фотосессия. А потом — вызванная алкоголем амнезия для всех. Я заманил прессу на взлетную площадку над разрушенным ангаром. Не сильно презентабельно, конечно, но если они начнут надоедать, мы в любой момент сможем их выгнать. Да, и еще кое-что… Вы ведь там все в штанах, правда? Я имею в виду и нашего лохматого друга тоже. Не пойми меня неправильно, Кэп, задница у него дивная и все такое, но надо подумать о детях.

— Боже, Тони. Баки даже близко к этому не подойдет! Абсолютно точно — нет. Я не…

— Штаны, Кэп. Первое правило мисс Пеппер Поттс — никаких пресс-конференций без штанов. Это написано на стене у меня в мастерской.

— Хорошо. Я понял. Штаны. Но серьезно, Тони. Никаких камер рядом с Баки. Совсем. Он, скорее всего, даже из квинджета не выйдет, пока все не уйдут. Ты не упоминаешь о нем, никаких камер, и ты делаешь вид, что он призрак. Ясно?

— Да, понял. Барнсу противопоказаны камеры… Ну ладно, Кэп, мне пора. Время начинать веселье.

Щелчок, которым завершился разговор, прозвучал капельку зловеще.

Стив вытер рукой лицо и запустил пальцы в волосы.  
— Нат, не позволяй мне убить его, пока мы не доберемся до алкоголя.

— Кэп, я нравлюсь ДЖАРВИСу, — самодовольно улыбнулась Романофф, поворачивая голову. — И смогу обеспечить нас выпивкой. Для этого нам совсем не нужен Старк. Я имею в виду — живой Старк.

— Полезная информация, но, ради Бога, не произноси этого при Баки.

Она натянуто улыбнулась.  
— Это будет моим планом Б.

~~~

Квинджет был военным кораблем, а не роскошным Старк-джетом Тони, но уборная на нем все-таки имелась. Все знают, какими безжалостными могут быть камеры, поэтому Стив сделал все возможное, чтобы привести себя в порядок. К сожалению, расчески на борту не оказалось. Как и косметических средств для замазывания синяков под глазами. Но, в конце-то концов… Стив только что вернулся из боя. Если репортеров что-то не устраивает, могут смело идти нахрен.

Джет приземлился, и сердце Роджерса ёкнуло. Адреналин побежал по венам. Стиву пришлось глубоко вдохнуть и напомнить себе, что это должно быть намного проще, чем его попытка продавать солдатам военные облигации. На фронте. Практически на передовой. Хорошо хоть сейчас на нем нет трико.

Он вернулся и увидел Сэма, тихо разговаривающего с Баки. Тот сидел, пристроив локти на коленях и опустив голову. Лицо прикрывали волосы. Наташа вышла из кабины, чтобы присоединиться к Стиву.

— Готов, Кэп?

— Ага, сейчас, — Стив сжал ее руку и подошел к Баки. Присел, чтобы иметь возможность заглянуть в глаза, и обхватил пальцами его лодыжку. — Тони в курсе, что тебя нельзя снимать. Ты можешь остаться здесь. Я вернусь, как только закончу, хорошо?

Баки кивнул, на мгновение встречаясь с ним взглядом.  
— Будь осторожен. Смотри по сторонам, — он глянул на Наташу, стоящую около выхода. — Она хорошо обучена. Выпусти ее первой.

Стив улыбнулся Баки, озабоченному его безопасностью, и дернул за плечо, прижимаясь своим лбом к его.  
— Слушаюсь, сэр, — произнес он, и Баки слабо улыбнулся в ответ. Стив отстранился и погладил его по голове, глядя на Сэма. — Все готово?

— Можешь идти, — кивнул тот. — А мы с Баки займемся послеполетной проверкой. Кстати, можешь в любое время использовать его в качестве летчика-истребителя.

— Шутишь? — Стив и правда не был уверен, серьезен ли Сэм.

Тот качнул головой.  
— Чувак, у тебя инопланетные войска атакуют Манхэттен, и Всемирный Совет Безопасности жаждет развеять Вашингтон по ветру. Думаю, тебе сгодится любая помощь. К тому же, я подозреваю, — он посмотрел на Барнса, — он не собирается отпускать тебя в бой в одиночестве.

Баки повернул голову и посверлил Роджерса предупреждающим взглядом.

— Хорошо, хорошо, — Стив поднял руки. — Если стать летчиком-истребителем, это то, чего ты хочешь — ради Бога. Я думал, ты предпочтешь что-нибудь, более подходящее для лап… Но, дело твое, Бак.

— Мне ничего не мешает летать, — Баки дернул подбородком. — Я только в приземлении не очень хорош.

Сэм поморщился.  
— Да, над этим мы поработаем.

— Ага, я помню, как ты разозлился, узнав, как именно я сажал бомбардировщик на лед, — хмыкнул Стив и продолжил: — Ладно, не скучайте, я скоро.

Сэм кивнул и положил руку Баки на плечо. Они молча смотрели вслед Роджерсу, а он думал, что они и не должны ничего говорить. Знания того, что они тут — лучший друг Стива и его ведомый — было достаточно.

Стив подошел к Наташе. Она, осмотрев его сверху донизу, сказала: — Ты справишься, — и нажала кнопку, открывающую дверь и опускающую трап.

Ослепительно яркий солнечный свет хлынул внутрь. Стив поднял ладонь, защищая глаза, дал себе пару секунд, чтобы приспособиться, и пошел вниз, ощущая за плечом Наташу.

Когда глаза привыкли, он разглядел кучку журналистов — их было не так много, как он боялся. Ничего похожего на пресс-конференцию после битвы за Нью-Йорк. Просто пара видеокамер, да полдюжины фотографов.

И… толпа ликующих людей с радужными флагами.

Стив притормозил и перестал обдумывать фразы, выражающие соболезнования семьям, потерявшим родных. А принялся вспоминать, что же это за радуга такая. Ааа… И почему же, черт побери, здесь люди из гей-сообщества? Или как там его, ЛГБТ… что-ли? Стив глянул на Тони, болтающего с одним из репортеров, и попытался улыбаться менее судорожно. Выходило не очень…

— А вот и он! — громко произнес Старк и торжественно указал на него рукой. Он что, всегда под броней смокинг носит, или у него было время смотаться домой и переодеться, подумал Стив.

— Капитан Роджерс! Капитан! Это правда?

Крики репортеров заглушал гул аплодисментов и свист со стороны граждан с флагами. Стив медленно пошел к микрофону, пытаясь выиграть немного времени. Он готовился произнести речь о борьбе за безопасное будущее, а теперь это выглядело несколько неуместно. Он еще раз посмотрел на Тони и поднял брови.

— Так, ладно, — сказал тот, направляясь к Стиву. — Все успокоились. У вас всего две минуты. Потом мы займемся делами. Спасибо, Кэп, что нашел время, чтобы сказать «привет», — добавил он, сияя, как рождественские огни, и обнимая Стива за плечи.

— Привет, ребята. Счастлив быть здесь.

— Капитан, заявление… Вы сделаете заявление? Это правда, Кэп? Где ваш парень?

Какого черта?

Стив нахмурился, повернулся к Тони и прикрыл микрофон ладонью.  
— Что это? Я думал, мы пытаемся успокоить людей…

— Диверсионная тактика, — пробормотал Старк, практически не шевеля губами. Его улыбка стала еще лучезарнее, он наклонился и произнес: — Ребята, полегче! Дайте ему время. Еще буквально пару лет назад — по временной шкале Кэпа — все это было незаконно. А во многих местах до сих пор таковым и остается. Правда, Стив?

— Так вы поддерживаете приравнивание однополых браков к гражданским союзам? — выкрикнул кто-то, и толпа с флагами засвистела и начала скандировать лозунги о всеобщем равенстве.

Все это было ужасной идеей. Не говоря уже о том, что Стив даже и близко не был геем. О чем, черт возьми, Тони думал? И что, черт возьми, теперь говорить?  
— Гм… Я поддерживаю всех, кто ищет и находит счастье. Я не понимаю, какое отношение это имеет…

— А как насчет «Не спрашивай, не говори»? — прокричал один из репортеров.

— Это произошло без меня, но, насколько я понял, принесло больше вреда, чем пользы.

Другой репортер поднял руку и крикнул: — У вас все серьезно? Вы помолвлены?

Это ведь они не о Баки сейчас, правда? Стив молчал. У них же ничего не было… Или это потому, что он голым сидел на диване?

Господи…

Он посмотрел вокруг с «Капитанским» выражением лица, и Старк снова засиял.  
— Вот и все на сегодня, ребята. Спасибо, что пришли. Пора расходиться, а то что-то нафталинчиком потянуло… Кэп у нас довольно старомоден, вы же понимаете? — это вызвало взрыв смеха, и Стив несколько секунд бестолково моргал, глядя в объективы камер.

А Тони твердой рукой ухватил его за локоть, и, в сопровождении охранников в форме с логотипом «Старк Индастриз», блокирующих репортеров, направился к лифту. Журналисты продолжали выкрикивать вопросы, которые очень качественно заглушались выкриками: — Мы любим тебя, Кэп! и — Супергерой для всех!


	10. Chapter 10

Глядя через плечо на квинджет, Стив прошипел: — Тони, я обещал Баки вернуться. Он все еще в джете, и ждет… — он не хотел думать о том, как Барнс мог расстроиться.

— Доверься системе, Кэп, — пробормотал Старк, продолжая крепко держать его за плечи. — Романофф бдит и… ДЖАРВИС, давай.

— Слушаюсь, сэр, — раздался из динамиков в потолке лифта интеллигентный, успокаивающий голос. Стив оглянулся и увидел, как под джетом опускается пол, вероятно, транспортируя его в ангар.

— ДЖАРВИС, доставь нас туда же, — Стиву хотелось усилием воли побыстрее закрыть двери лифта. Он изо всех сил старался не подпрыгивать.

— Хорошо, Капитан, — ответил ИИ.

— Видишь? Все под контролем, — самодовольно произнес Тони.

Стив набросился на него, как только двери закрылись.  
— Нет, Старк, печеньку ты не получишь! Какого черта ты тут устроил? Что ты им сказал? Откуда ты знаешь… — он замолчал. Потому что Тони был не прав. Там нечего было знать. Он еще суровее глянул на Старка.

Тот, в свою очередь, ответил ему взглядом обиженного щенка: — Что? Что я сделал? В тебя никто не стрелял. Тебя никто не арестовывал. После всего, что случилось, это чистая победа.

— Ага, точно… Ты просто напал на меня с этой своей гей-парадной пресс-конференцией, а я не… мы не… — Стив отвернулся к двери и перевел дух. — Какого черта ты решил, что это был умный ход?

— Ты шутишь? Это же двадцать первый век, — Тони нахмурился. Потом снова улыбнулся и хлопнул Стива по плечу. — Ты больше не должен скрывать это. Сейчас мир любит разнообразие, а ты, друг мой, только что стал популярнее и весомее, чем всё правительство и армия вместе взятые. Я только что купил тебе голоса всех левых. На здоровье. Мазаль тов. Совет да любовь. Устрою тебе самую шикарную свадьбу в мире.

— Я не понимаю, о чем ты! Баки и я никогда… — Стив замолчал, протиснулся сквозь начавшие открываться двери и бросился к джету. Он решительно отказывался обдумывать произошедшее. Ему просто нужно убедиться, что с Баки все в порядке.

Если посадочная площадка была «не сильно презентабельна», то сам ангар находился просто в плачевном состоянии. Голые балки, промышленные фонари, свисающие провода, сырой цементный пол.

Наташа на цыпочках спустилась по короткому трапу квинджета, чтобы ее высоченные тонкие шпильки не застряли в перфорированных металлических ступенях.  
— Они уже заканчивают. Есть минутка, Кэп?

— Да, конечно. Он в порядке? — Стив посмотрел мимо нее в открытую дверь, но никого не увидел. Баки с Сэмом все еще были внутри. Наташа взяла Стива за руку, отводя от лифта. Он шагнул следом и произнес: — Я имею в виду… Я знаю, ты не очень хочешь с ним… ммм… взаимодействовать…

— Кэп. Стив, — она остановилась, заглянула ему в глаза и положила ладонь на грудь. — Это… Все в прошлом. Прости. Я ни в коем случае не хотела ставить вас в неловкое положение. Вас обоих…

Роджерс нахмурился.  
— Хорошо. Когда я попросил его оставаться человеком, он понял. У вас какая-то своя история взаимоотношений, но… Может, есть что-то, о чем я должен знать? — Стиву не нужны были шероховатости и напряженности между его друзьями. У него их и так мало, и он хотел, чтобы они все смогли ужиться друг с другом.

Она дважды моргнула, что в ее исполнении могло расцениваться как крайняя степень удивления.  
— Что? Нет! Нет, Стив. Я его никогда даже не видела в… двух других формах. И он никогда… — она слабо улыбнулась. — Он никогда не изменял тебе. И не думаю, что сделает это в будущем.

Изменял?

Теперь настала очередь Стива мигать.  
— Я… Мы не… мы никогда… я не понимаю, — он задумался, а не баловалась ли Гидра до кучи еще и зомбированием… — Так. Все, что я хочу знать, сможешь ли ты находиться рядом с ним. Он мой лучший друг, и я… не хочу, чтобы у тебя были с этим проблемы.

— Никаких проблем, — она поднялась на цыпочки, положив руку ему на шею, притянула вниз и поцеловала в щеку. — Сейчас все нормально. И дальше все тоже будет в порядке. Обещаю.

— Хорошо, — Стив чувствовал себя немного ошарашенным, и все сильнее хотел видеть Баки. Хотя теперь — в свете последних событий — это может стать несколько… некомфортным. — Просто скажи мне, если тебе что-то понадобится, хорошо?

— Говорю. Алкоголь и примерно двадцать часов сна. А теперь иди. Вам еще кучу всего нужно обсудить, — сказала она, улыбаясь так, как делала это только для избранных. Улыбка была полна любви, а не обещаний скорейшей мучительной смерти.

Он благодарно сжал ее руку и направился к джету. Сердце сдавило, ноги стали ватными. Это не имело никакого смысла, потому что он ничуть не нервничал. Нет. Точно, нет…

Стив не успел дойти, как в дверях показался Сэм и начал спускаться по трапу. Следом шел Баки. И хотя голова у него была низко опущена, а руки спрятаны в карманы толстовки, выглядел он немного более расслабленно.

— Как прошло? — радостно оскалился Уилсон.

— Эээ… Вы что-нибудь видели? Слышали? — Стив почувствовал, как лицо заливает жаркой волной. Полный абсурд.

— Нет…

Баки сбежал по последним ступенькам и поднял голову.  
— Что-то случилось? Они пытались навредить тебе?

— Нет, Бак, — Стив протянул руку и хотел потрепать его по плечу, но передумал и неловко отвел ладонь в сторону. — Тони идиот. Это была самая короткая пресс-конференция из всех, что я видел. Даже не знаю… Я и сказать-то ничего не успел.

— Ты точно в порядке? — Баки взял его за плечо и развернул к себе лицом. Потом вздохнул и пробормотал: — Так, все. Больше я тебя одного никуда не отпущу.

— А выглядит он совсем неплохо, — ухмыльнулся Сэм. — Так. Давайте уберёмся отсюда, пока на голову ничего не упало.

Стив шагнул назад, а потом повернулся к Сэму и качнул подбородком в сторону.  
— Бак, дашь нам несколько секунд, ладно? Мы не уйдем далеко, ты будешь меня видеть, обещаю.

Баки нахмурился, оглянулся и, ссутулившись, отошел. Наташа с Тони, стоявшие у лифта, посмотрели на него и тут же вернулись к разговору.

— Сэм, — Стив практически шептал, чтобы точно никто не смог подслушать. Уилсон взволнованно нахмурился. Стив решил, что, должно быть, сходит с ума, но… — Как ты думаешь, я гей?

Сэм ожидал услышать что угодно, но никак не это. Он пару раз моргнул, шумно сглотнул и произнес: — Не имеет никакого значения, кто и что думает. Единственно важно то, что чувствуешь именно ты.

— Ну, я чувствую себя чертовски смущенным, потому что теперь абсолютно все думают, что у меня нетрадиционная сексуальная ориентация. Эта пресс-конференция выглядела гребаным каминг-аутом. А я не собирался выходить из шкафа… Я там даже не был!

Сэм глубоко вздохнул и посмотрел по сторонам.  
— Знаешь что? Давай поговорим об этом позже? Надо обустроить Баки. Он, наверное, хочет уже перекинуться. Ему ведь так спокойнее.

— Я знаю, Сэм, знаю, но все вокруг будут говорить об этом. А я… Тони думает, что мы с Баки… — Стив сделал неопределенное движение рукой и тут же сунул ее в карман.

— Стив… Ты… — Сэм покачал головой и сжал его плечо. — Не беспокойся об этом. Я отвлеку Старка. Вы с Баки размещайтесь, и мы сразу поговорим. Остальным я займусь сам.

— Да. Хорошо. Спасибо, — Стив глубоко вдохнул, благодарно улыбнулся Сэму, похлопал его по спине и отправился к Баки.

— Все нормально? — улыбаясь, спросил тот.

Напряженные плечи немного расслабились, и Стив улыбнулся в ответ.  
— Да, прости. Как дела с пилотированием? — он опять хотел протянуть руку и коснуться Баки, но почувствовал себя странно и передумал.

— Ты что, проверяешь меня? Я-то уж точно летаю получше, чем ты, — с издевкой протянул он, глядя в сторону лифта. — Они ждут нас, или мы поедем на следующем?

— Просто я хотел убедиться, что… — Стив не мог сказать Баки, что его захлестывает паника, когда он не видит его. Потому что это звучит смешно. Кроме того, он ничего не мог сказать о том, как быстро Баки принял Сэма, потому что это будет выглядеть как ревность. А это точно ею не было. Абсолютно точно. И еще он не должен хотеть проводить наедине с Баки больше времени, поэтому он сказал: — Все, что захочешь, Бак. Все, что захочешь…

— Только не убегай от меня, — улыбка Баки была похожа на ту, что сохранилась в памяти Стива. — Ты не поверишь, как чертовски быстро я могу двигаться.

Но Стив поверит. Потому что видел предпосылки еще там, в драке на хеликариере.  
— В какой форме? — он начал медленно двигаться к лифту, махнув Сэму, чтобы тот ехал без них. Уилсон намек понял и, загнав Тони с Наташей внутрь, шагнул следом.

— В любой. Я многое могу даже в таком виде, — Баки указал на себя. — Надо мной много экспериментировали, но я не помню результатов. Я просто сильнее и быстрее всех даже без обращения.

— Значит, это все из-за укуса, а не от того, что делали с тобой обработчики? — Стив хотел побольше узнать о его программировании, поэтому не стал смягчать формулировку. Ответ важнее семантики.

— Ну, нет… — Баки немного нахмурился, замедляясь. — Остальная стая… Они все, в конце концов, умерли. От ран. От старости. Чтобы Зола не сделал… Думаю, я наполовину оборотень, а наполовину такой же, как ты.

— От старости? А сколько живут оборотни? — у Стива перехватило горло. Мысль о том, что долголетию Баки может что-то угрожать перекрыла кислород.

— Понятия не имею, — нахмурился Баки. — Мы не сильно много разговаривали. В основном, бегали в волчьей форме, за исключением времени боёв. Мы… вроде как жили в головах друг у друга. Немного. Делились мыслями в драках и тому подобное.

— Тебе нравилось у них? Ты был… в порядке? — Стив хотел сказать «счастлив», но и сам не понимал значения этого слова. Просто ему нужно было узнать — в жизни Баки постоянно присутствовали принуждение, манипуляции и убийства? Или во времена его нахождения в стае образовалась некоторая… передышка?

— Это… Мне не было страшно, я не волновался… Просто был, — Баки остановился перед закрытыми дверями лифта и продолжил: — Я забыл все, что любил, но не было боли, и я не был одинок.

Стив положил ему руку на спину между лопатками.  
— Прости, Бак. Я должен был найти тебя.

— Эй! Не переживай об этом. Мы же сейчас здесь, правда? — Баки улыбнулся. — Черт, если бы не проклятый календарь, я бы даже не знал, как давно это было. По ощущениям не могло пройти больше нескольких лет. Ну, никак не столетие.

— И у меня также. Все хочу сказать «пару лет назад», а имею в виду сорок пятый. И никого знакомого вокруг… Кроме Пегги, ну, и теперь — тебя. Было очень одиноко, Бак. Я чертовски рад, что ты вернулся.

Баки забросил металлическую руку ему на плечи и притянул к себе.  
— Никуда не денусь, обещаю. Что бы ни случилось… — Баки покачал головой и отпустил Стива, поворачиваясь к лифту. — Мы сейчас вместе. Я имею в виду, здесь.

Стив не смог остановить себя и, потянув Баки за рукав толстовки, скрипучим голосом спросил: — Где, Бак? Ему необходимо было это услышать. Больше, чем он готов был признать. Несмотря на все происходящее.

— Ну, здесь. Мы с тобой во всей этой вашей Мстительской фигне, — сказал Баки, сердито разглядывая стены по бокам от лифта. — Где эта сраная кнопка?

— ДЖАРВИС знает, что мы здесь. Он доставит лифт вниз.

Баки нетерпеливо уставился на двери.  
— Сэм… познакомил меня с компьютерной системой джета — ДЖАРВИСом. Он сказал, что тот может и здание контролировать, и проследить за мной. Если я… ну, ты понял.

Точно.

Ненавидя тот факт, что Баки по-прежнему беспокоится, Стив попытался кивнуть максимально беззаботно.  
— Он доктора Беннера отслеживал. И, если честно, Тони, когда в мастерской, тоже нуждается в присмотре. Так что хочу донести до тебя одну простую истину — ты, сопляк, тут абсолютно не уникален, — он подтолкнул его плечом и ехидно ухмыльнулся.

— Ага, я уже понял, — Баки пожал плечами и улыбнулся.

От вида этой улыбки Стив совершенно размяк и, не глядя на Баки, сказал: — Ну, я имею в виду, что для меня-то ты особенный, но в этом нет ничего нового.

— Стив… — Баки покачал головой и отвернулся, потому что двери лифта раздвинулись. Пробормотав: — Особенный… — он вошел внутрь.

— Что, Бак? — Стив шагнул следом.

— Ничего. Он ведь разговаривает? — Баки быстро оглядел лифт. — ДЖАРВИС, куда мы едем?

— На спальный этаж, сержант Барнс. Устраивает? — спросил ИскИн.

— Ага. Звучит неплохо. Да? — Баки глянул на Стива.

— Да, но… Подожди… Разве мы не присоединимся к остальным? Где все, ДЖАРВИС? — Стив, автоматически посмотрел в потолок.

— Сэм на жилом уровне. Мисс Романофф попросила прекратить следить за ее передвижениями по башне. Мистер Старк — в гостиной пентхауса, — он замолчал, раздумывая слишком долго. — В баре.

Обращаясь к Баки, Стив сказал: — Нат, наверное, ищет выпивку. Сэм, скорее всего, ждет нас. Чего ты хочешь? Пойдешь к себе?

— Может быть… Ненадолго… И Сэм ведь ждет именно тебя? — спросил Баки, гипнотизируя стену, будто боясь посмотреть Роджерсу в глаза.

— Наверное, но, вы ребята, кажется, неплохо поладили. Я уверен, он и тебя рад будет видеть. Если захочешь, — Стив велел себе произнести это нормальным тоном. Без всякой ревности.

— Посмотрим. Но зачем… Он отличный парень. Если вы… я не буду мешать, — грустно вздохнул Баки.

— Я не… — и Стив замолчал, потому что понял. Щеки заалели. — Я не… Мы с Сэмом только друзья, Бак, — как только он сказал это, сразу начал беспокоиться — а что, если Баки вовсе не это имел в виду — и покраснел еще сильнее.

Тот пожал плечами.  
— Да все нормально. Как я уже сказал, он отличный парень. Это здорово.

Черт.

— Постой, ну хочешь… Я мог бы… — Стиву требовался перерыв. Антракт. Передышка. Если Баки нравились мужчины, и он хотел Сэма…

Двери разъехались, и Баки быстро проскочил между ними.  
— Стив, делай, что хочешь. Ты никогда никому не позволял указывать себе. Нет смысла начинать сейчас.

— Баки… — Стив понимал, что разговор резко свернул не туда, но не мог придумать, как все исправить. — Куда ты? Не уходи… — его голос звучал как у ребенка, потерявшего любимого плюшевого мишку. Он быстро закрыл рот. Последнее, что сейчас нужно Баки, это следовать чьим-то приказам.

Баки приподнял край толстовки и, стянув ее через голову, бросил на пол.  
— Придумай сам, что им сказать. Я подыграю. ДЖАРВИС, какая комната?

— Две последние… — начал ИскИн, а Баки уже падал на четвереньки, разрывая одежду и обращаясь. — Открыть двери?

— Да. Делай все, что ему понадобится, ДЖАРВИС, — острая боль пронзила грудь, когда Стив смотрел вслед бегущему от него Баки. И, да, он был намного быстрее, чем ожидал Роджерс. Волк исчез в комнате в дальнем конце коридора, с громким щелчком захлопнув дверь. — Помоги ему, пожалуйста, почувствовать себя в безопасности.


	11. Chapter 11

В спальне пахло какой-то химией и краской. Новый ковер хрустел под ногами. Потолок покрывала россыпь голубых брызг. Что-то — сильно похожее на окно во всю стену и стеклянную дверь, ведущую на балкон — было затянуто брезентом. Кроме гигантской кровати, заваленной подушками, одеялами и простынями, в комнате ничего не было. Остальная часть квартиры находилась в еще более удручающем состоянии — никакой мебели и голые электрические провода.

— Так… Думаю, приоритеты Старка предельно ясны, — протянул Сэм, глядя на встроенный шкаф, в котором не было ни одной полки, ни одной вешалки, и даже ни одного — пусть даже крохотного — крючка. Одежду пришлось аккуратно сложить на пол.

— Ну, даже я чувствую, что после сегодняшнего смог бы проспать неделю, так что он, может, решил, что нам будет все равно? — Стив еще раз огляделся. — Может, моя квартира получше? Или… — ему сейчас совсем не хотелось предлагать в качестве альтернативы гостиную пентхауса. Это казалось плохой идеей, даже если бы там им предложили выпить. Стив не верил, что Тони и правда думал, что сможет его напоить. — Не знаю…

Роджерс сел на пол. Сэм отодвинул рюкзак в сторону и развернулся к нему.  
— Ну, я не психотерапевт, поэтому пресловутая кушетка нам не нужна. Но все-таки врач, так что говори.

Стив поерзал, стараясь не сильно опираться на все еще заживающее бедро.  
— Не знаю, что говорить, Сэм. Я чувствую, что теряю его, только-только заполучив обратно. Мне проще общаться с ним, когда он волк. С человеком все совсем сложно… И я понятия не имею, как ему помочь.

— Ну, дружище… Десять часов назад вы пытались поубивать друг друга. Так что, отсутствие кровопролития — уже прогресс, — Сэм ободряюще улыбнулся. — Маленькими шажками, Стив, совсем маленькими…

— Но это было, когда он совсем не помнил меня. Или думал, что не помнит. Теперь всё не так… Он действительно начинает вспоминать. И… — Стив слегка задохнулся и не смог продолжить. Все было так перемешано и так странно… Во всех ранах, нанесенных Баки, чувствовалась бешеная пульсация. Он покачал головой, не в силах произнести еще хоть что-то.

Сэм несколько секунд помолчал и продолжил: — Сейчас очень многое зависит от тебя. И конечно, на этот счет существуют определенные правила, но… Баки, как я понимаю, пока не в состоянии говорить за себя и принимать серьезные, обдуманные решения. Он нуждается в тебе даже больше, чем представляет сам, поэтому, правила — по боку, идет?

Стив кивнул и, нахмурившись, подумал, сколько же Сэм с Баки общались в квинджете, пока его засыпали идиотскими вопросами?

— Твой сержант Барнс там, внутри. Но ему семьдесят лет морочили голову… Он говорил мало, но важнее то, чего он не сказал. Сейчас его установка — никаких решений. Отсутствие личностного выбора или вообще свободы, если на то пошло. Только он этого не замечает. И раньше не замечал. И он не хочет ответственности. Баки думает, что постоянно делал выбор сам, но все это время им управляли. «Сделай это, и невинные жизни будут спасены», говорили они, и он делал. Потому что Баки — хороший человек.

— Да, знаю. Ему внушали, что он творит добро, и что я в Гидре. Это не дает мне покоя, Сэм. А потом ему после каждой миссии стирали память и… — Стив попытался побороть тошноту, судорожно сглатывая и глубоко дыша.

— Думаю, — осторожно произнес Сэм, — это был его выбор. По крайней мере, его подводили к принятию именно таких решений. Он говорил что-то об оперативной безопасности и секционных разведданных.

Стив вспомнил свой разговор с Баки в квинджете и вздрогнул.  
— Не думаю, что в силах сейчас обсуждать это, Сэм. Гидра промыла ему мозги до такой степени, что теперь он уверен, что сражается на нашей стороне, и я заодно с ними. И я не смог переубедить его в обратном. Я пытался, — Стив посмотрел на свои руки, лежащие на коленях, и почувствовал себя совсем бесполезным.

— А это не твое дело — переубеждать. И будет намного хуже, если захочешь сделать это сразу, — Сэм наклонился, чтобы прикоснуться к его руке, и попытался заглянуть в глаза. — Ему сейчас просто нужна забота. Твоя. А еще — в процессе всего этого — ты не должен забывать о себе. И это намного сложнее.

— Я хочу его… — Стив осознал, как это прозвучало, и замолчал. Потом попытался закончить фразу: — Для него… самого хорошего.

Сэм улыбнулся и еще раз сжал его руку, прежде чем отстраниться.  
— Вот и славно. Тогда как насчет такого — ты приглядываешь за ним, а я присматриваю за вами обоими? Потому что без обид, Кэп, но о себе ты заботишься совсем хреново.

Стив слабо улыбнулся, но хмуриться не перестал.  
— Да я никогда и не делал этого. У меня всегда был Баки.

— И глубоко внутри ты до сих пор так и думаешь. Так, Стив, давай по одному шагу за раз, — Сэм немного развернулся и облокотился на незаконченный шкаф. — Сначала ты. Нам нужно что-нибудь обсудить?

— Нет. Я в порядке, — Стив качнул головой, не рискнув задавать неуместные вопросы насчет своего несуществующего каминг-аута. — Я волнуюсь, но все нормально.  
Он волновался, совсем запутался и чувствовал себя немного потерявшим контроль из-за невозможности разобраться в собственных эмоциях. Но это было нормально. Определение «в порядке» у него всегда было довольно пластичным.

— Ты спрашивал, не думаю ли я, что ты гей.

Стив покашлял, пытаясь потянуть время. Но отвечать пришлось.  
— Ну, все, кажется, так думают…

— Ладно. А что насчет меня?

— В каком смысле? Считаю ли я, что ты гей? — Стив подумал, что, наверное, не так его понял, и щекам стало жарко. Не может быть, чтобы Сэм имел в виду именно это.

Но тот кивнул и ободряюще улыбнулся.  
— Да.

— Я… Я понятия не имею. Если бы мне пришлось угадывать… — Стив вспомнил момент, когда Сэм впервые увидел Наташу, а потом то, как Сэм общался с Баки… Он был в недоумении. — Я бы сказал, ты подходишь под категорию «покажите мне все варианты, пожалуйста», — он подвинулся, прислонился спиной к кровати, в надежде, что не обидел его своим ответом.

Сэм кивнул.  
— Сейчас в ходу множество определений. К твоему, наверное, ближе всего — пансексуал. Если бы это было так, как бы ты к этому отнесся?

Стив чувствовал тяжесть в груди. Это было смешно. И грустно.  
— Не знаю. Это не мое дело. Если ты захочешь… и если он… вы… все нормально.

— Стив. Сейчас никто ничего такого делать не собирается, — заверил его Сэм. — После такого безумного дня мысли об этом могут прийти в голову, в лучшем случае, через неделю.

— Ладно. Хорошо. Я понял, — боль за ребрами немного ослабла, но ее место тут же заняло чувство вины за проснувшуюся ревность. — Но… кто же ты?

Сэм улыбнулся.  
— Разве это важно?

— Я… Сэм… — Стив взволнованно задышал. — Я не пытаюсь что-то разнюхивать… просто… Ты сам поднял этот вопрос, и если теперь тебе дискомфортно…

— Да ну, брось. Я не сильно люблю ярлыки, но пансексуал, пожалуй, подойдет. Меня больше привлекают сами люди, как личности, пол значения не имеет.

Стив не очень уверенно кивнул и снова уставился на свои руки.  
— Ладно. Ладно, спасибо.

— А ты? Себя бы ты как назвал?

Посмотрев на Сэма несколько секунд, прежде чем вспомнить, что неплохо бы закрыть рот, Стив прочистил горло, обнаружил, что голосовые связки в состоянии функционировать дальше, и ответил: — Я… эээ… не знаю, что выбрать, — он откашлялся еще раз, но что сказать дальше, придумать не смог.

— Это нормально, — Сэм согнул ноги и пристроил руки на коленях. — Всё меняется. Сегодня одни предпочтения, завтра другие. Ярлыки могут стать тюрьмой. Без них жизнь намного проще.

— Благодаря Тони, у меня, кажется, уже есть один. И я понятия не имею… — Стив потер ладонью лицо и положил подбородок на руку. — Какой ужас. Баки…

— Думаю, сейчас у него и без этого проблем хватает, — Сэм вздохнул. — Я мог бы попробовать поговорить с Тони. Может, удастся отвлечь его от вас? Как ты, не против?

Выдох, который вырвался у Стива, сделал ответ ненужным.  
— Спасибо, Сэм. Просто я не хочу, чтобы Баки стало неловко от всего этого. Боюсь, что он…  
Чего именно он боялся? Того, что Баки отступит? Или того, что не отступит? Стив промолчал и снова покачал головой.

— Раньше, когда вы были детьми, быть геем… было совсем плохо, да? Может, даже хуже, чем быть черным? — Сэм криво улыбнулся.

— Не то, чтобы хуже. Узаконенный расизм в этой стране… — Стив патриотично нахмурился, но Сэм тут же глянул на него с подтекстом «не отвлекайся от темы». Роджерс глубоко вдохнул. — Да. Это было незаконно. И подростки издевались над теми, кого считали такими. Но это было. И были места… — он подумал о танцевальном зале, находящемся от дома Баки ниже по улице, где люди танцевали с людьми своего пола. О проститутках, странно выглядящих в платьях. И о сошедших на берег моряках, глазеющих на них.

Сэм кивнул.  
— Времена изменились. Может, не так, как должны были, но все же… И они продолжают меняться каждый день. Поэтому, если ты хочешь вписать себя в определенные рамки только из-за того, что переживаешь, что скажут люди… Мой тебе совет — не стоит. Не позволяй чужим ожиданиям или собственным страхам влиять на свой выбор и свою жизнь.

— Ладно, — Стив взволнованно поджал губы, но слова Сэма немного помогли. — Что мне делать? — он глубоко вздохнул. — Думаю, Баки решил, что мы… — лицо опять залилось краской, и он не смог закончить фразу. Или посмотреть на Сэма.

— Кто «мы»?

— Ты и я, — Стив поморщился и сжал в кулаки руки, лежащие на коленях. Потом быстро заставил себя разжать их.

Сэм удивленно моргнул.  
— Он сам тебе сказал? Мне он ничего не говорил…

— Нет… Не знаю. Я имею в виду, он сказал «не хочу мешать» и… нет, не важно. Я не должен говорить с тобой об этом. Прости, — Стив встал, чтобы уйти и не ляпнуть ненароком, что Сэм нравится Баки. Это не его дело, и не его тайна. Или не тайна. Или не нравится… Он совсем запутался.

Сэм поднялся следом.  
— Ты можешь поговорить со мной о чем угодно и когда угодно. Позволить вопросам и непониманию тлеть внутри… ну, твой суперорганизм справится с любой инфекцией, но что насчет того, что творится здесь? — спросил он, коснувшись виска.

Пытаясь улыбнуться, Стив протянул руку и положил Сэму на плечо.  
— Не знаю, дружище. Но я сообщу, если мне потребуется помощь.

— И я буду рядом, прямо здесь, — пообещал Сэм. Потом обвел помещение скептическим взглядом и добавил: — Ну, или там, где чуть больше мебели. И где я смогу получить обещанную Тони выпивку. Ведь такой, как Старк, должен иметь охренительно огромный бар, правда?

Стив улыбнулся и, наконец, почувствовал себя легко и естественно.  
— Ага. Удачи. Попроси ДЖАРВИСа доставить тебя в пентхаус. Ну, или туда, где сейчас напивается Тони.

— А ты? Не пойдешь со мной? — Сэм вышел из спальни.

— Нет, я должен проверить, как там Баки — он сбежал от меня, — Стив пошел следом. — Но спасибо. За все.

— В любое время, — кивнул Уилсон, открывая дверь, которая с грохотом слетела с нижней петли. Стив поднял руку, чтобы предотвратить её окончательное падение на пол, и помог Сэму выйти. — Может, мне, и набор инструментов выдадут.

— Не вздумай сказать об этом Старку, если он пьян. Он неделю не будет спать, чтобы соорудить тебе дверь, которая исчезает, стоит только к ней подойти.

~~~

В отличие от жуткой квартиры Сэма, апартаменты Баки были прекрасны. С идеальными стенами и полами, светильниками и настенными лампами. И мебелью, при взгляде на ценник которой, Стив, вероятно, преждевременно поседел бы. И во всем этом великолепии не было даже намека на Баки — по крайней мере, в том, что мог видеть Стив.

— Бак? — он заглянул в спальню. — Ты тут, дружище?

Тишина… Когда Стив спросил Джарвиса, где Баки, тот ответил, что здесь. А так как дверь не была закрыта, то он должен был здесь и остаться. Весь вопрос заключался в том, захочет ли он видеть его…  
— Баки, эй. Прости, ничего, что я зашел? Не хочу тебя беспокоить, просто… — он прошел дальше в спальню и подумал, что может он в ванной или…

Дверь гардероба была открыта, и Стив увидел две лапы и часть того, в чем он заподозрил хвост Баки. Шкаф был раза в два больше Сэмовского, с раздвижными дверями. Стив, наверное, смог бы улечься там в полный рост. Хотя, было бы немного тесновато. Баки, видимо, замостил там собой все дно до последнего сантиметра. И, наверное, даже слегка залез на стены.

Так.

Стив медленно выдохнул и, шаркая подошвами, подошел ближе, стараясь не напугать или не разбудить его, если он спит.  
— Баки… это Стив. Можно к тебе? — не то, чтобы там была целая комната, но Стив не смог придумать ничего лучше. Уговоры и успокаивающие поглаживания могли занять всю ночь.

Голова Баки пряталась в глубине шкафа, и там было темно. Волк не шевелился. Только колебания шерсти подсказывали, что он дышит. Стив аккуратно потянул дверь в бок, пока не показалась голова, присел и положил руку ему на холку.  
— Привет.

Стив услышал короткий, резкий вдох. Звучал он так, будто Баки тяжело дышать и он хватает ртом воздух.

— Эй, эй. В чем дело? Ты в порядке, Бак? — Стив наклонился ближе и попытался заглянуть внутрь. — Иди сюда, покажи, что случилось. Я… я могу помочь, — Стив отказывался даже думать о том, что это может оказаться невозможным.

Но Баки не двигался. Глаза были закрыты, уши прижаты к голове. Чувствуя себя беспомощным, Стив просто сидел и слушал его дыхание. Через какое-то время он понял, что, похоже, дело не в физической боли. Дыхание волка не было влажным или хриплым, и он не скулил.

А еще Баки не рычал. И не делал ничего такого, из-за чего Стив мог решить, что тот хочет от него избавиться. Стив устроился поудобнее и принялся гладить шею Баки, надеясь, что контакт будет для того настолько же успокоительным, как и для самого Стива. Роджерс утешал себя мыслью, что даже если он тут сейчас не очень кстати, по крайней мере, Баки может терпеть его присутствие. Потому что если Стив потеряет это, он потеряет всё.


	12. Chapter 12

Роджерс проснулся от боли. Тупой — в нескольких заживающих ранах, острой — в абсолютно затекшей шее. Плечо не чувствовалось, потому что Стива угораздило забыть первое правило спящих на полу: всегда лежать только на спине. Голова болела тоже, но это могло объясняться тем, что он лежал ею прямо под утренними солнечными лучами. И даже прищурившись, видеть окружающее он лучше не стал.

Зато уши работали исправно. Стив отчетливо слышал рядом тяжелое размеренное дыхание. Он повернул голову и увидел раздвижные двери шкафа, прямо за ними — прекрасно обставленную спальню, а перед ними — в нескольких дюймах от собственного носа — груду темно-серого меха.

Баки.

Он уснул, прямо как был — волком. А сейчас расслабленно валялся на боку, разбросав лапы в стороны. Голова упиралась в дальнюю стенку, и он спокойно спал, тихо посапывая.

Ну, подумал Стив, по крайней мере, они дошли до крайней точки обоюдного доверия. И тот факт, что ночью он не откусил Стиву голову, может рассматриваться Роджерсом, как подтверждение отсутствия угрозы со стороны Баки. А то, что тот еще спал, означало, что и он не видит в Стиве ничего настораживающего. Оба этих вывода было одинаково важны Роджерсу.

Но это было странно — заснуть, наглаживая друга. А проснуться рядом — еще страннее. Они и раньше спали вместе, но ощущалось это как-то по-другому… Чтобы подстраховаться и не выглядеть полным придурком, Стив решил уйти. Чтобы не смущать Баки, и не смущаться самому.

Он отнюдь не был ассасином, но ему каким-то образом удалось прокрасться из спальни, не услышав за спиной изменившегося дыхания Баки, и Стив радостно засчитал себе победное очко. Когда он вернулся к себе, то был крайне признателен Старку за наличие в квартире работающего душа. С горячей водой. Он тут же воспользовался им. В следующий раз он испытал мгновение благодарности, когда обнаружил в комоде спортивные костюмы и футболки с логотипом «Старк Индастриз». Он покопался в них и, найдя не слишком тесные, оделся. Обувью он даже заморачиваться не стал — лето же. И благодаря сыворотке в крови и ускоренному метаболизму, ему и при работающих кондиционерах всегда было тепло.

— ДЖАРВИС?

— Доброе утро, Капитан, — прозвучало с потолка.

— Могу ли я побеспокоить тебя и уточнить информацию по поводу завтрака?

— Ваша кухня полностью укомплектована всем необходимым, кроме плиты. Ею вы можете воспользоваться в апартаментах сержанта Барнса. Или… — ДЖАРВИС помолчал. — Если позволите… Хозяин сейчас в кухне пентхауса. Один. Без присмотра.

— О… Хорошо, я понял, — Стив глубоко вдохнул и шумно выдохнул. — Иду.  
Тони, конечно, поочередно то идиот, то мудак, но он член команды. И заслуживает уважительного к себе отношения. А поскольку Баки спокойно спит, то личности, скрывающиеся от правоохранительных органов, а также разыскиваемые Гидрой, могли бы пока позавтракать с товарищами по оружию. Кроме того, выпить накануне им так и не удалось.

В лифте Стив вспомнил вчерашнюю катастрофу — в народе именуемую пресс-конференцией — и чуть было не попросил ДЖАРВИСа везти себя обратно. Но потом решил, что его личные чувства сейчас не столь важны, и если это поможет ему и его команде выбраться из этой передряги живыми, то… В конце концов, у него теперь есть Баки. Правда, он слишком отвлекся от происходящего вокруг и не очень оправданно потащил за собой Сэма в самое пекло. Правильно вчера сказала Нат: мы — это всё, что у нас осталось.

Пора было надевать Капитанский шлем и начинать действовать.

~~~

— Это кофеварка, ДЖАРВИС, — произнес Тони, вжимаясь щекой в стенку машины. Это был какой-то чудовищный агрегат, выписанный Пеппер из Италии якобы для того, чтобы производить самый что ни на есть настоящий эспрессо. Но его проектировал не Тони, а значит он не был максимально эффективным. Гребаные неучи. Сейчас все, кто имеет 3-D принтер и простенькую программку для конструирования мнят себя чертовыми инженерами.

— Но, сэр…

— Горячая вода, ДЖАРВИС. Кофе нуждается в горячей воде. Я просто… надо найти… этот блядский реостат. Потому что нам… — Тони передвинул фонарик. Внутренности машины явно не предусматривали простое сервисное обслуживание. — Она заплатила за расширенную гарантию?

— Сэр…

— Потому что если да, то очень зря. Тут даже ничего не автоматизировано, — Тони облокотился на холодильник и левой рукой потянулся за отверткой, которую — как он своевременно вспомнил — не так давно припрятал в баночке из-под специй. — Это даже не кофемашина, блядь. Она сама кофе не варит. Нужно жать на кнопку или делать заказ баристе. Только они не торгуют баристами. Ну, может, ИКЕА. И я не хочу баристу. Они орут как полоумные, стоит только поблизости чему-нибудь взорваться.

— Тони. Ты ее разбираешь до первой чашки? Пеппер предупреждала, чтобы я не позволял тебе этого.

Это был не ДЖАРВИС. Не ДЖАРВИС. И не Пеппер. Голос мужской. Тони повернул на него голову и уткнулся в стенку холодильника. Дурацкое место для холодильника. Его «Хм?» вышло более похожим на хрюканье, чем обычно.

Стив вышел с другой стороны. Черный костюм, серебряные вставки. Знакомый логотип. Капитан Америка стал моделью для каталога одежды сотрудников компании? Блядь, гениальная реклама. И всё сам… А его люди из PR-отдела и так уже должны быть благодарны за то, что стали единственной причиной, по которой он черт-бы-побрал-неизвестно-во-сколько-часов на ногах.

— Отлично выглядишь. Обуви не хватает. Чего-нибудь навороченного, — сказал Тони и вернулся к попытке использовать отвертку в качестве устройства, отводящего моток проводов в сторону, чтобы появилась возможность заглянуть поглубже в нутро машины.

— Я ничего не нашел, а форменные сапоги показались слегка претенциозными для завтрака. Так что там насчет кофе? — голос Стива придвинулся ближе к уху Тони.

— Вода нагревается слишком медленно. Надо увеличить мощность. Цикл предварительного нагрева чудовищный — целых шесть минут.

— Хм. Может, подождем эти шесть минут, а потом спокойно разберёшь? — Стив положил ладонь ему на плечо. Вроде легонько, а рукой не шевельнешь.

— Если модернизирую сейчас, выпьем кофе быстрее, — Тони заметил что-то похожее на реостат, но тот был в плохом месте. Очень, очень плохом месте. Придется все-таки снимать заднюю панель. Правда она из такого говенного пластика, что того и гляди растрескается.

— Зависит от того, сколько уйдет на модернизацию, Тони.

— Говоришь, прямо как Фьюри — гигантский «пошел нахер» ему за то, что прикинулся мертвым. Апгрейд займет столько времени, сколько займет, — Тони замолчал и глянул на Стива. Апгрейд. Фьюри. Фьюри проапгрейдился до оборотня. — Вот черт! Фьюри стал оборотнем? Потому что нет. Просто, нет.

Тони был достаточно напуган этой идеей, чтобы с опаской смотреть на Стива, в течение нескольких секунд ожидая ответа.  
— Нет, уверен, это невозможно. Ник не удивился бы так, увидев Баки в форме волка. И, кроме того, Баки сказал бы.

— Баки ведь не Фьюри укусил, правда? Потому что если Барнс превратится в копию Ника, я отправлю вас обоих в дом в Малибу.

Стив соорудил совсем-не-удивленную физиономию и, сжав губы, лишь слегка приподнял бровь.  
— Ты же знаешь, что нет. Кофе, Старк. А я займусь завтраком, — он обошел Тони и, открыв холодильник, сунул туда нос.

Тони только успел вдохнуть поглубже для достойного ответа, как вступил ДЖАРВИС: — Запасная кофеварка в левом нижнем шкафчике, сэр.

— Ага. Вот видишь? — Тони ткнул отверткой Стиву в руку и отвернулся от агрегата. — Модернизация и кофе.

— И я о том же, Тони. С чем тебе сделать омлет? И не смей отвечать «сыра достаточно», — Стив появился из глубин холодильника с десятком яиц и кучей овощей в руках.

— С кофе, — Тони бросил фонарик на стол, положил отвертку обратно в банку и пошел туда, куда отправил его ДЖАРВИС. Потому что именно в кофе и было изначально всё дело, верно?

Стив усмехнулся, покачав головой, сложил продукты на стойку и взял разделочную доску.  
— Ты почему так рано?

— Поздно, не рано. Сон для слабаков, как говорит Пеп, — Тони вытащил кофеварку и бухнул ее на стол, хмуро разглядывая содержимое шкафчика. — Это вафельница? У меня что, есть вафельница?

— Да, сэр, — протянул ИскИн.

— Эх, вафли, — Тони достанет её только в том случае, если удастся уговорить Стива сделать еще и их. — Совещание с Лондонскими пиарщиками. Какой же у них уродский акцент, правда? Вафли?

— Я не сильно хорош в выпечке. Кроме того, белок важнее сахара.

— Ты абсолютно не прав! — Тони взял вафельницу, поставил на стойку и отправил ее в сторону Стива. Потом обнял кофеварку и понес к раковине — отмывать от пыли. — Кто из нас тут ученый? Правильно, я. И вообще, это же просто вафельница. Ничего сложного. Кладешь что-то внутрь — вынимаешь вафлю.

— Отличная попытка. Тогда ищи мне рецепт или готовую смесь — они же существуют, верно? — и я погляжу, что смогу сделать. Но сначала ты съешь омлет, — Стив попытался выдать суровое-Капитанское-лицо.

Тони тут же забыл о кофе и похлопал себя по карманам, разыскивая Старкфон.  
— Погоди, погоди. Зафиксируй, — он открыл камеру, навел фокус и щелкнул. — Видишь? Даже Кэп-гей может быть чертовски-жутким-утренним-Кэпом.

— О, Господи, Тони! Хватит, — у Стива в глазах мелькнул страх, который он тут же усилием воли заменил на тяжелый хмурый взгляд. — Не смей выкладывать это в Твиттер-грамм. Не с таким заголовком. К тому же, это даже не правда, — Стив потянулся к телефону, но Тони оказался резвее. Он быстренько перебежал за стойку и ухмыльнулся.

— Что еще за Твиттер-грамм? — он пытался придумать, как получше использовать такое великолепное фото. И вспомнил, что платит людям за такую вот херню. Он приложил ее к электронному письму и начал искать в адресной книге Нью-Йоркских пиарщиков.

— Не знаю, онлайн что-то… — Стив умоляюще смотрел на него. — Эээ, Инстаграм, верно? Пожалуйста, Тони, не пиши, что я гей, ладно?

— Нет. Не ладно. Потому что «гей» значит «человек, который не может быть предателем». У нас вся пиар-машина сейчас над этим работает, и они чертовски рады, что ты — он. Ты, — Тони повернулся и указал на него, — в тренде везде.

У Стива стали такими огромными глаза, что это было смешно.  
— Черт, Тони. Это даже не имеет смысла. Быть геем не значит — не значит — что я не могу быть виновным в измене. Хотя, я и правда не виновен.

— Не стоит искать во всем смысл. Это пиар, а не физика, — Тони отвернулся, заметил кофеварку и вспомнил, чем занимался до этого. Он перенес ее в раковину и включил воду. — Всем, кто соберётся нападать на тебя, придется иметь дело с армией студентов-пансексуалов и яростных трансвеститов. А также с очень, очень кровожадными адвокатами — борцами за равные права граждан. А это, скажу я тебе — абсолютно ужасно. Я с ними как-то сталкивался.

Тони терялся в догадках: Стив взял самый большой нож, чтобы заставить его понервничать, или он действительно являлся самым лучшим инструментом для нарезания овощей?  
— Но это даже отдаленно не… Ну, может… Но вчера ничего не случилось. За исключением того, что ко мне вернулся лучший друг. Ну, вроде как вернулся. В пути пока… Но больше не пытается меня убить.

Тони его не слушал. Он просто игнорировал весь этот лепет. Он оторвал от рулона несколько бумажных полотенец и тщательно протирал те детали машины, которые были важны. О корпусе или ручке он даже не задумывался.  
— Никакой прессы пару дней. Они сказали — мы должны создать ажиотаж, интерес и тому подобное.

— Интерес к чему? И что, ты хочешь сказать, что теперь никто не обратит внимания на информацию о том, что мы сделали в Вашингтоне? А что насчет Нат? Ладно тебе, Тони. Вокруг полно важных вещей, которые заинтересуют большую часть населения страны. Моя существующая или несуществующая любовь к лучшему другу точно будет на последнем месте, — произнеся последнее слово, он щелкнул зубами и приступил к суровой нарезке овощей.

— Слушай, Нат все слила в интернет. Она теперь новый Сноуден. Она так сильно подставила и ЦРУ, и Пентагон, что я жду вызов на допрос буквально с минуты на минуту. По сравнению с этой утечкой информации, твои сексуальные предпочтения — просто отвлечение, — Тони моргнул пару раз. — Не для всех, безусловно. Я имею в виду, что ты, конечно, тоже отправишься в ад, потому что Бог, увы, совсем не любит геев. Но все остальные тебя обожают и хотят от тебя детей. И, кстати, несколько церквей собираются пересмотреть свое отношение к Богу-ненавистнику, потому что Капитан Америка не может быть не правым.

Морщинка между бровями Роджерса стала поразительно глубокой. Бедный парень. Тони почти почувствовал к нему жалость.  
— Идея о том, что я — будучи геем — мог бы избавить людей от гомофобных убеждений… замечательна. Безумна, но очень хороша, — он покачал головой и вернулся к разделочной доске. — Но я переживаю за Нат. Предпочитаю, чтобы она была здесь с нами. В безопасности. Она так уязвима сейчас.

— Но она здесь, — Тони решил уточнить. — ДЖАРВИС! Где Наташа?

— Понятия не имею, сэр.

Адреналин тут же бросился в кровь.  
— Что? Не понял.

— Агент Романофф просила не отслеживать ее местонахождение, пока она находится в полностью защищенной башне.

Тони поставил графин на стол, чтобы не уронить и уставился в потолок.  
— И ты послушался?

— Да, сэр. Ее просьба находится в рамках протоколов конфиденциальности, установленных вами.

— Боже, Кэп! У нас жуликоватый ассасин на свободе, — сказал Тони, в надежде, что Стив сделает хоть что-то.

— Позвони ей. Спросим, где она, — он разбивал яйца в миску с таким видом, будто они в чем-то виноваты. — Она звонила мне. Думаю, что помню ее номер.

— ДЖАРВИС. Организуй.

Пока ИскИн со Стивом обсуждали номера телефонов, Тони вернулся к приготовлению кофе, который — в теории — мог поспособствовать борьбе с блуждающей убийцей. Ответ Наташи прозвучал по-русски, и это — вероятно — было плохим знаком.

— Предпочитаю не переводить этого, Капитан, — произнес ДЖАРВИС. И да. Определенно плохой знак.

— ДЖАРВИС? — голос Наташи перестал звучать так жестко и кровожадно. — Стив?

— Привет, Нат. Прости за беспокойство. Тони разволновался, когда ДЖАРВИС не смог сказать ему, где ты. С тобой все в порядке? — Стив пристально смотрел на потолок. Тони поймал себя за тем же и решительно опустил голову. Потому что он, определенно, знал, как обстоит все на самом деле. Он это сделал. Правда.

— Со мной все прекрасно. Ты что-то хотел?

— Я… Ты в башне? — Стив посмотрел на Тони и беззвучно спросил: — Чего мы к ней привязались?

Тони моргнул. Откуда он, черт возьми, знает?

Послышалось зловещее подобие голоса: — Я. В. Кровати.

— Черт. Прости, Нат. Продолжай спать. Найди меня позже. Или… скажи ДЖАРВИСУ, чтобы соединил со мной. Не знаю, правда, где мой телефон, — только Капитан Америка мог выглядеть таким робким и смиренным.

Она издала звук, похожий на рык ленивой кошки, отрывающей от вкусной антилопы шмат мяса.  
— Позвони, если на нас нападут, — слабый щелчок оповестил их об окончании разговора.

Тони указал на Стива полным графином.  
— Это ты сделал, не я, — сказал он, прежде чем вылить воду в резервуар.

— Я сделал это из-за паники в твоих глазах, но да. Возьму вину на себя. Если перестанешь скармливать своей пиар-машине всякие небылицы, — брови Стива взлетели к линии волос, но лицо оставалось серьезным.

— Так, ладно. Первое: пиар и ложь идут рука об руку, как кофе и… всё. Второе: это не небылицы. Как я уже сказал, ты не должен больше оставаться в шкафу.

— Я никогда не… — Стив глянул вниз, поворачивая сковороду, чтобы яйца растеклись равномерно, затем посмотрел на Тони. — Что ты им сказал? Ты действительно думаешь, что я гей?

— Конечно, нет. Я видел документы отца. О тебе и агенте Картер, — он открыл отделение для зерен и сыпанул туда кофе, не удосужившись взвесить. — Она не из тех женщин, что соглашаются стать чьей-то бородой. Или я ошибаюсь?

— Чем? — у Стива сделался абсолютно щенячий взгляд. Слегка придурковатого, но такого милого щенка…

— Бородой. Фальшивой девушкой. Ну, чтобы показать окружающим «Эй, я совсем не гей», — он покачал головой и нажал на кнопку, чтобы начать процесс помола. Голос пришлось повысить. — Очевидно, что ты или би, или пан.

— Би…сексуал? А это что такое? В чем разница? — Стив пошевелил в сковороде лопаточкой и поднял взгляд.

— Би, это когда тебе нравятся представители и своего пола, и противоположного. А пан, это когда тебе плевать — мужчины, женщины. Ты любишь… ну, знаешь — всех, — Тони сунул нос в помолотый кофе и осторожно вдохнул. Он совсем не хотел чихнуть туда. В очередной раз.

— О’кей? — Стив выглядел так, будто все было совсем не о’кей. Он отвернулся к плите, взял овощи и вывалил половину на сковороду. И на этот раз даже не взглянул на то, что делал. — Ты говоришь так, потому что Баки оборотень?

— Не уверен, что тот, кто придумывал определение «пансексуал», задумывался об оборотнях. Думаю, имеются в виду люди, которых не устраивает бинарная гендерная система. Но, эй. Точно, — Тони ободряюще улыбнулся Стиву. — Оборотни.

— Ох, ладно, — Стив замолчал, посыпая омлет сыром и складывая пополам. Когда он снова заговорил, голос был намного тише. — Почему ты сказал «очевидно»?

Очевидно? Тони произнес «очевидно»? Он нахмурился, отчаянно желая, чтобы кофе варился быстрее, а потом вспомнил, что не нажал на кнопку. Что за примитивная техника!  
— Эээ… Про тебя и твоего оборотня?

Это Стив покраснел? Его щеки выглядели явно розовыми.  
— Ты сказал — очевидно, что я би или пан. Если это потому, что мы вчера на диване… — он покачал головой, которая внезапно исчезла за дверцей шкафчика, которую он открыл, доставая тарелку.

— Вовсе нет. Я бесчисленное количество раз был голым или почти голым на различной мебели с людьми, которых видел первый раз в жизни, — Тони фыркнул и стал пристально смотреть на кофеварку, задаваясь вопросом, какие шаги ему следует предпринять для ускорения процессов и в этой машине тоже. В конце концов, два быстрых аппарата производят в два раза больше кофе… — Это из-за того, как ты на него смотришь.

Омлет чуть не сполз с тарелки, когда Стив шокировано посмотрел на Тони. Потом он снова опустил взгляд, и — Тони был точно уверен — его уши стали опасно пунцовыми. — Вот. Ешь, — он поставил перед ним блюдо и отвернулся. Чтобы начать по-новой разбивать яйца.

— Постой, постой. Погоди. Ты что, разве не влюблен в Барнса? — Тони недоверчиво прищурился. — Потому что я не ошибаюсь. Никогда. Секс и инженерия — две вещи, в которых я никогда не ошибаюсь.

— Нет никакого секса, Старк. Ешь уже свой проклятый омлет.

— Ага! — Тони достал из ящика вилку и указал ею на Стива. — Вот и проблема. Сексуальная неудовлетворенность. Иди, скажи ему, чтобы снял свою шубейку и… ну, ты знаешь. Во всех ванных комнатах должны быть смазка и презервативы. Хотя, возможно, вам резинки и не нужны… Стойкие к инфекциям и всё такое, — Тони весело размахивал вилкой. — Но без смазки точно не обойдетесь, поверь бывшему плейбою…

Стива шарахнул яйцом о край миски с такой силой, что опрокинул ее. Содержимое растеклось по всей стойке.  
— Черт, — он схватил губку, чтобы прибраться и немного передохнуть. Потом продолжил уже спокойнее. — Черт побери, Тони. Остановись, ты совсем не помогаешь.

Тони моргнул, наблюдая за тем, как Стив пытается справиться с непростой задачей вытирания яичной лужи. Тот, наконец, закончил сгребать все от края в центр и взялся за рулон бумажных полотенец. Тони продолжал спокойно есть оказавшийся таким первоклассным омлет и встал только когда сварился кофе, чтобы налить в кружку, принесенную из кабинета.

Тони помолчал, пока Стив боролся с яйцами, и заговорил, как только тот вернулся к приготовлению собственного завтрака.  
— Так ты не любишь Барнса?

— Я… — Стив разбил в миску несколько яиц, прежде чем ответить: — Я не знаю. Но это действительно не имеет значения. Он мой лучший друг, Тони.

— И что? А Пеппер мой лучший друг. Хотя, если честно, Роуди я знаю дольше.

По-прежнему не отрываясь от готовки, Стив ответил: — Ага, а еще Гидра использовала его как чертову игрушку в течение нескольких десятилетий. При этом регулярно обнуляя и забрасывая в морозилку до следующего задания. Не говоря уже о том, что он оборотень.

Черт. Тони почувствовал укол разочарования и быстро посмотрел вниз, чтобы избежать взгляда Роджерса, если тот обернется. Оборотень… Да, конечно, это, безусловно, было проблемой, но… ну, Тони не думал, что Стива это может настолько напугать. Это казалось ужасно несправедливым.

Да, Баки пытался убить его вчера. И «оборотень» это намного хуже, чем, скажем, если бы они придерживались противоположных политических убеждений или исповедовали разные религии. Но, черт возьми, это неправильно. Пеппер оставалась с Тони после намного более худших вещей, чем просто быть оборотнем.

Повзбивав яйца намного дольше, чем необходимо, Стив повернулся к Тони.  
— По крайней мере, он не знал, что был в Гидре…

— Ну да. В противном случае ты бы уже давно одел на него наручники, а ДЖАРВИС вовсю трудился бы над его депрограммированием, — Тони бросил вилку и пошел к кофеварке, наполнить кружку еще раз. — Спасибо за завтрак.

— Налей и мне немного, а то все выпьешь. А потом скажи, что мы можем сделать с его убежденностью в том, что он находился на стороне добра. Или… Черт. Неужели мы просто позволим ему продолжать так думать? Он уверен, что делал вещи, которыми я бы гордился, Тони. Он… — Стив покачал головой, поворачиваясь, чтобы вылить яйца на горячую сковороду.

— ДЖАРВИС, займись. Выясни все, что касается депрограммирования, — велел Тони. — Когда закончишь, пошли информацию… — он замолчал. Если Стиву — это будет не слишком полезно. Он, как выяснилось, совсем не жалует оборотней. —… мне, — закончил Тони.

— Слушаюсь, сэр.

— А мне? — голос Стива был сиплым.

Тони глубоко вдохнул и отступил назад, вдруг осознав, как много — или мало — места между ним и потенциально сорвавшимся с эмоциональных катушек суперсолдатом. — Это, возможно, не лучшая идея, Кэп. Тебе, вероятно, следует держаться от него подальше. Пока не разобрался…

— Вот уж нет, — он повернулся, чтобы в первый раз, по крайней мере, за пять минут, посмотреть на Тони, и тот почувствовал его взгляд, как пощечину. — То, что я не могу дать определение своей ориентации, никак не влияет на то, что я хочу позаботиться о нем…

— Эй. Я не о том… — Тони покачал головой и отступил еще на шаг. — Не получится помочь ему, имея такие предубеждения против оборотней.

— Я… Что? — нахмуренность Стива резко сместилась в сторону озадаченности. — Я ничего не имею против оборотней. Да, его форма оборотня… Это трудно принять. Но он пытался убить меня, будучи в ней, так что думаю, мне можно… А когда он волк — мне хорошо с ним. Он такой… плюшевый. Это меня успокаивает.

— Успокаивает? — Тони недоверчиво нахмурился. В его крови явно не хватало кофеина, чтобы держать рот на замке. — Он не щенок, Роджерс! Тебе «трудно принять», когда он в форме оборотня, но это то, кто он есть.

— Я знаю, Старк! — Стив сделал один угрожающий шаг в его сторону, затем остановился, крепко сжав в кулаке лопатку. — Я знал его, когда мы были детьми! И, конечно, я знаю, что он один и тот же человек во всех этих формах. Но я пока не могу контролировать собственные рефлекторные реакции на него в виде оборотня, который хотел меня убить. Дай мне хотя бы денек, а? — он повернулся к плите, пробормотал: — Черт, — и снял сковороду с огня.

— Нет. Нет, Роджерс, ты не получишь для себя день. Это ему нужен день или неделя, или вся его чертова жизнь, чтобы оправиться от того, что произошло. Чтобы осознать и перестать верить тому, что ему внушили когда-то, — Тони сорвался. — Если ты сейчас пообещаешь ему любовь до гроба, а потом передумаешь из-за того, что он оборотень — неважно, в какой форме — то сделаешь все намного хуже.

Стив смотрел на Тони как на боксерскую грушу. Чувство было такое, что он примеряется куда бы ударить. Но потом он вздохнул и сказал: — Он все еще переживает, что укусит меня, Тони. А я даже не знаю, если это случится, стану ли я тоже оборотнем или нет. Дай мне чертов перерыв, — и он рванул мимо Тони в выходу.

Тони не дышал, пока Стив не скрылся за дверями лифта. Только тогда он выдохнул и тяжело прислонился к стойке, на несколько секунд закрыв глаза. Все плохо, если не сказать больше. Катастрофа — если быть совсем откровенным.

Пеппер была намного лучше во всем этом. В «отношениях» ей практически не было равных. Тони еле поборол искушение позвать ее обратно. Нет, не сейчас. Только после того, как все вокруг станет полностью безопасным. Ладно, хоть немного безопаснее. «Ремонт» любви всей жизни Капитана Америки займет второе место в приоритетных задачах. Сначала нужно убедиться, что у Гидры не получится перебить их всех.

Кстати…  
— ДЖАРВИС.

— Сэр?

— Отправь подробную информацию по плану «Безмятежность» на планшеты всем членам команды в их комнаты. И сообщи им об этом.

— Слушаюсь, сэр. Сэму тоже?

Тони пару раз моргнул.  
— Уилсону? Ты его Сэмом зовешь?

— Он попросил меня отбросить формальности, сэр.

— Ааа… Да, хорошо, и ему. Думаю, он на нашей стороне.

— И сержанту Барнсу?

Тони открыл рот, чтобы сказать «нет», потому что ему совсем не нужно, чтобы монстры-ассасины Гидры были в курсе их систем безопасности… но, хрен с ним. Предвзят Стив или нет, но он привез Баки в их дом, и, возможно, проявление доверия хоть как-то поможет Барнсу в его долгом пути к восстановлению. И если бы они смогли заполучить на свою сторону добродетельного оборотня-ассасина…

— Да. Да, отправь и Барнсу тоже.


	13. Chapter 13

В лифте Стив понял, что «выстрелил себе в ногу». Он не получил ни завтрака, ни кофе. И, хотя, его кухня была укомплектована, плита, по всей видимости, не работала. А он не собирался будить Баки, используя его технику. И так как Стив не мог заглушить голод, он решил заняться следующим пунктом в собственном плане на сегодня: борьбой с кипевшей в нем яростью.

Он спросил у ДЖАРВИСа, как найти тренажерный зал, и около сорока пяти минут провел, истязая огромную боксерскую грушу. Пока не перестал представлять на ее месте Тони. Еще сорок пять минут ему пришлось потратить, вымещая на следующей груше гнев на себя. Он позволил разговору выйти из-под контроля и не смог донести до Тони свои мысли: он не хотел быть с Баки, потому что это абсурдно. Не говоря уже о том, что абсолютно недостижимо.

Он любил Баки. Они были близки, как братья. И даже больше, потому что вместе воевали. А поскольку его родители рано умерли, то кроме Баки, заботиться о нем было некому. Потом появилась Пегги, но их общая история довольно быстро закончилась. И большую часть своей жизни она прожила без Стива, так что… да.

Очень долго Баки был самым важным для него человеком. Его он оплакивал больше всех. И когда Стив получил его обратно, все изменилось.

Сейчас, анализируя события прошедшего дня, он понял, что ему стоит притормозить со своим желанием немедленно оказать Баки помощь. Исправить и подкорректировать то, что вдалбливали ему в Гидре. Потому что в одном Старк прав: у Баки займет чертову тучу времени процесс возвращения к самому себя.

Обдумав все это, Стив принял душ, оделся в очередные «Старк Индастриз» и решил навестить Баки. С единственной целью — убедиться, что с ним все в порядке.

— ДЖАРВИС? Скажи, пожалуйста, Баки проснулся?

— Да, Капитан. Он двигался несколько минут назад.

— Ты не мог бы спросить, не станет ли он возражать, если я зайду к нему? — эта фраза и тон, которым она была произнесена, тут же перенесли Стива во времена, когда он просил у мамы Баки разрешения поиграть с ее сыном.

— Хорошо, Капитан, — ДЖАРВИС замолчал. Прошло несколько секунд. Затем, минут. Стив забеспокоился, что Баки отказал. Он лег на кровать и уставился в потолок, надеясь, что ему не придется возвращаться к несчастным грушам. Наконец, раздался голос ДЖАРВИСа: — Думаю, он не возражает, Капитан.

То, как он это произнес, навело Стива на мысль о причине задержки.  
— Он сейчас пушистый, да? — волна облегчения затопила Стива, и он понял, что ухмыляется, представляя как именно ДЖАРВИС пытался расшифровать ответ Баки-волка.

— Да, Капитан.

— Отлично. Я смогу войти к нему? — у Баки же нет рук…

— Безусловно, Капитан. У меня полный электронный контроль над всеми дверными замками в башне. Текущий статус двери в апартаменты сержанта Барнса — разблокировано.

— Спасибо, ДЖАРВИС, — Стив знал, что он не был человеком, но этот не-человек заслуживал столько восторженных слов, сколько ему не могла обеспечить их команда Мстителей. Черт, да слов всей страны, пожалуй, не хватит. Он поднялся и пошел к выходу, но притормозил и решил попросить еще об одной — очередной — услуге: — Как ты думаешь, мог бы ты покопаться в файлах Гидры и найти что-нибудь о Баки? Он говорил, ученые проводили кучу различных проверок. Он обрадуется, если получит результаты тестирований.

— Конечно, Капитан. Добавлю этот поиск в очередь.

— Еще раз спасибо, ДЖАРВИС. Я очень ценю твою помощь, — Стив еле сдержался от высказывания мысли о том, что в данный момент, творение ему нравится гораздо больше творца, и отправился к Баки.

Он пару раз стукнул в дверь, предупреждая о приходе, и вошел. Он не знал, что именно ожидал услышать в ответ, но точно не громкий хруст и треск. Нахмурившись, Стив закрыл дверь и последовал на звук в сторону кухни. За кухонным «островом», находящимся в центре помещения, он заметил хвост, нервно стучащий по полу.

— Баки? — Стив перелетел «остров» за секунду…

И остановился как вкопанный, увидев поднявшего голову Баки, морду которого почти полностью закрывала разорванная картонная коробка «Frosted Flakes» и внушительный слой кукурузных хлопьев. Такие же кучи сухого завтрака покрывали его передние лапы. Удивленные ярко-голубые глаза моргая смотрели на Стива поверх коробки.

Господи.

Суровая, полная лишений и невзгод жизнь Стивена Гранта Роджерса абсолютно не подготовила его к настолько мощному залпу очарования и милоты. Собрав волю в кулак — чтобы не растечься по полу восторженной лужицей, полной любви — он упал перед Баки на колени и медленно протянул руку, чтобы стащить коробку с морды, пытаясь, при этом, не просыпать остатки хлопьев. Это ему удалось. Почти… Баки громко чихнул. Три раза. И вокруг образовалось симпатичное кукурузное облако…

— Эй, дружище! Я понимаю, ты голодный. Но, может, что-нибудь посущественней? Хочешь, приготовлю нам завтрак, — Стив вспомнил недоделанный омлет, так опрометчиво брошенный наверху, и в животе заурчало.

Баки вильнул хвостом и опустил голову, пушистой правой лапой смахивая хлопья с морды. «Frosted Flakes» посыпались на пол, и Баки принялся жадно жевать их.

Так.

Слишком много глюкозы. Стив должен был срочно накормить Баки белком. Потому что, во-первых — тот, вероятно, не ел несколько дней, и во-вторых — он и так не сильно спокойный, а с этим излишком сахара в крови… Стив, озабоченный мыслью о великолепном когтистом Баки, умирающем с голоду, забегал по кухне.  
— Так, ладно. Надеюсь, у нас есть бекон или что-то в этом роде, — он остановился, поставил коробку на стойку и осмотрелся.

— Ну, ты тут и устроил…

Судя по разгрому, Баки искал пропитание в форме оборотня. Все вокруг было завалено коробками и банками. На полках и столах тоже валялись перевернутые упаковки с едой. На плите грустной кучей лежали растерзанные макароны с сыром.

Пытаясь навести хоть какое-то подобие порядка на стойке, Стив обнаружил обертку от «Oreo», вылизанную до идеальной чистоты.

— Ой, да ладно, Бак. Ты что, не можешь жить без сахара? — Стив открыл холодильник, отметив, что этот заполнен точно таким же набором продуктов, как и тот, что наверху. Ну что ж… И снова здравствуй, омлет… Он достал десяток яиц, фунт бекона и кусок сыра. Сложил всё на стойку и вернулся за помидорами, перцем и брокколи.

Баки слегка приподнялся, повернул голову и, прихватив зубами краешек «Frosted Flakes», потянул к себе. Не было ни единого шанса, чтобы оборотень такого размера остался незамеченным. И Стив, сохраняя невозмутимое выражение лица, краем глаза наблюдал за его отважной попыткой стащить сладкое.

Баки совсем было уже поверил в удачное завершение тайной операции, но тут Роджерс вытянул руку и хлопнул по разорванному картону, удерживая коробку на месте.  
— Неа. Бак, перестань. Дай мне пару минут и, по крайней мере, бекон и тосты будут готовы.

Баки сделал громкое и раздраженное «Ххфф» и исчез в сахарном тумане. С крайне независимым видом он плюхнулся обратно на пол и принялся тщательно облизываться. Снимая с шерсти на морде остатки сахара.

Стив отвернулся, чтобы Баки не заметил улыбку. Потом выставил на плиту три сковороды и, выложив на самую большую полоски бекона, начал рубить овощи. Которые планировал обжарить во второй, прикидывая, сколько яиц придется взбить и вылить в третью.  
— Когда ты последний раз ел?

Баки заскулил. Стив оглянулся и заметил взгляд Баки, «приклеенный» к коробке с остатками хлопьев.

— Черт. Ладно, подожди. Это не трогай, — велел Стив и задумался, чем бы накормить несчастного. Взгляд упал на полоски бекона, которые не влезли в сковороду. Можно ли дать их Баки сырыми? И станет ли он их есть? И если да, то будет ли после этого с ним все в порядке? Стив не мог решить, странно ему обдумывать это или нет. С одной стороны, кормить сырым мясом лучшего друга… А с другой — он чертов волк. Тони прав, Стив должен безоговорочно принимать все три состояния Баки и действовать соответственно.

— Бак. Хочешь? Не знаю, привык ли ты к такой еде… — он взял тонкую стопку сырого бекона и протянул волку.

Если Стив колебался, то Баки был абсолютно уверен. Он вскочил и выхватил полоски у Стива из пальцев. Под восторженное виляние хвостом мясо моментально исчезло в пасти.

Ага. Ясно.

— Похоже на «да», — Стив наклонился и почесал довольного Баки за ушами. Потом помыл руки и вернулся к овощам. Вскоре почти все они отправились в сковороду, за исключением пары соцветий брокколи, приземлившихся у Баки под носом. Зеленые «дубки» разделили судьбу сырого бекона и нашли последний приют в желудке у волка. Стив решил сделать один большой омлет и разрезать его пополам, а потом, слегка утолив голод, пожарить еще. Бросив Баки немного жареного бекона, он переложил в первую сковороду овощи и залил взбитыми яйцами. Как только он распаковал сыр, Баки тут же жалобно заскулил, и Стив не смог перебороть себя и не бросить ломтик голодающему оборотню.

К тому времени, когда готовый завтрак был разложен по тарелкам, живот Роджерса издавал совсем уж неприличные звуки. Стив немного помялся, размышляя, куда поставить тарелку для волка, которому вся эта термическая обработка продуктов была явно не нужна. Он застыл посреди кухни с омлетом в руках, гипнотизируемый пушистым голодным другом. Потом принял решение, взял вилку и, пристроив собственную еду на колене, уселся рядом с Баки, ставя тарелку на пол тому между передними лапами.

На уничтожение завтрака оборотню потребовалось чуть меньше минуты, Стиву — секунд на пятнадцать больше.  
— Бекон кончился, но могу сделать яичницу и тосты. Ты как? — спросил Стив. В ответ хвост забился об пол еще интенсивнее.

~~~

— Сержант Барнс, для вас подготовлены материалы по вопросам безопасности башни и ее обитателей, — тихий голос ДЖАРВИСа прервал процесс поглощения ими второй порции завтрака. Ну, у Стива второй. У Баки — третий, если считать «Frosted Flakes» и «Oreo».

Материалы по вопросам безопасности? Стив подумал, что Старк, возможно, хотел проинструктировать его.

Баки приподнялся на лапы и тут же, втягивая мех под человеческую кожу, встал на ноги.  
— Спасибо.

— Если вы подойдете к окну, сержант, то в планшете на столике найдете все сведения.

Баки, не доев остатки завтрака, отправился прямо к столу. Взял планшет и, заскользив пальцами по экрану, сел. Казалось, он не испытывает ни малейших трудностей с открытием нужных файлов.

Не сумев сдержать любопытства, Стив спросил: — ДЖАРВИС? Это конфиденциально или мне тоже можно глянуть?

— Идентичная информация загружена и в ваш планшет, Капитан.

— Что? — Стиву потребовалось секунда, чтобы вспомнить, что он не у себя. — У меня на столе, да, ДЖАРВИС? Спасибо, — он глянул на Баки, увлеченно изучающего материалы, и сказал: — Сейчас вернусь, Бак.

Тот кивнул.  
— Ага. Но этого недостаточно… — пробормотал он.

Стив встал, поставил посуду на стойку и, нахмурившись, подошел к Баки.  
— Ты о чём?

— Тут за основу взяты принципы обеспечения безопасности конспиративных квартир ЦРУ. А в них есть уязвимые места, — Баки поднял на Стива взгляд. — Безопасность далеко не стопроцентная, Стив.

То немногое, что Стив видел на экране, напоминало план холла башни и рекомендации по приему гостей и сотрудников.

Стив вздрогнул, представив, что с помощью этих файлов мог бы сделать прежний Баки. Выжить им, пожалуй, вряд ли удалось бы…

— Ты не мог бы показать Тони слабые места?

Баки кивнул, сдвигая пальцем изображение.  
— Описать в файле или лично? После меня это все надо будет еще раз проверить. Без тестирования нововведения бессмысленны.

Точно… Ассасин. Очень, очень хорошо обученный ассасин.  
— Давай, ты сначала покажешь Тони все уязвимые места, а потом разберемся с остальным. Одевайся.

Баки глянул вверх и беспокойно нахмурился.  
— Но я еще не закончил.

Стив положил руку ему на плечо и немного смягчив Капитанский голос произнес: — Тогда заканчивай, пока я буду убираться. А вообще, тебе не обязательно иметь детальный план, готовый к реализации. Старк может помочь со всем разобраться.

— Я работаю в одиночку, — немного неуверенно сказал Баки.

Вспомнив о небольшой армии, сопровождающей Баки, когда они встретились на мосту, Стив собрался сказать «ерунда», но решил попробовать другую тактику. — Мы с тобой работали с Ревущими Коммандос, помнишь?

Хмурясь еще больше, Баки протянул планшет Стиву.  
— Ты сам хотел написать?

— Нет, я просто имел в виду, что обычно мы работаем вместе. Тони, и Нат, и я. Как части команды. Теперь еще Сэм. И ты. Если хочешь, мы можем помочь. Но если тебе нужно самому составить план, и уже потом обсуждать — это тоже хорошо. Хотя Старк знает свою систему вдоль и поперек, и у него могут быть идеи, как «залатать» дыры, на которые ты укажешь.

Баки поморщился.  
— Что ты хочешь, чтобы я сделал?

Стив нахмурился и одернул себя. Нет, все неправильно. Несколько минут назад Баки был настолько уверен в себе… До того, как влез Стив и начал все усложнять.  
— Забудь обо всем, что я сказал, и продолжай то, что делал до этого. Как только будешь готов изложить свои мысли Тони, мы вместе пойдем наверх, — он ободряюще сжал его плечо.  
Баки облегченно вздохнул и уткнулся в планшет. Роджерс точно так же облегченно вздохнул и, оставив Баки за изучением материалов, отправился на кухню. Пока руки были заняты мытьем грязной посуды, Стив испытал огромную благодарность к Баки за то, что тот озабочен их безопасностью, а не строит грандиозные планы по захвату башни, с одновременным уничтожением всего живого.


	14. Chapter 14

— Сэр.

— Слушаю, ДЖАРВИС, — Тони вместе с креслом оттолкнулся от паяльной станции и подъехал к верстаку посреди мастерской. У одной камеры случился кратковременный сбой, и так как ни одна другая не дублировала ее изображение, Тони пришлось по-быстрому чинить ее. Сложившаяся ситуация вынуждала его задуматься о резервных копиях следящей аппаратуры и в списке приоритетов подвинуть этот пункт повыше.

— Агент Романофф просит разрешения войти.

Тони вздрогнул и поднял взгляд. Наташа с планшетом в руке стояла за стеклянной дверью. На черных тренировочных штанах в кобуре висели два пистолета. Это должно было выглядеть абсолютно нелепо. Тони был уверен в этом на все сто.

— Впусти, — он махнул рукой и порадовался, что еще не начал пить. Не последовал собственному правилу, которое гласило: если еще не ложился спать, для алкоголя не может быть слишком рано.

Потом он встал и отправился к кофемашине, которая — в отличие от Поттсовского монстра — автоматически (автоматически!) варила кофе каждые сорок пять минут в течение всего времени, что он находился в мастерской.

Когда скрипнула дверь, Тони развернулся и произнес: — Утречка. Кофе?

— Нам нужно срочно поговорить об этих мерах безопасности.

Тони нахмурился и принялся нюхать кофе, чтобы убедиться, что в водопровод случайно не попали какие-нибудь опасные химические вещества. Это уже случалось однажды, и того раза было вполне достаточно.  
— А что с ними не так? Ими занимался начальник моей службы безопасности.

Наташа скептически выгнула бровь.  
— Оно и видно. У меня ряд поправок.

Черт. Тони аккуратно махнул кружкой в сторону пары кресел для посетителей.  
— Присаживайся… Черт, — на этот раз он произнес это вслух. Кэп с оборотнем — в данный момент более человеком, чем пушистиком — сурово двигались в направлении мастерской. Ну кто бы сомневался, подумал Тони, усаживаясь перед консолью. — ДЖАРВИС, пригласи Уилсона и оставь дверь открытой.

Наташа повторно подняла бровь.  
— Что происходит?

Тони указал на дверь, в которую решительно входили их престарелые супер… человек и вервольф.  
— Кофе там. Наливайте и садитесь.

Стив вошел в помещение и заполнил его своим Капитанским… чем-то.  
— Тони, у нас несколько предложений…

— Ага. У вас и у всех остальных, — вздохнул Тони, кивая на Наташу. — ДЖАРВИС, план безопасности башни и план «Безмятежность». Открывай. Полный доступ.

— Слушаюсь, сэр, — ДЖАРВИС вывел голограммы над консолью. — Сэм просит передать, что присоединится в ближайшее время.

Сквозь изображение схемы башни, Тони увидел, как Стив наклонился к Барнсу и пробормотал что-то похожее на: — Давай, Бак.

Старк в душе ехидно ухмыльнулся и, наблюдая поверх кружки, принялся гадать, насколько тяжело реликвии номер два будет справиться с голографическими дисплеями… Но к его огромному разочарованию, Барнс начал действовать очень лихо.

Любопытно… Через два года после льда Кэп неплохо освоил высокотехнологичное оружие, но с социальными медиа еще было туговато. Скольже же Баки пробыл в нашем времени? И как долго был человеком?

Наташа подскочила к нему и они, перебивая друг друга, затараторили по-русски. Хорошо, что ДЖАРВИС запишет всю эту трескотню, и позже Тони сможет спокойно прочесть стенограмму на старом добром английском. Он глянул на Стива, который, казалось, готов был прервать эту киллерскую вакханалию. Прежде чем он это сделал, Тони подъехал поближе и постучал пальцем по его руке, привлекая внимание.

Когда они встретились взглядами, Тони тихо спросил: — Эй. Все нормально? Он припоминал, что не так давно они, вроде как, поругались.

Стив нахмурился и вздохнул.  
— Ты, безусловно, мудак. Но тебя оправдывает кофеиновая абстиненция. А я — идиот, вступивший с тобой в дискуссию до завтрака. Но да, все нормально, — он улыбнулся и, засунув руки в карманы, оглянулся на близнеца-ассасина.

— Ну и славненько, — Тони в ответ лучезарно улыбнулся. А, может, сейчас попробовать… — Так это… ты же замолвишь за меня словечко, правда?

Хмурость вернулась помноженной на два.  
— В смысле? — вопрос прозвучал громче и резче, чем Стив рассчитывал.

— Эй, эй, — Тони слегка прикрылся кружкой. Парочка ассасинов замолчала, пристально посмотрела в их сторону, и вернулась к обсуждению насущных проблем. — Кэп, полегче. Я всего лишь о руке. Уже чертову тучу времени мои биомедики пытаются сделать что-то подобное. Ведь полно людей… — он улыбнулся, — в том числе и ветеранов, которым это сильно пригодилось бы.

— О, — Стив щенячьим взглядом посмотрел на левую руку Барнса, потом обернулся к Тони и взволнованно зашептал. — Ну, я не знаю… Столько испытаний… И врачи экспериментировали, и память стирали… — он огорченно покачал головой.

— Просто поговори с ним, ладно? Никакой спешки, никакого давления, если позволит хотя бы взглянуть на внутренности… — пальцы Тони, сжимавшие кружку, дернулись. Он никогда не был хорош в том, чтобы только смотреть, не трогая.

— Ну, может быть… Хотя, если я дотрагиваюсь до него, он, вроде, не возражает…

— И тебе нужно продолжать работать в этом направлении.

А вот интересно… О, черт. Мозг Тони наконец осмыслил произошедшее несколько часов назад и напомнил о гигантском лохматом слоне в комнате — предубеждении Стива против оборотней. Блядь.

Тони тут же пошел на попятную в прямом и переносном смысле. Со словами: — Да ладно, не спеши, — он оттолкнулся и поехал в кресле вокруг консоли. Остановившись, он принялся разглядывать сквозь голограммы Баки, стоявшего рядом с Наташей. Кроме волос — крайне нуждающихся в банальной расческе — Барнс выглядел довольно неплохо. Несмотря ни на что. Черт, если Стив не сможет перебороть себя, может Тони удастся соблазнить его и получить доступ к руке. Пеппер будет…

Нет! Нет, Пеппер не одобрит! Какого черта он об этом думает?

— Так. Мне нужно больше кофе, — заявил он, но, развернувшись к агрегату, кофе там не обнаружил. Тони тяжело вздохнул, посверлил машину взглядом и сердито ударил по кнопке ручной варки, которая тут же загорелась зловещим красным светом.

— Сэр, — раздался голос ДЖАРВИСа из динамика над стойкой. — Пятидесятичасовой лимит бодрствования исчерпан.

— Приоритет — национальная безопасность, не забыл?

— Тони, нет, — произнес раздражающе-обеспокоенный Роджерс, подходя ближе. — ДЖАРВИС? В чем проблема?

— Мистеру Старку необходим сон, — лаконично ответил ИскИн.

— Предатель! — обвиняюще прошипел Тони. — У нас тут как бы кризис.

— Так. Ладно. Ребята, — Стив развернулся к Нат и Баки, повысив голос так, чтобы те наверняка услышали. Они замолчали и повернули головы. — Мы можем составить для Тони краткий список уязвимых мест, чтобы он мог начать работу, а потом немного отдохнуть?

Тони поморщился при мысли о том, какого масштаба будут предложения о доработке у этих двоих.  
— Неа. Эй, я говорю — в этом нет необходимости. Даю вам карт-бланш на все, кроме замены и перекрашивания полов. Продолжайте, мужики. Эээ… И дамы… И волки тоже продолжайте. Короче, все занимайтесь нашей безопасностью, а я пойду вздремну, — сон, безусловно, был лучшим вариантом в данной ситуации.

— Отлично. Все гении отправляются на боковую, а те, кто попроще, остаются решать проблемы, — Стив взял Тони за запястье — что было немного странно, ведь он не нуждался в провожатых, чтобы найти собственную спальню — и осторожно забрал у него пустую кружку. Тони стало обидно, ведь он мог бы насладиться кофе попозже, когда проснется…

Роджерс пристроил бокал на верстак и подтолкнул Тони в сторону выхода. Удачно вышло, что именно в этот момент входил Уилсон, и Тони беспрепятственно покинул мастерскую. Сэм, проходя мимо странно посмотрел на него.

— Спокойной ночи, Тони, — многозначительно произнес вслед Стив.

— Ага. До встречи.

— Он не зомби случайно? Потому что если ты сейчас скажешь, что ходячие мертвецы реальны — ноги моей здесь больше не будет, — Сэм выжидающе уставился на Роджерса.

Если тот и ответил что-то, Тони этого уже не услышал. Дверь закрылась, и он решил, что пора бы чего-нибудь съесть. Чего-нибудь, не являющегося тонизирующим напитком без сахара и сливок. Или нет. Лучше так: поесть, но перед этим выпить чашечку кофе. Правда, Пеппер установила определенные правила для приема пищи, но он сегодня столько этих правил нарушил…

— Сэр, — голос ДЖАРВИСа прервал ход его мыслей.

— Что?

— Лифт ждет.

Двери были открыты, огни светились, но Тони не помнил, чтобы просил об этом ДЖАРВИСа. Он послушно вошел и спросил: — Ну и куда мы едем?

— Вы собирались поспать, сэр. Помните?

— Нет. Но это, вероятно, хорошая идея, да?

— Прекрасная.

— Ну, тогда вези.

— Слушаюсь, сэр.

~~~

К обеду Стив и Ко разобрались со всеми дырами в системе безопасности Тони, а также составили график обновлений, изменений и тренировок, вступающий в силу сегодня вечером. Это были довольно сжатые сроки, но ДЖАРВИС заверил, что это возможно.

Как команда, они сработались просто прекрасно. У них были взаимодополняющие друг друга знания и навыки. Наташа была хороша в расстановке ловушек. Сферой Сэма стали комнаты безопасности и связь с аварийно-спасательными службами. Стив был превосходным планировщиком и тактиком. Его небольшой тренировочный штурм вызвал целую бурю восторгов. А Баки… Ну, это было немного пугающе — услышать, каким именно образом он проник бы в здание, чтобы беспрепятственно ликвидировать любую заданную цель. Да, иметь киллера калибра Джеймса Бьюкенена Барнса на своей стороне, было определенно лучше, чем на противоположной.

Во время их мозгового штурма Баки выглядел так, будто вернулся в родную стихию — уверенно и свободно. Как раньше — в командном центре с Пегги и Ревущими Коммандос, подумал Стив. Не хватало только огромного стола, застеленного картой с планами ударов по Гидре. Ну, и, конечно, самой команды…

Уведомив службу безопасности Старка обо всех изменениях, Стив поблагодарил ДЖАРВИСа и закрыл собрание.  
— Хорошая работа, команда. Здесь стало намного безопаснее. Всем спасибо.

— Ага, тебе хорошо говорить. А я все еще боюсь, что мне потолок на голову упадет, — сказал Сэм, подходя к верстаку. Ящики в нем были ярко-красными и серебряными вставками. Как и инструменты, лежащие внутри. — Пора, пожалуй, перекусить. Пойду, сделаю сэндвич. А потом поработаю руками, — он пошевелил бровями и загадочно улыбнулся.

— О… Вот «перекусить» звучит довольно заманчиво, — Наташа посмотрела на Стива. — Пойдем, Кэп. На моей кухне всё работает.

— Ну, если ты приглашаешь…

Стив был не сильно доволен, что Тони поселил его нового напарника в руины. Он подумал, что, учитывая, как мало времени проводит в своей квартире, вполне можно поменяться с Сэмом апартаментами. Но потом решил, что сначала надо посмотреть, как живет Нат. Может, у нее условия не намного лучше… Тогда — согласно старомодному довоенному воспитанию — обеспечить комфорт даме было в приоритете.

Он оглянулся на Баки, который, отойдя в сторону, тоскливо косился на дверь. Намереваясь побыстрее смыться, скорее всего.  
— Бак, все нормально?

Тот кивнул.  
— Ага. Теперь вы будете лучше защищены.

Теплая волна затопила Стива. Он положил ладонь ему на затылок.  
— И ты, дружище. Ты тоже будешь в безопасности.

Баки не улыбнулся, но настороженное выражение лица немного смягчилось.  
— Не делай глупостей.

— Как скажешь, Бак. Как скажешь… — Стив улыбнулся. — Ты отлично поработал. Сразу вспомнились прежние времена.

— Да? — Баки нахмурился, наклоняя голову.

Черт.

За ребрами заболело… Стив физически не мог перенести мысль о том, что Баки забыл о войне. О них на войне. Стало трудно дышать.  
— Да, Бак. Мы кучу времени проводили в командном пункте с Ревущими и Пегги планируя вылазки на объекты Гидры. Картер постоянно возмущалась по поводу нашего безрассудства, но все равно одобряла почти все предложения. А Говард создавал для нас оружие… — он надеялся, что его рассказы помогут Баки вспомнить хоть что-нибудь, но не ожидал, что самому от этого станет так больно…

— Говард? — Баки слабо улыбнулся. — Да, точно. Помню. А вы с Пегги постоянно пропадали у начальства.

Этот проблеск узнавания немного облегчил боль в груди.  
— Я был Капитаном. И нужно было хотя бы через раз исполнять приказы. Чтобы потом — после очередного безумия — была возможность прикрыть наши задницы.

Баки тихо рассмеялся и посмотрел Стиву через плечо.  
— Тебя ждет твоя новая девчонка.

Стив развернулся и увидел возле двери невозмутимую Романофф.  
— Она не моя девчонка, Баки. Она… Нат, — Стив не смог объяснить доходчивей.

Баки понизил голос.  
— Она хочет побыть с тобой наедине, Стив.

Роджерс, гордясь тем, что не смутился, посмотрел Баки в глаза. Он точно знал, что у него с Наташей.  
— Она просто друг. Хороший. Мы вместе выхлебали столько дерьма… А сейчас мы просто идем поесть. Но я скоро вернусь. С тобой все будет в порядке?

Баки разочаровано вздохнул и покачал головой.  
— Роджерс, с женщинами ты все такой же придурок, — он проскользнул мимо него и пошел к выходу. Наташа немного отошла, пропуская его. Стив был слишком сбит с толку, чтобы остановить или позвать его обратно.

Озадаченно нахмурившись, он медленно подошел к Наташе.  
— Прости. Я готов. Ну что, к тебе? — Стив почувствовал, как начинает краснеть, и мысленно принялся костерить Баки за то, что тот заставил его вспомнить об их поцелуе с Романофф.

— Это же не проблема? — она нахмурилась. — Можем пойти в пентхаус, если он загоняется…

— Эээ… Думаю, с ним все нормально. И вообще, это не важно. Идем туда, где тебе удобнее, — в течение двух минут двое его друзей решили, что он встречается с другим. Было ли в этом что-то… Стив пожал плечами, чувствуя неловкость от такого пристального внимания. — Вы сегодня неплохо работали вместе…

Она посмотрела вдоль коридора. Стив проследил за ее взглядом и увидел Баки, оживленно беседующего с Сэмом. Они зашли в лифт, в руке Уилсон нес набор инструментов. Хорошо, что они так поладили. Стиву пришлось дважды повторить это про себя, чтобы поверить хоть немного.

— Ладно, — Наташа улыбнулась так, будто смогла прочесть его мысли. Она привела его в холл, но вместо того, чтобы идти к лифту, открыла боковую дверь на хорошо освещенную бетонную лестницу.

Стив пошел следом вниз по лестнице, пытаясь отвлечься от лезущих в голову предположений о Баки и Сэме.  
— Это потому, что он был человеком?

— Да, это помогло, — она запрыгнула на перила и даже не покачнувшись, проехалась на пятой точке вниз до следующей площадки. — Ты много знаешь о холодной войне?

Вопрос был неожиданным. Стив нахмурился.  
— Да не очень. Прочитал по диагонали, а что?

— Нас с Барнсом обучали одни и те же люди, — она спрыгнула на пол и подняла взгляд. — Двадцать лет назад. Я и предположить не могла, что Зимний Солдат был… оборотнем.

Стив имел довольно смутное представление о детстве Нат. Это не имело отношения к их нынешней работе, и сама она никогда не рассказывала. Он читал в файлах Фьюри о ее подготовке, но тесно взаимодействуя с ней в последнее время, Стив был поражен, насколько она была хороша. Теперь, когда она заговорила об этом, он забеспокоился — в то время ей было всего десять.  
— Что… Где ты встретила оборотня?

Она остановилась и легла на перила, свесив голову вниз в головокружительную бездну.  
— Я сначала подумала, что он обыкновенный волк. Это было частью подготовки. Так нас учили скрывать страх.

Что?

— Господи, какой ужас… — от мысли о том, что Баки использовали, чтобы напугать Нат, у Стива закружилась голова.

— Эффективно… — Наташа пожала плечами. Она повернулась спиной к перилам и посмотрел Стиву в глаза. — Несколько лет спустя, он был уже в форме оборотня.

— Нат… — у Стива перехватило горло. Он подошел ближе и коснулся ее руки. Говорить он не мог.

— Я решила, что они сделали ему металлическую руку, чтобы он стал еще страшнее. Я не поняла, что это был Зимний Солдат.

— Мне жаль. Я должен был… — он знал, что глупо было думать, что если бы он вернулся за Баки, то с ней ничего не случилось бы. Хотя, возможно, тогда Баки меньше навредили бы… Он взял ее за руку и заставил себя посмотреть ей в глаза. — Мне очень, очень жаль.

Она сжала его ладонь и покачала головой.  
— Это было давно. И мы должны помнить, что это был не он. Это был тот, кого они из него сделали… то, что они из него сделали.

— Знаю, знаю. Просто… Это так больно. Они забрали моего Баки, «выпотрошили» и наполнили абсолютной ложью. А он поверил им и делал все, что они велели, потому что внутри у него кроме этого ничего не осталось, — голос сорвался, и он никак не мог отпустить ее руку. Она притянула его к себе, встала на цыпочки и обняла за плечи.

— Мы пережили это, — прошептала она ему на ухо, потом повернулась и поцеловала в щеку. — Оба. И клянусь тебе, я справлюсь. В какой бы форме его не увидела.

Стив был раздавлен. Он не хотел, чтобы ей приходилось с чем-то «справляться». Наташа была необыкновенная.  
— Господи, Нат, — он отпустил ее ладонь и обнял за талию. — Ты намного сильнее меня.

Она тихо засмеялась и крепко обхватила его обеими руками за плечи.  
— Ага, точно. А теперь спроси меня, смогла бы я пережить семидесятилетний сон во льдах и последующее пробуждение в абсолютно изменившемся мире. Не стоит недооценивать себя. И Стив… то, что существует между вами с Баки, тоже делает вас сильнее.

Он шумно выдохнул и обессиленно обмяк в ее руках. Ему хотелось и продолжать ее слушать, и попросить замолчать.  
— Нат, он так сильно изменился. Они изменили его. И я не знаю, как вернуть Баки обратно.

— Я не буду тебе врать, — тихо сказала она. — Он никогда не станет прежним. Но это не значит, что он не сможет стать счастливым.

Было больно. Слышать, что тот Баки — Баки Стива, никогда к нему не вернется. Но он был жив. И рядом. А это самое главное. Он еще крепче обнял ее и разжал руки.  
— Знаю. Я… Я стараюсь помочь ему. Черт, это не то же самое, но… Помогает то, что иногда я все же вижу его там, глубоко внутри.

Она провела руками вниз по его плечам, а потом обратно к шее.  
— Ты знаешь, я реалист. Я не верю в сказки или магию. Но… ты же любишь его, правда?

Это был самый простой вопрос в жизни Стива.  
— Да. Всегда любил.

Она глубоко вздохнула и обняла его изо всех сил.  
— Он все еще тот, в кого ты влюбился, — тихо сказала она ему на ухо. — Поддерживай его и не позволяй увидеть свой страх. Ему будет больно.

Стив прижался к ней, пытаясь поверить, что сможет это сделать.  
— Часть меня хочет спросить, как тебе удается скрывать его, а другая отчаянно хочет просто перестать бояться.

— Он оборотень, Стив. Чудовище из наших худших кошмаров. Ты всегда будешь немного бояться.

— Черт.

Он ненавидел это. Знал, что глупо расстраиваться из-за того, что невозможно изменить, но все равно переживал. Хотя, последние два года должны были бы излечить его от этого. Теперь, ради Баки, он готов был стараться еще больше.

— Господи, Нат, спасибо, — он погладил ее по спине и, наконец, отпустил. — Я смогу это сделать. Мы сможем… Но только после того, как поедим, — он улыбнулся, заглядывая ей в глаза.

Она кивнула, взяла его за руку и пошла вниз.  
— Звучит прекрасно. И я серьезно, Стив. Если ему или тебе нужно будет, чтобы он обернулся — в любую форму — он смело может это делать. Со мной все будет в порядке.

Нат точно самая сильная из Мстителей. Стив был абсолютно в этом уверен.  
— Он любит быть волком. Черт, и я люблю, когда он волк. А вот форма оборотня… Ладно, думаю, как-нибудь разберемся.


	15. Chapter 15

Обед прошел гораздо спокойнее чем то, что ему предшествовало. Комнаты Нат были полностью отремонтированы, с красивой мебелью и полностью функционирующей техникой. Ну, это и понятно… Дураком Старк точно не был, а селить Черную Вдову в руины — себе дороже. Она милостиво разрешила Стиву сварить суп и сделать сэндвичи. Которые они благополучно уничтожили под рассказы Роджерса о Ревущих Коммандос и довоенном Бруклине. Стив очень старался преподнести информацию о Баки в максимально выгодном положительном свете. Он не знал, станет ли она опасаться его меньше, когда услышит, каким ребенком он был, но попытаться точно стоило.

Стив понимал, что прежнего Баки уже не вернуть, и теперь, говоря о нем с Наташей, чувствовал себя немного лучше, как будто поизнося эти слова прощался со старым другом, чтобы со спокойным сердцем принять нового.

И, конечно, после того, как он ушел от Наташи, его сразу потянуло к Баки. Ничего удивительного — в его жизни все всегда вращалось вокруг Баки. Пришло время решать, что на самом деле это значит, и как — учитывая состояние его памяти — в свете этого нового знания теперь действовать. Стив понимал, что для подобного разговора время сейчас не совсем подходящее, но неизвестность была гораздо хуже.

Нат должно быть поняла, что он собирался предпринять, потому что на прощанье обняла его необычайно тепло. А то, что на ее лице не было жалости, вселило в него дополнительную порцию оптимизма.

Стив подошел к двери, поднял руку, чтобы постучать, и понял, что Баки, наверняка, будет в форме волка. Собаки, как правило, лают на стук, а как среагирует Баки? Будучи волком, он издавал какие-то звуки, но совсем тихие. Он скулил, а не лаял.

Стив повернул ручку, и дверь открылась. Крикнув: — Бак… — он зашел внутрь и услышал смех.

Смеялся не Баки. Проклятье!

От этого звука у Стива свело живот. От открывшегося вида — замутило. Он выдохнул и принялся костерить себя за то, что приперся без приглашения.

На полу, спиной к дивану, сидел Сэм, а рядом, навострив уши и задрав хвост, стоял Баки. Оба удивленно моргали, но Сэм опомнился быстрее и ухмыльнулся.

— О, привет! Уже поели?

— Ага… Простите, что помешал… Я пойду… — не имело значения, зачем он пришел. Даже если и говорил Баки, что зайдет после обеда с Нат. Сейчас было важно как можно скорее убраться, чтобы оставить их наедине, и не дать разбушеваться собственным эмоциям.

Он попятился, прикрывая дверь. Но Сэм тут же закричал: — Эй! Ты чего? Заходи. Баки, ты же не против?

Стив остановился и задержал дыхание, глядя на развалившегося на ковре Баки, виляющего хвостом. Это, вроде, было хорошим знаком — раньше он вилял только в случае положительного ответа — но Стив не мог избавиться от ощущения, что явился незваным.  
— Не хочу вам мешать…

— Стив, да ладно тебе! Падай сюда. Я как раз рассказывал Баки о глупостях, что мы творили во время учебы.

Сэм рассказывал Баки истории о Райли, в то время, когда Стив говорил о Баки с Нат… На сердце сразу потеплело, и он решил войти.  
— Такие же, что и мы до войны? Помнишь, Бак? — Стив сел в нескольких футах от них и облокотился на кресло. Он все еще продолжал чувствовать себя немного странно, присоединяясь к разговору, но атмосфера в комнате, кажется, не изменилась.

— Наверняка глупее. Потому что это было легально, — сказал Сэм. Баки вытянулся между ними — передние лапы упирались в ноги Роджерса, а хвост прикрывал ладонь Сэма. — У нас была куча различных тренировок: подводное плавание, прыжки с парашютом без крыльев, прыжки с парашютом с крыльями, прыжки с парашютом в воду, так называемую воду. Мы прослушали курс выживания и курс медицинской подготовки. Думаю, я не спал все эти шесть месяцев.

— Боже, Сэм. Безумие какое-то. Вот и еще один человек, сильнее Капитана Америка, — Стив застенчиво улыбнулся Сэму.

— Сильнее? Ну, нет. Глупее, может быть, — Сэм дернул Баки за хвост. — Да, концентрация идиотизма в комнате от нас троих сильно превышает среднестатистическую норму.

Баки шумно выдохнул, опустил голову и вывалил язык. Вилять хвостом не получалось — Уилсон держал достаточно крепко — тогда он завилял задницей и поскреб лапой Стивову ногу.

Роджерс нагнулся и почесал ему шею. Барнс блаженно хрюкнул. Продолжая обоюдоуспокаивающие поглаживания, Стив сказал: — Это ты Коммандос не встречал. Вот когда мы вшестером находились в помещении, концентрация была — огого! Всем концентрациям концентрация. Ты был бы в восторге.

— Да, я видел выставку, — Сэм опять дернул Баки за хвост. — Вы все довольно известны. Причем, в хорошем смысле. Не то, что я — «Их ищет полиция».

Стив задумался. Надо будет сводить Баки в музей. Попозже, когда всё утрясется.  
— Ты обязательно получишь свою долю славы, Сэм.

Тот возмущенно покачал головой.  
— Я не ради нее это делаю.

— Знаю. Коммандос тоже не ради нее старались. Так же, как и Мстители. Но иногда она приходит вне зависимости от нашего желания, — Стив вздохнул и подумал, что сейчас повсеместное узнавание вполне может стоить им жизни.

— Ну, мы же довели до Старковых секьюрити всю информацию по усовершенствованию охраны башни. И безопасность теперь достигнет своего максимума, — Сэм очередной раз потянул Баки за хвост. — Согласен?

Тот повернулся к нему, ухмыльнулся — ну, насколько это можно сделать, имея волчью пасть — и шумно задышал под рукой Стива. Он был расслаблен и спокоен, и как раз это больше всего убеждало Стива в том, что они действительно сделали все, что могли для защиты башни.

— Тогда нам осталось только отдохнуть и немного восстановить силы. Вы ели? — Стив еще раз почесал Баки за ухом и поднялся. Ему так хотелось прямо сейчас начать помогать окружающим, но это можно было сделать только в том случае, если эти самые окружающие не умирали с голоду.

— Ага. Кто-то не смог ждать и сожрал замороженную пиццу, — ехидно произнес Сэм, обвиняюще глядя на Барнса. Тот поднял голову, улыбнулся своей обычной волчьей улыбкой и забарабанил хвостом по полу. Выглядел он при этом крайне самодовольно.

— Ну, если там было что-то помимо сахара, я просто счастлив. Вы хоть запили ее? Бак, хочешь пить? — Стив уже приготовился бежать в сторону кухни.

— Так. А ну быстро выключил заботливую мамашу, — велел Уилсон. — Расслабься, Роджерс.

Стив нахмурился, с независимым видом промаршировал к кухонному «острову», взял стакан и повернул к раковине.  
— Что? Я пить захотел! — он налил воду и сделал глоток. Физиономия стала чрезвычайно довольной. — Кому-нибудь еще? Последний шанс…  
Он оглянулся. Сэм не сводил с него взгляда. Пришлось выпить всё.

— В холодильнике полно воды в бутылках, — Уилсон иронично приподнял бровь.

— Я в курсе. Но из крана ничуть не хуже. Налить?

— Стив, сядь, — просьба больше напоминала приказ. — Ты какой-то странный…

Стив немного постоял, потом подошел к холодильнику и достал бутылку. Сэм терпеливо наблюдал за ним. Роджерс продолжал размышлять, что ответить на этот комментарий, а чтобы не стоять без дела, взял из шкафчика самую большую миску — надеясь, что такую будет сложнее перевернуть — налил воду и поставил на пол.

Сэм с Баки в четыре глаза скептически смотрели на него с пола гостиной. Он сложил руки на «остров» и прилег на них грудью.  
— Я не знаю. Мне не слишком хорошо даются ожидание и бездействие. Мы столько могли бы сделать, стольким помочь. Вместо этого сидим тут, бездельничаем. А люди тем временем перемывают мне в Твиттере кости… — черт, ему действительно пора было заткнуться. Секунд десять назад.

На этот раз брови Сэма уползли вверх довольно высоко. Он вытащил из кармана спортивных штанов телефон. Баки поднял голову, посмотрел на него и поднялся на лапы, усаживаясь рядом. Потом прислонился к Сэму и заглянул в телефон. Сэм молча тихонько оттолкнул его. Они взаимодействовали так, будто знали друг друга тысячу лет. Стив пару секунд посмотрел на них и больше не смог — опустил голову на руки.

— Эй, — Сэм бросил телефон на диван и встал, отодвигая Баки в сторону. — Ты в порядке?

— Я… Да, все нормально, — Стив поднял голову. Сэм стоял почти впритык. — Прости. Думаю, мне нужно поспать.  
Улечься в кровать, натянув на голову одеяло, было сейчас довольно привлекательной идеей. Уснет он или нет, не имело ровно никакого значения.

— Ну, если нужно… — голос Сэма звучал немного скептично.

— Попробовать стоит, — Стив понизил голос и продолжил: — Не ходи при нем в Твиттер, пожалуйста.

Сэм глубоко вздохнул.  
— Стив, из-за своих нерешенных проблем ты нервничаешь. Он это чувствует. И ты слишком близко к нему, а у него и без того все не сильно благополучно. Так что…

Это звучало излишне сурово, учитывая то, с какой целью он изначально шел к Баки.  
— Ладно. Возьму все свои нерешенные проблемы и отправлюсь спать, — он устало вздохнул и подумал, что и правда, надо бы вздремнуть.

— Если передумаешь и решишь поговорить, то знаешь, где меня найти.

— Спасибо, Сэм. Прости, что отнял у тебя столько времени, — Стив коснулся его плечом и услышал разочарованный вздох. Было ясно, что Уилсон считает, что Стив поступает неправильно, но сил на то, чтобы что-то исправлять у Роджерса не было.

Он подошел к Баки, который неподвижно застыл на полу, прижав уши, и почесал ему подбородок.  
— Увидимся позже. Если захочешь. Моя дверь всегда открыта.  
Баки тихонько обеспокоенно заскулил, и Стиву захотелось как тогда — лечь на диван, а Баки чтобы улегся сверху, и он мог гладить весь этот мех до тех пор, пока рана в груди не затянется. — Все хорошо, Бак. Все нормально. С тобой Сэм. А я за соседней дверью.

Баки отстранился и отвернулся. Сердце Стива разбилось. Но Сэм прав. Стив сейчас не был в состоянии находиться с ним рядом, даже если это то, чего он действительно хотел. После разговора с Нат он решил, что готов все выяснить между ними, но, должно быть, ошибся. Он кивнул Сэму, сглотнул и пошел к двери.

В коридоре он понял, что у него нет ни малейшего желания идти к себе. Но он заставил себя сделать это. В спальне он упал на кровать и уставился в окно, стараясь ни о чем не думать.

Уйдя от Наташи он готов был поговорить с Баки о чувствах. Или, по крайней мере, позволить себе испытывать рядом с ним эмоции и попробовать хоть как-то выразить их. Но присутствие Сэма расстроило все планы… Тот был таким расслабленным и счастливым рядом с Баки. Боже, какой же Стив идиот. За грудиной стало по-настоящему больно.

И, как назло, не было никаких срочных дел, требующих его Капитанского присутствия… Служба безопасности Тони во всю трудилась над реализацией их предложений, и если сейчас начать вмешиваться в их работу — в порядке контроля — можно было сделать только хуже. К тому же, он был слишком рассеян для такой серьезной работы.

Он тяжело вздохнул, замотался в одеяло и попытался сосредоточиться на дыхании, надеясь, что это поможет успокоиться и заснуть. По крайней мере, во сне он не сможет наделать еще больше ошибок.


	16. Chapter 16

Стив проснулся с новой идеей. Если им какое-то время предстояло просиживать в башне собственные задницы, то надо было как можно скорее поговорить с Баки. Или скоро ситуация станет совсем невыносимой. Он даже не представлял, как все это сделать, но и ждать уже не мог. Он просто обязан был попробовать. Роджерс решительно сбросил одеяло и встал, собираясь бежать прямо сейчас, но подумал, что Баки может быть занят. Эта мысль заставила его сесть обратно.

— ДЖАРВИС?

— Добрый день, Капитан. Чем могу помочь? — раздался в ответ спокойный голос.

— Баки у себя? — Стив чувствовал себя немного сталкером, но он хотел поговорить наедине, а повторение вчерашнего могло полностью лишить его решимости.

— Боюсь, что нет, Капитан. Сержант Барнс в тренажерном зале.

Первое предложение ДЖАРВИСа заставило его панически вдохнуть. Второе — облегченно выдохнуть.  
— Один?

— Да, Капитан.

— Спасибо, ДЖАРВИС.  
Так, он сможет это сделать. Просто пойти к лучшему другу в тренажерный зал. Там же полно тренажеров, вдруг Стиву срочно понадобилась тренировка? Звучит не идеально, но могло сработать.

В зале — как пояснил ДЖАРВИС — все было разработано с учетом специфических особенностей всех Мстителей. Он легко мог выдержать нашествие Стива, Тора и даже Халка. Одновременно. Пока Стив ехал на лифте, ИскИн успел прочитать ему целую лекцию, научно объясняющую выбор материалов, используемых при строительстве зала и физическое обоснование выбора именно тех тренажеров, которые там были. Стив слушал вполуха. Это Баки всегда отлично разбирался в науке и математике…

ДЖАРВИС и ему тоже самое рассказал? Стив подошел к двери и застыл… Баки в форме оборотня лежал на лавке и обманчиво легко поднимал штангу с навешанным на нее запредельным количеством «блинов».

Стив на собственной шкуре узнал, насколько силён тот именно в этой форме, а еще и кибер рука… Стив упорно старался не подсчитывать, какой вес мог жать Баки, хотя, и без этого понимал — примерно столько же, сколько и он сам. Он решил сосредоточиться на разглядывании лица (морды?) друга. Профиль был довольно выразительным, с сильной длинной челюстью. Когда он напрягался, отчетливо были видны клыки. В форме волка рот (пасть?) Баки не казался ему таким страшным. По крайней мере, он видел волка и понимал, что от него исходит угроза. А тут… Волчья голова венчала почти обычное человеческое тело, и это вселяло подсознательный ужас. Так же как и жуткие когти на пальцах. Не на лапах…

Но чем дольше Стив смотрел на него, тем больше узнавал в нем Баки. Он простоял там — подглядывая — довольно прилично, но, в конце концов, взялся за дверную ручку.

Баки резко вскинул голову и опустил штангу на стойку. Потом сел и моментально перекинулся.  
— Прости, — пробормотал он. — Не ожидал кого-нибудь тут встретить.

— Все в порядке, — Стив сел рядом на скамью и посмотрел в лицо другу, которого ему столько времени не хватало. Он изменился… Стив постоянно видел его падение в кошмарах, так что было с чем сравнивать. В уголках глаз появились морщинки, а сами глаза — несмотря на пережитое — все еще были глазами человека, с изящной легкостью разбивающего сердца. — Если хочешь, можешь перекинуться обратно.

Баки покачал головой и согнулся, пристраивая локти на колени, чтобы перевести дух. Он тяжело дышал, влажные волосы облепили порозовевшее лицо.  
— Сэм сказал — злоупотреблять не надо. Что-то о восприятии и подсознании.

Что?

— Чьем восприятии? — Стиву захотелось протянуть руку и заправить волосы Баки за ухо, чтобы открыть лицо, но тот был слишком далеко, и Стив переживал, что тот может отшатнуться от прикосновения.

Баки пожал плечами.  
— Всех. Я думал, быть волком при тебе или при нем — нормально, но он сказал, что и это не очень хорошая идея. Я не такой угрожающий сейчас. Наверное…

— Я… нет, Бак, — Стив поморщился. Его бесила мысль, что окружающими Баки воспринимается как угроза. Это не значило, что ему нужно ломать себя, чтобы люди чувствовали себя в безопасности. — Я не думаю, что ты должен… Я не хочу, чтобы ты страдал. Тебе не нужно скрывать свои остальные формы из-за того, что ты беспокоишься обо мне. О том, как я восприму это. Особенно, если тебе комфортно быть волком. К тому же, он и мне очень нравится, — Стив терялся в догадках, почему Сэм сказал что-то подобное Баки. Это казалось настолько противоречащим его убеждениям…

— Это… Это потому, что люди по своей природе хищники, но не такие, как я. Это подсознательное. Это… — Баки нахмурился и поднял голову. — Инстинкты?

Стив кивнул. Он был готов говорить обо всем, что интересовало Баки. Собственный вопрос мог подождать.  
— Ага, инстинкты. Но у людей их много, и все они могут контролироваться. И зная, что это ты внутри волка, я не чувствую угрозы. Я позволил тебе улечься на меня на диване, помнишь? Если бы я поддался инстинкту, этого не случилось бы.

Баки выдохнул и поднялся. Обошел лавку и взял полотенце и бутылку воды. Полотенце повесил на шею, а не обмотал вокруг бедер. Потом открыл воду.  
— Это должно помочь тебе быть рядом и не бояться.

Стив встал и шагнул ближе.  
— Бак, я абсолютно нормально чувствую себя рядом с тобой. А твой волк вообще творит со мной что-то… — он сердито вздохнул, злясь на собственное косноязычие. — Я сейчас около десяти минут стоял за дверью, глядя на тебе. Только потом вошел.

Баки глотнул воды и вытер губы тыльной стороной ладони.  
— Тогда почему ты так странно вел себя?

Стив поежился.  
— Это не из-за того, что ты не был человеком, — он попытался сглотнуть, но во рту была Сахара. — Я почувствовал себя пятым колесом и вспомнил Бруклин. Тогда я частенько оказывался в подобной ситуации.

— Каким колесом?

— Ну… Ты и Сэм… — Стив чувствовал себя ужасно. Ревность просто бушевала в груди. — Я тебе в этом не нужен.

— Ты… — Баки широко распахнул глаза и покачал головой. — А, да… Точно.

Отрицательное движение головы в сочетании с утвердительным значением слов… Стив совсем запутался.  
— Что?

Баки опустил плечи, отвернулся и пробормотал: — Ничего. Надо найти штаны, — он поставил бутылку на скамейку и упал на четвереньки, обращаясь. Полотенце так и осталось висеть на шее.

— Бак, — Стив вцепился в пушистый загривок и не дал ему сбежать. Мысль о том, что Баки разочаровался в нем, заставила его запаниковать. — Пожалуйста.  
Баки тяжело вздохнул и замер, опустив голову и хвост. Стив бухнулся на колени и уткнулся лицом в мех.  
— Прости меня, Бак. Я совсем разучился говорить о личном.

Баки развернулся и положил голову ему на плечо, прижавшись своей грудью к его. Стив потерял равновесие и покачнулся, но дышать стало намного легче. От Баки пахло мокрой шерстью и немножко потом. Прекрасный запах… Стив крепко обнял его за шею, и Баки не шевелился.

Стив потерял счет времени. Они все стояли и стояли, обнявшись. У них даже сердца стали биться в унисон… В конце концов, Стив понял, что снова может говорить и прошептал: — Перекинься, пожалуйста. Мне очень надо.

Чувствовать, как он оборачивается, и видеть это, было совсем разными вещами. Стив даже рот не успел открыть, а кости под ладонями уже пришли в движение, шерсть втянулась под кожу, и вот уже его руки цепляются за голого, стоящего на четвереньках, Баки.

Он оставил одну руку у него на плече и заглянул в глаза.  
— Нет, Бак, в другую форму. Позволь мне увидеть его.

Баки не двигался. Даже голову не поднял.  
— Ты должен видеть во мне человека. А не…

Вот же черт.

— «А не…» кого?

Баки медленно выпрямился и поднял взгляд.  
— А?

— Ты сказал «человека», и это прозвучало так, будто ты кто-то другой. В какой форме ты чувствуешь себя… собой? — Стив затаил дыхание, ожидая ответа.

— Во всех трех. Но я не человек.

— Тогда покажи мне форму оборотня. Пожалуйста, Бак. Я хочу знать о тебе все, — Стив сжал его плечо, как он надеялся — обнадеживающе. Потому что изобразить это лицом не смог.

Баки неуверенно спросил: — Ты будешь осторожен? Так, чтобы я не укусил тебя.

Стив заставил себя улыбнуться.  
— Конечно. Я буду очень осторожен.

Баки кивнул и глубоко вдохнул, как будто готовясь. Потом чуть отодвинулся, поднялся на ноги и обратился, отворачиваясь от Стива.

Его тело увеличилось. Он стал выше, крупнее и более мускулистым. И покрылся короткой густой шерстью. На пальцах рук и ног появились длинные когти. На спине бугрились мышцы, и Стив прямо физически ощутил его силу. Но это был Баки. От него не исходили угрожающие волны. От него шли флюиды страха и желания избегать какой бы то ни было конфронтации. И все же, Стиву стало не по себе. Он немного занервничал, если не сказать больше. Ладно, он испугался.

Сердце билось прямо в горле, по спине побежали мурашки, на лбу выступил холодный пот. Боже, хоть бы Баки не учуял его страх. Он решительно вздохнул и положил ладонь ему на плечо. Под пальцами были просто стальные мускулы.  
— Посмотри на меня.

Баки покосился на него, не поворачивая морду.  
— Это опасно, — не очень внятно произнес он.

В пылу схватки на хеликариере Баки или ревел, или выл. Теперь же он прекрасно изъяснялся словами. Чуть глуховато, но вполне разборчиво. Стив подумал, что очень может быть — это просто разыгралось воображение от желания найти как можно больше человеческих черт в монстре. Нет, плохое слово… Это все тот же Баки, только с зубами чуть побольше и чуть более волосатый.

— Я в безопасности. Я с тобой. Ты Баки Барнс, мой друг, — он погладил его по шерсти на шее, надеясь немного успокоить. — Я хочу видеть твое лицо, твои глаза. Посмотри на меня, пожалуйста.

Баки поднял металлическую руку и прикрыл ею морду. Когти на пальцах были… впечатляющими. Он повернулся и встретился со Стивом взглядом.

Глаза были знакомые. Другой формы и размера, но их выражение и цвет были прежними. Несмотря на бьющееся от страха как сумасшедшее сердце, Стив улыбнулся.  
— Привет. Ты укусишь меня, если я уберу твою руку?

Уши Баки дернулись назад.  
— Нет? — приглушенно провыл он.

Затаив дыхание и отказываясь верить в то, что собирался сделать — не существует ни малейшей опасности, Роджерс — Стив медленно обхватил пальцами запястье и осторожно убрал руку Баки ото рта. Вернее попытался. Баки сопротивлялся — ладонь сдвинулась лишь на полдюйма. Стив пару раз глубоко вдохнул, стиснул зубы и потянул сильнее.

Баки умоляюще смотрел поверх пальцев, но Стив продолжал настаивать, и тот поддался.

Все было не так плохо… Лицо Баки выглядело почти так же, как у волка, только крупнее. С закрытым ртом не было никаких признаков смертоносных клыков.

— Знаешь, а на самом деле, это лучшее из твоих состояний. Я могу и погладить тебя, и поговорить, — Стив гордился тем, как нормально звучит его голос.

— Это рискованно, — Баки дернул ушами. — Рискованно и глупо.

Стив заставил себя усмехнуться, а не поморщиться. Он был прав.  
— А я-то думал, ты меня знаешь… «Рискованно и глупо» — мое второе имя, — он погладил мех на щеке Баки. — И оно того стоит.

Стив почувствовал, как Баки сжал челюсти. И хотя, ему все еще было трудно считывать эмоции с волчьего лица, он подумал, что вот это, скорее всего, раздражение.

Ну, это хотя бы знакомо… Стив ласково улыбнулся, и Баки усмехнулся в ответ. Нервное напряжение понемногу отпускало.  
— Так, ладно. Я посмотрел — мне понравилось. Нет смысла и дальше испытывать твое терпение. А то укусишь, чтобы не приставал больше.

Баки моментально стал человеком.  
— В следующий раз ты должен быть вооружен.

Стив понял, что Баки опять исполнял его приказ, а не поступал в соответствии с собственными желаниями. Свобода воли пока не всегда побеждала волю чужую.

— Тебе было трудно? — спросил Стив.

— Я иногда теряюсь. А иногда кусаюсь. Если бы я укусил тебя, ты не был бы больше человеком.

— Но это случалось только когда ты… оборотень? Или в волчьей форме тоже? — Стив дотронулся до его плеча. Ему было приятно прикасаться к Баки, в какой бы форме тот не был. А начав трогать, ему очень сложно было остановиться.

— В обеих, — Баки пожал плечами и поудобнее уселся на полу. Упавшее полотенце лежало рядом, но он даже не дернулся, чтобы прикрыться. — Но волком значительно легче себя контролировать.

— Почему? — Стив нахмурился, присев рядом.

— В стае было намного проще, — Баки улыбнулся уголком рта. — Люди так все усложняют…

Стив усмехнулся и согласно покивал. Ему так хотелось понять и перестать бояться. У всего этого точно должно было быть простое решение.  
— Так в форме волка ты мог укусить меня, но не хотел?

Баки покачал головой и вздохнул.  
— Я хочу. Очень. Но еще больше хочу защитить тебя. Это… Я думаю, это более глубокий инстинкт.

А вот это было чертовски хорошим знаком. Это значило, что Стив прочно обосновался в его памяти. По крайней мере, подсознательно, Баки воспринимал его как часть семьи. Или даже как часть стаи.  
— Ну, тогда все в порядке. Заботиться обо мне тебе хоче… Подожди. Очень хочешь укусить? Почему?

Баки отвернулся.  
— Потому что я не человек. И я один.

— Ты… Но я… Ты хочешь, чтобы рядом был еще один оборотень? — Стив думал, что Баки сопротивляется приказу, не кусая его. Но, оказывается, он идет против своей природы. А это сделать было гораздо, гораздо сложнее.

Баки кивнул.

— Ты скучаешь по стае, — Стив взял его за руку. — Но Бак, я и есть твоя стая. Мы всегда были больше, чем семья… Ты мой… Ты мой Баки. Мой друг, мой брат, мое все. У меня нет никого ближе тебя. И никогда не будет.

— Да, — Баки слабо улыбнулся. — Я знаю.

Как же так получается — он все это сказал, а чувствовать себя увереннее не стал?  
— Тогда почему ты хочешь укусить меня? Что изменится, если я стану оборотнем?

Баки плечами, улыбка исчезла с лица.  
— Ничего…

— Ты не веришь в то, что говоришь. Я спрашиваю, чтобы понять, Бак. Скажи мне, — Стив попытался говорить максимально мягко. Чтобы голос не звучал, как с трибуны на собрании. Он снова погладил его по руке, потом положил ладонь на плечо, большим пальцем проведя по шее.

Баки пожал плечами и сгорбился еще сильнее.  
— Это не одно и то же.

Стив подтащил его поближе и обхватил ладонями шею.  
— Скажи мне, в чем разница.

Баки замер. Стив ощутил, как тот напрягся.  
— Я не чувствую… Тебя нет здесь, — он, не глядя ему в глаза, постучал себя пальцем по виску. — Мы не стая.

Он всегда были близки. Заканчивали друг за друга предложения, знали, что собирается сказать другой или где он находится. Это особенно пригождалось на поле боя. Стив потерял больше, чем осознавал. И теперь не хотел думать, что существовал способ — такой способ — чтобы вернуть все это обратно.

Но не эта мысль заставила его перестать дышать. Сейчас был самый подходящий момент, чтобы узнать… Он прикоснулся ладонью к левой стороне груди Баки, чувствуя биение сердца.  
— А здесь?

Баки нахмурился, глядя на него.  
— Что?

Черт.

На лице Баки было написано скорее непонимание, чем отказ, но у Стива все равно перехватило дыхание от мысли о том, что он не понял, о чем Стив спрашивает. А перспектива объяснений совсем не радовала.  
— Бак, ты не нужен мне в голове, потому что ты у меня в сердце. Я просто… А ты…

Баки заморгал, но продолжал молча смотреть на него, терпеливо ожидая объяснений. Выглядел он так, будто готов был просидеть на полу тренажерного зала до конца дня.

Блядь.

Так, последняя попытка. Глубокий вдох… Вперед.  
— Могу я… Как бы ты… Я поцелую тебя? — выпалил он и затих.

Баки заморгал интенсивнее, и брови резво скакнули к потолку.  
— Зачем?

— Потому что я думаю, что… — Стив решил, что, должно быть, прогневал чем-то вселенную. Она сейчас явно против него, иначе с чего бы ему было так чертовски трудно. — Если ты не хочешь, то ничего. Это нормально. Ты просто скажи, и я больше не буду спрашивать, — он оторвал руки от Баки и положил их на колени.

Нахмурившись еще больше, тот произнес: — Ты же не гей. Так почему?

Стив в отчаянии глубоко вздохнул.  
— Господи, Бак. Потому что я люблю тебя. И если спрашиваешь ты, то для тебя я гей до последней капли крови.

Баки подозрительно прищурился и покачал головой.  
— Никакой ты не гей. Я прекрасно помню — тебе никогда не нравились парни.

Сначала Стив подумал, что Баки никак не мог ему поверить, потому что был гомофобом, но потом хорошо скрываемая паника в его голосе подсказала: Баки начал сомневаться в своих воспоминаниях. Но он был прав — раньше Стив не понимал, что чувствовал. Он снова вздохнул и попытался объяснить получше.  
— Ты прав, раньше я никогда не целовал мужчин. Но я любил тебя даже когда мы были детьми. Просто я не знал, что это значит, пока ты не вернулся ко мне.

— Ты… Нет, правда?

— Да, Бак, — Стив был уверен, если сейчас дотронуться до его лица, на ладони останется след от ожога. — Сейчас весь вопрос в том, что ты ответишь.

— Да. Конечно, да… Я просто никогда не думал, что у меня был шанс, поэтому даже не пытался.

Что?

— Ты серьезно?

Баки пожал плечами.  
— Да, — повторил он, как будто это было совершенно очевидно. — Я не помню, чтобы тебя хоть кто-нибудь интересовал до войны. А потом появилась Пегги и… хористки, да?

Стив покачал головой.  
— Никаких хористок. Они были не из моей лиги. А Пегги… ну, она верила в меня. Тогда это значило больше, чем все остальное. А раньше… — он посмотрел Баки в глаза, вспоминая об их двойных свиданиях. — Не то, чтобы меня никто не интересовал… Просто на меня никто не обращал внимания. Ты же помнишь, каким тощим я был? Ни одна девчонка, что ты приводил для меня, не посмотрела на меня дважды.

— Чушь какая! Для меня это не имело никакого значения. Я всегда хотел тебя, даже тощего.

Стив энергично покачал головой.  
— Боже, не говори так, Бак! Ты не обязан этого говорить, — даже маленькая доброта может очень сильно ранить.

Баки вздрогнул, и Стив еле уловил это движение. Он сглотнул, и Стив подумал, что тот собирается что-то сказать, но он только кивнул, глядя в сторону.

— Я имею в виду, спасибо за то, что хочешь помочь мне почувствовать себя лучше, но… — Стив пожал плечами. — Ты мог выбрать любого. Так почему, черт побери, ты мог хотеть меня?

— Я… нет? — Баки быстро посмотрел на него.

Стив, вообще-то, задал чисто риторический вопрос, но глядя на пытающегося ответить Баки, решил… Поощрить? Или нажать?  
— Это ведь не правда, Бак. Я хочу, чтобы ты всегда говорил мне только правду. Ладно?

— Я не помню точно. Я иногда теряюсь…

Услышав это, Стив запаниковал. Ему нужно было, чтобы Баки помнил. И не только для того, чтобы узнать о его чувствах, но и потому, что их прошлое значило для них слишком много, чтобы вот так его потерять.

— Бак, погоди. Постой. Ты же помнишь… Я был такой маленький, что мне невозможно было завязать галстук — он висел где-то в районе… коленок. А еще, ты как-то дал мне костюм, но потом забрал со словами, что тебя непременно засадят в тюрьму, потому что я пропаду внутри него без вести, и чтобы отыскать меня, точно понадобятся спасатели. Но когда-нибудь я обязательно дорасту до него… А еще ты просто не можешь не помнить, как постоянно спасал мою тощую задницу, а я — вместо благодарности — говорил, что ненавижу тебя. Что естественно было неправдой. А один раз ты так взбесился, что сделал вид, будто собираешься столкнуть меня с пирса.

Немного неуверенно Баки кивнул.  
— Да, я… Столько уловок, только чтобы иметь возможность потрогать тебя.

У Стива зачесались ступни. Так потянуло подойти. Но он сдержался, потому что решил, что это должен быть осознанный выбор самого Баки.  
— Теперь у тебя есть шанс, Бак, — Стив улыбнулся. — Сделать все, что ты хочешь.

Но вместо того, чтобы преодолеть те несколько дюймов, что были между ними, Баки отстранился и покачал головой.  
— Нет. Я не укушу тебя.

Что?

Ооо…

— Ты именно этого хочешь больше всего?

Баки кивнул, глядя на пол.  
— Да.

— Не думаю, что смогу это сделать. Без тщательного обдумывания. И если ты хочешь только этого, то, к сожалению, я вынужден тебе отказать, — Стив коснулся его подбородка, заставляя посмотреть вверх. — Но ты можешь быть со мной другими способами. Если, конечно, захочешь…

— Я не… — Баки озадаченно наклонил голову. — Ты имеешь в виду, как с Говардом?

Стив поперхнулся.  
— Что? С Говардом?

— Да, — Баки опять нахмурился. — Ты же помнишь Говарда? Ну, Говарда Старка?


	17. Chapter 17

Интересно, можно чему-нибудь удивиться еще больше? Стив думал, что достиг предела, узнав, что его лучший друг оборотень. Ан нет… Роджерс остолбенел. Он, бестолково моргая, смотрел на Баки, заторможено пытаясь постичь смысл услышанного. Говард Старк был еще большим бабником, чем Баки Барнс. Стив, видимо, что-то упустил еще в тридцатые… Чтобы наверняка быть уверенным, что мужику нравятся мальчики, нужно что — найти самого что ни на есть заклятого натурала?

— Ты с Говардом? Но он всегда крутился вокруг Пегги…  
Если сейчас кто-то сказал бы Стиву, что небо зеленое, он послушно отправился бы проверять.

— Да, но ведь она была твоей девушкой.

— Ну… Вроде как. Примерно пару часов. У нас не было свиданий, и мы ни разу не танцевали. Она всего один раз поцеловала меня… Прямо перед тем, как я врезался в лед, — Стив покачал головой. Он так много раз переживал это во сне… Холод и тьма… Так, не стоит отвлекаться от темы. — Говард?

Баки пожал плечами.  
— Ага, Говард. Я имею в виду, ты… А он нравился мне, и так как ни у одного из нас не было ни единого шанса ни с одним из вас…

Стив уронил челюсть не только метафорически…  
— Вы… И что, вы ходили на свидания?  
Он почти спросил «У вас фондю?», но вовремя вспомнил, что это ничего не значило.

— Свидания? Не помню… Уверен только насчет нескольких ночей, но… столько времени прошло… Я иногда теряюсь.

Стив был уверен, что Баки повторял это свое «Я иногда теряюсь», когда хотел, чтобы собеседник начал сочувствовать и перестал давить. У Стива был соблазн узнать побольше, но потом он решил, что это ни к чему. Ему нравился Говард. В основном… По крайней мере, с ним он взаимодействовал гораздо… спокойнее, чем с Тони. И теперь он не хотел начать его ненавидеть. За то, что у него было нечто, о чем Стив — как оказалось — всегда мечтал. Даже если это случилось раньше, чем он осознал собственные чувства.

— Так… Значит, у тебя были и парни, и девушки, — Стив впервые задумался о том, что по сравнению с Баки у него удручающе мало опыта.

— Похоже, да. Хотя, вряд ли что-то происходило после войны.

— Но ты хочешь быть со мной? — Стив никак не мог в это поверить, и уточнил, чтобы убедиться наверняка.

— Я… Да, но… Я имею в виду, а ты? И что, если я укушу тебя?

— Да, Бак, конечно хочу! Ты разве не заметил, что я никак не могу перестать тебя трогать. Или то, что я в восторге от твоего волка? Когда ты в этой форме, я могу безнаказанно гладить тебя, — Стив улыбнулся и заправил влажную прядь Баки за ухо. — Но если соберёшься меня укусить, убедись предварительно, что делаешь это человеческими зубами. В противном случае я буду немного огорчен.

— А разве это имеет значение? Разве укус не всегда укус?

Стив вдруг понял, что Баки имеет в виду нечто более суровое, чем он сам.  
— Ну… да. Тогда, пожалуйста, без крови. Независимо от того, какие у тебя в тот момент зубы. И с когтями поосторожнее. Исцеляюсь я быстро, но больно все равно будет.

Баки тут же сжал кулаки и отшатнулся, испуганно распахнув глаза.  
— Я не хочу тебя ранить, Стив. Может, не надо…

— От поцелуев не бывает больно, Бак. Иди сюда. Я покажу, — Стив испытал небольшой приступ паники, вспомнив разговор с Нат о необходимости практики в этом деле, но потом решил, что коль Баки ни с кем после войны не целовался, то они примерно в равных условиях.

— Уверен? Я никуда не денусь, если ты скажешь «нет», — Баки немного расслабился. — Ты не обязан…

Прекрасно осознавая, что Баки принуждали десятилетиями, Стив старался действовать осторожно.  
— Я понимаю, чего хочу, а чего нет. Так же, как и ты. Вот сейчас — если ты не против — я с удовольствием поцеловал бы тебя.

Баки промолчал, но не отстранился. Он смотрел на Стива широко открытыми глазами, а когда тот, облизав губы, начал медленно приближаться, сфокусировался на его рте. Продолжая наклоняться, Стив увидел, как Баки закрыл глаза, и понял, что теперь-то уж точно никто никого не принуждает.

На несколько восхитительных секунд мир сузился до ощущения чужих губ под собственными. А потом Баки открыл рот, обнял его за шею и перехватил инициативу. У Стива было не так много поцелуев в жизни, но даже он понял, что целуется Баки превосходно. Похоже, в этом он был чертовым профессионалом. Стив не смотрел на часы, но времени точно прошло немало, прежде чем он — задыхающийся, возбужденный и взволнованный — прервал поцелуй. Хотелось большего. Намного, намного большего…

Баки хитро улыбнулся и зашептал ему в губы: — Мы будем делать это здесь?

Стив дернулся и представил, что конкретно подразумевается под этим его «это». В паху затеплилась жизнь… Он на автомате покивал, потом опомнился и отрицательно помотал головой.  
— Может, в душ?  
Там, по крайней мере, немного уединённей, чем прямо перед стеклянными дверями, и Баки сможет смыть пот, который уже успел высохнуть.

Баки рыкнул, и у Стива от страха затрепетали внутренности, как ни странно, усиливая жар в паху. Баки резко встал и потянул его за собой.  
— Душ? Не думаю, что когда-нибудь делал это в душе, — он ехидно ухмыльнулся, — а вот на столе, застеленном картой…

— Господи, Бак, — Стив укоризненно покачал головой, но образ Баки и Говарда, разложивших конечности и… все остальное по Центральной Европе, теперь будет преследовать его вечно. Он вздохнул, осознав себя извращенцем, и решил, что переживать по этому поводу не станет…  
— Это слишком горячо. Так не честно.

— Ему очень нравилось, — прошептал ему на ухо Баки, касаясь мочки губами, и, подтолкнув в сторону двери, вжался грудью ему в спину. — Помню, ему всегда было мало. Мы занимались этим, как только выдавалось несколько свободных минут.

В сердце кольнуло, во рту стало горько… Стив не успел сжать зубы и выпалил: — Мне плевать на него. Хочу, чтобы ты показал, что нравится тебе.

Баки сбился с шага и отлип от его спины. Стива тут же зазнобило.  
— Я… я не знаю.

Проклиная себя за то, что по его милости Баки теперь не в своей тарелке, Стив развернулся и потянул его на себя.  
— Тогда ты просто должен понять, что нравится мне и позволить мне узнать то же самое о тебе.

— А это ничего, что я не знаю? — спросил Баки, поглаживая его по бедру.

— Я очень на это надеюсь, потому что не имею ни малейшего понятия. Я никогда не делал этого раньше, — Стив знал, что после его слов заполыхают лицо и шея, но он доверял Баки жизнь, и не собирался сейчас что-то скрывать. Решение связаться с оборотнем и так делало его крайне уязвимым, так что теперь, рассказом о невинности, вряд ли можно было эту самую уязвимость усугубить.

Баки расслабился и вжался лицом ему в шею. Потом лизнул ее.  
— Хорошо. Но ты ведь скажешь, если что-то пойдет не так? Не хочу навредить тебе.

Стив вдруг подумал, а не принуждали ли его обработчики к… подобному?  
— Ты мне не навредишь. Мы же вместе, и ты для меня самый, самый… И я обязательно скажу, если мне что-то не понравится.

Баки кивнул и обнял его, скользнув ладонью под майку.  
— А можно мне сделать то, что я действительно помню?

— Нужно, — ответил Роджерс. Будем надеяться, Говард предпочитал что-то традиционное, без экстрима. А то, зная Тони… Хотя, с Баки Стив был готов на многое.

Стив шеей почувствовал, как Баки ухмыльнулся.  
— Тогда в душ?

Внутри забурлил восторг, и это заставило Стива стать чуточку легкомысленнее.  
— Ага, и побыстрее. А то от тебя попахивает… собачкой.

— Это ты так вежливо хочешь мне сообщить, что от меня псиной несет?

Роджерс радостно закивал.

~~~

Поскольку башня была спроектирована Тони, а не обычными архитекторами, раздевалки в спортзале совсем не были похожи на раздевалки. Просторные душевые кабины, выложенные мрамором, с легкостью могли вместить в себя троих немаленьких человек. А душевые лейки находились на всех трех стенах.

Оставив Стива под горячими струями, Баки шагнул в сторону.  
— Я сейчас.  
А Стив улыбнулся, подумав о том, насколько этот душ отличается от того, что они принимали у Сэма. Значительно меньше шерсти для засорения канализации. Однозначно.

Баки вернулся с прозрачной пластиковой бутылочкой в руке.  
— Это же для людей? Не для железок? — спросил он, протягивая ее Стиву.

Внутри была густая субстанция. На этикетке значилось «Uberlube», и, судя по надписи, имело довольно широкий спектр применения. Но всё перечисленное, определенно, касалось людей.  
— Масло для волос… Состав для втирания в мышцы для бегунов? Это что, черт возьми, такое?

— Сейчас увидишь… — Баки взял пузырек, смахнул с лица мокрые пряди и мягко подтолкнул Стива в плечо. — Развернись.

В ответ тот притянул его к себе за бедро.  
— Сначала поцелуй.

Барнс мурлыкнул, обнял его за пояс металлической рукой, вжал в себя и запрокинул голову. Стив слегка потерял дар речи, почувствовав бедра и грудь Баки, прижатые к его. То, как скользила их горячая, влажная кожа, было умопомрачительно. А уж когда он бедром ощутил полностью вставший член Баки… Всё, крыша, прощай!

Господи.

И если до этого у Стива еще не совсем стояло, то, когда он почувствовал ногой возбуждение Баки, а губами — его губы, член окреп моментально, а сердце поскакало галопом. Поцелуй вышел грязным и горячим, и Стив задохнулся, когда после серии резких, рваных толчков в его бедро, Баки выдохнул его имя и… убрал руку с его поясницы…

… чтобы сжать прохладными пальцами — несмотря на довольно теплую воду — его изнывающий член.

— Блядь, Баки… — это был не то, чтобы скулеж, но где-то очень близко. Стив не совсем понимал, о чем именно просит.

Баки рассмеялся.  
— Следи за языком, Стиви, — сказал он, блестя глазами. — Кто-нибудь может услышать.

Стив принялся целовать его короткими, быстрыми поцелуями.  
— Пока этот «кто-нибудь» ты, мне плевать на всех остальных, — он старался отогнать от себя мысль, что Тони — посредством ДЖАРВИСа — просматривает и душевые тоже. Хотя, это же Тони, от него чего угодно ждать можно.

Баки оторвался от горла Стива.  
— Так, ладно… А теперь я должен тебя слышать. Только так я смогу узнать, чего ты хочешь, — он сжал его член покрепче и двинул рукой сначала вниз, потом вверх. Твердые, гладкие металлические пальцы, скользящие по нежной коже… Это было настолько чересчур, что Стив практически захныкал. Баки в ответ удовлетворенно мурлыкнул и провел еще раз. Медленнее, но чуть крепче сжимая ладонь.  
— Повернись.

— Но… — он и в прошлый раз не исполнил приказ, и смотрите, каким великолепием это закончилось. Поэтому Стив подумывал проделать это еще разок, но предвкушение более острых ощущений все же заставило послушаться. — Да, хорошо, — он медленно повернулся и был вознагражден тем, что Баки крепко прижался к нему со спины, изображая одеяло, и теплой правой рукой обнял за пояс.

— Какой ты красивый… — прошептал он, касаясь губами его затылка. — Я помню, как обернулся однажды и увидел незнакомца. Очень сексуального незнакомца. А потом понял, что это ты.

Стив помнил, что Баки понадобилось какое-то время, чтобы привыкнуть к нему после того, как он изменился — стал Капитаном Америка. Но прозвучавшие сейчас в его голосе нотки желания, заставили его сердце подпрыгнуть, а голос превратиться практически в хрип.  
— Это всё сыворотка. За неё нужно доктора Эрскина благодарить.

— Я вспомнил, что хотел тебя и до неё… Когда ты еще был мелким, но не менее горячим, — Баки застыл. — Ты ведь был, правда?

Стив молча провел пальцами по руке, обнимающей его за пояс. Он считал себя невидимым до сыворотки. Тем более что его лучший друг был невероятно симпатичен и очарователен. Никто и не замечал коротышку, стоящего рядом. И теперь идея о том, что самый великолепный парень в комнате — в любой комнате, в какой бы не находился — считал его сексуальным… Он скептически качнул головой.  
— Не знаю, Бак. Ты был слишком хорош, чтобы у кого-нибудь возникало желание смотреть в мою сторону.

— Ну и хрен с ними… Я хотел тебя. В этом я абсолютно уверен, — Баки обнял его другой рукой, в которой был зажат «Uberlube». — Открывай.

Выныривая из воспоминаний о прошлом, Стив раздраженно вздохнул.  
— Тогда почему, черт побери, мы так долго тянули с этим? — он стащил упаковочную пленку, развернул «носик» и отдал масло обратно.

Баки убрал руки и отступил подальше. Вода полилась Стиву на спину.

— У тебя была Пегги. Я помню, что ты даже не замечал окружающих.

Обернувшись, чтобы посмотреть на Баки, который гипнотизировал свои руки, Стив возразил: — У меня никогда не было Пегги. Она давала мне…

Баки поднял взгляд и ухмыльнулся.  
— Давала?

Потребовалось какое-то время, чтобы Стив осознал, о чём это он.  
— Нет! Она была товарищем. Если ты там, на столах с картами развлекался, то это не значит, что все… — он замолк, понимая, что это несправедливо. Он понятия не имел, как поступил бы, предложи ему Баки тогда такое. Черт, он и сейчас не очень-то знал что делать. Поэтому, предъявлять Баки то, что у него был кто-то, пока Стив и правда, был занят… — Прости.

Баки нахмурился и убрал мокрые волосы с глаз.  
— За что?

— Я не должен был этого говорить. Ты имел полное право делать все, что хотел… с Говардом, — Стив расстроено поморщился и посмотрел на Баки, вертящего в руках бутылочку. — Зачем тебе это?

Тот пару раз сосредоточенно моргнул и пожал плечами.  
— Сейчас покажу, развернись, — Стив послушно повернулся и протянул назад руку, вжимая Баки в себя. Тот засмеялся. — Мне нужно чуть больше места, Стиви. Я не уйду, не бойся.

Сочетание юмора и нежности в голосе было настолько знакомым, что Стив восторженно затаил дыхание, прислушиваясь, как Баки восстанавливается. Неспешно, по кусочку. Чтобы навсегда остаться с ним… Стив столько потерял в себе в момент его падения, что почти разочаровался в жизни. А теперь Баки хотел быть с ним… Так близко…

Его теплая, мозолистая правая рука сползла со спины Стива на задницу.  
— Немного наклонись вперед, — прошептал он, целуя его в загривок. — И ноги раздвинь.

О… Ладно.

Стив уперся ладонями в кафельную стену и расставил ноги, опуская голову между рук. Потом глубоко вдохнул и попытался не представлять того, что собирался делать Баки. Горячая вода, льющаяся на голову и руки, помогла немного успокоиться. Он совсем не хотел казаться… нервным.

— Я буду использовать правую руку, ладно? Левой не должно быть больно, но я не хочу рисковать, — он сунул ему пузырек. — Держи.  
Как только Стив сжал пальцы, Баки металлической ладонью заскользил вниз по его груди, по животу, по… На этот раз, ощущение металла вокруг члена было знакомым. Температура руки была ниже температуры воды, и это создавало восхитительный контраст.

Стив ахнул, когда пальцами другой руки Баки нежно провел ему от копчика до яиц. Он тут же развел ноги шире, и Баки толкнулся пальцем внутрь. Стив от неожиданности слегка качнул бедрами, и член въехал еще глубже Баки в ладонь.

Блядь…

Стив почувствовал себя преступно хорошо. У Баки были сильные, ласковые руки, и они просто воспламеняли внутренности Стива, заставляя желать большего. Выпустив пузырек из пальцев, Стив обеими руками потянулся назад, цепляясь за бедра Баки.

Тот опять засмеялся, освободился от захвата и, проведя вниз-вверх левой ладонью, протолкнул палец правой глубже. Стало немного неудобно… или не неудобно, Стив не понял. Он выдохнул и заставил себя расслабиться. Было ново и странно, и… хорошо. И с каждой секундой становилось все лучше. Тело расслабилось, металлическая рука на члене двигалась медленно и тягуче. Возбуждение и желание росло. Стив поймал себя на том, что безотчетно раскачивается, то сильнее насаживаясь на палец, то глубже вбиваясь в сложенные кольцом пальцы.

Баки чмокнул его в шею, потом в плечо, и заскользил открытыми губами по спине.  
— Давай еще пошире, — прорычал он низким голосом и, когда Стив подчинился, присел, поцеловал в бедро и добавил второй палец.

Стив сглотнул и закрыл глаза.  
— Баки…

— Дааа? — протянул тот, безостановочно двигая металлической рукой. Прикосновений стало вдруг слишком много, и Стив, задержав дыхание, слегка отстранился. От пальцев внутри чувствовалось небольшое жжение, но в хорошем смысле. Как будто оно делало удовольствие более полным.

— Да… — выдохнул Стив. И подумал, интересно, а у всех это — секс — происходит с головокружением и настолько идеальным сочетанием ощущений, что даже кончики пальцев покалывает. Мир вокруг перестал существовать. Остались только пальцы Баки внутри него, теплый металл вокруг него и мягкие губы вплотную к его… Он никогда еще не был настолько близок с Баки.

А потом тот согнул и повернул пальцы. Стива насквозь пронзило удовольствием, и он издал такой громкий звук, что стало неловко. Баки довольно хмыкнул.

— Есть! Я вспомнил! — победно выдал он и сделал это снова. Стива почти перестали держать ноги, а в горле образовался комок. Он с трудом сглотнул и дрожащим голосом прошептал: — Блядь, Бак… Это…  
Невозможно было передать словами, что он чувствовал. Он рвано задышал и развернулся, хватая Баки за плечо. Пальцы предательски соскользнули с металла. Стиву хотелось еще… Он дернул Баки за руку. — Иди сюда, ты мне нужен.

Тот засмеялся и остался на месте. Только надавил ладонью на поясницу, заставляя еще шире расставить ноги, и, вернув руку на член, продолжил размеренные движения.

— Хочешь больше, Стиви?

— Да, Бак. Хочу. Тебя хочу, — Стив едва сдерживался, чтобы не начать умолять.

— Уже? Мне кажется, слишком быстро… — неуверенно сказал он. Потом провернул пальцы еще разок и спросил: — Не больно? Точно?

— Не знаю… Плевать. Поцелуй меня.

Баки вытащил пальцы и убрал руку с члена, вызвав протестующий стон Роджерса. Потом поднял бутылочку и, развернув Стива к себе лицом, поцеловал. Тот вжался в него настолько сильно, что, казалось, повторил все изгибы его тела, и обнял Баки за шею, перестав дышать.

Закончив поцелуй, Баки лизнул его под подбородком и пробормотал: — Развернись, пожалуйста. И обязательно скажи, если будет больно. Немного — хорошо, слишком сильно — плохо.

— Ага, — Стив кивнул, но поворачиваться не спешил. Так хотелось еще постоять вплотную к горячему, влажному Баки… Пока его твердый член так умопомрачительно и нетерпеливо вжимается ему в живот. Стив опустил руку. — Можно? — его пальцы дотронулись до нежной кожи.

У Баки перехватило дыхание, и он закивал.  
— Да? — неуверенно произнес он, а сам качнулся вперед. — Если… Если хочешь…

Стив убрал мокрые пряди с его лица и поразился, насколько он сейчас похож на себя прежнего с зачесанными назад волосами. Стив наклонился и принялся выцеловывать его челюсть, шею, правое плечо, а потом взял в руку член. Через несколько минут Стив понял, с какой силой его нужно сжимать и с какой частотой гладить, чтобы Баки задышал быстро и тяжело. А если ко всему этому добавить еще и зубы в область шеи и ладонь на задницу, то можно услышать почти волчий скулеж. Это были удивительные ощущения… Чужой член в руке чувствовался одновременно и знакомо, и странно. Механика похожа — все, как себе — но реакции абсолютно новые и очень возбуждающие. То, что от его прикосновений Баки стонал от удовольствия, а не от боли — опьяняло. Это было захватывающе.

В Стиве проснулась исследовательская жажда. Не дав Баки кончить, и желая почувствовать что-то совсем незнакомое, он оторвал руки от его тела и немного отступил. Потом посмотрел в раскрасневшееся лицо.  
— Ммм, немного притормозим. Ты ведь хотел меня? Как именно?

— Что?

Стив отвернулся к стене, широко расставил ноги, оглянулся через плечо и, соблазнительно выпятив задницу, протянул: — Вот так, да?

Баки прохрипел что-то невнятное, кивнул и потянулся к его спине. Поглаживая, спустил руку ниже и поцеловал в лопатку.  
— Да. Еще чуть-чуть раздвинь. Ты теперь выше меня, — Баки тихонько засмеялся. — Раньше было бы проще…

Информация о том, что Баки — похоже, действительно — хотел его прежнюю мелкую версию, в сочетании с прижимающимся сзади потрясающим телом и обнимающими крепкими, нежными руками, заставила Роджерса громко всхлипнуть. Баки уронил пузырек, провел пальцами между ягодицами и…

Ой, бляяя…

Это было ни на что не похоже… Стиву стало нечем дышать, сердце пропустило удар, все мышцы задеревенели. Было больно и слишком… Просто слишком. Он был уверен, что плохая идея — так зажиматься, но ничего не мог с собой поделать. Баки не должен был ничего почувствовать. Мысль о том, что ему просто необходимо произвести на Баки более сильное впечатление, чем Говард, заставила его еще сильнее сжать зубы. Нет… Но как же больно… А Баки просил сказать, если что-то пойдет не так. Стив сглотнул и прошептал: — Бак…

— Что? — так же тихо произнес тот, продолжая толкаться в напряженное тело.

— Я… Все норма… А так и должно быть?

Баки замер.  
— Как, Стиви? Тебе больно? Может, я все сделал не так? — он с трудом вынул член и неуверенно попятился. — Может, я забыл… Черт, я запутался.

У Стива похолодело в груди. Это был не его уверенный в себе старый друг, а новый изломанный Баки, который так легко терялся. Когда что-то шло не так, он просто замыкался в себе. Стив очень хотел быть сильным и помочь ему, но все знания о том, чем они так хотели заняться, были заперты в ненадежной памяти Баки.

С сексом, похоже, ничего не вышло, но это было неважно. Между ними была связь. Та, что так хотел установить Стив. Та, что прямо сейчас так нужна была Баки. Пытаясь излучать спокойную уверенность не только голосом, но каждой частичкой собственного тела, Стив крепко обнял его и выдохнул: — Все нормально, Бак. Мы разберемся, не переживай.


	18. Chapter 18

Прижимая к груди испуганного Баки, Стив молил Бога, чтобы они действительно смогли со всем этим разобраться. Не только из-за того, что ему хотелось заняться с Баки любовью, но и чтобы вернуть ему хоть какую-то уверенность.

Конечно, если Баки и правда, забыл о чем-то важном — они обречены. Хотя, скорее всего, дело в чем-нибудь довольно простом. Стив погладил его по спине.  
— Бак, а может, больше смазки?

Тот задумчиво кивнул и медленно отстранился.  
— Да я, вроде, немало вылил, — он пожал плечами, нахмурился, сердито глядя на пузырек, и поднял его с пола. — А может, дело в воде.

Слава Богу, Баки быстро отходил от моментов полной растерянности и все еще прекрасно соображал. Стив быстро выключил душ и развернулся к стене, надеясь, что Баки достаточно пришел в себя, чтобы продолжить. Сейчас Стиву необходима была связь, чтобы почувствовать себя к нему как можно ближе.

Баки присел… На этот раз, палец скользил просто прекрасно и тут же попал в нужное место. Стив выгнулся и закричал.

— Да, Бак, пожалуйста!

Тот облегченно рассмеялся и добавил второй.  
— Отлично. Не помню, сколько нужно растягивать, но предлагаю подольше.

Пожар под кожей Стива напрочь выжег всё имеющееся у него терпение.  
— Бак, я не выдержу. Пожалуйста, или я взорвусь…

Баки фыркнул ему в бедро и встал, убирая пальцы.  
— Так, Роджерс, уймись, — он хотел, чтобы получилось строго, но рассмеялся.

— Если ты продолжишь нажимать туда, я кончу, Бак, — Стив вздохнул. — А я так хотел тебя…

— Ладно, ладно, — Баки задышал тяжелее. Бутылочка упала секундой позже. — Мне как входить, резко или помедленней? Не хочу, чтобы тебе опять было больно…

Стив не имел ни малейшего представления, но в данный момент ему было все равно.  
— Быстро и аккуратно. Если скажу «стоп» — замри.

— Ладно… — ответил Баки и толкнулся именно так, как сказал Стив.

Колени Роджерса и так были согнуты, а когда Баки начал протискиваться внутрь, он инстинктивно стал сгибать их еще сильнее, подаваясь вперед и уходя от источника неприятных ощущений. Член Баки был намного больше, чем два пальца, и растянутые мышцы немного жгло, но Стив настолько хотел его внутрь, что готов был потерпеть.

Как только Баки коснулся лобком его задницы, Стив схватил его за бедро.  
— Стоп. Не двигайся.

Баки прижался к нему грудью и прошептал: — Хорошо, Стиви. Не шевелюсь.

— Блядь, какой же ты огромный, Бак. Я не могу…  
Двигаться. Дышать. Глотать. Существовать… Стив сейчас практически ничего не мог. Потребовалась почти минута, чтобы чувство наполненности перестало быть беспредельным и начало хоть немного нравиться.

Он слегка сдвинулся, сжался вокруг члена и услышал стон. Точно такой же, как тогда… Их очередное двойное свидание закончилось в чужом доме. «Его» девушка, как всегда, сбежала, а со «своей» Баки уединился в соседней комнате… Вот тогда-то Стив его и услышал. И точно, как тогда, его член напрягся в ответ. Но сейчас это было правильно. И не стыдно. Это Стив сделал так, что Баки стало настолько хорошо. Ему хотелось, чтобы тот стонал, не прекращая, и чтобы кончил, громко крича, глубоко в него.

— Ладно, Бак. Давай.

— Все нормально? — тот обнял его поперек груди, ткнулся носом во влажные волосы и поцеловал в затылок.

Стив откинул голову назад, вытянув шею, и прохрипел: — Ага. Двигайся.

Баки рыкнул, сжал ладонями его бедра и потянул на себя. Затем поцеловал в плечо, отправляя толпы мурашек к паху.  
— За… — Баки пришлось перевести дыхание, — …был, как это. Блядь.

Стив, задыхаясь, пытался справиться с потоком ощущений. В итоге понял, что вся прелесть именно в этом соотношении — боль/удовольствие.  
— Что? — сердце дрогнуло при мысли о том, что он, возможно, недостаточно хорош во всем этом, и Баки его больше не хочет.

— Хорошо, много… — еще один толчок. — Не собираюсь останавливаться.

В животе плескались раскаленные волны желания, и кожа, казалось, сейчас вспыхнет.  
— О, Боже, да. Не останавливайся, Бак. Сильнее… не бойся.

Тот прохрипел что-то и принялся вбиваться в тело резче и размашистей. Стив поудобнее уперся руками и попытался подстроиться под ритм. Угол был не совсем тот, чтобы член постоянно бил в желанную точку, но стонов Баки Роджерсу вполне хватало. Тот начал ускоряться, и Стив едва удержался, чтобы не потерять равновесие на мокром полу. Баки низко застонал, практически зарычал. Потом ударил кулаком в стену — плитка пошла трещинами. И застыл, сильно сжимая зубы на шее Стива. Тот почувствовал, как внутри запульсировал член Баки.

— Ааа… Боже, Бак. Ты… — Стив задыхался. Боль от укуса, радость от того, что Баки кончил — да еще и в него… От всего этого у него закружилась голова.

Баки разжал зубы только спустя несколько долгих секунд. Потом аккуратно вынул член и оторвал руку от стены. Стив замер, глядя на окровавленные пальцы и осколки плитки, падающие на пол. По стене побежали розовые струйки.

— Я сейчас, — сказал Баки, тяжело дыша.

— Ты в порядке? — Стив выпрямился и повернулся, обнимая его за пояс. Баки обмяк и практически повис, неразборчиво пробормотав что-то ему в кожу. Стив прижал его крепче и привалился к стене. — Все нормально. Я держу.

Баки чуть приподнял голову, чтобы получилось сказать разборчиво.  
— Тебе ведь не больно?

— Нет, мой хороший. Все нормально, — Стив погладил его по спине и по бокам. — Я крепкий.

— Точно? Я имею в виду, что всегда должен был быть осторожным. По крайней мере, после лаборатории Золы, — Баки мягко поцеловал его в щеку. — Я, правда, не хочу причинять тебе боль.

— Все отлично. Я сильный. Ты же знаешь, я со многим могу справиться, — Стив повернул голову и поцеловал его в челюсть, а потом потянулся дальше и добрался до губ. Баки рассмеялся в поцелуй, когда Стив задохнулся от ощущения теплого металла на собственном члене.

— Тебе как, помочь? — Баки определенно умел выбрать время.

— Господи, Бак, пожалуйста, — Стив стеснялся попросить сам и предложению обрадовался. Бедра рефлекторно дернулись вперед, из горла вырвался стон облегчения.

Баки ухмыльнулся. Дерзко и уверенно, почти как раньше. И стёк по телу Роджерса вниз, опускаясь на колени. Руки так и остались у Стива на бедрах. Сердце забилось через раз, когда он понял…

Рот на члене был… нереальным. Баки облизал головку, всего на пару дюймов опустился по стволу вниз, плотно сжимая губы, и тут же вернулся, уделяя особое внимание крайне чувствительной головке. Стиву было хорошо до боли. И он вытащил бы член, если бы его задница не была так крепко прижата к стене.  
— Блядь, Баки. Господи, что…

Баки мучил его довольно долго, прежде чем взять член в рот практически целиком. Тепло и давление. Это было лучшее, что Стив чувствовал за всю свою жизнь. А потом все исчезло… Баки игриво щелкнул языком по самому кончику.  
— Хочешь, чтобы я остановился?

— Иди ты, придурок, — ухмылка Баки заставила Стива улыбнуться в ответ. Он легонько стукнулся затылком об стену. — Ты, черт побери, слишком хорош в этом.

— Да что ты говоришь… — Баки самодовольно усмехнулся.

Прежде чем Стив успел ответить, он снова взял член в рот. Получилось даже глубже, чем в прошлый раз. Он обнял его губами почти у самого основания, и Стив почувствовал, как вокруг головки сжимается горло. Он его случайно не проглотит? Если бы не эйфория, Стив заволновался бы. А так, думать было абсолютно невозможно. Оставалось только пытаться продолжать делать судорожные вдохи и, по возможности, оставаться на ногах. Стив качнул бедрами, за что был безжалостно — еще крепче — прижат к стене. Это ему сильно помогло, когда Баки всерьез взялся за дело и принялся сосать так, что колени отказали напрочь.

Баки засмеялся, и Стив членом почувствовал вибрацию его горла. Вспышка наслаждения пронзила тело вдоль позвоночника. А потом Баки начал двигаться так быстро, что все рациональные мысли моментально вылетели у Стива из головы. Удовольствие было настолько огромным, что, когда головокружение чуть прошло, он только по боли в пальцах определил, что туго сжимает в них волосы Баки, притягивая того к себе. Баки продолжал вдавливать его в стену, удерживая на месте, и Стив не знал, останавливать ли его, чтобы дать отдышаться, или не лезть.

Скоро «останавливать» стало просто невозможным. Стив был на грани. Ему казалось, он может просто перестать дышать, и потеряет сознание. Слава Богу, руководил Баки, иначе Стив сошел бы с ума.

Когда он, наконец, кончил, это было подобно удару молнии. Блаженства такого масштаба Стив не испытывал никогда. Он закричал, и очень быстро охрип и задохнулся. Окружающий мир перестал существовать. Остался только Баки. Который замер, потом сглотнул и начал вылизывать ставший таким чувствительным сейчас член.

— Боже, — Стив, наконец, смог отдышаться и увидел собственные пальцы, мертвой хваткой вцепившиеся в многострадальные волосы Баки. — Прости, прости, Бак… Я не мог… Черт.

Тот сел на корточки и покачал головой, прикрывая лицо мокрыми прядями. Потом поднял голову, моргнул и ехидно усмехнулся.  
— Ну, и как это было?

Стив сполз по стене и, опустившись на колени, посмотрел ему в глаза.  
— Ты засранец, ты в курсе? — он погладил его по щеке и, обняв за шею, притянул к себе, упираясь своим лбом в его. — Охуенно было. Иди сюда.

Поцелуй был со вкусом его собственной спермы. Баки проглотил… Стив не был уверен, что смог бы также. А с другой стороны, член Баки только что был у него в заднице, так что…

— Это значит, что через пару дней мы сможем повторить?

Дней?

— Я подумывал о паре часов, но если ты не хочешь…

— Правда? — Баки удивленно улыбнулся. — Говард всегда предлагал подождать, потому что боялся, что нас застукают. И потому что у него… Ооо. Да, думаю, тебе не нужны несколько дней, чтобы восстановиться.

Стив чуть было не спросил, как все это происходило у них с Говардом, но не стал.  
— Ага, я в порядке. Ты не сделал мне больно и даже кожу не прокусил, — он потер укус на шее и улыбнулся. Баки в ответ нахмурился.

— Черт! Черт, я укусил тебя, — Баки широко распахнул глаза и потянул его за плечо, пытаясь разглядеть следы. — Стив, а что, если я все-таки прокусил ее?

Стив сглотнул.  
— Ты же сказал, что если это человеческие зубы, то невозможно стать оборотнем?

— Да, но… — Баки покачал головой и смахнул волосы с глаз. — Мы больше не будем делать этого без…

— Нет. Абсолютно точно, нет. Мы не станем одевать на тебя намордник. И мне все равно, что ты скажешь, — Стив погладил его по волосам и коснулся губ дрожащими пальцами.

— Стив… — Баки вздохнул и поцеловал их. — Тогда нужно позвать к нам кого-нибудь. На всякий случай… Наташа подошла бы.

— Нет, мой хороший, — Стив никак не мог перестать трогать его губы. — Я люблю тебя. Я доверяю тебе. Со мной все прекрасно. У тебя отличные инстинкты. Все будет хорошо.

Баки вздохнул.  
— Тогда, может, Сэм?

— Всё, остановись, — велел Стив, но сердце от этих слов почему-то замерло. Запретив себе думать об этом, он поцеловал Баки в уголок рта и провел большим пальцем по нижней губе. — Не собираюсь ради собственной безопасности пускать кого бы то ни было в спальню, в которой занимаюсь с тобой любовью.

— Тогда… — Баки чуть сдвинулся и вытащил из-под себя кусок плитки. — Ну, ладно, — он покачал головой и сел на корточки, чтобы собрать остальные.

— Все будет в порядке, Бак. Я уже не мелкий, — Стив приподнял его подбородок, чтобы посмотреть в глаза. — И могу сопротивляться тебе.

— Ты уже дал мне себя укусить, Стив, — пробормотал тот, неловко пожимая плечами. — И что мы будем делать, если я все-таки прокусил кожу?

— Ну… я… Это было потрясающе… И я думал, это безопасно. А если нет, то что? — Стив не хотел думать, что Баки обманул его, но он вел себя довольно странно и заметно волновался.

Баки посмотрел на него и тут же опустил взгляд.  
— Ты хочешь быть оборотнем?

— Баки, это может случиться, когда ты человек или нет?

— Я не знаю. Думаю, что нет, но точно не знаю.

Проклятье.

— Ладно… И как же это происходит? Автоматически, как только появляется ранка?

Баки пожал плечами, все еще глядя в пол.  
— Я не помню, — он поднялся на ноги и посмотрел сквозь стеклянную стену.

Или то, что произошло сейчас со Стивом, не случалось в жизни Баки довольно давно, или он все-таки делал это по приказу, а потом ему стирали память.  
— Ты кусал кого-нибудь намеренно?

— Я… не думаю, — Баки снова пожал плечами. — Намеренно вряд ли. По крайней мере, сейчас их точно нет в живых. Не помню, чтобы чувствовал хоть кого-нибудь, когда не осталось никого из стаи.

Стив абсолютно не хотел, чтобы их занятиям любовью мешал страх. Это потихоньку разрушило бы их отношения. А как иначе, если они не смогли бы доверять друг другу. Но он понятия не имел, как переубедить Баки.  
— Если во время своей предыдущей жизни в качестве Зимнего Солдата ты никого не укусил, то не думаю, что стоит беспокоиться обо мне.

— У меня не было возможности, — продолжал настаивать Баки. — Я был либо в наморднике, либо в крио, либо на задании. Это было безопасно.

Ничего из этого им точно не подходит. Стив встал, подошел к Баки и положил руки ему на плечи.  
— Это будет безопасно, если ты доверишься мне в том, что я не позволю тебе причинить мне боль. И поверишь в то, что когда мы наедине, у нас все будет в порядке. Согласен?

Баки кивнул, все еще не встречаясь с ним взглядом, и протянул руку с зажатыми в ней обломками плитки.  
— Я сломал стену.

— Ну и отлично… Я каждые три дня в клочья рву здоровенную боксерскую грушу. Сделанную, между прочим, на заказ специально для меня. Все нормально. Меня-то ты не сломал, — Стив наклонился, чмокнул его в лоб и забрал осколки. — Пойдем. Пора выбираться отсюда. Проголодался?

— Да. Приготовишь?

Он даже не стал кивать. Он чувствовал себя как в старые добрые времена, когда заботиться о Баки было его ежедневной нормой. Нет, его ежедневной привилегией…  
— Все, что захочешь, Бак. Все, что захочешь…


	19. Chapter 19

Не каждый день Стив просыпался после полноценного ночного сна в удобной кровати. Последний раз это было неделю назад. Проснуться и увидеть рядом другого человека — такого не случалось уже несколько десятилетий, с самого детства. Открыть глаза, обнимая здоровенного волка — точно было впервые.

…Спать они улеглись не сразу. Как только зашли в квартиру Баки, он тут же обернулся и волком слонялся по комнатам, пока Стив готовил ужин. Поели на полу, а потом улеглись на диван и смотрели телевизор. Стив радостно позволил придавить себя волчьей тушей и гладил пушистую шубу до тех пор, пока оба не начали клевать носами, пытаясь вникнуть в перипетии полицейского расследования, развернувшегося на экране. Когда они забрались в постель, Стив попросил Баки стать человеком, чтобы можно было обниматься голыми. Он уснул, перебирая длинные пряди волос Баки, который положил голову ему на грудь…

Роджерс потер лицо, чтобы избавиться от ощущения щекочущего меха, и поднял голову, глядя на разлегшегося рядом Баки. Волк расположился на своей подушке и на большей части Стивовой, и до самой шеи был укрыт одеялом. Лежал на боку, но лапы даже не свисали с постели. Стив не упал только потому, что крепко прижимался к нему со спины, изображая большую ложку.

Хвост Баки находился почему-то у Стива между ног. Роджерс тут же исправил это — вытащил, чуть подавшись назад, и уложил Баки на ногу. Тот раздраженно заворчал и еще глубже зарылся под одеяло.

Стив улыбнулся, глядя, как тот наслаждается комфортом и безопасностью, и совсем не считает его угрозой. Он сунул руку под одеяло и погладил Баки по теплому пузу. Тот моментально повернулся на спину, растопырив под одеялом лапы и запрокинув назад голову. Потом фыркнул, но Стив не знал, во сне это или он проснулся.

— Эй, — прошептал он, положив руку ему на грудь. — Доброе утро.

Баки оскалился, продемонстрировав ослепительно-белые смертоносные клыки, поднял голову, тяжело вздохнул, покосился на Стивову ладонь и возмущенно выдохнув, уронил голову обратно.

— Смирись, я буду продолжать тебя гладить, потому что ты проснулся и — я уверен — не станешь меня кусать, — он еще немного почесал его живот, готовясь сбежать, если Баки взбесится. Но тот обернулся, и под пальцами Стив почувствовал голую кожу.

— Привет. Отстань! — проныл Баки и, смеясь, заерзал, хватая Стива за запястье.

— Щекотка? Ты оборотень, боящийся щекотки? Ну, это уже чересчур мило, — Стив улыбнулся и чмокнул его в щеку, пытаясь вырвать руку и продолжить поглаживания.

— Ну, Стиви! — проскулил Баки, скукоживаясь. Стиву очень захотелось залезть на него сверху, но он решил, что пока, наверное, не стоит.

Он лежал на спине, позволяя Баки удерживать свои руки.  
— Я не виноват, что у тебя такой привлекательный мех. Иди сюда.

Баки наклонился, поцеловал его и, раздраженно фыркнув, отвернулся.  
— Людям необходимы зубные щетки, — пробормотал он, прижимаясь носом к его шее. — Как спал?

— Отлич… Эй, секундочку! Ты жалуешься на моё утреннее дыхание, а сам проснулся с волчьей пастью? А ну слазь, — он слегка подтолкнул его, но другой рукой держал, чтобы тот не смог встать.

— Я вчера был в душе. Я чистоплотный волк, — возмутился Баки, укладываясь на него. Он был удивительно тяжелым, возможно, даже тяжелее Стива. И не только из-за руки. Может, кости были плотнее.

— Поправочка: ты трахал меня в душе, и даже ни разу не вспомнил, ни о мыле, ни о шампуне.  
Баки поднял голову, и Стив увидел, как весело сверкнули его глаза.  
— И если сейчас ты не собираешься сделать это снова, или не дашь мне себя трах…

— Что? — Баки перебил его, и острый интерес во взгляде сменился растерянностью.

— В чем дело? Разве ты не хочешь…

О, Боже.

Замешательство на лице Баки теперь вызывало у Стива панику. Если он сейчас сорвется…

Господи, а что если Баки использовали в этом смысле, пока он был убийственным питомцем Гидры? Если кто-нибудь тронул его хоть пальцем… Стив организует персональный ад и отправит их туда всех до одного.

Он осторожно погладил Баки по спине и мягко произнес: — Сделай одолжение, мой хороший, скажи честно?

Баки нахмурился, и стал выглядеть совсем потерянным.  
— Ладно.

Стив должен был узнать наверняка.  
— А твои обработчики когда-нибудь принуждали тебя к… сексуальным действиям?

Баки моргнул.  
— Это, скорее, входило в программу обучения Черных Вдов. В порядке конспирации. Я-то убийца, не забыл?

Стив на секунду завис. Первое, что пришло в голову — настойчивое уверение Наташи в том, что у них с Баки ничего не было. Потом он задумался — а как именно проходил процесс внедрения, если Вдов создавали для соблазнения?

Нет, он подумает об этом позже…

— И никто никогда не хотел, чтобы ты сделал что-нибудь помимо этого?

Баки покачал головой.  
— Нет. А что?

Слава Богу!

— Просто проверяю. Ладно. Ты когда-нибудь был в другой позиции? Или всегда сверху?

Баки снова покачал головой.  
— Нет. Думаю, Говард никогда не хотел. Ему это действительно нравилось. У него даже было что-то, чем он просил это делать своих девчонок.

Помотав головой, чтобы выкинуть эту картинку из головы, Стив спросил: — Он единственный, с кем ты спал? — этот вопрос уже давно вертелся у него на языке.

— Кроме тебя, да. Не думаю, что нечто подобное было в стае. Но, в любом случае, это не считается, — ответил Баки, пожимая плечами.

— Почему?

— Потому что мы были единым целым. То, что происходило с одним, ощущали и все остальные. Если там и был секс, то я его не помню.

Ну, это было крайне увлекательно, и очень хотелось послушать дальше, но у Стива была цель, и нужно было ее достичь…  
— Ладно, тогда последний вопрос. Ты хотел бы быть снизу?

Баки снова пожал плечами.  
— Не знаю.

По крайней мере, Стив не услышал «Не помню» или «Я иногда теряюсь». Но полученный ответ был не намного информативней.  
— Ладно, хорошо… Скажешь, если захочешь попробовать?

— А ты хочешь?

Это была не совсем та тема, которую жаждешь обсудить до первой чашки утреннего кофе, но вопрос был правильным, и Баки не просто пытался переложить на Стива ответственность, а хотел решить сам. Роджерсу нужно было оставаться честным и не давить.  
— Я никогда не делал этого, так что даже не знаю… — он пожал плечами. — Черт, я и того, чем мы вчера занимались, раньше никогда не делал…

— И что, теперь ты хочешь попробовать наоборот? — Баки нахмурился еще больше.

Стив взял его лицо в ладони и провел большим пальцем по морщинке на лбу, пытаясь разгладить.  
— Нет, если ты так переживаешь, то нет. Я просто подумал, что так тоже будет неплохо, но мы не должны.

— Я не знаю, как… Говард никогда мне не рассказывал. Или я просто не помню, — Баки пожал плечами. — Ты можешь меня научить?

— Я не уверен, что я делаю это правильно — если, конечно, у этого существуют правила — но я могу сказать, что делал. А ты научишь меня попадать в ту точку, и все будет отлично, — Стив нежно улыбнулся Баки и погладил по пояснице.

— Ладно, — тот скатился на свою половину постели. — Где? Кровати слишком скрипят, говорил Говард.

Стив лег на бок и провел пальцем по его щеке.  
— Во-первых — слово Старка не Слово Божье и мы не должны ему следовать. Во-вторых — нам нечего беспокоиться о том, что о нас узнают. Все и так в курсе.

Баки напрягся, хватая его за руку.  
— Я думал, ты не захочешь, чтобы они знали. Как это случилось?

Стив вздохнул. Признавать свою полную несостоятельность было непросто…  
— Увидели, как я смотрю на тебя, и сделали выводы. Я так долго тупил… Прости, мой хороший.

— И все в порядке? — Баки обеспокоенно заглянул ему в глаза. — Ты не психуешь из-за этого?

Стив взял его за руку, поцеловал костяшки пальцев и прижал ладонь к своей щеке.  
— Нет, Бак. Не хочу никого видеть — это да. Но я определенно счастлив.

Баки перестал хмуриться и улыбнулся.  
— Тогда ладно… И где же мы…

Стив соблазнительно улыбнулся в ответ, толкнул его на спину и принялся целовать в губы, в подбородок, в горло.  
— Для начала — прямо здесь…

~~~

Блядь.

— Да. Господи, Бак. Ты… такой. Блядь…

После первого толчка у Стива практически пропал дар речи. Все вокруг перестало существовать, кроме идеально тугого тела Баки, так восхитительно сжимающего его в себе. Он обессиленно закрыл глаза. Сердце с запредельной скоростью билось в горле, и он понятия не имел, как чувствовал себя сейчас Баки. Кроме того, что его тело приняло Стива.

Он остановился, как только головка вошла полностью. Немного отдышавшись, Стив прохрипел: — Все нормально?

Баки кивнул, глубоко и напряженно дыша.  
— Ага, — вышло почти рычание. Он сжимал в кулаках углы подушки, и Стив надеялся, что он не надумает выпустить когти.

Наверное, для состояния тела Стива услышать в данный момент его рычание было не слишком хорошо, но выбора не было. Этот звук творил с ним что-то необыкновенное. Если бы он продолжил двигаться, то уже кончил бы. Теперь Стив понял, почему Баки говорил о необходимости слышать его… Он молил Бога, чтобы тут были толстые стены.

— Дай мне секундочку, ладно? — Стив оторвал ладонь от его бедра и, проведя по спине, ухватился за правое плечо.

Баки снова кивнул. Стив обнаружил, что рассматривает мышцы у него на спине и жуткие рубцы вокруг левой руки, и вспомнил просьбу Тони — заглянуть в руку. Она совсем не выглядела как протез. Она была такой же частью Баки, как и все остальное.

Стив взялся другой ладонью за металлическое плечо, сжал и заметил, что Баки дернулся, как будто мог что-то почувствовать.

— Не больно? — Стив не был уверен, спрашивает он о руке или о члене внутри Баки, но в любом случае ему нужно было услышать ответ.

— Нет. Немного странно. Продолжай.

Стив глубоко вдохнул и постарался сконцентрироваться, чтобы продвигаться постепенно и не спеша. Тело Баки сопротивлялось, но не слишком — он использовал почти целый тюбик смазки, так что скользило отлично. Достаточно сильное давление на слишком чувствительные ткани вызвало замыкание в мозгу Стива.  
— Бак…

На этот раз он услышал его медленное, ровное дыхание.  
— Да. Продолжай, — низким голосом велел он.

— Черт. Ладно. Понял, — он радовался, что точно знал, что Баки достаточно силен и вынослив, чтобы принять его целиком, но не очень понимал, как такое возможно. С этой… точки зрения все выглядело совершенно по-другому. У него был не слишком большой член, и оставалась еще пара дюймов. — Блядь, как же в тебе хорошо.

Когда он прижался бедрами к его заднице, то, вздохнув, нагнулся и поцеловал его в позвоночник. Баки удивленно вскрикнул и толкнулся назад, заставляя Стива почти выйти. Потом поднял голову и, задыхаясь, произнес: — Стив, еще раз… Стив.

Должно быть, он попал в заветную точку. Требовательные нотки в голосе Баки заставила Стива подчиниться. Он оперся руками на матрас по обе стороны от Баки, пытаясь сохранить найденный угол, и начал медленно выходить, каждым дюймом чувствуя сопротивление. Это вызвало мелькание фейерверков у него перед глазами, и, прежде чем толкнуться обратно, Стиву пришлось чуть переждать, чтобы хоть как-то прийти в себя.

Низкое рычание Баки плавно перетекло в удовлетворенное мурлыканье, хотя эти звуки не смогли заглушить треск разрываемой ткани. Стив распахнул глаза и увидел кусочки набивочного материала, взлетающие в воздух из разорванной когтями подушки.

Черт.

Адреналин выплеснулся в кровь, и Стив почувствовал, как наслаждение медленно разливается по телу, покалывая кожу. Он понимал, что обращение сейчас было бы скорее опасным, чем возбуждающим, но ничего не мог с собой поделать. Он улыбнулся — это из-за него Баки потерял контроль. Теперь ему хотелось, чтобы Баки рычал еще больше. И дольше… Ну, и еще, чтобы кончил, воя от удовольствия одновременно с ним, кончающим внутрь Баки.

Стив вышел почти до конца и тут же вошел обратно, все еще не понимая, что конкретно должен сделать, чтобы достичь цели. Но как только начал, остановиться уже не смог. Он заработал бедрами резче и быстрее, снова встал на колени и ухватил Баки за пояс. Удовольствие было совершенно другим — совсем не похожим на вчерашнее наслаждение, испытанное под Баки.

Тот внезапно разжал левую руку, выпуская растерзанную подушку, и, опираясь на правую, обхватил член металлической ладонью и заскользил по нему совершенно в другом ритме. Стив попытался подстроиться, и, когда это получилось, они задвигались в унисон.

Смена ритма дала Стиву время сосредоточиться. Он не хотел кончить первым, пока Баки еще далековато до своего оргазма.

— Бак, что мне сделать?

Трудно было понять, что тот прорычал в ответ, но Стив решил, что «сильнее». Вот это он мог. Он ухватил его за плечи — одно прохладное, другое горячее — и заработал еще интенсивнее. Ему хотелось больше прикосновений, а не только трения. Он хотел целовать Баки в процессе и видеть его лицо. Но менять позу сейчас было невозможно. Стив еще не был достаточно хорош в такой многозадачности. Пока.

Скоро для Стива перестало существовать все вокруг, кроме тела Баки в под ним и вокруг него, и не было ничего важнее, чем заставить его кончить. Когда оргазм был совсем близок, Стив прижался щекой к широкой спине Баки, провел по горячей, потной коже языком и легонько прикусил. Тот рыкнул, задвигал рукой быстрее, потом низко застонал и выгнулся, сильнее надеваясь на член и крепче сжимая его внутри.

Стив потерял равновесие и навалился на распростертое под ним дрожащее тело. Звук, который издал Баки в момент оргазма, а также то, насколько туго он сжал Стива глубоко в себе, заставило Роджерса перестать дышать. Он еще пару раз двинул бедрами, и беззвучный крик застрял в горле… Удовольствие пронзило его насквозь — охватив все тело до самого последнего нервного окончания — и выплеснулось наружу.

Он открыл глаза, задыхаясь и крепко прижимая Баки к груди. Тот тоже тяжело дышал, но смог просипеть: — Что ты сделал?

Стив, открыв рот, уткнулся ему в затылок и никак не мог сообразить, о чем это он.  
— В смысле?

— Говард говорил, что с другими у него не стояло все время. Ну… от и до. Только со мной. А у меня стояло… очень душевно, значит, ты сделал что-то другое, — Баки выполз из его рук и завалился на свою часть кровати, подальше от мокрого пятна.

Стив застонал, когда его сверхчувствительный сейчас член выскользнул из тела Баки. Роджерс упал рядом и снова прижался к его спине.  
— Понятия не имею. Я все делал так же, как и ты.

Приподнявшись, чтобы заглянуть ему в лицо, он поцеловал его в металлическое плечо.  
— Но… у меня тоже, когда ты был во мне… — он решил не упоминать о том, что в основном это было связано с интенсивными стонами Баки. Это его немного смущало.

— У тебя все время была эрекция? — Баки удивленно глянул на него из-за плеча. — Но это не… А может, это сыворотка?

Стив пожал плечами.  
— Не знаю… Но это было хорошо или…

— Ага. Новый интересный опыт, — хмыкнул Баки, а потом ехидно ухмыльнулся. — Ну все, иди, давай. Можешь почистить зубы и напоить меня кофе.

Стив усмехнулся.  
— Ты варишь кофе, я готовлю завтрак. И я не очень люблю волчье дыхание, так что зубы мы чистим вдвоем.

— Имей совесть. Я не могу делать кофе — у меня лапы, — Баки подался назад, скатился с кровати и приземлился на пол уже во всей своей мохнатой красе. Потом растянул пасть в подобии улыбки и победно рявкнул на Стива. На лай собаки это совсем не походило — слишком высоко, слишком протяжно.

— Не выступай, а то приготовлю только себе. И, кроме того, ты же не станешь пить его волком, — Стив неспешно вылез из постели, потянулся и решил, что быстрый душ сейчас — самое оно. — Помоюсь, пожалуй. Можешь пойти со мной, только без шубы, — он потрепал его за уши и поплыл к ванной.

Баки выдал возмущенный «Ххфф» и глянул укоризненно. Форму он не изменил, и Стив решил, что в одиночестве управится гораздо быстрее. На мытье ему потребовалось меньше пяти минут — под ногами не вертелся гигантский шерстяной комок, и голые ассасины не отвлекали.

Выйдя из душа, Стив чуть не наступил на развалившегося на коврике волка, и не смог не присесть, чтобы почесать ему шейку. В шерсти прощупывалось слишком много колтунов, особенно за ушами и на животе. Стив вздохнул — никто никогда не ухаживал за Баки в этом плане.  
— Похоже, тебя надо вычесывать, дружище. Не против?

Баки поднял голову и бросил на него скептический взгляд. Но уши не прижал, и хвост продолжал лениво подметать пол. Похоже, не возражает…

Стив ободряюще улыбнулся.  
— Я аккуратно. Если захочешь — скажи, я остановлюсь.  
В ходе быстро проведенной инвентаризации ящиков ванной были обнаружены лишь хлипкие пластиковые расчески. Да, ими ни за что не продраться сквозь густую шерсть Баки…  
— Эээ, ДЖАРВИС? Где бы мне найти расческу попрочнее или хорошую щетку для меха?

— Думаю, я смогу изготовить что-нибудь подходящее, Капитан. К вашему приходу в мастерскую мистера Старка несколько штук уже будут готовы.

— Современные технологии… — Стив еще не совсем привык к 3-D печати, но признавал, что это было быстрым решением очень многих проблем. Он посмотрел на Баки и почесал в затылке. — Начну-ка я, пожалуй, с кофе. А то полдня с тобой проканителюсь. И не подумай ничего такого — я ни капельки не жалуюсь, что смогу тискать тебя несколько часов подряд…


	20. Chapter 20

Стив занимался шубой Баки четыре часа… Ну, сделал крошечный перерыв на завтрак, и снова «к станку». Когда процесс подошел к своему логическому завершению, вся гостиная была завалена шерстью. Хотя, Роджерс и пытался сформировать из всего этого одну кучу. Которая была настолько большой, что по размерам приближалась к приличному лабрадору.

Каждый раз, когда Стив проходил по комнате, маленькие пучки шерсти проносились по ней, как перекати-поле. Одежда была равномерно покрыта толстым слоем меха. Руки, лицо и даже волосы были припорошены вычесанными волосками, а в носу постоянно щекотало, и он ничего не мог с этим поделать — руки чистыми не были. Принимать душ до того, как приберется, Стив не стал, поэтому просто смирился с постоянным чиханием.

Баки, естественно, ему не помогал. Он распластался там, где уложил его Стив, и лениво перекатывался с бока на спину и обратно, давая лучший доступ к каждому сантиметру своего пушистого тела. Пару раз Стив начинал подозревать, что тот заснул — звуки, которые он издавал, были далеки от рычания и слишком напоминали храп. И он даже не выказал ни единого признака настороженности, когда в нескольких особо сложных местах, Стиву пришлось отказаться от дальнейших попыток расчесывания и выстричь слишком запутанные клочки шерсти. Это было на животе, около ног и за ушами. Подшерсток под этими колтунами был мягким, как шелк.

Когда, в очередной раз чихнув, Стив устроил небольшую локальную «пыльную» бурю, он сдался.  
— ДЖАРВИС? В башне есть пылесос, который сможет справиться с… этим?

— Могу проложить маршрут для вакуумных ботов из мастерской мистера Старка до жилого уровня. Если этого окажется недостаточно, сообщу ответственному за уборку персоналу.

Слава Богу, подумал Стив, что догадался закрыть дверь в спальню до начала этого мини-армагеддона. Они смогут побыть там, пока боты будут работать.  
— Звучит прекрасно, спасибо, — он с трудом сгреб большую часть огромной кучи шерсти с ковра и собрался отнести в мусорную корзину.

Баки поднял голову и, жалобно заскулив, повернулся на живот и ударил его по руке металлической лапой.

— Не смей двигаться. Сейчас вернусь, — Стив запихал меховой шар размером с собаку в мусорное ведро на кухне и, вернувшись к Баки, опустился на колени, чтобы теперь уже руками собрать остатки меха с пушистой шкуры.

— Капитан? — раздался голос ДЖАРВИСа.

— Да, — Стив был так сосредоточен, что даже не поднял голову к потолку.

— Под раковиной должна быть пара резиновых перчаток, способных «пережить» химическое воздействие разной степени интенсивности. Мои исследования подтверждают, что он могут помочь вам в сборе шерсти.

— Спасибо, ДЖАРВИС. Я бы попробовал, если ты не против? — Стив вопросительно посмотрел на Баки. Звучало не сильно привлекательно, но вдруг сработает…

Тот завилял хвостом, поднимая в воздух клубы меха.

— О, Боже! Бак, прекрати. Баки… — Стив встал и резко выдохнул носом, пытаясь избавиться от щекотки. — Не двигайся. Посмотрим, если получится на тебе, то после займусь диваном.  
Еще один поход к мусорному ведру, и Стив, достав перчатки, вернулся к Баки, который лениво следил за ним взглядом, уложив голову на лапы.

Как только Роджерс присел, Баки тут же вскочил, уперся лапами ему в плечи и опрокинул на спину. Воздух со свистом покинул легкие Роджерса, когда Баки взгромоздился сверху. Стиву с трудом удалось вздохнуть всего один раз, прежде чем Баки начал размашисто вылизывать ему лицо. Стив захохотал.

— Какого черта? — отсмеявшись, фыркнул он. Облако шерсти, поднявшееся от их возни, медленно оседало и более качественно липло ко влажной коже лица. Он попытался вытянуть шею, чтобы волк не смог дотянуться, но это не сработало. Тогда он решил оттолкнуть Баки, но и это закончилось ничем — волк был намного больше и сильнее.

— Еще почешешь? — прорычал Баки, и Стив увидел в нескольких дюймах от своей щеки пасть оборотня.

Блядь.

Стив перестал дышать, сердце тяжело ударилось о ребра. Он изо всех сил сдерживал рефлекс «ударь напавшего коленом по яйцам». Это же Баки… Человек, которого он любил практически всю жизнь. И в то же время — семифутовый оборотень, способный разорвать его пополам или сожрать целиком.

Это Баки.

Стив знал это, знал. Сердце перестало пытаться проломить грудину, когда Баки скатился с него и, развалившись на спине, принялся настойчиво тыкать металлическим когтем ему в руку.

Повернув к нему голову, Стив произнес: — Ну уж, нет. Я не собираюсь вычесывать тебя теперь в этой форме. На это потребуется еще больше времени.

— Но, Стиви… — жалобно проскулил Баки, тыкая коготком еще настойчивей. И, несмотря на инстинктивный ужас, вызванный формой боевого оборотня, Стив слегка «поплыл», глядя на попытки Баки впасть в состояние о-я-бедный-несчастный-никому-не-нужный-щеночек.

Голос был достаточно похож на голос Баки-человека, а морда почти как у Баки-волка, и, по идее, сочетание этих двух форм должно было быть Стиву хорошо знакомо. А еще он напомнил себе, что когда Баки узнал его, то даже в таком виде смог перестать пытаться убить его. После сеанса самоубеждения страх немного отступил, и Стив смог разглядеть в оборотне своего Баки. Это не займет много времени. Надо собраться. Так, глубокий вдох и… Главное совсем не расслабиться и продолжать помнить, что он имеет дело с невероятно сильным и смертоносным существом. Независимо от того, насколько интимны его взаимоотношения с Баки в других формах.

Стараясь, чтобы движения были легко читаемы и очевидны, Стив перекатился и, с бьющимся в горле сердцем, сел на крупное тело, глядя на подбородок Баки. Осторожно протянул руку, и, зарывшись пальцами в мех на горле, аккуратно почесал. Подшерсток тут был длиннее и шелковистее, чем у волка. Потом он наклонился к самому уху Баки и тихо произнес: — Надо что-нибудь оставить на завтра. Я не собираюсь тратить целых восемь часов только на то, чтобы холить тебя.

— Но ведь чешется же, Стиви, — проныл Баки и повернул голову, чтобы заглянуть ему в глаза. Боевая оборотническая форма совсем хреново сочеталась с его желанием вызвать жалость, но попытка была недурна.

Стив не смог не улыбнуться.  
— Ты самый испорченный оборотень в мире.

Челюсти Баки раскрылись чуть шире.  
— Ты не знаешь других оборотней.

— Ты ужасный манипулятор, Бак. Мой ответ — нет. Поглажу немного, но чесать тебя всего не буду. Кроме того, мне может потребоваться помощь острых ножниц рядом с особо чувствительными областями. Не уверен, что твои когти смогут остаться в стороне.

— Сделай ограничители, как сделал вот это, — он постучал когтем по одной из щеток, напечатанных ДЖАРВИСом.

— Нет, детка, и не подумаю, — Стив погладил его по щеке и шее. — Я ни за что не поступлю так с тобой.

— Да это нормально. Черт, Говарду нравилось.

Стив моргнул, надеясь, что просто не привык к речи Баки-оборотня и не расслышал. Но, в конце концов, любопытство победило.  
— Связывать тебя или быть связанным?

— Второе, — Баки хрипло рассмеялся. — Он много чего любил. Совсем не был похож на девушек, с которыми мы встречались.

Пытаясь не дать разбушеваться фантазии и не отправиться за ней следом в совсем уж непотребные места, а также отказываясь заглатывать наживку, Стив ухватился за самое безопасное из услышанного.  
— Ты хотел сказать — девушек, с которыми ты встречался. Я ведь просто шел прицепом.

— Не мой выбор, — Баки опустил морду, чтобы встретиться с ним взглядом. Его руки — огромные и когтистые — замерли у Стива на спине.

— И не мой. Ты же знал, что я никогда не смогу сказать тебе «нет»… — Стив покачал головой, отказываясь сожалеть о действии — бездействии — совершенном несколько десятилетий назад.

У Баки отвисла челюсть. Ну, насколько это было возможно в его положении.  
— Я помню… помню, как таскал тебя на все свои свидания. Верно?

— Ага. И ты всегда мог найти двух дамочек, которые сделали бы это с тобой с превеликим удовольствием, — Стив попытался сдержать горечь в голосе, и, наконец, смог понять, почему ему так тяжело давались эти ночи, и почему он никогда не мог от них отказаться. Дамочка Баки всегда получала то, чего он сам так хотел. Но и то, что он становился свидетелем — слушателем — тому, что происходило тогда в соседней комнате, являлось для него хоть каким-то утешением. По спине пробежали мурашки, и он постарался внутренне не проклинать себя за глупость и трусость.

Баки остро и горячо выдыхал воздух, и кончиками когтей дырявил его майку.  
— А хотел тебя, — пробормотал он.

— Я был у тебя, Бак. Почему думаешь, я так отчаянно хотел отправиться за тобой, когда тебя призвали? Это было пыткой — торчать дома без тебя, — Стив сжал Баки коленями и положил ладони ему на широкую волосатую грудь. Он не хотел застревать в прошлом, но их нынешняя разница в размерах напомнила о времени, когда он был мелким.

— Ну и глупо, — уверенно заявил Баки и обнял его, крепко прижимая к себе. У него были очень сильные руки, и ребра Стива хрустнули.

— А вот и нет. Я спас тебя, придурок, — почти задыхаясь, напряженно произнес он.

— Спас? — Баки на секунду ослабил хватку, а потом сжал еще сильнее и прошептал: — Да, спас… Идиот.

— Я-то дураком не был. Сыворотка и все такое… А вот твой бойфренд как раз повел себя по-идиотски, полетев со мной в тыл к немцам, чтобы я смог спасти тебя, — Стив размял мышцы рук, чтобы попытаться ослабить захват Баки и получить хоть пару дюймов свободы.

— Думаю, у меня есть кое-что для тупых идиотов.

Стив закатил глаза и ласково произнес: — Ну кто бы сомневался… И, кстати, держись подальше от Старка. От Тони, я имею в виду. С его девушкой шутки плохи.

— Что? — Баки дернул ушами и опустил морду еще ниже, чтобы смотреть Стиву прямо в глаза.

— Тони Старк. Ну, некто раздражающий в красно-золотой броне. Ты разве не заметил фамильного сходства?

— Он сын Говарда?

Стив, усмехнувшись, кивнул.  
— Думал, ты понял…

Он ошарашенно замолчал, когда Баки вдруг перекинулся в волка. Стив вскочил, а Баки махнул лапами и, перевернувшись на живот, поднялся. Голова и хвост были уныло опущены, а бока ходили ходуном от частых глубоких вдохов.

Стив опустился на колени и погладил его по спине.  
— Эй, прости, Бак. Ты в порядке? Я не хотел… — он подумал, что ему, может, лучше уйти. — Я пойду, если тебе…

Баки покачал головой, развернулся и принялся запихивать нос ему под мышку, пытаясь при этом еще и залезть «на ручки».

— Ладно, ладно, погоди, — не вынимая пальцев из пушистого меха на загривке Баки, Стив сел на пол и прислонился спиной к дивану. — Давай.

Громадное спасибо сыворотке доктора Эрскина, благодаря которой Стив мог дышать, несмотря на буквально заползшего на него тяжеленного оборотня, и благодаря которой ему не нужно было переживать о продырявленных то тут, то там ногах. Баки впечатался в Роджерса и дрожал, прижав уши и подобрав под себя хвост.

Стив был совершенно растерян и терялся в догадках отчего же так расстроился Баки, и как можно утешить вот такого вот лучшего друга. Он просто продолжал поглаживать его и нежно шептать на ухо: — Все нормально, детка. Все хорошо. Я держу тебя, хороший мой.

Прошло довольно много времени, прежде чем сердце Баки перестало биться как заполошное, напряженные мышцы немного расслабились, а глубокие вдохи стали чуть менее глубокими. Он немного поерзал и стал более удобно устраиваться у Роджерса на коленях.

Стив тихонько вздохнул и продолжил успокоительное почесывание волчьей шеи, постепенно позволяя Баки увлечь себя в то спокойное место, куда он регулярно попадал, медитативно запуская ладони в его пушистую шубу. Руки на автомате скользили по телу Баки, было спокойно и хорошо. Идиллию нарушил внезапно раздавшийся стук в дверь.

Баки на секунду поднял голову и тут же опустил обратно Стиву на плечо.

— Войдите… — крикнул Роджерс. Если Баки не беспокоил тот, кто стоял за дверью, и все в башне были крайне дружелюбны со Стивом, ему ведь не было нужды спрашивать кто там, прежде чем впускать этого кого-то?

Дверь открылась, и послышался голос Сэма: — Эй, Баки… Потом раздался хохот и Уилсон продолжил: — О, Стив, это ты там под… эээ… внизу?

Стив улыбнулся. Хотя увидеть его лицо Сэм просто физически не мог.  
— Ага. Давай, заходи. У нас тут был небольшой напряженный момент, но сейчас, думаю, все в порядке.

Сэм захлопнул дверь и, улыбаясь, пересек гостиную, заваленную клубами волчьей шерсти. Присел рядом с ними и протянул к Баки руку.  
— Знаешь, ты немного великоват, чтобы продолжать изображать болонку.  
Баки повернулся и презрительно фыркнул. Сэм продолжил смеяться и гладить его по спине.

— О, да. Мы тут расчесывались, а он вот… прилип. Я пытался убраться, а потом мы немного отвлеклись, — Стив почувствовал, что краснеет, и порадовался, что его по-прежнему не видно.

— Понятно… Роджерс, ты же умеешь вязать, правда? Потому что ты просто обязан сделать что-то со всем этим мехом…

— Думаю, нам бы и еще на одного оборотня шерсти хватило. Если бы нам одного было недостаточно, — Стив собирался пошутить, но к концу фразы понял, что Баки снова напрягся, и вспомнил, насколько одиноким тот себя чувствовал. Стив наклонился к его уху и прошептал: — Ой, прости, любимый. Я понял… Я не это имел в виду… — он покачал головой и погладил его по носу.

Сэм устроился на диване и осторожно предложил: — Может, вам есть о чем поговорить?

Стив не смог полноценно пожать плечами с Баки на руках, но он постарался.  
— Это Баки решать, — он повернул голову и посмотрел на него. — Детка, если не хочешь обращаться, говорить могу я. Ну как?

Баки покачал головой, сгорбился и перекинулся в человека. Потом сел на пол между Стивом и Сэмом и прижал колени к груди. Глядя на них, произнес: — Я не знал.

Сбитый с толку Стив посмотрел на Уилсона и, постаравшись сделать голос максимально невозмутимым, сказал: — Не знал о чем, Бак?

— О Говарде, — Баки тяжело вздохнул. — У него был сын… Энтони.

У Стива, услышавшего полное имя Тони, по спине почему-то побежали мурашки. Он поежился и обнял Баки за плечи. Это была информация, которую он ему не сообщал. Его напугало что-то, о чем он узнал не от него. — Ну да… Тони Старк.

— Говард… — Баки сглотнул. — Он умер.

— Да, Бак. Еще в начале девяностых, когда Тони было почти двадцать. Но ты же знал, что почти все из того времени мертвы, — Стив говорил мягко и поглаживал его в такт по руке.

Баки открыл глаза и немного поднял голову. Казалось, он пытался взять себя в руки.  
— Дорожная авария. Официальная версия — отказ тормозов. Но это не так…

Нагромождение образов из лаборатории Золы промелькнуло перед глазами Стива. Потом красная звезда на серебристом металле и статья с фотографией Говарда.  
— О, Боже, Баки, — он наклонился и поцеловал его в висок. Сказать словами то, о чем он догадался, было совершенно невозможно.

— Он… он работал над созданием оружия, — Баки снова закрыл глаза. — Страшнее, чем атомная бомба.

— «Старк Индастриз» был основным производителем оружия всего пару лет назад, — неуверенно произнес Сэм, вопросительно глядя на Стива.

Баки кивнул и замучено прошептал:  
— Вот почему он должен был умереть.

— А когда ты получил файлы, он не показался тебе знакомым?  
Хотя, о чем это он? Баки Стива-то не узнал, пока тот не назвал его по имени… А ведь он был рядом практически всю жизнь. Внутренности Стива попытались завязаться в узел.

Баки качнул головой. Если бы он и захотел ответить, то не смог бы — так часто и глубоко дышал.

Стив снова поцеловал его в лоб и погладил по голове.  
— Мне так жаль.  
Он посмотрел на Сэма — тот пожал плечами. Стив нахмурился и понял, что для полноты картины тому не хватает нескольких кусочков головоломки. Он попытался пояснить: — Говард с Баки… Ну, мы все знали друг друга во время войны.

— О, черт, — прошептал Сэм, положив ладонь Стиву на руку.

— Я убил его, — сказал Баки, сжимая руками колени. — Я. Его. Убил.

— Детка, это не твоя вина. Это был не ты, — Стив взял его за щиколотку и крепко сжал. — Это не твоя вина. Ты даже меня не узнал.

— Да, Бак. Ты был не в себе, — успокаивающе сказал Сэм, вопросительно глядя на Стива. Спрашивая взглядом, на правильном ли он пути.

Черт.

Сэм кое о чем не знал. Роджерс поморщился.  
— Не совсем… Скорее, без памяти, которую тебе периодически стирали, дорогой.

Сэм распахнул глаза.  
— Черт! Вот черт, Баки, — он сочувственно посмотрел на него. — Так, ладно… Что я могу сделать? Может, станешь волком ненадолго? Это же помогает тебе расслабиться?

Благодарность затопила Стива. Он кивнул и медленно отпустил Баки. Под пальцами тут же появился мех — еще более пушистый после вычесывания. Баки свернулся между ними, морду пристроил Стиву на ногу, а хвост — Сэму на бедро.

Пальцы Роджерса заняли свое законное место на шее Баки. Стив поднял взгляд на Уилсона, который вовсю наглаживал волка по боку и пробормотал: — Спасибо, Сэм.

— Должен же я хоть какую-то пользу приносить, — усмехнулся тот. — Это, конечно, со всеми вами не сравнится, но… Хоть погладить оборотня да пиццу заказать. Это, кстати, будет моим следующим предложением.

— Замечательное предложение, если честно. Если только тебе для этого не нужно двигаться, — Стив мягко улыбнулся ему. — И для протокола. Вот в этом во всем ты лучше, чем все остальные Мстители вместе взятые.

Улыбка Сэма стала шире.  
— Ну, может, чуть менее сумасшедший. Что скажешь, Бак? — он провел пальцем по его уху. Когда волк перевел на него взгляд, Сэм продолжил: — Как думаешь, сумеем мы с тобой заставить всю эту гоп-компанию придерживаться хоть каких-нибудь правил?

Баки обреченно выдохнул и вильнул хвостом. Всего один раз… Но это все равно было чертовски обнадеживающим.

— Кто-то должен. Я ведь немного занят, — Стив был уверен, что его облегченная улыбка вышла немного сумасшедшей, когда он почесал Баки под подбородком, но ему было плевать.

— Как насчет пиццы, Бак? — ухмыльнулся Сэм. И как только в ответ «получил» еще одно слабое виляние, поднял голову к потолку. — ДЖАРВИС, ты тут?

— Да, Сэм, — ответил ИскИн.

— Посоветуй какое-нибудь приличное местечко, где можно заказать пиццу.

— В нормальных обстоятельствах я бы ни за что не стал озвучивать вещи, предпочитаемые мистером Старком, за исключением перечня взрывчатых веществ, но его любимая пиццерия имеет наивысшие рейтинги на «Yelp», — сказал ДЖАРВИС.

Сэм ухмыльнулся Стиву.  
— Как думаешь, пойдем по стопам Старка или остановимся на «Dominos»?

— Даже я в курсе, что «Dominos» — это ужасная идея. Пусть будет то, что любит Тони. Уверен Баки съест все, что угодно будучи волком, — Стив энергично почесал ему уши.

Баки повернулся и тяжелым взглядом буквально засверлил Роджерса. Потом презрительно фыркнул и гордо отвернулся.

Стив был настолько очарован, что он не смог удержаться и не наклониться к нему и не чмокнуть в лоб.  
— О, да ладно, Бак. Если бы я не снял ту коробку от хлопьев у тебя с морды, ты бы продолжил завтрак порцией крайне питательного картона.


	21. Chapter 21

— Эй, Бак, — произнес Стив, доедая последний кусок своей пиццы. — Думаю предложить Сэму переехать в мои комнаты — его совсем разваливаются. Я ведь в них почти не бываю… Что скажешь?

Тот поднял голову, и Роджерс в очередной раз умилился. Вся морда была перепачкана соусом, а расплавленный сыр жизнерадостно свисал с лохматого носа и нижней челюсти. Баки лениво вильнул хвостом и с довольным видом «нырнул» обратно в пиццу. По-видимому, «Специальная мясная для вашего горячего любовника» была отличным выбором…

— Я мог бы сказать, что в доведении до ума мебели в собственных апартаментах что-то есть, но — к моему глубочайшему сожалению — шкаф отвалился от стены раньше, — поднимаясь, сказал Сэм. Он крайне опрометчиво оставил половину своей пиццы в коробке на полу, и Баки немедленно протянул лапу и подтянул ее к себе поближе.

— Ну, Уилсон, ты, похоже, можешь обрести новое жизненное пространство, но пицца твоя, по-видимому, падет сейчас смертью храбрых в пасти одного небезызвестного тебе хищника, — ухмыльнулся Стив и, подняв свою пустую коробку, тихонько шлепнул ею Баки по заднице. Зарычал тот не очень убедительно, учитывая торчащий между зубами здоровенный кусок пиццы.

— Похоже, этого хищника скоро придется сажать на диету, — Сэм покачал головой и убрал свою коробку подальше.

— Вся хитрость в повышенных физических нагрузках, — Стив ухмыльнулся Баки и отнес мусор на кухню. — Мы сейчас вернемся, дружище.  
Тот даже взгляда не поднял, продолжая самозабвенно наслаждаться едой. Стив поманил Сэма за собой.

От двери Баки до комнат Роджерса было ровно десять шагов. Войдя в квартиру, Стив хотел сказать что-нибудь убедительное, чтобы заставить его переехать, но вышло только: — Меня тут действительно совсем не бывает…

— Понятно, — Сэм прошел мимо него и огляделся. Тут было похуже, чем у Баки, но значительно лучше, чем у него самого. — А ты, значит, к Баки отправишься?

— Я… ты догадался? — уши Стива заполыхали, хотя, ему совсем не было стыдно. — Да я сначала и не думал об этом, но мы действительно не особо много времени проводим врозь… — он понятия не имел с чего начать рассказ о том, что произошло с ними за последние двадцать четыре часа.

Сэм положил руку на кухонную стойку и попытался качнуть ее. Когда она не рухнула — и даже не шевельнулась, что было довольно странно — прислонился к ней и развернулся к Роджерсу. — Хочешь поговорить об этом?

— Да, но… не хочу смущать тебя, — Стив провел рукой по волосам. — Ладно. Мы спим вместе, — выпалил он, не глядя ему в глаза.

— И как ты себя чувствуешь?

Стив еле притормозил, чтобы не сказать «охуенно», но улыбку сдержать не смог.  
— Хорошо. Думаю, очень хорошо.

Сэм рассмеялся.  
— Значит, ты разобрался со своими предпочтениями?

— Все, что я понял — хочу быть с Баки. И, как оказалось, довольно давно. Просто не осознавал этого, да и не думал, что такое возможно.

— Хорошо, — Сэм кивнул и, упираясь в край столешницы, продолжил пристально смотреть на Стива. — А он понимает, что вы теперь встречаетесь, или для него все это просто бесплатное приложение к щеткам для шерсти?

— Даже не знаю… Тело мое ему точно понравилось, а теперь, после того, что я сделал с его мехом…  
Сэм рассмеялся, а Стив улыбнулся, вспомнив о просьбе Баки о второй «чесательной» сессии. — Мы не говорили об отношениях, но я уверен, что секс ему нравится.

Сэм снова кивнул, но менее уверенно. И улыбнулся чуть сдержаннее.  
— Вы… эээ, знаешь, когда два парня… — он глубоко вздохнул. — Вам наверняка… Черт, не хочу, чтобы вы учились этому, глядя на видео в Интернете…

Стив, нахмурившись, попытался уловить мысль смущенного Сэма.  
— Ааа, ты об этом. Баки делал это раньше, так что…

Сэм громко выдохнул и расслабил плечи.  
— Слава Богу!

Стив улыбнулся такой явной готовности Уилсона при необходимости обучить их такому непростому однополому сексу.  
— Согласен. Я даже не знал ничего о смазке. К счастью, она у Тони в каждой ванной.

— Ага, говори за себя, Ромео. У меня даже душа нет, — он огляделся и довольно улыбнулся. — Так что я, пожалуй, с удовольствием вышвырну тебя отсюда. Навыки, полученные на уроках труда, пусть пока останутся невостребованными.

— Боже, да. Я с удовольствием умотаю, — Стив почесал затылок. — Только не надо про эту фигню с Ромео, Сэм. Это скорее необходимость, чем романтика.

Улыбка Сэма погасла.  
— Необходимость?

— Я имею в виду, что нам так давно это было нужно, а мы не знали, что это могло у нас быть. И теперь, несмотря на то, как мы изменились… — Стив покачал головой, не зная, как выразить свои чувства. — Просто мне намного лучше, когда он рядом.

— Да это понятно. Нормально чувствовать себя чуть менее — черт, намного менее — цельным. После того, что вы пережили…

— Я не ощущаю себя разбитым, Сэм. Я получил недостающую половину самого себя. Ты не… — он замолчал, прежде чем закончить вопрос, потому что не хотел, чтобы Сэм по какой-либо причине разочаровался в нем.

— Это здорово, что он вернулся, — мягко произнес тот. — И вы сейчас как никогда нужны друг другу.

Стив подошел к стойке и заглянул Уилсону в лицо.  
— Я никогда в жизни не нуждался в нем, Сэм. Он был моим единственным другом и всегда находился рядом. Мы стали больше, чем братьями. Это уже просто какой-то другой уровень.

— Понимаю… Я рад, что он вернулся к тебе. Правда, рад. Просто хочу, чтобы ты помнил, насколько тонкая грань отделяет то, чтобы быть кому-то другом или возлюбленным, от того, чтобы нуждаться в ком-то, как в кислороде.

— Звучит как наркомания, Сэм. Я говорю о том, чтобы обрести себя в другом человеке…

Брови Сэма поползли вверх.

Стив пожал плечами.  
— Интернет иногда выдает полезную информацию. Знаешь, если у меня был негативный военный опыт — или как сейчас говорят ПТСР — это не значит, что я ничего не понимаю. Я понимаю. И знаю, что ты беспокоишься о взаимозависимости, но я абсолютно уверен, что нам с Баки это не грозит.

— Из-за того, что сделала с ним Гидра?

— Нет, из-за того, что он оборотень, — Стив снова пожал плечами. — Он постоянно говорит о стае. О том, как он теперь одинок. Вот здесь, — он постучал себя пальцем по лбу.

— О, черт… Вот уж не думал, что когда-нибудь придется спросить, но оборотни что — экстрасенсы?

— Думаю, только друг с другом. Из того, что рассказывал Баки, я понял, что это вроде общего потока мыслей и чувств. Они постоянно присутствовали друг у друга в головах и ощущали все, что происходило с другими членами стаи. Думаю, его расстраивает, что он ни с кем не может поделиться своим… ну, всем этим… так, как раньше.  
Говоря об этом Сэму, Стив удивительно точно почувствовал все, что происходило с оборотнями.

Уилсон глубоко вздохнул и нахмурился.  
— Черт. А ты знаешь, насколько он человек, а насколько волк? Я имею в виду… Только без обид. Существуют животные, которые… ну, не будут в порядке, если их изолировать. По крайней мере, в зоопарках.

— Понимаю, о чем ты, и тут как раз есть проблема. Он тебе скажет, что не является человеком. Он оборотень. Он может принимать человеческую форму, но не считает ее основополагающей. И ты знаешь, сколько времени он сейчас проводит волком. Это его успокаивает. Есть еще гибридная форма оборотня. Он уже принимал ее здесь пару раз.

— Вот черт! — протянул Сэм и стукнулся лбом о сложенные на столешнице руки. — Похоже, я облажался. Я сказал ему, что если он попытается оставаться человеком, то окружающие будут видеть в нем именно человека. Но если глубоко внутри он не… — Сэм покачал головой, — … то это неправильно.

Стив коснулся его плеча.  
— Все нормально. Мы все тут бродим на ощупь в темноте. Я все еще пытаюсь адаптироваться к тому, как быстро он оборачивается прямо посреди разговора и держать под контролем рефлекс «бейся или беги», когда он перекидывается в гибридную форму. Ты его видел в ней?

— Да уж… ДЖАРВИС показывал ваш бой на третьем хеликариере. Честно говоря, не думаю, что кто-то может винить тебя за попытку заорать и сбежать к чертовой матери. Даже Баки не может, — Сэм слабо улыбнулся.

— Он сначала не хотел мне ее показывать. Слишком сложно ее принять… он такой огромный… Но там внутри по-прежнему мой Баки. Перед твоим приходом он лежал на полу в этой самой форме и упрашивал, чтобы я почесал его и в таком виде тоже. И выглядело это не так устрашающе, как можно подумать, — Стив улыбнулся, Сэм взметнул брови вверх.

— Так, мне нужно это увидеть, — рассмеялся он. — Черт, а может ты должен… я имею в виду, если ты думаешь, что он не будет против…

— Должен что?

— Пойти к нему и посмотреть с ним какой-нибудь фильм, когда он в форме оборотня. Вам должно стать комфортно вместе. Ну, до того, как явится еще кто-нибудь.

— Никто не явится. Не думаю, что смогу оставить с ним Тони, учитывая, как сильно он хочет заглянуть к нему в руку, а Нат… Я ни за что не попрошу ее побыть с нами, пока Баки в такой форме. А вот ты ему нравишься, — Стив стал чувствовать себя увереннее, когда их отношения с Баки стали более интимными, и перестал испытывать мелкие уколы ревности к Сэму. Теперь он был в состоянии напомнить себе, почему именно доверился Уилсону. Он глубоко вздохнул и улыбнулся. — Ему с тобой спокойно.

— Ты не сможешь прятать его вечно.

Стив фыркнул.  
— А никто и не говорит о «вечно». Просто я хочу, чтобы Нат чувствовала себя в безопасности. А Тони… Тони просто зациклен. У Баки в жизни и так было достаточно… неуравновешенных людей, — подумав о руке Баки, Стив вспомнил о жучках. — Черт!

— В чем дело? — спросил Сэм, выпрямляясь.

Стив махнул рукой.  
— Секунду… ДЖАРВИС, где Тони?

— Мистер Старк в мастерской, Капитан, — ответил ИскИн.

— Спроси, могу ли я зайти к нему?

— Хорошо, Капитан.

Сэм поднял бровь.  
— Если ты собираешься угрожать ему, дай я сначала соберу вещички.

Стив стал хмуриться чуть меньше и почти улыбнулся.  
— Да нет, просто хочу кое-что проверить. Побудешь пока с Баки,? Я быстро.

— Конечно. Мы с ДЖАРВИСом найдем какое-нибудь кино, — Сэм ухмыльнулся. — Как думаешь, оборотни любят попкорн?

Стив расплылся в улыбке.  
— Можешь кормить его всем, что не является сахаром. Он у меня всеядный.

~~~

Видеоконференция была находкой, но только для человека, дружащего с техникой. Тони Старк, естественно, относился к таким людям — он был в состоянии провести конференцию со всеми членами своей команды и даже не вспотеть. Вот сейчас он провел половину совещания работая над прототипом Халкбастера, который причинял бы меньше вреда Брюсу и больше — найденным им Гидровским мудакам.

В мастерской висели изображения трех юристов, двух пиарщиков, одного кадровика и пятнадцати исполнительных подхалимов из различных отделов, которых нынешняя катастрофа коснулась лишь косвенно. Тони совсем не хотелось заниматься этим, но, в конце концов, он решил, что так будет быстрее, чем набирать их всех по очереди по телефону. А потом еще и спорить с каждым. У видеоконференции пропускная способность, безусловно, значительно выше.

А то, что его мозг зафиксировал фразу, произнесенную одной из подхалимов — Фан из отдела по выполнению оборонных контрактов — стало, видимо, еще одним проявлением его подсознательного гения.

— Подожди, что? — он выглянул из-за рамки, поддерживающей броню. Двадцать с лишним сияющих голограмм таращились на него, как самое унылое в мире сборище подобострастных призраков. — Фан! Фан, что ты там говорила?

Она расправила плечи, пытаясь выглядеть максимально услужливо, несмотря на темные круги под глазами.  
— Сэр?

— Что ты только что сказала? — Тони стало интересно, в каком часовом поясе она находится и который там сейчас час. Но мысль быстро ушла. — Повтори.

Она быстро поклонилась.  
— У меня пока нет официального подтверждения, сэр, но мой контакт в военно-морском флоте сообщил, что нам стоит ожидать официального расследования.

— По поводу? За что конкретно?

— Сэр?

Тони провел рукой по волосам, не обращая внимания на металлические стружки, застрявшие в перчатке.  
— За участие в чем? В том, что Гидра проникла в ЩИТ? Или в том, что какой-то мудак запустил проект «Озарение» против американских граждан, в том числе и против вашего покорного слуги? А может в клеветнической кампании, развернутой против любимой всеми гей-иконы? Или… — он успел замолчать прежде, чем с языка слетело слово «оборотень». У него возникло смутное воспоминание о том, что в процессе обсуждения данного вопроса с Пеппер, они решили никого больше в это дело не посвящать. Или, может, он только хотел с ней это обсудить, но не стал. Из-за очевидности ответа. — Так что именно собираются расследовать?

Фан глубоко вдохнула.  
— Дизайн эээ… уязвимых систем, разработанных для подрывных…

— Ясно, — перебил Тони. Он не был удивлен. Прослеживалась довольно определенная официальная линия. Да и террористы, похоже, не дремали… — Кто-нибудь уточните у них, соблюдали ли они протоколы сетевой безопасности, рекомендованные нами. Скорее всего, нет. Если это так, мы сможем обвинить во всем конкурентов. Это их проблемы, не наши.

Когда Фан начала обсуждать договорные обязательства с двумя «крысами» из юридического, на всех голограммах вспыхнула надпись «MUTE» и в полной тишине раздался голос ДЖАРВИСа: — Сэр, Капитан Роджерс желает видеть вас.

— Впусти. И включи звук, — Тони посмотрел вниз, чтобы убедиться, что одежда не надета наизнанку или задом наперед, или еще что-нибудь в этом роде — а то такое случалось пару раз — и перевел взгляд на подчиненных: — Всем спасибо. Жду ваших предложений по итогам совещания в течение трех дней. ДЖАРВИС, выключай.

Изображения погасли, как только Стив вошел в мастерскую. Ему не мешало бы побриться, но синяки и порезы исчезли, и при взгляде на него больше не казалось, что он на грани нервного срыва. Тони решил, что в принципе с Роджерсом все нормально.

— Надо бы тебя приодеть… — задумчиво вздохнул он, бросая перчатки в ящик с инструментами и направляясь к кофеварке.

— Тебе не нравится, как выглядят мои грудь и задница с логотипом твоей компании? — у Стива было его обычное невозмутимое лицо, и он даже не морщился слегка — что обычно выдавало его попытки скрыть ухмылку. Тони до сих пор так и не понял, есть у Кэпа чувство юмора, или он слишком вежлив, чтобы высказывать свое мнение.

— Ты выглядишь, как качок-задрот. Еще больше, чем обычно, — уточнил он, критически разглядывая широченные плечи. — Кофе?

— Нет, спасибо. Мне нужна твоя помощь, — невозмутимость трансформировалась в нахмуренность, и Стив стал выглядеть искренне обеспокоенным.

— Понял. Да, конечно, — сказал Тони и немного запереживал. В основном из-за того, что если Стив Роджерс начинает выглядеть искренне обеспокоенным, то, скорее всего, планету подстерегает очередной глобальный кризис. Этот человек мужественно и несгибаемо встретился лицом к лицу с гребаным инопланетным вторжением. И, заметьте, — без брони. — Садись. Я слушаю.

Стив прошел к верстаку и, облокотившись на него, посмотрел на Тони.  
— Что ты знаешь о моей разморозке? Ты присутствовал при ней? Может, помогал с реанимацией?

— О твоей разморозке я знаю все. Видишь ли, я потомственный специалист по тебе. Обычно меня не привлекает биология, но я ведь самый умный в комнате, — Тони отодвинул инструменты и уселся рядом с Роджерсом на верстак. — В любой комнате.

Был момент, когда Тони был уверен, что вот сейчас Стив закатит глаза, но через пару секунд тот просто пожал плечами, и это выглядело как жест согласия с услышанным.  
— И что, они делали… или ты делал… ну, тесты, анализы? Все инвазивные?

— Инвазивные… — Тони запнулся, обдумывая мысль о том, что Стив — вот ведь бедолага — пропустил всю эпоху «Секретных материалов». — Мы должны были… эээ… декристаллизовать кровь — потому, что ты вдыхал воду — чтобы растопить тебя. А уж повторять разморозку пищеварительной системы, я бы не стал ни за какие коврижки. По крайней мере, с закрытыми окнами — точно.

Стив нахмурился и продолжил свой загадочный допрос.  
— Ничего интересного не обнаружили? Ничего… эээ… лишнего?

— Например? Дуговой реактор существовал в единственном экземпляре, а ни один уважающий себя хирург не посоветовал бы тебе подтяжку живота.

— Ну, я не знаю… — Стив скрестил руки на груди и принялся разглядывать пол под ногами. — Что-то, позволяющее контролировать меня? Устройство слежения, может?

Ничего себе… Тони кивнул, указывая подбородком на его модифицированное тело.  
— Я ничего не обнаружил, но это не имеет значения. Твой организм отторгает все искусственное. Им бы не удалось ничего тебе имплантировать.

Брови Стива скакнули к линии роста волос, а глаза распахнулись настолько, что он стал похож на щенка, с надеждой гипнотизирующего вкусняшку. В этом он был на зависть хорош. На подобные попытки, предпринимаемые в последнее время Тони, вестись никто не желал.  
— Правда? Уверен?

— Абсолютно. Ты что, забыл про эпопею с капельницами? — спросил Тони, вспоминая ту маленькую комедию ошибок. — Две медсестры уволились из-за тебя, получив по выговору за то, что неправильно вводили иглы.

— Но… и нет никаких шансов, что кто-то из Гидры… А могли они ввести что-то радиоактивное в кровь, чтобы отслеживать мое местонахождение? — Стив заметил изумленное выражение лица Старка и быстро добавил: — Пожалуйста, Тони. Просто я хочу убедиться, что это не станет для всех нас неприятной неожиданностью. Баки же они чип в руку вживили…

Старк качнул головой, изо всех сил сдерживая желание потребовать позволить ему покопаться в этой самой чертовой руке. Естественно, в целях безопасности. Последнее, что ему сейчас было нужно, это разъяренный оборотень в башне. У Пеппер, вероятно, существуют жесткие ограничения относительно меха. Скорее всего.  
— В этом плане нам тут ничего не угрожает. Все этажи, занимаемые Мстителями, электронно изолированы. Внутрь или наружу проходят только санкционированные сигналы. Ты разве не заметил, что сотовый не работает?

Беспокойство на лице Стива сменилось смущением.  
— Да я даже не знаю, где он. И мне никто не звонит… — он пристально посмотрел на Тони. — Ты уверен, что не нужно проверять, чтобы убедиться, что я чист?

— Ну, если ты так жаждешь раздеться для меня, то кто я такой, чтобы спорить? — Тони пожал плечами. — Можно я запишу ролик для Пеппер?

Вот тут уже Роджерс от души закатил глаза и надменно фыркнул.  
— Нет, Старк, сегодня не твой счастливый день, — он отлип от верстака и пошел к двери. — Но за душевное спокойствие спасибо.

Тони пожал плечами.  
— Ты можешь привести сюда оборотня для сканирования. ДЖАРВИС говорит, его рука покрыта пластинами из вибраниума. Из него сделан твой щит. Я ничего не смог посмотреть удаленно, но от руки идет такое излучение, что приборы зашкаливает.

Стив остановился и слегка повернул голову.  
— Волнуешься, что они установили там нечто, способное опозорить твой реактор?

— Волнуюсь, что у твоего Барнса в голове стоит переключатель, при помощи которого из него снова можно сделать послушного домашнего ассасина Гидры. Как только он покинет экранированное помещение. У этой руки должен быть нейронный интерфейс, а значит, она подсоединена к мозгу.

Стив повернулся уже всем телом и взволнованно произнес: — Черт. И правда… — он подозрительно прищурился и сурово прорычал: — Не смей, блядь, копаться у него в мозгах, Старк, или я…

— Эй, эй! — Тони чуть отступил за стеллажи с инструментами. У него не было ни единого шанса, чтобы успеть призвать броню, но вокруг валялось несколько прототипов мини-дронов, так что… — Это не я «наградил» его этой рукой, так что не надо срываться на мне, вместо умельцев из Гидры или ЩИТа, или кто там ему ее приделал.

— Да, прости, Тони, прости. Но, согласись, это вполне обоснованное беспокойство… — Стив покачал головой, потер лицо ладонью и больным взглядом посмотрел на него. — Я так хочу вернуть его, Тони.

— Значит ли это, что ты перестал паниковать, видя его в форме оборотня?

Стив глубоко вдохнул и медленно выдохнул носом.  
— Я люблю его любого. Не знаю, видел ли ты его вблизи в гибридной форме оборотня, но как только ты сам сможешь находиться с ним рядом и не истерить, тогда и поговорим о моей воображаемой нетерпимости.

— Эй, полегче, — Тони поднял руки и еще немного отступил назад, за мобильную сварочную установку. Не то, чтобы он хотел использовать ее против Стива, но у нее были колеса, и она могла оказаться довольно полезным препятствием. — Я привел его к себе домой, не забыл?

— Туда, где есть сила, способная противостоять Халку? Не очень то ты рисковал, Тони, не преувеличивай.

Тот вдохнул и открыл было рот, но тут включился мозг и напомнил ему, что схлестнуться врукопашную с Капитаном Америка потянет на самые высокие места в списке двадцати наиглупейших вещей, которые он когда-либо делал в жизни.  
— Приводи в любом виде. Я проверю руку на наличие скрытых сюрпризов.

— Как только он будет готов, не раньше, — Стив пошел к двери. Сделав несколько шагов, бросил через плечо: — И нечего так возмущенно сопеть, Тони.

Старк тяжело вздохнул и развернулся к броне, слыша за спиной тихое шипение закрывающихся дверей.  
— Блокируй, ДЖАРВИС. Всё, часы посещений закончены.

— Слушаюсь, сэр, — ответил тот. — Должен ли я заняться электронной почтой? Ваш почтовый ящик практически переполнен.

Тони стиснул зубы.  
— Потом. Если там нет ничего от пиарщиков, то это может подождать. Или от Пеппер. Пеп в приоритете.

— Я в курсе, сэр.


	22. Chapter 22

Стив почувствовал запах попкорна, как только приоткрыл дверь квартиры. Тут же раздался громкий мужской голос, который с преувеличенно шотландским акцентом орал что-то о жутком гигантском медведе. Улыбнувшись, Роджерс направился мимо кухни в гостиную, где и нашел Баки в форме оборотня. Тот лежал на диване, свернувшись калачиком и положив голову на подлокотник, а когтистые ноги свешивались с края. Сэм сидел в кресле, близко придвинутом к дивану, чтобы можно было вместе есть попкорн из огромной, полупустой сейчас миски. На полу и на остальной мебели валялись целые кучи зерен — последствия эпической битвы попкорном, не иначе.

— Ты никогда не перерастешь свою страсть к забрасыванию партнеров по просмотру кино попкорном, да, Бак?

Оборотень закатил глаза, зачерпнул горсть зерен и, зарычав, метнул ее в Стива.

Роджерс не смог скрыть снисходительную усмешку, усаживаясь на край дивана и протягивая руку к миске. Набрав полную ладонь, он облокотился на живот Баки и посмотрел на экран.  
— Почему ты смотришь мультики?

— Потому что кто-то сказал, что вы — два клоуна — в полном восторге от Диснея, — ответил за него Сэм.

— Кинохронику и мультфильмы всегда показывали перед основным фильмом, — принялся оправдываться Барнс, под шумок пытаясь дотянуться до миски. Уилсон благоразумно убрал ее подальше.

— Дисней. Ага… Микки Маус еще куда ни шло, но у этого… такая странная анимация, которая пытается выглядеть реальностью. Почему бы просто не посмотреть обычное игровое кино? — Стив взял металлическую руку Баки и обнял ею себя за пояс.

Сэм похрустел попкорном, проглотил и возмутился: — Вообще-то, это искусство!

— Ты занимаешься искусством, — задумчиво протянул Баки, растерянно глядя на Стива. Вернее, Роджерс предполагал, что взгляд был именно растерянным, а не убийственно-кровожадным. — Ты ведь рисовал раньше, да?

Каждый раз, когда Баки что-то вспоминал, Стив чувствовал, как будто это он сам одерживает очередную крошечную победу, но если они оказывались вот такими неопределенными и расплывчатыми, у Стива начинало болеть груди. Баки любил рисунки Стива. Мысль о том, что он едва помнит их, заставила сердце Роджерса сжаться. Он кивнул. Из-за комка в горле он с трудом мог говорить.  
— Ага, раньше. Сейчас не хватает времени.

Баки низко зарычал.  
— Это плохо. Правда, ведь?

Стив посмотрел вниз, сосредотачиваясь на руке Баки вместо его глаз, в которых не желал видеть разочарование.  
— Да, Бак. Не сильно хорошо. Это помогало мне думать.

— У Старка тут наверняка где-нибудь лежит планшет. Можешь попробовать на нем порисовать, — предложил Сэм.

Стив глянул на него и уклончиво пожал плечами.  
— Может быть. Но это не одно и то же. Не уверен, что он будет делать то, что мне нужно.  
Стиву не хватало бы ощущения старого доброго карандаша в руке. Нынешние шариковые ручки были ужасны. Но они заполонили собой все, и звук скрипящего по бумаге грифеля был, похоже, напрочь забыт. Чтобы собрать мысли в кучу и разложить их по полочкам, Стиву была необходима именно эта маленькая точка контакта.

— Уверен, что он и бумагой смог бы тебя обеспечить, — Сэм протянул ему миску. — А теперь заткнись и смотри фильм. Или хочешь начать сначала?

— Бак, ты как? Я здесь только для ради еды и пушистых обнимашек, — Стив ухмыльнулся, глядя, как тот пытается дотянуться до попкорна.

— Начнем сначала. Девчонка офигенно стреляет, Стив. Ты должен это увидеть.

Роджерс обрадовался, глядя на такого заинтересованного Баки. И его гибридная форма совсем перестала напрягать. Оставалось только устроиться так, чтобы удовольствие могли получить оба. Он поставил миску на пол.  
— Отлично, но тогда подвинься, я тоже хочу лечь.

— А уместишься? — неуверенно спросил Баки.

— Подушки на пол положите… — посоветовал Сэм, возясь с пультом, чтобы включить фильм самому, а не просить ДЖАРВИСа.

Стив обрадованно вскинулся и толкнул Баки локтем.  
— Ты всегда так делал, помнишь?

Баки дернул ушами, покачал головой и, отвернувшись, буркнул: — Нет.

Черт.

От этого не должно было быть настолько больно. Никто не виноват. Но все равно было…

Если Баки забыл большую часть собственного детства, есть ли шансы вернуть все обратно? Стив наклонился и уткнулся носом в его мохнатую шею.  
— Все нормально. Я помню. Потом расскажу тебе.

Баки слегка оживился, кивнул и, снова пошевелив ушами, посмотрел на Сэма.  
— Что нам сделать?

Уилсон рассмеялся.  
— Оторвать от дивана свою ленивую задницу и положить подушки на пол. Можешь захватить еще несколько дополнительных.

Стив встал и молча смотрел, как его новый Баки-оборотень впервые делает то, что его старый Баки-человек делал бесчисленное множество раз в детстве. И может, он и не помнил чего-то, но сработало подсознание, и он взял плед из кресла, расстелил на сложенные подушки и, предварительно туго натянув, аккуратно заправил концы под них, чтобы попытаться предотвратить разъезжание, как делал это в детстве.

— Господи, Бак, ты только посмотри на себя. Ты по-прежнему профи в этом, — в горле запершило, но Стив все равно ласково улыбнулся ему.

Челюсти Баки открылись чуть сильнее, обнажая клыки.  
— Нужно больше подушек?

Стив улыбнулся шире, понимая, что потихоньку начинает различать выражения лица Баки, находящегося в этой форме. Вот сейчас, например, это явно было счастьем, а не чем-то угрожающим.  
— Ага, еще парочку под спины. Давай, я принесу.

— Мне не надо, у меня меха, — стараясь не продырявить одеяло, Баки опустился на подушки и перевернулся, чтобы освободить место для Стива. — Меха, который никто не хочет расчесывать, — добавил он и вздохнул. Сэм бросил в него попкорн. В знак солидарности с Роджерсом.

Стив рассмеялся.  
— Вот ведь нытик! Он неблагодарный засранец, Сэм. Ты видел, как я справился с волком? И я не виноват, что у него две лохматые ипостаси, и обе так страшно запущены, — Стив улегся рядом с Баки, а Сэм подмигнул Роджерсу и посмотрел на Барнса: — У тебя ведь в таком виде две руки, как у всех. Ты прекрасно справишься сам.

— Я не смогу дотянуться, — печально вздохнул Баки, вытягивая правую руку так, чтобы Стив мог лечь на нее, как на подушку. — А вас теперь двое. И вы сделали бы все в два раза быстрее.

— О, Сэм, берегись. Не позволяй ему разжалобить себя. А то обзаведешься клоками щекочущей шерсти в… везде, — Стив всем телом вжался в Баки, пытаясь максимально совпасть с ним изгибами и выпуклостями, хотя их нынешние пропорции сильно усложняли задачу. Он сейчас действительно чувствовал себя довольно мелким, и это было странно успокаивающим, учитывая, что он обнимался со смертельноопасным существом, клыки и когти которого могли разодрать его в клочья.

— У меня в детстве были охотничьи собаки. И каждый раз после охоты я должен был привести их всех в нормальный вид, иначе мама не пустила бы нас домой. Не волнуйся, я справлюсь, — Сэм усмехнулся и бросил попкорн в обоих.

— Бак, ты чрезвычайно удачливый сукин сын. Но мы же сначала посмотрим фильм? — Стив сейчас не имел ни малейшего желания вставать. Только не теперь, когда они так прекрасно улеглись на подушки, и Баки так чудесно обнимает его металлической рукой, а на живую позволил подложить голову.

— Кино, а потом вычесывание? — с надеждой спросил Баки.

Зная, что не сможет — и никогда не мог — сказать ему «нет», Стив посмотрел на Сэма и вопросительно поднял бровь. Уилсон драматично вздохнул и прорычал: — Ладно, но сейчас вы мне позволите насладиться этим гребаным мультфильмом.

Стив улыбнулся над притворно-преувеличенным гневом Сэма и, прижавшись к Баки еще ближе, повернул голову к экрану.  
— Включай.

~~~

История умиляла и одновременно вызывала раздражение. В основном из-за неугомонной героини, обладающей поистине киллерской меткостью. Где-то ближе к концу, когда Баки посильнее сжал металлическую руку вокруг тела Стива, тот вспомнил беспокойство Тони о возможном переключателе у него в голове. Он даже хотел было остановить мультфильм, но Баки был настолько очарован им, что Стив не захотел портить ему настроение.

Вместо этого он просто лежал в огромных руках Баки и старался не думать о том, что делала с ним Гидра, пока он валялся во льдах. Работало не очень…

Как только побежали титры, Баки ткнулся носом Стиву в затылок.  
— Что случилось?

— Ничего, я… — Роджерс удивленно развернулся на спину и заглянул в волчье лицо. — Как ты понял?

— По запаху. И еще я слышу, как бьется твое сердце.

Стив дотронулся до его носа.  
— Извини, просто… Я был у Тони, и он хочет… — он провел ладонью по металлу. От плеча до запястья. Может ли быть такое, чтобы вот это напрямую подключалось к мозгу? И чтобы Гидра запрограммировала Баки так, что он в любой момент может вернуться в режим ассасина? Стив сомневался. Ведь Баки так прогрессировал. Но Тони вполне мог оказаться правым. — Ничего. Почешемся?

Баки дернул ушами и отвернулся.  
— А ты хочешь? — неуверенно спросил он.

— Да, — Стив попытался поймать его взгляд. Оборотень не мог улыбаться, но Стиву показалось, что именно это он сейчас и делает. — Хочу. Давай.

Вычесывание гигантского боевого оборотня не имело ничего общего с банальной чисткой собак. Стоя, Баки был на целый фут выше Роджерса, а сидеть — по крайней мере, на стуле со спинкой — он не мог из-за особой конфигурации задних ног. В итоге его усадили на диванные подушки. После того, как кофейный столик застонал и чуть не рухнул под его тяжестью.

— Сначала пройдусь частым гребнем? — Сэм собирал попкорн со щеток и расчесок, оказавшихся на полу во время битвы.

— Ага, а я займусь колтунами. Я теперь опытный и знаю, где у них «лежбище», — Стив взял расческу и маленькие ножницы. Баки нагнулся вперед и уперся локтями в… Ну, Стив знал, что это должно было быть коленями, но больше всего эти суставы напоминали задние ноги собаки.

Сэм зашел Баки с тыла и занялся спиной и плечами.  
— Тааак… Ладно, хорошо. Ты немного больше наших старых собак. А как у тебя обстоят дела с утками?

Баки пожал плечами.  
— Пострелять могу. Я в башне на втором месте по меткости.

— А на первом кто? — не задумываясь, спросил Стив.

Как только он закрыл рот и глянул поверх массивного плеча Баки на Сэма, тут же пришлось снова его открывать, чтобы выпалить с ним в унисон: — Нат!

Баки качнул головой.  
— Она попала в правое стекло моих «авиаторов». Из пистолета.

По спине Роджерса побежали мурашки от такого прозаичного рассказа Баки о своей почти смерти от Наташиных рук. Было понятно, что тогда она даже не ранила его, но Стив в очередной раз поблагодарил вселенную, что не отняла у него Баки окончательно. Стив не мог злиться на Романофф за ее попытку убить Баки — тогда о нем никто не знал. Но был чертовски рад, что ей не удалось ликвидировать цель.

— Она в Нью-Йорке сражалась с Читаури — и с их девяностофутовыми летающими чудовищами — с двумя пистолетами, — Стив покачал головой в знак признательности и уважения к товарищу по команде. — Ник поступил крайне разумно, переманив ее на нашу сторону.

Баки снова кивнул.  
— Я не думал, что она охотится на кого-то, кроме людей.

Пока она не охотилась на оборотней, Стив был в полном порядке.  
— Выше нос, детка. Давай расчешем шею.  
Баки услужливо поднял морду. Стив провел щеткой по шее, подбородку и верхней части груди. Потом пережил пару-тройку микроинсультов, заглядывая в широко открытую пасть вдохновенно зевающего Баки. Этими челюстями, пожалуй, без труда можно прокусить человеческий череп, решил Стив, но быстро взял себя в руки и ухмыльнулся.  
— Спишь что-ли?

Баки закрыл рот и искоса глянул на него.  
— Нет. Мне просто хорошо, — пробормотал он, как будто смутившись.

— Замечательно, — Стив наклонился и чмокнул его в нос, затем начал расчесывать шею сбоку, стараясь не задеть колтуны. Баки снова зевнул, но на этот раз ужасное впечатление от кошмарной разинутой пасти смягчил сонный взгляд разморенного щенка.  
Через час Баки совсем разомлел. Сначала наклонился вперед и уперся локтями в столик, а потом и вовсе распластался на нем, вытянув руки вперед. Диванные подушки совсем сплющились под его весом, и он стал больше похож на бескостную оборотническую лужицу, чем на то злобное существо, с которым Стив сражался на хеликариере. Как только Сэм закончил с хвостом, а Роджерс с выстриганием колтунов за ушами, в комнате прозвучал довольно подозрительный храп. Звуки явно шли от морды, наполовину скрытой руками Баки.

— Будить будем или поднатужимся и сами перевернем? — ехидно прошептал Уилсон.

Храп превратился в испуганное хрюканье, и оба уха дернулись.  
— Я не сплю, — пробормотал оборотень, не открывая глаз.

— Ага, как скажешь… — усмехнулся Сэм, глядя на Стива.

— Если это правда, я хочу, чтобы ты перевернулся на спину и прекратил доламывать несчастный кофейный столик, — Стив почесал его между ушами, что, теоретически, должно было помочь ему с этим его «я не сплю».

Мускулистое тело стекло со стола и разлеглось на разлетевшихся подушках. Оборотень замер на спине, просунув хвост между ногами и запрокинув голову, обнажая горло. Даже металлическая рука выглядела расслабленной.

— Роджерс, погляди, что ты наделал, — протянул Сэм. — Ты сломал оборотня.

— Ну… не то, чтобы сломал… Повернул выключатель, скорее. Но это результат совместных усилий. Ты точно так же виноват.

— Да… Об этом я, пожалуй, не мечтал… — задумчиво пробормотал Сэм, и Стив заметил, что он старательно не опускает взгляд ниже грудной клетки Баки. Шерсть покрывала не все его тело. — Откуда начнешь?

— Никакой щекотки, — едва открывая рот, пробубнил Баки.

Не обращая на него внимания, Стив развернулся к Сэму.  
— Осталась грудь и… то, что ниже. Займись верхом, — он совсем не хотел, чтобы Уилсону стало дискомфортно. Целая куча колтунов была у Баки на внутренней стороне бедер. Так же, как и в волчьей форме.

Правда, в отличие от волчьей формы, теперь «хозяйство» Баки красовалось на самом видном месте. Но так как смысл затеи сводился к тому, чтобы вычесать Барнса во всех возможных формах, Стиву пришлось смириться с тем, что в ближайшее время его лицо будет полыхать без остановки.

Он опустился на колени между ног Баки и принялся водить щеткой от пояса вниз. Когда зубцы зацепились за спутавшуюся шерсть, Баки, похоже, этого даже не заметил. Если он и правда настолько расслабился, может, попытка заговорить с ним о желании Тони посмотреть руку будет хорошей идеей? Стоит попробовать…  
 — Детка?

Баки зарычал, но звук получился ленивый, а не грозный.

Принимая это за одобрительный знак, Стив продолжил, решив начать издалека: — А твоя рука нуждается в техобслуживании?

— Ага, — Баки пожал плечами и глубоко вдохнул, прежде чем поднять голову. Он не мог выгнуться так, чтобы смотреть Стиву в лицо. — А что?

— Ну… мне стало интересно, как это теперь будет происходить. У тебя же больше нет обработчиков. Как думаешь, Тони справился бы? — Стив почувствовал себя немного виноватым за эти окольные пути, но он не хотел, чтобы Баки переживал. К тому же в мотивах и доводах Тони не было ничего успокаивающего.

Баки вцепился металлическими когтями в подушку, переложил ноги в сторону — чтобы не прищемить хвост — и сел.  
— Но я… — он уставился в пол и зашевелил ушами. — Говард.

У Стива перехватило дыхание, но он продолжил.  
— Тони не знает о том, что случилось. И, как я уже говорил, это не твоя вина, хороший мой, — Стив положил ладонь Баки на колено. — Но если тебе будет тяжело встречаться с ним, я пойму. Просто я переживаю о твоей руке. Не хотелось бы, чтобы она вышла из строя, — чем больше он находил аргументов, тем больше начинал в это верить. Это не одолжение Тони. Это на благо Баки, так же, как и любому другому ветерану.

— Хорошо, — он кивнул, глубоко вдохнул и посмотрел на Стива. — Сейчас?

Застигнутый врасплох такой готовностью, Стив нахмурился. Интересно, Баки такой покладистый потому что ничего не знает, или просто достаточно расслаблен, чтобы это его не смущало. В любом случае, не было никаких причин, чтобы бросить то, чем они занимались, и сломя голову лететь к Старку.

Он посмотрел на Сэма, рука которого с зажатой в ней расческой застыла в паре дюймов от меха Баки, и пожал плечами.  
— Не спеши. Мы можем закончить. А ты как раз решишь, в какой форме пойдешь в мастерскую.

— Ага. Старк будет в восторге, если ты ради него принарядишься, — сказал Сэм, почесывая ухо Баки. — Может, вплетем тебе в шерсть ленточки?

«Ххфф» Баки определенно было смехом.  
— Ну да, тебе смешно… Вы-то со Стивом симпатичные. В отличие от меня.

— Чушь, — Роджерс случайно слишком сильно дернул колтун, но Баки опять не отреагировал. — Я не имею в виду — про Сэма. Это абсолютная правда. Я про остальное… Ты прекрасен, Бак.

Глядя в сторону, тот пробормотал: — Когда человек… Ведь не такой же?

— Вообще-то, на этот раз Роджерс прав, — Сэм взъерошил шерсть на затылке Баки. — Я видел достаточное количество фильмов категории Б, чтобы по достоинству оценить великолепие настоящего оборотня.

Стив скользнул руками по бедрам Баки.  
— Как сейчас, как волк, как человек, ты чертовски красив в любом виде. Всегда был и всегда будешь.

— Правда? — казалось, слова Стива застали Баки врасплох. Он закрыл рот и отвернулся.

У Стива потеплело в груди, и он со всей возможной искренностью произнес: — Можешь мне поверить.

— А я думал… — Баки прижал уши и, нахмурившись, сгорбился. — Ты же вчера не хотел, чтобы я был в таком виде. И позавчера… Или я ошибаюсь?

Стив мягко улыбнулся.  
— Нет, не ошибаешься. Это было в ванной после нашего первого совместного душа. Я сказал, что эту форму мне немного сложнее воспринимать. В то время так и было. А еще я сказал, что обязательно привыкну. И думаю, это случилось.

Баки облегченно выдохнул.  
— Хорошо.

— И, кстати… — тихо сказал Сэм. — Баки, я должен перед тобой извиниться. Я был не прав, когда сказал, что для всех было бы лучше, если бы ты постоянно был человеком. Ты оборотень, а если кто-то не в силах с этим справиться… ну, это его проблемы. Не твои. Прости.

Баки запрокинул голову и подергал ушами.  
— Это был полезный тактический ход.

— В смысле? — Стив нахмурился, переводя взгляд с Баки на Сэма.

— Человеку проще оставаться незамеченным, чем оборотню, — пояснил Баки.

— Но не здесь, Бак. К тому же, ты постоянно голый. Хотя, это довольно привлекательно, — Стив не смог сохранить невозмутимое выражение лица, несмотря на то, что очень старался.

Баки пожал плечами.  
— Ну, я же не могу носить штаны с хвостом.

Сэм усмехнулся.  
— Положим, у Старка достаточно знакомых портных, которые могли бы что-нибудь придумать.

— Или ты мог бы надеть юбку… — Стив сосредоточенно пытался распутать колтун на его бедре, но образ оказался слишком навязчивым. Особенно, когда Баки низко зарычал. У Стива волосы на затылке встали дыбом. — Было бы удобно.

— Это из-за того, что мы сделали? — Баки продолжал рычать, теперь уже зло. Он низко согнулся и, казалось, ждал, что его ударят.

Потрясенный вопросом, Стив посмотрел ему в лицо и увидел до боли знакомую реакцию. Ожидание насилия. Он удивленно опустил щетку и очень медленно обхватил пушистое лицо ладонями.  
— Конечно, нет, детка. Я не имел в виду пол или сексуальность. Просто подумал, что это будет самым функциональным прикрытием. Твой хвост никогда не попадет в ловушку.

Сэм бросил на Стива озабоченный взгляд и развернулся к Баки. Его голос прозвучал легко и непринужденно.  
— Сейчас продают походные юбки для парней. И килты все еще существуют.

Вместо того, чтобы расслабиться, Баки сгорбился еще больше и наклонился вперед. Руки, упирающиеся в подушки с двух сторон от ног Стива, стали лапами, и Роджерс оказался лицом к лицу с волком. Не встречаясь с ним взглядом, Баки вздохнул и свернулся калачиком. Носом к хвосту.

Стив извиняясь, посмотрел на Сэма.  
— Дашь нам секундочку?

— Конечно, — мягко ответил тот и провел рукой по голове Баки, приглаживая волоски. — Пойду, барахлишко соберу.

Стив кивнул и сжал в кулаке мех Баки, пытаясь установить связь.  
— Я попозже зайду, Сэм. Спасибо, — он попытался улыбнуться, напоминая себе, что им с Баки всегда становится лучше после разговоров. Он надеялся, что прояснение этого недоразумения не займет слишком много времени.


	23. Chapter 23

Стив подождал, пока дверь захлопнется. Потом ласково провел ладонью по загривку Баки и медленно приблизившись, прижал его к груди. Уткнувшись лбом ему в затылок спросил: — Что случилось, Бак?

Тот вздохнул.

Точно… В этой форме он не говорит. Может, подойдут вопросы, для ответов на которые достаточно просто покивать?  
— Ты злишься на меня?

Баки покачал головой, но уши были прижаты, а тело напряжено. Обычно в волчьей форме он расслабляется, подумал Роджерс. Баки говорил, что так большинство проблем уходит на задний план, и все становится проще. И, возможно, труднее соврать.

— Но ты расстроен. Это из-за того, что я сказал о юбке?

Еще одно шевеление ушами, сопровождаемое раздраженным горячим выдохом Стиву в руку.

Приняв это за молчаливое «да», тот продолжил: — И ты решил, что это связано с тем, что я был сверху?

Следующее шевеление ушами не ограничилось — дернулось все тело. Баки заерзал, и Стив услышал слабый намек на поскуливание.

— Все в порядке, Бак. Все нормально, — Стив погладил его по шерсти, пытаясь сформулировать следующую мысль. — Одно к другому вообще никакого отношения не имеет. Я тебя люблю и уважаю за то, какой ты, и ни в коем случае не собираюсь заставлять меняться. И я не сказал бы тебе носить то, в чем тебе было бы некомфортно. Мне очень жаль, если это так прозвучало. Я упомянул юбку не потому, что вижу в тебе девчонку или что-то в этом роде. Я, правда, подумал, что это единственная одежда, в которой твой хвост был бы на свободе. Вот и все.

Стив замер, ожидая ответа, и сразу почувствовал, как Баки слегка расслабился. Роджерс облегченно вздохнул и обнял его еще крепче, вжимаясь лицом в шею.  
— Я люблю тебя, Бак.

Тот обратился и, повернувшись на бок, прижался человеческой спиной к груди Стива.  
— Ты не должен, — еле слышно прошептал он. Потом накрыл ладонь Роджерса своей металлической и переплел пальцы.

Стив прижался губами к его волосам и, задевая ухо, шепнул в ответ: — Мы постоянно делаем то, чего не должны. И, кроме того, нет ни единого шанса, что я когда-нибудь прекращу. Слишком давно это началось.

— Я не он, — мягко произнес Баки. — Я едва помню тебя. И еще меньше — его.

Черт.

Еще один болезненный укол в сердце. Очередной… Стив на секунду решил, что Баки опять придется все начинать с нуля. Но нет… Стив же видел, как тот вспомнил его. Он был уверен в этом.

— В тебе от него осталось вполне достаточно, чтобы вы оба чувствовали себя нормально. И если единственное, что ты обо мне помнишь, это то, что я был тощим засранцем, ладно, этого хватит. Все остальное я тебе сам расскажу.

— Как-то не совсем честно по отношению к тебе… Стив, тебе не нравится Сэм?

Плотно прижимая Баки к груди, Роджерс выдавил: — Не надо, Бак. Я не хочу его так, как тебя. Он замечательный, но он мой друг. Ты — тот, с кем я хотел бы… ну, быть в интимном смысле.

— О, — Баки снова немного напрягся. Стив потихоньку учился читать его еле заметный, сдержанный язык тела.

— Что, мой хороший? — Стив испугался, что сказал слишком много.

Прошло почти тридцать секунд — тридцать долгих мучительных секунд, в течение которых сердце Стива пыталось пробить себе путь наружу через горло — прежде чем Баки тихо произнес: — Ты решил, что я предлагаю тебе выбирать между мной и им?

Ой…

Точно… У волков это, наверное, не так работает. Стив не имел об этом ни малейшего представления.  
— А ты имел в виду «и»? Не «или»?

Баки напряженно застыл, Стив замер тоже. Баки повернулся и заглянул ему в лицо.  
— Что?

Если Стив не угадал, то готов был сдаться.  
— Ты спросил… Ты хотел… Ты имел в виду нас троих? Всех вместе?

Еще несколько секунд тишины. Потом нерешительное: — Нет?

Стив вздохнул.  
— Бак, я уже говорил, что нам обязательно нужно быть честными друг с другом. Скажи, что ты хочешь на самом деле.

Баки несколько раз глубоко вдохнул.  
— Я не знаю. Ты отослал его…

— Я хотел поговорить с глазу на глаз. Ты расстроился из-за того, что я сказал, и я решил… Мне нравится, когда Сэм рядом. Он замечательный. И так здорово общается с тобой. Даже лучше, чем я иногда. Но если мы сейчас говорим о… привлечении его в наши отношения… это совсем другое. Я ведь правильно понял, мы именно об этом говорим? — пульс Стива скакнул до миллиона ударов в минуту.

На этот раз Баки вздохнул нетерпеливо. Раздраженно.  
— Да не знаю я, — практически прорычал он, отодвинулся от Роджерса и почти съехал с подушек, сдвинув журнальный столик. Потом сел на корточки и сердито глянул на Стива. — Зачем так все усложнять?

— Потому что общение — это совсем не просто. И единственный способ, который я знаю, позволяющий избежать недоразумений, это быть честными и говорить конкретно. А я люблю тебя и думаю о твоих нуждах, — он сел и посмотрел ему в глаза. — И если тебе нужен Сэм, я смогу… постараюсь… понять это и… Может быть, мне понадобится немного времени…

Раздраженное «Ххфф», сопровождающее лепет Стива, заставило того еще больше занервничать — он даже не мог представить, что происходило сейчас у Баки в голове.

Барнс очередной раз вздохнул и уселся на ковер, отодвигая столик еще дальше.  
— Я не знаю, Стив. Может, я не смогу… делать это с… ну, с человеком, — сказал он, глядя в пол расфокусированным взглядом.

Это было похоже на удар в живот и внутренний взрыв одновременно. Окружающий мир пошатнулся, и Стива бросило в жар.  
— Я… я не… Если ты хочешь закончить все это…

Голос совсем сел, и он не смог закончить фразу. Да и нечего там было говорить. Если Баки так решил, Стив не собирался настаивать, убеждать или выпрашивать.

Но потом он внезапно понял…  
— Подожди, ты говоришь… Ты имеешь в виду, чтобы я стал… как ты? Оборотнем?

— Это не желание, Стив. Боюсь, мы слишком разные.

— И что же теперь делать? — Стив слышал нотки отчаяния в собственном голосе, но ничего не мог с этим поделать. Он с таким трудом принял произошедшие с Баки изменения и теперь всей душой ненавидел, когда упоминали об их различиях. Когда-то давно они были так похожи. — Надеюсь, это не из-за того, что мы сражались по разные стороны…

— Я должен был укусить тебя, и тогда они точно тебя убили бы. Так что не нужно про «разные» стороны…

— Баки, ты видел всех, с кем я работаю. Они не стали бы убивать меня только за то, что я стал… другим, — Стив подполз по подушкам к нему поближе, но дотрагиваться не стал. — Я не понимаю, чего ты хочешь.

— Я хочу… — Баки покачал головой, закрыл глаза и прижал колени к груди, — чтобы все закончилось. Я больше не хочу быть один.

— Я здесь, Бак, с тобой, — Стив знал, что этого недостаточно. Знал. Он видел это по лицу Баки так отчетливо, что продолжать смотреть стало просто физически больно.

Стив вздохнул. Но, если честно, ему и самому было этого недостаточно. Раньше они были неотделимы друг от друга. Ближе было просто практически некуда. А теперь Баки столько забыл, что Стиву остаться наедине со своими воспоминаниями было просто невыносимо. И не существовало никаких гарантий, что память вернется хоть когда-нибудь. Он чувствовал себя так, словно они с Баки находились на разных сторонах бездны, и существовал лишь один путь, чтобы соединиться.  
Стив выдохнул и «прыгнул»…

— Я здесь. Сделай это, — он протянул ему руку тыльной стороной вверх.

— Ты человек, — буркнул Баки, не глядя на него.

— Пока ты не укусил меня, — Стив вытянул руку еще дальше. Баки поднял голову и широко распахнул глаза.

— Что?

— Ты помнишь, как это делается?

Баки задумчиво нахмурился.  
— Да… Да, помню.

Вспышка радости затопила Стива. Воспоминания Баки потихоньку возвращались. Он очень надеялся, что после того, как они будут связаны, Баки станет еще лучше.  
— Вот и хорошо. Давай, действуй. Тебе нужен кто-то, чтобы делиться опытом; я же хочу разделить с тобой жизнь.

Баки низко наклонил голову и прищурился.  
— Я не позволю им причинить тебе вред. Если они попытаются охотиться на тебя, я убью всех.

— Никто не собирается меня убивать. По крайней мере, из-за этого. И совсем не обязательно еще кому-то знать, что я стал оборотнем. Я могу оставаться человеком столько, сколько захочу, — Стив упорно не отодвигал протянутую руку, держа ее на уровне лица Баки.

— Да… — протянул тот с надеждой во взгляде.

— И мы будем связаны, да? Мы станем ближе, чем когда-либо, и ты перестанешь чувствовать себя одиноким? — Стив делал это, не задумываясь о потенциальных рисках. Он думал о том, что так хотел обрести Баки.

Тот застыл на секунду, почти перестав дышать, потом отмер и резко кивнул.  
— Да, — прошептал он.

— Ты любишь меня?

Это было не совсем то, о чем Стиву следовало сейчас спрашивать. В момент гипотетического прыжка из самолета без парашюта. Но ему необходимо было это услышать. Если между ними и правда существует что-то до того, как они станут стаей, то Стив будет не против пройти через это. Вот если бы это было ради того, чтобы удовлетворить его потребность в Баки, то это было бы неправильно. Он должен был знать, что Баки не все равно, с кем разделить связь.

Баки, нахмурившись, отпрянул.  
— Это… все хорошо?

Стив сдавленно хохотнул. Хотя, это прозвучало, как всхлип.  
— Да, Бак. Да. Определенно все хорошо.

Баки расслабился, улыбнулся и быстро кивнул.  
— Конечно. Думаю, это всегда было внутри меня.

— Слава Богу. Я чувствовал бы себя довольно паршиво, если бы был одинок в этом, — Стив наклонился и прижался своим лбом к его. — Я люблю тебя слишком долго, чтобы не хотеть этого, Бак.  
Сначала Стив думал, что поступает слишком импульсивно. Опрометчиво. И только сейчас, произнося последние фразы, понял, как сильно и отчаянно хотел бы иметь такого рода связь с Баки. На всю оставшуюся жизнь.

Баки взял его за руку и толкнул спиной на подушки. Потом лег рядом.  
— Люблю тебя, Стив, — мягко произнес он.

Роджерс всхлипнул и, обняв его за шею, потянул на себя. Подышал немного, чтобы вернуть способность говорить.  
— Господи, Бак. Какое счастье, слышать это. Я тоже чертовски сильно люблю тебя.

Вздох Баки плавно перетек в рычание, и Стив вздрогнул, когда тот принял боевую гибридную форму. Инстинкты вытеснили все рациональные мысли из головы Стива. Адреналин стремительно понесся по венам, и он дернулся, как будто собираясь встать. Но лежащий сверху оборотень имел явные преимущества.

Роджерс как будто снова стал тощим девяностопятифунтовым астматиком — так легко Баки перевернул его. Стив почувствовал, как к шее прикоснулись клыки. Он судорожно принялся твердить себе, что доверяет своему другу, своему любимому, потом глубоко вдохнул и выдохнул «да» до того, как челюсти сомкнулись, посылая вдоль позвоночника ледяные мурашки.


	24. Chapter 24

Стив в очередной раз почувствовал, как возвращается из мертвых. Укус чуть не убил его — такая была боль. В носу стоял запах крови. Адреналин все еще нёсся по венам. Хотя сейчас никакой угрозы не было. Подтверждая это, Баки — до сих пор в гибридной форме — свернулся вокруг него и нежно облизывал шею. Тело Стива пережило агонию, но теперь он мог мыслить здраво.

И все же, когда он открыл глаза и увидел всюду кровь, сердце екнуло.  
— Баки.

До того, как тот ответил, Стив ощутил в глубине сознания что-то… Не слова, а зыбкое, бесформенное чувство уверенности. И до того, как Баки обратился, он знал, что вот сейчас тот примет человеческую форму, чтобы они смогли лучше подходить друг другу.  
— Стив, — произнес Баки, целуя его в висок.

Не было никаких вопросов… Никаких «Ты в порядке?». В этом не было никакой необходимости. Со Стивом все было хорошо, как и с Баки, и они оба это просто знали. Никакой необходимости спрашивать…

Облегчение, которое буквально затопило Стива, стало большим, чем просто реакция на то, чтобы быть живым и быть в норме. Это был какой-то глубинный комфорт — понимать, что происходит с Баки. Прошли десятилетия с тех пор, как он в последний раз чувствовал, знал то, что происходило у Баки в голове. О нынешнем уровне знания Стив не мог даже мечтать.

Он повернулся, чтобы посмотреть на Баки и задать весь тот миллион вопросов, который крутился у него в голове. Как это все работает, что Баки помнит, что ему нужно сделать, чтобы стать во всем этом как Баки? Но когда он посмотрел ему в глаза, все, что ему захотелось, это поцеловать его. И хотя он ничего не сказал, Баки улыбнулся и дотронулся своими губами до его. Стив наслаждался такими многомерными ощущениями от этих прикосновений, а также тем фактом, что не пришлось просить. По крайней мере, сейчас.

Ему не терпелось проверить, как работала эта связь, поэтому он подумал: Ты меня слышишь?

Баки прервал поцелуй, но вместо того, чтобы ответить, спросил: — Может душ примем? Мы оба — по уши.

Стив кивнул и понял, что даже рад тому, что они не могут общаться мысленно.  
— Сколько крови я потерял? — он боялся, что может закружиться голова, когда он поднимется.

Баки пожал плечами.  
— Да какая разница? — он засмеялся и посмотрел вокруг. — Черт. Мы разгромили комнату.

Стив сел и огляделся.  
— Черт, — протянул он, стараясь не особо впечатляться, видя, что все вокруг в его крови. Диванные подушки, ковер, кофейный столик, кресло и они сами. — Как много… Надо тут как-то прибраться, — сказал он и обратился к тому, кто постоянно решает разнообразные проблемы обитателей башни. — ДЖАРВИС?

— Капитан Роджерс, — ответил ИскИн. Его голос звучал как-то плоско, и было явно слышно, что он искусственный. Хотя раньше, голос ДЖАРВИСа казался ему по-человечески теплым.

— Как бы нам тут все убрать?

— Пожалуйста, не беспокойтесь, Капитан. Об этом позаботятся. И не сочтите за навязчивость, но хозяин, агент Романофф и Сэм сейчас за дверью, и крайне обеспокоены. Могу ли я передать им сообщение?

Нахмурившись от мысли о том, что они сейчас в коридоре, Стив глянул на потолок.  
— Почему они не зашли? — он знал, что ни он, ни Баки не запирали дверь за Сэмом.

— Я взял на себя смелость сообщить им, что вам с сержантом Барнсом требуется уединение, но этот ответ оказался неприемлемым. Мистер Старк с тех пор пытается переписать мои протоколы безопасности. Теперь, когда вы снова в человеческих формах, боюсь, я больше не смогу продолжать держать двери закрытыми.

— Потому что… — произнося вопрос, Стив и сам догадался, каким будет ответ, — мы больше не являемся потенциальной угрозой. Точно, — он посмотрел на Баки и вернулся к разговору с ДЖАРВИСом. — Скажи им, что с нами все нормально, и мы все еще хотим побыть наедине. Я не смогу объяснить им что-нибудь, когда мы в таком виде, — он пока не хотел никому говорить, что стал оборотнем. Особенно Нат…

— Слушаюсь, Капитан.

— Спасибо, ДЖАРВИС. Эй, погоди. А почему они решили, что у нас проблемы? — Стив потихоньку поднялся и немного постоял, проверяя, не закружится ли голова.

— Сэм попытался вернуться к вам. Когда на стук никто не ответил, он попросил меня показать запись с камер.

— И ты не дал… Спасибо. А он что? Вызвал подкрепление? — когда они с Баки медленно «поползли» в сторону ванной, Стив понял, что рад тому, что Сэм не видел произошедшего.

— Он попросил мистера Старка переписать мои протоколы. Сейчас он удовлетворен вашим ответом, а агент Романофф требует, чтобы вы срочно переговорили с ней, Капитан.

Стив озадаченно посмотрел на Баки. Он не хотел волновать Нат и не знал, как лучше поступить — попросить подождать или пойти так. Баки был весь в его крови, значит у Стива примерно такой же вид.  
— Скажи, что я скоро приду.

— Слушаюсь, Капитан.

— Думаю, она не будет в восторге от всего этого, — сказал Баки, обнимая Стива за пояс по пути в спальню.

— Согласен, — Стив покачал головой. — Совсем не хочу ее расстраивать. Если я буду в человеческой форме, с ней же все будет в порядке?

— Ты почувствуешь, если она испугается. По запаху. Он сделает из нее что-то вроде добычи.  
Может, он почувствовал, что Стив ошарашен, или вспомнил, что в первый раз подумал сам, потому что рассмеялся и уточнил: — Не как олень или что-то типа того. Тебе просто захочется отогнать ее. Чтобы паниковала подальше.

Стив пошел за Баки из спальни в ванную.  
— Но я никогда не захочу этого сделать. Да у меня и не получится… Она убьет меня.

Он почувствовал чужое желание защитить. Типа молчаливого умственного рычания. Это Баки подумал, что с Наташей будет куча проблем, когда она узнает про Стива.

Роджерс положил руку Баки на плечо и сжал.  
— Я знаю, не переживай. Просто я имел в виду, что Нат не добыча. Как сильно ощущается запах страха?

— Когда ты в человеческой форме? Не очень, — Баки пожал плечами и потерся щекой о руку Стива, счищая засохшую кровь. — Просто фон. В других формах сильнее, но это не важно. Ты же понимаешь, что она не еда. Черт, волку это может показаться забавным. Что-то вроде… игры.

— Бак, когда она видит тебя волком, ей совсем не до шуток. У нее триггеры срабатывают. Это не смешно, — Стив хмуро посмотрел на Баки и шагнул ближе.

— Знаю. Но волки… Есть «мы» и есть «они», — сказал он, тоже нахмурившись, хотя Стив чувствовал, что Баки спокоен. Возможно, впервые за много десятилетий. — Если инстинкт говорит тебе, что Романофф — «они», а ты знаешь, что она «мы», может, в конце концов, ты сможешь ей это показать, и она поймет, что бояться нечего? — неуверенно произнес Баки.

Стив понял, что это было чуть ли не самое пространное «выступление» Баки за последнее время, и почувствовал себя хорошо — тот пытался выразить мысли словами, даже если Стив не всегда понимал, что тот имеет в виду.  
— Делай, что должен, и будь, что будет, ты об этом?

Баки задумался, потом улыбнулся и опустился на четвереньки, «перетекая» в волчью форму. Стива затопили чужая расслабленность и чувства глубокой любви и верности, направленные на него.

Потом Баки низко зарычал. Но страшно совсем не было. Звук, который должен вызывать инстинктивный страх, сейчас не породил вообще никаких эмоций. Даже когда Баки гулко заворчал, распушая шерсть на загривке, Стиву захотелось лишь засмеяться и поскорее зарыться пальцами в этот чудесный мех.

— Это потрясающе, детка, — Стив сел на коврик на колени и обнял Баки за шею. — Но сможет ли Нат почувствовать это? Понять? Ну, то, что в этом много хорошего? Связь, в том числе…

Баки снова заворчал, но уже гораздо мягче, и игриво боднул Стива в грудь.

Тот рассмеялся. Ему тоже захотелось стать волком, но он пока не знал, как это работает.  
— Ладно, ладно, понял. Но, Бак, нам нужен душ… Мы с тобой выглядим, как топоры убийцы. А чтобы она начала понимать и принимать, с ней нужно сначала поговорить, — он стянул майку и бросил на пол.

Баки тут же стал человеком и ухмыльнулся.  
— Глупенький. Оборотням не нужны топоры.

Интенсивность ощущаемой Стивом любви еще усилилась. Он фыркнул и наклонился, чтобы поцеловать его в щеку.  
— Ладно, не топоры. Мы выглядим, как оборотни.

— И снова — глупенький… — Баки глянул на себя. — У оборотней отличный вкус и великолепное чувство стиля. Ничего общего с этой кровью и голой кожей. А я ведь и до всего этого превосходно выглядел, отправляясь на свидания. Я помню.

— Ага, — выдохнул Стив. Он знал, что прозвучал сейчас, как сопливая фанатка или что-то в этом роде, но ему было все равно. — Особенно, когда надевал форму.

Баки сверкнул глазами и, заговорщически понизив голос, прошептал: — Только скажи, и я метнусь в музей, и украду ее для тебя.

— Позаимствуешь на время. И только вместе со мной, — Стив не хотел признавать, насколько перспектива увидеть Баки в форме была сейчас соблазнительна. — Душ, Бак. Давай.

Баки поднялся и позволил Стиву утянуть себя к огромной душевой кабине, вполне себе достаточной, чтобы вместить трех человек или двух оборотней.  
— Снег.

Стив покачал головой и, стянув штаны, шагнул следом.  
 — Даже когда я у тебя в голове, это не имеет смысла.

— Снег! — восторженно повторил Баки. — Надо съездить куда-нибудь, где есть снег. В нем так здорово играть… Тебе понравится.

— Я провел в снегу семьдесят лет. Не представляю, чтобы мне захотелось этого… — Стив не мог вспомнить, когда у них с Баки было что-нибудь положительное, когда вокруг была зима. Одна поездка на поезде чего стоила…

— Эй! Я здесь, — сказал Баки, прижимая Стива к себе. — И больше никуда никогда не денусь.

Стив крепко обнял его, и попытался подстроить свои дыхание и сердцебиение под спокойные и уравновешенные дыхание и сердцебиение Баки. Он шумно сглотнул, чтобы можно было прошептать ему на ухо: — Пожалуйста, Господи. Только не снова. Я этого не переживу, Бак.

— Шшш, — Баки погладил его по спине. — Давай, Стиви, обращайся. Посмотрим, каким ты стал красавчиком, малыш.

— Я не знаю, как, — у Стива в горле по-прежнему была пустыня. Он немного посопел и взглянул Баки в лицо. — Научишь?

— Просто падаешь вниз, и… хочешь, что ли. Не знаю, как объяснить, — Баки нахмурился, продолжая его поглаживать. — Надо отрешиться от всего человеческого. Всей этой иррациональной фигни, которую творят люди. Волки сложные, да, но, на самом деле, очень простые.

К большому удивлению Стива, все, что сказал Баки, имело смысл. Он почувствовал себя слегка идиотом, но как только присел на корточки и перестал думать, то сразу обнаружил внутри себя волка и потащил наружу. В одну секунду все изменилось — «перейти» в новую форму оказалось таким же естественным, как, например, чихнуть.

Первым, что почувствовал Стив — слишком много ног. Он бухнулся на задницу и посмотрел на Баки, который присел рядом и взъерошил его мех, посылая по всему телу приятные теплые мурашки. Он слышал дыхание Баки. Его нос переполняли запахи краски, Баки, собственной крови и химической вони нового — сейчас уже совсем испорченного — коврика. Это могло было быть чересчур, но Баки был таким спокойным и невозмутимым, что это помогло Стиву сохранить хладнокровие.

— Только посмотри на себя… — сказал Баки. Его голос был полон любви и нежности. — Ты великолепен.

Удовольствие громко завибрировало у Стива в груди, и он прижался к Баки. Кроме «букета» запахов больше не на чем было сосредоточиться, но присутствие Баки вселяло в него уверенность в собственной безопасности. Стив ощутил благодарность — как будто у нее был свой собственный аромат — и лизнул запястье Баки, ощутив на языке вкус соли, крови и кожи.

— Видишь? Теперь мы вместе, и всегда будем вместе, — произнес Баки, и его слова имели меньшее значение, чем ощущения от его ладоней и звука его голоса. — Хочешь, я помою тебя? Это здорово. Мне понравилось, когда ты меня мыл.

Стив подался вперед и прижался мордой к его груди. Кровь уже почти высохла, и Баки пах… Баки. В голове Стива сейчас была только одна мысль — вместе навсегда. Это были не просто слова. Это было обещание связи. Исполнение желания, пронесенного сквозь годы. Стив надавил еще сильнее, желая оказаться к Баки как можно ближе.

— Ну, как насчет этого? — Баки потянулся назад и включил воду. Она была ледяной, но кроме прохладной щекотки Стив ничего не почувствовал. Баки выругался и быстро обернулся. В волчьей форме он был немного мельче Стива. Он прижался к нему вплотную, положил голову ему на спину, вжавшись своей грудью в его. Стив почувствовал оба их сердцебиения — они начали замедляться.

Вода потихоньку нагревалась. Стив зарылся носом в шерсть Баки. Тот пах мускусом, немножко потом, сладкими хлопьями, соленым маслянистым попкорном и слюной, которой он пытался все это смыть. Стив вот так бы стоял вечно и дышал этими прекрасными запахами, чтобы запомнить их навсегда и больше никогда не забывать, как пахнет дом. Он еще немного подышал, удовлетворенно вздохнул и почувствовал, что Баки подталкивает его мордой.

Стив легко понял, что тот смеется, потому что почувствовал счастье, заполнившее его разум и сердце. Баки еще раз ткнулся в него носом, а потом ударил правой передней лапой по полу, разбрызгивая воду по лапам Стива. Затем низко припал на передние лапы, завилял хвостом и громко тявкнул.

Приглашая поиграть.

Стиву захотелось высоко подпрыгнуть, шлепнуть Баки лапой, куснуть — затеять дружелюбную возню, но в кабинке было тесно, плитка была мокрой, а четыре ноги — пока еще слишком. Да и они оба слишком велики, и могли нечаянно навредить друг другу. Стив тявкнул в ответ и, улыбаясь, вывалил язык. Но попытку поиграть не поддержал. Он смутно помнил, что с душем связано что-то приятное из другой области, и не хотел потерять этого за всем этим весельем.

Баки тоже улыбнулся, коснулся Стива мордой и поднялся на ноги, становясь человеком.

— Упрямый волчара, — Баки убрал мокрые волосы с глаз и обвел рукой «батарею» разнообразных флаконов в нише мраморной стены: — Каким будем мыться? Или тебе все равно?

Стив повернул нос в сторону бутылочек, вдохнул и тут же раздраженно выдохнул. Все запахи были искусственными, и он не хотел, чтобы шерсть пахла этим. Он ткнулся в мыльницу с куском простого белого мыла и ухмыльнулся.

— Тебе не нравятся все эти штучки? Мне тоже, — Баки повертел мыло в ладонях, взбивая пену. Кабинка заполнилась свежим чистым ароматом. Он положил мыло обратно и принялся царапать пушистую шкуру. — Когда высохнешь — могу хорошенько расчесать тебя.

Когда он делал это для Баки, тот явно был в экстазе, поэтому Стиву тоже захотелось испытать нечто подобное. Он радостно завилял хвостом, наслаждаясь совершенно новыми ощущениями. Потом стал выражать удовольствие всем телом — к хвосту добавились оживившиеся уши и восторженно отвисшая челюсть. Он вывалил язык, блаженствуя от ощущения рук Баки, а потом вспомнил, что было что-то срочное, чем они хотели заняться и для чего был необходим душ. Пришлось отложить удовольствия на потом.

Он застыл, пока Баки мыл спину и бока, но когда тот спустился к животу — понял, что это страшно щекотный процесс, и еле дождался момента, когда Баки перешел к лапам и хвосту. Он упорно тыкался лбом ему в грудь — отчего тот вот-вот мог завалиться на спину — и в знак признательности облизывал лицо.

Баки рассмеялся. От этого звука Стива затопило волной любви.  
— Так, все, почти закончил, — Баки перекинулся в гибридную форму и принялся мыть Стиву шею и морду, всем собой излучая довольство.

Стив смотрел на такого красивого Баки — сильное мускулистое тело, покрытое мокрой блестящей шерстью. Страха не осталось совсем.

Он ткнулся мордой в его крупное, пушистое бедро, привлекая внимание. Когда тот повернулся, Стиву захотелось сказать, что он был бы не против всю оставшуюся жизнь чувствовать на себе эти огромные руки. Но говорить сейчас Стив не мог — да и особого желания не имел — так что он попытался сосредоточиться и мысленно донести до Баки свои чувства.

— Я здесь, — прорычал тот, и его слова звучали теперь гораздо понятнее. Ну да, у Стива же теперь волчьи уши, в придачу к мозгу оборотня, и понять речь, искаженную непредназначенной для разговоров челюстью, ему ничего не стоит. Баки когтями почесал ему шею, грудь и за ушами, и это было даже лучше, чем пальцами. Стив задрожал от восторга. Он понимал, что ему пора становиться человеком, но ощущения были настолько прекрасными, а прикосновения настолько интимными и успокаивающими, что отказаться от них не было никаких сил. Он закрыл глаза и еще несколько секунд понаслаждался, а потом вопросительно посмотрел на Баки. Он хотел обратиться, но не знал, как.

Баки почесал его еще интенсивнее и, наклонившись поближе, ласково произнес: — Ты скоро привыкнешь к четырем лапам, и можно будет съездить за город — побегать по лесу.

Что-то глубоко внутри Стива пришло в восторг от этой идеи, хотя, он понимал, насколько опасным это может быть. Он заскулил, вильнул хвостом и поднялся на задние лапы, положив передние Баки на грудь.

— Ты хочешь перекинуться? — он похлопал его по лапе. — Да, этим у тебя не выйдет потереть мне спинку.  
Стив еще раз заскулил и кивнул, пытаясь ухмыльнуться.  
— Пальцы. Представь, что держишь в руке оружие.

Стив подумал о щите. О том, как сжимает в пальцах его ремни. И тут же понял, что стоит на человеческих ногах. Шерсть просто исчезла. Было, правда, ощущение… напряженности, что ли. Как будто ей, чтобы втянуться под кожу, пришлось преодолеть какой-то барьер.

— Ого, а это совсем просто, — Стив удивленно поморгал и посмотрел на усмехающегося Баки. — Научи меня принимать форму оборотня. После того, как я… — у него заняло несколько секунд, чтобы вспомнить, — поговорю с Нат.

Стив почувствовал всплеск страха Баки.  
— Ага, ладно, — кивнул тот, становясь человеком.

— Что случилось?

— Ты собираешься ей рассказать?

Стив пожал плечами.  
— Если она спросит, я не буду врать. Мы доверяем друг другу, и я не хочу этим рисковать.

Баки покорно вздохнул.  
— Она будет в ярости… Я не позволю ей навредить тебе.

Стив поднял его подбородок и заглянул в глаза.  
— Она никогда не сделает мне больно. Даже если очень разозлится. Наташа мой друг, и я ей доверяю. Не переживай, все будет хорошо, детка.


	25. Chapter 25

— Ты… что?!

Вопль Наташи обрел эхо и заметался по пространству гостиной пентхауса. Тони подумал, что эти стены, пожалуй, тоже стоило сделать из пластобетона. Конечно, его химическая формула была еще в стадии разработки, а весь первоначальный запас — который обанкротил бы любого, кто не является Тони Старком — ушел на усиление спортзала. Кроме того, Пеппер понадобились окна, несмотря на то, что башня Мстителей, несомненно, является магнитом для всех злодеев на Земле и, возможно, в соседних галактиках тоже.

Тони решил заняться напитками и предусмотрительно принялся наливать сразу двойные, полагая, что к окончанию их развеселой беседы все будут крайне нуждаться в алкоголе. Капитан Оборотень… Тони скривился и долил себе до тройного. Это звучало совсем не так, как Капитан Америка. Пиарщики сойдут с ума.

— Мне очень жаль, что я заставил тебя поволноваться… — Стив смотрел на Сэма с Тони, но говорил Наташе.

— А мне жаль, что я всех переполошил, — сказал Сэм. — Просто вы, ребята, не открывали, а ДЖАРВИС говорил слегка уклончиво…

— Да он вообще ничего не говорил! — вспылила Романофф.

— Эй, — запротестовал Тони, чувствуя необходимость защищать свой ИИ, даже если тот упорно отказывался открывать двери. — Он действовал в рамках стандартных протоколов безопасности, предотвращая потенциальную угрозу… — он замолчал, скептически глядя на Роджерса. Если один оборотень является нехилой такой угрозой безопасности, то, что будет с двумя? Если учесть, что оба еще и суперсолдаты. Ему придется хорошенько все это обмозговать до того, как Пеппер вернется назад.

— ДЖАРВИС все сделал правильно. Это не то зрелище, на которое созывают людей, — Стив поморщился и добавил: — Я даже не был уверен, говорить ли вам.

— Об этом никто не должен знать, — сказал Тони, прежде чем Нат начала бы возмущаться, что Стиве лгал ей. Даже, если он просто собирался ничего не говорить. Он указал на Роджерса своим стаканом с виски. — Я имею в виду, ты только посмотри на себя. Никакой шерсти, никакой жуткой пасти, из которой капает слюна и свисают окровавленные кишки. Стрижка из приличной цирюльни, одежда по фигуре. Простой среднестатистический обыватель. Если не принимать в расчет эти твои… ну… ужасные плечи.

— Я сделал это не для того, чтобы стать оборотнем, а чтобы быть с Баки. И я не собираюсь обращаться при свидетелях. Нат…  
А Стив действительно довел до совершенства этот свой щенячий взгляд. Хотя, чему удивляться, учитывая последние события, подумал Тони.

— Вот и славненько. Значит никаких пресс-конференций в полнолуние. Обоих касается, — сказал Тони и подумал: А Уилсон что-то подозрительно тих… Или просто — подозрителен… Он и правда слишком хорош для того, чтобы болтаться с кучкой маргиналов и неудачников, называющей себя Мстителями. Он, да еще, пожалуй, Брюс. Ну, если не принимать в расчет Другого Парня.

— Это…

Тони подозрительно прищурился, когда его мысли перескочили с Хорошего Парня Брюса обратно к Уилсону.  
— А ты, часом, не оборотень?

Брови Сэма поползли вверх.  
— С утра не был…

— Инопланетный гибрид? Одержимый? В экспериментальной лаборатории что-то пошло не так? Колись…

— Тони, — Наташа глянула на него своим фирменным страшно смертельным взглядом.

— Тони, замолчи. Сэм, не слушай его. Нат… — Стив шагнул к ней поближе. — Прости.

— Мне не за что тебя прощать. Я должна была это предвидеть, — она казалась спокойной, но когда покачала головой, дернувшаяся челюсть выдала ее эмоции так же, как если бы она закричала. Тони подумал, подумал и сделал ей тоже тройной. На всякий случай.

Стив замер.  
— Клянусь, я никогда не буду… — он покачал головой и посмотрел на нее так, будто хотел еще раз извиниться. Тони был уверен, что это не из-за того, что в первый раз она ничего не ответила.

Она выпрямилась и еле уловимо подалась назад. Тони нахмурился, взял стаканы — свой и ее — и направился к ним.  
— Я тут подумал… — громко произнес он, и все предсказуемо посмотрели в его сторону. — Стив, моим людям уже можно объявлять о помолвке? Или пока рано? — он протянул Наташе стакан. Та взяла, но подозрительно прищурилась. И это очень многое говорило о ее текущем душевном состоянии…

Отступив, Стив нахмурился.  
— Нет, Тони. Это не имеет никакого отношения к твоим пиарщикам. Только не с Баки.

— Слишком поздно, — сказал Тони, хотя действительно сбавил обороты. — Как сказала одна эльфийская цыпа — список наших союзников тает на глазах.

— Это был Элронд, — возмутился Сэм.

— Точно. Так вот, нам сейчас как никогда нужны друзья. До тех пор, пока ты жмешься к другому парню с матримониальными намерениями, правые не будут видеть в тебе угрозу, а левые — просто обязаны будут встать на твою сторону.

— Черт, — Стив упер руки в бока. — Этот «парень» останется для общественности неизвестным. И нет, в будущем никаких свадебных колоколов, — он сурово глянул на Тони. — Никаких пиарщиков в этом вопросе.

— Думаю, я знаю, по крайней мере, четверых из отдела по связям с общественностью, кто будет рыдать в подушку, но ладно. Вообще-то, я и не планировал хвастаться твоим бойфрендом, учитывая его звание «самый опасный убийца в мире», — Тони вернулся к бару. Он еще по дороге допил свой виски и сейчас со спокойной совестью мог налить себе еще. Ну и за одно прихватить «рюмочку» для Сэма.

Стив тяжело вздохнул и пошел следом.  
— Так что ж тебе тогда от меня нужно?

— На фронте пиара — ничего. А в борьбе с Гидрой — хрен его знает. Они пока затаились, но это не значит, что в скором времени не объявятся, — Тони принес Уилсону тройной, размышляя о том, что пока Пеппер в отъезде, ему, вероятно, следует стать для всех радушным хозяином. Предлагать напиток Стиву он не стал. Вместо этого сел на диван и тут же вспомнил, что тот был чудовищно дорогим, жутко модным и страшно неудобным.

Наташа посмотрела на то, как он пытается «угнздиться» на нем и поступила мудро — не стала усаживаться между Тони и Сэмом, а повернула к креслу.  
— Мы не можем действовать без разведданных. Нет смысла подвергать себя такой опасности.

— Работаем над этим, — Тони кивнул. — Если они зашевелятся, ДЖАРВИС сообщит.

— А до этого что? Будем просто сидеть и ждать? — Стив прислонился к подлокотнику дивана рядом с Сэмом и сложил руки на груди.

— У нас нет цели, — сказала Наташа чуть более спокойно. — Как насчет файлов ЩИТа? Есть что-нибудь полезное?

— Ты даже не представляешь… — загадочно ухмыльнулся Тони.

Стив обеспокоенно, и в то же время заинтересованно глянул на него.  
— Мы захотим это узнать?

— Скажем так — небольшая инфосвалка, устроенная Наташей, стала для правительства достаточным поводом, чтобы прекратить охоту на нас и заняться спасением собственных горящих задниц.

— Отлично, — протянула Наташа.

— Тогда подождем, — сказал Сэм, глядя на Стива. — Ты в порядке?

Тот пожал плечами.  
— Мне станет значительно лучше, если я буду знать, что нас ждет.

Сэм ухмыльнулся и поднял стакан.  
— Вот почему ты рулишь.

Стив закатил глаза, дернув уголком рта.  
— Благодарю. Но если это правда, то я объявляю заседание закрытым. Я не умер. Я такой же, как был, только с гораздо более острыми чувствами и значительно более тесной связью с Баки. И уже ничего нельзя поделать. На этом — все свободны.

— Свободны… Черт, — Тони усмехнулся. Стив действительно был таким милым, когда начинал по-военному командовать в чисто житейских ситуациях. — Давайте все сюда. Кому-нибудь обновить?

Наташа встала и поставила стакан на кофейный столик.  
— Спасибо, нет. Я засыпаю.

— Ты же знаешь, что я не пьянею, Тони. Так что я тоже пойду, — взгляд Стива остановился на Наташе.

Что-то происходило между этими двумя. Что-то слишком тонкое и еле уловимое. Тони не мог понять. Может, Сэм разобрался в ситуации, потому что тоже встал, в два быстрых глотка допивая алкоголь.  
— Думаю, нам всем пора отдохнуть. Почему бы и тебе не отправиться поспать?  
Тони сделал вид, что не расслышал последнее предложение. Ведь оно исходило не от Пеппер. Других он в этом вопросе слушать был не обязан. Ну, если только Роуди…

— Ага, детки. Идите, вздремните, — Тони помахал им ручкой и спешно слез с чуда пыточной техники. Нужно будет записать — в следующий раз экспериментировать со взрывчаткой в непосредственной близости от нового дивана. Тони посмотрел вслед уходящим сокомандникам и вздохнул — все шли поодиночке и, казалось, были страшно далеки друг от друга.

Черт. Этот дурацкий оборотень вбил клин между ними… А еще Тони до сих пор так и не покопался в этой его руке. По телевизору оборотни не казались настолько сложными.

~~~

Лифт доставил их жилой этаж. Там было тихо, но Стив чувствовал, что не безлюдно. Нат молчала, но это не было странным. Стив мог различить ее страх, который с каждой минутой становился все слабее. Она говорила, что справится — и действительно справлялась. Наташа действительно была сильнее остальных.

Сэм же попытался завести дружескую беседу, но как-то без особого энтузиазма. Теперь, когда Стив слышал намного лучше, он мог различить в его голосе усталые нотки. Сэм достаточно хорошо скрывал это, но сейчас Стиву это было очевидно.

Стив всегда был отличным командиром. Знал, как мотивировать в бою и как помочь в перерывах между. Вот и теперь он дал своим друзьям то, в чем они больше всего нуждались. Наташе — немного пространства, Сэму — поддерживающую руку на плечо. Уилсон пропустил Наташу вперед и улыбнулся Стиву.

Дверь в комнаты Романофф была первой справа. Она быстро провела по замку магнитным ключом и, пробормотав: — Спокойной ночи, — исчезла.

— Спокойной, Нат, — Стив попытался сделать голос максимально теплым, раз уж не мог сейчас обнять ее.

— Не забудьте сегодня поспать, — произнес Сэм.

Стив улыбнулся.  
— Мы с Баки прекрасно спим. Не волнуйся.  
Сэм притормозил у своей двери. Стив встал рядом.  
— Надеюсь, ты отдохнешь. По моему, сейчас тебе это необходимо.

Сэм удивленно посмотрел на него.  
— Пожелай Баки за меня доброй ночи, — сказал он и вошел внутрь.

— Непременно. Хороших снов, — Стив подождал, пока дверь закроется, и пошел к своим комнатам. Вернее — к их с Баки. Он поднял руку, чтобы постучать, и его тут же затопило волной счастливого предвкушения, и он понял, что Баки прямо за дверью.

Стив взялся за ручку, но нажать не успел — дверь резко открылась. За ней стоял Баки и держался за ручку со своей стороны.  
— Какой ты довольный, — сказал он, улыбаясь.

Стив улыбнулся в ответ.  
— Ага. А почему бы и нет? Я ведь пришел домой, а тут ты… — он положил ладонь ему на руку. Баки был в штанах, но с майкой заморачиваться не стал.

— Тебе никто не пытался угрожать? — спросил Баки, обнимая его обеими руками.

— Нет. Наташа в ярости, и боится меня. Но, кажется, сможет с этим справиться, — Стива опять стали одолевать угрызения совести, и Баки тут же запереживал. Стив сразу начал гладить его по спине, пытаясь успокоить. — Тони… Тони больше беспокоит то, как преподнести окружающим мое гейство, а не проблемы с оборотнями, а Сэму просто нужно было убедиться, что я в порядке. Хотя, я немного беспокоюсь о нем.

Баки что-то неразборчиво прорычал ему в шею. Она вообще, кажется, волновала его намного больше, чем-то, о чем говорил Роджерс.  
— Что? — уточнил он.

— Я отодрал ковер, — пробормотал Баки ему в кожу. — ДЖАРВИС сказал, где мусоропровод, и я избавился от него и от окровавленных подушек.

Черт.

Сначала диван Сэма, теперь ковер Тони. Стив встревоженно посмотрел вокруг.  
— И ДЖАРВИС решил, что это нормально? Я мог бы обойтись без злобных подколок Тони по поводу разгрома только что отремонтированной комнаты…

Баки равнодушно пожал плечами.  
— Стив, крови было слишком много. Очистить не вышло бы.

— Черт. Ладно, — Стив погладил Баки по голой спине. — Как ты смог? Ну, остановить ее?

Баки хмыкнул и отодвинулся, заглядывая ему в глаза.  
— Я прокусил тебе шею, Стив. А потом просто чертову тучу времени не давал твоему сердцу остановиться.

Услышав это, Стив удивленно вскинул брови.  
— Но… Как… Почему я не истек кровью и не умер?

— Не знаю, — ответил Баки, обнимая его ладонями за щеки. — Это не то, что делают врачи на войне, но и на обычных людях тоже работает — я просто лизал рану до тех пор, пока она не затянулась.

— Боже… Ладно, хорошо, — Стив положил руки поверх пальцев Баки и, развернув его правую ладонь, поцеловал в самый центр. — Так это твое зализывание помогло мне исцелиться? Не только моя сыворотка?

— Ну, что я могу сказать… Вот такой я молодец, — ухмыльнулся Баки. — Хотя, знаешь, это было не так-то просто, как ты думаешь. Я не самый большой фанат вкуса свежей крови.

Улыбнувшись этому фальшивому брюзжанию, Стив с вызовом произнес: — Ну, прости, что у меня жидкая кровь. И за то, что она течет, тоже прости. Но у меня не было выбора, ты мне чуть голову не откусил.

Вместо того, чтобы обидеться или, что еще хуже, запереживать и смутиться, Баки расхохотался.  
— Эй, сопляк, поосторожней, — он хитро сверкнул глазами, опустил руки на плечи Стива и оттолкнул, игриво рыкнув.

Стива пронзило светлой радостью. Это был он — Баки Стива. Именно так он и вел себя когда-то давным-давно. Стив ощутил благодарность. Он готов был пережить двадцать укусов оборотня, лишь бы все стало как прежде. Восторг, бушевавший внутри выплеснулся наружу совсем по-новому — он стянул футболку, упал на четвереньки, нашел внутри волка и, обратившись, радостно тявкнул, припадая на передние лапы. Хвост оказался пойманным в неудобную ловушку из штанов, и Стиву понадобилось несколько секунд, чтобы выбраться из них. После этого, он посмотрел вверх на Баки и, вильнув хвостом, вывалил из пасти язык.

Лапы Баки ударились об пол со следующим ударом сердца. Так же быстро стянув треники, он счастливо пронзительно гавкнул и набросился на Роджерса. Они завалились на бок клубком лап и хвостов, шутливо кусаясь и с наигранной свирепостью рыча друг на друга. Это было проще простого — отдаться на волю чувствам волка. Перестать думать и ощутить внутри их крепнувшую с каждым мгновеньем связь. Стив просто купался в ощущениях. Это было так здорово — выражать свое безграничное счастье физически, без лишних мыслей и слов.

Они бросались друг на друга, толкались, скользили лапами по полу, впиваясь когтями в паркет, рвались, падали, рычали и лаяли. Стив не мог вспомнить, когда в последний раз так безоглядно и искренне играл. В детстве он был слишком слабым, а когда появились силы, на передний план вышел долг. А сейчас он чувствовал себя так хорошо, ведь в жизни существовала не только ответственность. Хотя, если уж быть до конца честным, Баки всегда считал своей обязанностью напоминать об этом Роджерсу.

Стив запутался в собственных лапах и завалился на спину. Баки, имеющий больше опыта во взаимодействии с окружающим миром будучи на четырех ногах, победно навис над ним, тяжело дыша и улыбаясь во всю свою зубастую волчью пасть. И Стиву страшно захотелось ощутить под руками этот прекрасный мех. Он мгновенно стал человеком и с довольным стоном исполнил свое желание.

Баки опустил голову и, до того, как обратиться, лизнул Стива в щеку.  
— А может, по пицце? — спросил он между быстрыми глубокими вдохами.

Стив громко рассмеялся, кивнул и потянул Баки вниз. Так, чтобы их разгоряченные, потные тела прижались друг к другу.  
— Все, что захочешь, детка.


	26. Chapter 26

Стив очнулся мгновенно. Намного быстрее, чем прежде — когда был еще человеком. И даже быстрее, чем во время войны. Никакой сонливости и заторможенности, никакой липкой паутины, от которой хотелось очистить мозги. Он поднял голову, прислушался и глубоко вдохнул носом, пытаясь уловить звуки и запахи.

Баки лежал сбоку, и его теплое присутствие рядом и в голове, говорило о том, что он крепко спит. Убедившись, что ничего опасного в комнате нет, Стив сосредоточился, пытаясь понять, что же его разбудило.

Тихий звук. Слишком тихий для его прежнего человеческого уха. Звук, полный страха и волнения, сопровождаемый слабым запахом пота.

Сэм.

Он находился в соседних апартаментах, в которых должен был жить Стив, и хотя его спальня не была сразу за стеной, у Стива, по-видимому, сейчас были достаточно острые слух и обоняние, чтобы учуять даже малейший намек на угрозу.

Сэм находился в опасности. Больше не было никаких объяснений тому, что почувствовал Стив. Он слетел с постели раньше, чем успел об этом подумать. Подбежав к двери и потянувшись к ручке, он понял, что на нем нет одежды. Он бросился обратно, нашел и натянул какие-то треники и выскочил в коридор. Дверь Сэма выглядела абсолютно нормально. Стив нажал на ручку — заперто. Он тихонько постучал и принялся прислушиваться и принюхиваться, пытаясь уловить хоть что-то… неправильное.

— Сэм? Это я.

В человеческой форме его слух не был настолько острым, но он услышал низкие тона искусственного голоса ДЖАРВИСа, затем звук открывающегося замка, и Сэм распахнул дверь.  
— Что случилось? — спросил он хриплым со сна голосом, хотя все еще был полностью одет и в ботинках.

— Это моя реплика. С тобой все нормально? — Стив почувствовал запах страха и протянул руку, чтобы подбодрить и посочувствовать.

— Да, все хорошо, — Сэм потер кулаком глаза и шагнул назад, приглашая Стива внутрь. — Что происходит?

— Не знаю. Мне показалось, что тебе грозит опасность. Хотя, может, я все не так понял. Еще не совсем адаптировался к новым ощущениям, — Стив моргнул и представил, как все это выглядит со стороны… Довольно странно выглядит, следует признать. Но потом он посмотрел на Сэма, явно спящего в одежде и обуви. Совсем как солдат на поле боя — с оружием под рукой, готовый защищаться. Он еще раз сжал его плечо. — Сэм…

Тот покачал головой.  
— Стив, если ты сейчас скажешь, что оборотни телепаты…

Тот наморщил лоб и мягко ответил: — Только друг с другом, не волнуйся. Но у меня хороший слух и обоняние. И ты спал одетым. И еще вот это… Гипернастороженность.

— Черт, — пробормотал Уилсон, усаживаясь на диван. Судя по смятой подушке, спал он именно здесь, а не в кровати. — Когда это пехотинцы стали такими умными и наблюдательными?

Стив вошел следом, но садиться не стал.  
— Если не хочешь обсуждать это, я уйду, но ты всегда говоришь, что это помогает…

— Да уж… Прилетело обраточкой… — рассмеялся Сэм. — Ничего, дружище. Прошло всего несколько дней. Обычные проблемы со сном.

Во всей этой суматохе с атакой на хеликариер — и после, с заботой Стива с Баки — Роджерс совершенно забыл, что у Сэма, вообще-то, ПТСР. Что абсолютно не странно, учитывая то, что случилось с Райли. И теперь, помогая Капитану Америка в деле спасения страны, Сэм, естественно, совсем забыл о себе. — Черт. Сэм, мне так жаль. Чем я могу помочь?

Сэм пожал плечами, криво улыбнувшись.  
— Две недели на Багамах, пожалуй, подойдут… Но, учитывая, что весь этот чертов мир вот-вот решит начать на нас охоту, думаю, здесь я в большей безопасности.

— Ага, но если ты себя в этой самой безопасности не чувствуешь, то это не сильно поможет, — Стив привалился к подлокотнику. — Хочешь, я дверь посторожу или что-нибудь типа того?

Сэм засмеялся, но Стив расслышал в голосе напряжение.  
— Оборотень-охранник? Могу палку бросить, если тебе поиграть захотелось.

Стив улыбнулся.  
— Я серьезно. Что должно произойти, чтобы ты почувствовал себя в безопасности? Ты пахнешь страхом, Сэм.

Уилсон покачал головой, уперся локтями в колени и прикрыл глаза, на мгновение поддаваясь усталости.  
— Все время, пока работал в центре ветеранов, пытался найти ответ на этот вопрос. Не думаю, что он существует. А ты разве не должен быть сейчас с Баки? В его жизни было намного больше дерьма, чем у нас с тобой вместе взятых.

— Баки нормально спит, — ответил Стив и почувствовал, что тот проснулся и через связь пытается обнаружить его. — У него с этим намного лучше, чем у тебя, потому что он не чувствует себя одиноким. Мы можем побыть с тобой, если тебе от этого станет лучше. Я просто хочу, чтобы ты отдохнул.

— Я не собираюсь мешать вашему медовому месяцу, — усмехнулся Сэм. — А еще я абсолютно уверен, что ни за что не хотел бы вызвать ревность оборотня.

Стив ухмыльнулся.  
— Не думаю, что оборотни ревнивы. По крайней мере, Баки — точно нет. И если мы прикроем тебе спину, что же в этом плохого? — он почувствовал желание Баки присоединиться к нему и попытался послать мысленные сигналы «иди ко мне».

— Боже, Роджерс, я не ребенок, которому, чтобы заснуть, нужен плюшевый мишка, — Сэм улыбнулся еще шире. — И знаешь, ни один нормальный человек не стал бы спокойней, если бы парочка оборотней предложила ему себя в качестве компании на ночь.

— Какое счастье, что ты ненормальный, Сэм, — Стив перемахнул через спинку дивана и уселся рядом с Уилсоном. Его улучшающееся настроение было признаком того, что Стив почти добился желаемого. А протесты явно были ненастоящими.

— Ты всегда был таким? Я имею в виду… я видел в жизни много странного, но тебе, кажется, вообще наплевать на все эти оборотнические дела.

— Знаешь, большую часть жизни я был пятифутовым девяностопятифунтовым недомерком. Сыворотка, которая дала мне это тело… Тот, кто опробовал ее до меня, закончил тем, что его голова стала жутким красным черепом. Один из Мстителей — пришелец из другой вселенной, по желанию призывающий молнии. А еще один становится огромным зеленым монстром. По сравнению со всем этим оборотни — детские игры, Сэм.

Уилсон покачал головой, но прежде, чем он успел ответить, раздался голос ДЖАРВИСа: — Прошу прощения, Сэм. За дверью сержант Барнс.

— Впусти, пожалуйста, — сказал Сэм, глядя на Стива. — Не телепаты, да?

Улыбаясь немного слишком широко и немного слишком глупо, Роджерс ответил: — Я хотел, чтобы он пришел, и он услышал. Я же говорил, только друг с другом.

— Ты уверен, что хочешь, чтобы этот парень был у тебя в голове, Баки? — Сэм скептически смотрел на волка, вбежавшего в комнату.

Тот ухмыльнулся и вскочил на диван, пытаясь втиснуться между сидящими, но тушка была великовата, и в итоге на Роджерса водрузили задницу и, щекочущий нос, виляющий хвост. Стив отодвинул его рукой от лица и покачал головой.

— Иногда я думаю, зачем мне в постели этот гигантский комок шерсти, но… — Стив шлепнул Баки по заду и схватил за хвост, чтобы не лез в глаза, — если его гладить, то это действительно успокаивает, — он посмотрел на Сэма, который яростно начесывал грудь и шею Баки, а тот радостно подставлялся и сладко зевал.

— Ты хочешь сказать, что он избалованный оборотень, — пробубнил Сэм, едва сдерживая собственный зевок.

— Не то слово, Сэм. Моя вина… — Стив похлопал Баки по спине и сказал: — Давай, Бак. Поможем Сэму уснуть. Пора и его немного побаловать.

Сэм открыл было рот: — Вы не… Как Баки принялся облизывать ему лицо, заставляя отвернуться и рассмеяться. Баки настойчиво рыкнул и продолжил облизывание. Сэм вскочил с дивана — волк с самодовольной мордой обернулся к Роджерсу.

Тот тоже рассмеялся.  
— Укладывайся, Сэм. Потом скажешь, где нам лечь.  
И чтобы предотвратить поток вежливых отказов, закрыл глаза и упал на пол, приземляясь на лапы уже волком.

Сэм пробормотал что-то ругательное и застыл с широко раскрытыми глазами. Стив понял, что тот первый раз видит его мохнатым.  
— Ты… Ты тоже можешь? — Уилсон протянул к нему руку. Потом спохватился и быстро убрал.

Стив кивнул, стянул штаны и шагнул к нему поближе. Потом завилял хвостом и сунул нос ему в ладонь, приглашая погладить.

— Ты только посмотри на себя… — восхищенно протянул Сэм, приседая на корточки и запуская пальцы в густой мех. Его прикосновения были мягкими и расслабляющими… пока не вмешался Баки и не подлез Сэму под руку, требуя внимания и к себе. Уилсон захохотал, взъерошил шерсть у него на загривке и легонько оттолкнул. — Ага, ясно. Неплохая попытка, жадина.

Одобрительно поворчав, Стив позволил Сэму еще немного повосторгаться собой, а потом принялся подталкивать в сторону кровати. Баки пошел дальше — начал тянуть Уилсона за джинсы. Сэм вздрогнул и отступил назад. Баки повилял хвостом, будто напоминая, что абсолютно безвреден, и снова ухватился за штанину, предлагая Сэму последовать за собой в спальню.

После еще одного шага назад, Сэм сдался.  
— Ладно, ладно, иду.  
Он зашел в комнату, следуя за волками, и сел на постель. — Вы же знаете, что не обязаны это делать? — спросил он, снимая ботинки.

Стив посмотрел на Баки и лег на пол. Баки ухмыльнулся и, перемахнув через Роджерса, прыгнул на кровать и принялся орудовать передними лапами, пытаясь залезть под одеяла. Судя по звукам — не всем посчастливилось остаться целыми.

— А вот и ответ на мой вопрос о волках в койке, — вздохнул Сэм, отбрасывая ботинок. Потом нагнулся, чтобы стянуть другой, и глянул на Стива. — А ты останешься там? Он что, из тех, кто забирает себе все одеяла? Я могу и на полу поспать, если так безопаснее.

Усмехнувшись, Стив покачал головой, встал и, нетерпеливо поскуливая, пристроил голову Сэму на колено. Он не собирался отходить, пока Сэм не ляжет в кровать.

— Вот упертый! — Сэм стянул второй ботинок, встал и пошел к той стороне постели, что была свободна.

Из-под одеяла торчал только маленький кусочек морды Баки. Стив почувствовал его усталое нетерпение и услышал нечто, напоминающее фоновый шум: спать. Спать. Спать…

Сэм залез под одеяло, но лег практически на край, оставляя побольше места Баки. Тот выдал свое излюбленное «Ххфф» и нетерпеливо тряхнул головой, откидывая угол одеяла. Посмотрел на Стива, и тот уловил его раздраженные мысли о невозможности спать, как он хотел — в тепле, дружественной кучей, обнимая друг друга.

Мысли Стива полетели вслед за этим образом, как мотылек на пламя, и он, оббежав вокруг кровати, принялся поскуливать и тыкать Сэма носом в спину. Он не собирался заставлять Уилсона, но его самого во время сна на поле боя успокаивало, когда со всех сторон его окружали люди. Если Сэм почувствует их рядом, то может быть, действительно отдохнет.

— Хорошо, хорошо, намек понял, — засмеялся Сэм, отодвигаясь ближе к середине. — Но если я умру, задавленный оборотнями, вам придется объясняться с Наташей.

Радостно гавкнув, Стив запрыгнул следом и лизнул его в шею. Сэм рассмеялся и отполз еще дальше, прикрываясь одеялом, как щитом. Стив придирчиво обнюхал простыню, покрутился на месте и повалился на бок, прижимаясь спиной к Сэму. И было не важно, что все его лапы свисали с края кровати, потому что сейчас речь шла не Стивовом комфорте. Если на то пошло, он готов был всю ночь пролежать вот так без сна, лишь бы Сэм смог заснуть.

Но Уилсон не был бы Уилсоном, если бы не начал бороться за справедливость.  
— Эй, пуфик ходячий, подвинься! — сказал он, толкая Баки, чтобы можно было дать Стиву побольше места. Их общий вес заставил матрас прогнуться, и они все вместе оказались в центре кровати. Сэм прижался к Барнсу, Стив дышал Уилсону в затылок.

И Сэма отпустило… Он лежал в окружении оборотней, но ему было совсем не страшно, он доверял им. Даже Баки, который всего несколько дней назад пытался убить его. Стив это отлично чувствовал. Он облегченно вздохнул, и понял, что Баки тоже доволен. Это укладывание штабелями было необходимо и ему тоже. Баки нравился Сэм, и ему нужны были рядом люди, на которых он мог положиться.

Команда. Стая. Семья.

Дом.

Стив почувствовал, как его друг и любимый расслабляются и потихоньку засыпают, и, ощутив что-то вроде умиротворения — впервые за несколько недель или месяцев, а может даже лет — спокойно уснул.


	27. Chapter 27

Стив проснулся с мыслью о том, что делить с кем-то постель — вещь довольно-таки хорошая. Было так уютно находиться рядом с другим телом. Когда его чувства ожили окончательно, он понял, что тело это одетое, и что вокруг пахнет Баки и Сэмом.

А потом вспомнил прошлую ночь, распахнул глаза и молча поблагодарил Бога — или кто там, наверху — за то, что остался в волчьей форме, а не лежит теперь голым рядом с Уилсоном. Стив поднял голову, чтобы посмотреть, не проснулся ли тот, и пушистый ли сейчас Баки, но все, что увидел, это затылок и плечо Сэма. Баки же так закопался в одеялах, что снаружи не было видно ничего. Вот же привычка…

Сэм пошевелился и немного поерзал. Одеяло чуть-чуть сползло. В тишине спальни Стив услышал, как изменился ритм его дыхания. Если он проснулся от этого микродвижения Стива, то все еще продолжал оставаться сверхбдительным. Роджерс осторожно ткнулся носом ему в плечо, надеясь, что Уилсон не сильно испугается, проснувшись в окружении двух здоровенных волков.

Стив услышал шорох меха и почувствовал исходящее от Баки эхо удовольствия, испытываемого от поглаживаний. Несмотря на то, что все еще спал. Сэм медленно и осторожно перевернулся, чтобы случайно не раздавить ни одного волка, и сонно заморгал, глядя на Роджерса.

— Утречка, — сказал он, доставая из-под одеяла руку, чтобы почесать его за ушами.

Стив не мог говорить и не знал, как в таком виде поделиться мыслями и чувствами. Не знал, как реагировать. Но прикосновения были волшебными, и он зарычал от удовольствия, а потом извернулся и в знак благодарности облизал Сэму руку.

 — Так, ладно, каюсь. Я мог бы к этому привыкнуть. После того, как я стал спасателем, у меня не было времени на собаку, — Сэм усмехнулся и лег поудобнее, чтобы вытащить обе руки и начать чесать Роджерса еще интенсивнее. Тот почувствовал, как просыпается Баки, но пальцы Сэма были настолько прекрасны, что он блаженно прикрыл глаза и замер. Мех был делом хорошим — теплым, мягким, но чесалось под ним безбожно…

О, а если это будут делать щеткой, наверное, можно сойти с ума от восторга.

Он завилял хвостом и услышал сонный, невнятный голос Баки: — Эй! А как же я?

Стив распахнул глаза, в надежде увидеть его в форме оборотня, но разглядел человеческую руку, тянущуюся к Сэму, и послал ему мысленную волну неудовольствия. Баки застонал и затих.

Стив почувствовал, как он испытал что-то вроде шока, а потом тяжелую, отупляющую пустоту. Кровать скрипнула, Баки отдернул руку и отстранился, отбрасывая одеяло. Стив запаниковал, поднялся и, перепрыгнув через Сэма, прижался к Баки и принялся облизывать ему ухо.

— Эй, что случилось? — воскликнул Сэм, борясь с одеялами и пытаясь сесть.

Баки покачал головой, не отстраняясь от Стива, но и не прижимаясь сильнее.  
— Простите, я иногда теряюсь, — глухо сказал он, и его голос напоминал голос ДЖАРВИСа — больше искусственный, чем человеческий.

Черт.

Стив подумал о том, как хочет сейчас поцеловать его, и тут же обратился. Нужно сделать все возможное, чтобы успокоить Баки…

Тот ни разу не использовал эту фразу с того момента, как Стив стал оборотнем, и он решил, что все в прошлом. Видимо, нет. Но этот пустой туман в голове Баки не был результатом путаницы. Он случился из-за злоупотребления властью. Стив усилием воли подавил вспышку гнева на себя и попытался как можно четче сформулировать свои извиняющиеся мысли, чтобы они наверняка дошли до сердца и мозга Баки. А еще ему срочно надо было извиниться перед Сэмом, за то, что они голые в его постели, а также объяснить, что Баки такой из-за него.

Продолжая обнимать его, Стив произнес: — Сэм, я… — но тут же замолчал, потому что даже не знал с чего начать.

Обеспокоенно нахмурившись, Уилсон покачал головой и положил руку на другое плечо Баки.  
— Чем тебе помочь?

Вместо ответа тот развернулся, положил ноги обратно на кровать и стал волком. Стив сразу же ощутил, как туман в голове Баки стал потихоньку рассеиваться, осталась лишь небольшая тревожность — что-то пошло не так. Он свернулся на одеяле, прикрыв морду хвостом.

Сэм перевел взгляд на Стива и встал.  
— Ты с этим разберешься?

— Я… Да. Прости. Мы сейчас уберемся… — на самом деле Стив не имел ни малейшего представления, как исправить то, что натворил. Он посмотрел на Баки, и у него защемило сердце. Продолжая гладить, он глянул на Сэма, пытаясь вложить во взгляд все свое сожаление.

— Все нормально, — улыбнулся Уилсон. — Оставайтесь сколько понадобится. Я пойду приготовлю завтрак. Баки любит бекон?

Стив облегченно улыбнулся. Он не хотел напрягать Сэма, но заботу оценил.  
— Ага. Очень… Спасибо, Сэм, я твой должник.

— Не говори ерунды, — тот вышел из спальни, закрыв за собой дверь.

Немного успокоившийся Баки повернул голову и посмотрел на Роджерса. Тот почувствовал, что волчьи мысли стали почти совсем ясными. Что ему очень приятны прикосновения, и что он очень сильно устал. Несмотря на то, что только что проснулся.

Позавидовав прояснению в его голове, Стив тоже обратился и, обнюхав его, повалился сверху, пристраивая морду ему на бедро. Но даже сейчас, когда Баки был волком, Стив чувствовал запах человеческого пота — физиологическую реакцию на напряжение и тревогу Баки по поводу своей «путаницы». Стив постарался наполнить свои мысли желанием позаботится о нем, и Баки придвинулся ближе, вжимаясь своим телом в его.

В волчьей форме время ощущалось несколько иначе, и Стиву показалось, что прошло всего несколько секунд, когда Баки резко поднял голову, так же, как и Стив, почувствовав слабый запах бекона. В животе заурчало, но очнувшаяся человеческая часть констатировала «фу, сырой!». Волк быстро изгнал из головы эти вредные мысли — был слишком голоден, чтобы так привередничать и ждать, когда еду термически обработают.

Баки вильнул хвостом, и Стив уловил острое желание поохотиться. Он «вцепился» в него изо всех сил. И тут же почувствовал необходимость спрыгнуть с кровати и бок о бок с Баки броситься к двери. Там им общими усилиями удалось нажать на дверную ручку и бесшумно выскользнуть в гостиную. Стив пустился рысью вокруг кухонного «острова», инстинктивно понимая, что Баки сейчас предпримет отвлекающий маневр.

И точно… Как только Сэм услышал стук металлической лапы по плиточному полу, то повернулся и спросил: — Эй, ты что здесь делаешь?

Баки артистично заскулил и не менее артистично завилял хвостом. Сэм повелся и отошел от плиты. Стив был настолько большим, что ему даже не пришлось вставать на задние лапы, чтобы увидеть на столе — рядом с нагревающийся сковородой — сиротливо лежащую еще не вскрытую упаковку бекона.

Один рывок — и пакет исчез… Сэм повернулся, но Стив уже практически растворился в недрах спальни. Баки, забежав следом, с громким стуком захлопнул за ними дверь и набросился на бекон, помогая себе металлической лапой и разрывая зубами пластик. Голод победил, и Стив тоже сунул морду в так одуряюще пахнувшее мясо.

Баки недовольно зарычал, и Стив подался назад, позволяя ему освободить еду из плена и разделить. Как только пластик отлетел в сторону, Баки оторвал от общей массы нарезанного полосками бекона почти половину и бросил Роджерсу. Тот осторожно взял на пробу пару кусочков и, не жуя, проглотил. И сейчас только слабый голос человеческой части — той, которая тихо ужасалась происходящему — удерживал его на месте и не давал метнуться и съесть и пластик тоже.

— Так-так… Вы, должно быть, очень гордитесь собой? — раздался ехидный голос. Стив повернулся и увидел скрестившего руки на груди Уилсона, стоящего в дверях. Баки пронзительно и жалобно заскулил. Актерский талант, подумал гордый Роджерс, потому что чувствовал, что тот еле сдерживается, чтобы радостно не завилять хвостом. Изображая вселенскую печаль и зверский голод, Баки подполз к Сэму и принялся вылизывать ему пальцы.

— Ты правда думаешь, что я от этого растаю? — строго спросил он. Все впечатление портила еле сдерживаемая улыбка…

Стив тоже подполз к Уилсону, обнюхал его руку и грустно посмотрел снизу вверх. Одна его часть раскаивалась, что они ничего ему не оставили, а другая — страшно радовалась удачной охоте.

— Угу, понятно… — Сэм взял их обоих за шкирку и легонько встряхнул. Волки дружно взвизгнули. — Так, никаких заходов на кухню, пока я готовлю. Или завтрак не получите.

И снова не вышло угрозы — Стив прекрасно слышал намек на улыбку в его голосе. Но все равно заскулил извиняясь.

Еще раз тряхнув, Сэм отпустил их.  
— И приберите тут, — сказал он, указывая на растерзанную упаковку. Потом потрепал их за уши и ушел обратно на кухню, оставляя дверь открытой.

Баки радостно ухмыльнулся и бросился на кровать. Подпрыгнул на ней несколько раз и довольной пушистой кучей завалился на бок.

Посмотрев на столь привлекательную картину, Стив решил присоединиться и, запрыгнув на постель, принялся тщательно вылизывать Баки шею. Потом стало уже невозможно оставаться волком… Он обратился и уткнулся лицом в роскошный мех Баки, ощущая на шее его частое горячее дыхание.  
— Ты ходячая катастрофа, Бак…

Барнс обратился и захохотал.  
— Нет. Просто я очень люблю бекон, — он хитро глянул на Стива из-под опущенных ресниц.

— Мы сожрали его сырым!

— И? Когда ты в последний раз видел волка, стоящего в передничке у плиты?

— Когда я в последний раз видел тебя, стоящего в передничке у плиты? Ты ленивый засранец, Бак, — радостно произнес Роджерс и улегся на него сверху, вжимаясь носом в так вкусно пахнущую шею.

Баки обнял его за пояс.  
— Я не готовлю. Это вы с Сэмом умеете.

— Да, Сэм хороший повар, так что мы должны оставить его в покое и дать спокойно поработать, — Стив переключился на его ключицы, а потом стал медленно прокладывать дорожку из поцелуев до плеча.

Баки низко рыкнул, задирая подбородок повыше.  
— Я думал, ты не заинтересован, — пробормотал он.

— В чем? — Стиву было так тяжело отвлечься от этой волшебной кожи.

Металлическая рука скользнула ему на затылок.  
— В сексе.

— Конечно, заинтересован, но не в Сэмовой же кровати, — Стив подышал ему в шею, куснул за подбородок и лизнул в том месте, где под кожей бился пульс.

Баки под ним напрягся и замер.  
— Тебе не нравится Сэм?

Стив остановился и прошептал, касаясь его уха губами.  
— Сэм нравится мне так сильно, что я не стану проявлять к нему неуважение и трахаться в его постели, пока он готовит нам завтрак.

— Тогда что мы делаем? — осторожно уточнил Баки.

Вопрос был чертовски справедливым. Стив даже не осознавал, насколько агрессивно действовал сейчас. Он совсем не собирался заходить так далеко. Он поднял голову и посмотрел Баки в глаза.  
— Прости. Я, правда, хочу тебя, но тут, действительно, не стоит, — он скатился с него и улегся рядом.

Тот выдал раздраженное «Ххфф».  
— Ну почему мы не можем?

— Потому что это грубо, Бак, — Стив и так сомневался, что сможет доходчиво объяснить — почему именно «нет», а после вопроса Баки задумался, сколько в Баки-человеке остается от разума волка.

— Но он нас хочет.

— Что?

Баки нахмурился.  
— Ты не знал?

— Нет? — Стив был слишком сосредоточен на Баки, чтобы целенаправленно начать думать о Сэме в этом плане. Он, конечно, помнил, что Уилсон из категории «покажите мне все варианты, пожалуйста», и что это уже вызывало в нем приступы ревности, но совсем не задумывался о том, о чем сейчас говорил Баки.

Тот, вроде, удивился.  
— Ты не смог этого учуять? Ну, не сразу, конечно, но сейчас-то ты уже должен суметь это сделать…

Пытаясь разобраться в запахе Сэма, Стив покачал головой.  
— И чем же он пахнет?

Баки пожал плечами.  
— Желанием… — неуверенно ответил он. — Было бы проще сказать, если бы ты все еще не пытался быть человеком.

Стив раздраженно фыркнул.  
— Довольно сложно это сделать, Бак. А откуда ты знаешь, что он хочет именно нас, а не тебя одного? — он почувствовал укол ревности одновременно с испугом от того, что это может быть правдой, и тут же смутился, подумав, что Баки может это почувствовать.

— Мы стая, — Баки нахмурился. — Он не получит меня без тебя.

Стив ошарашенно поморгал. Что-то внутри нашептывало ему, что это имеет смысл, но человеческая сущность слегка охренела.  
— Но… у людей это так не работает, детка.

— Мы не…

— … люди, я знаю. Но он-то человек, — Стив приподнял его подбородок и нежно поцеловал.

Баки расслабился и опустил ладонь Стиву на бедро.  
— Ну так что? Он тебе нравится?

Стив перевел дыхание.  
 — Ты спрашиваешь, хочу ли я секса с ним?

Через связь он почувствовал, как Баки снова напрягся.  
— Нет? — неуверенно протянул он.

— Он мой друг, Бак. Я стараюсь об этом не думать. Точно так же, как я никогда не думал о таком с Наташей, — Стив улыбнулся и ткнул пальцем ему в грудь, — а чтобы понять, что у меня с тобой, мне вообще понадобилось почти девяносто лет.

Баки покачал головой и слабо улыбнулся.  
— Ты и ее хочешь?

— Я… — Стив на несколько мгновений перестал дышать и задумался. Но даже после этого не смог решить: да или нет. — Мне нравилось целоваться с ней. Я считаю, она удивительна и прекрасна. Но сейчас — особенно сейчас — я бы не хотел ставить ее в неудобное положение. Ей физически плохо, когда я просто нахожусь рядом.

— Ох… — выдохнул Баки и ласково погладил его по спине. — Да, об этом я как-то не подумал. Прости.

— Все нормально. Она сильная, и надеюсь, сможет с этим справиться, особенно, если никогда не увидит меня волком, — Стиву очень хотелось, чтобы его слова сбылись. — Она сказала, что сможет работать с тобой, каким бы ты не был.

— Буду держаться от нее подальше, пока она не привыкнет к тебе. Но Сэму мы нравимся… Он совершенно спокойно воспринимает любые наши формы.

— Да, — Стив улыбнулся, вспоминая процесс вычесывания Баки-оборотня. Сэм чувствовал себя достаточно комфортно, несмотря на весь тот ужас, что внушала окружающим эта форма. Может, Сэм был уверен в том, что Баки не причинит ему вреда из-за их обоюдного притяжения?

Черт.

— Ты же его хочешь, да?

Баки кивнул и нахмурился, как будто удивляясь дурацкому вопросу.  
— Ага. А ты разве нет?

Приподнявшись на локте, Стив глубоко вдохнул.  
— Я же сказал, что никогда не думал об этом. Я и про тебя-то не знал… в смысле, что хочу тебя. Пока не поцеловал.

— Я не спрашиваю, хотел ли ты его раньше. Я спрашиваю, хочешь ли ты его сейчас.

Стив задумался. В голове мелькали комбинации разных странных мыслей, и он не знал, его они или Баки.  
— Я не знаю, — он виновато улыбнулся. — Правда, не знаю.

— О… — Баки моргнул пару раз, потом пожал плечами, глядя в сторону. — Тогда, ладно…

Повисла неловкая пауза.  
— А если бы я сказал «нет»?

Баки нахмурился и промолчал.

— Ты не… у тебя с ним ничего не было бы?

— Ты про секс?

— Да, Бак. Я про секс.

Нахмурившись еще больше, Баки ответил: — Нет.

— Ты правду говоришь или то, что я хотел бы услышать? — Стив положил ладонь ему на грудь и услышал, как часто бьется сердце.

— Я не знаю, чего ты хочешь, — резко выдохнул Баки. — Почему бы тебе просто не сказать мне?

Стив не смог посмотреть ему в глаза.  
— Я хочу тебя, Бак. Это все, что я знаю. Это все, что я должен знать. Все остальное — ерунда.

— Но я никуда не денусь. Мы стая, помнишь? — уверенно произнес он.

— Да. Именно поэтому я позволил тебе сделать меня… частью твоей стаи. Но я не знал, что если ты кого-нибудь захочешь, то мне тоже придется с ним спать, — Стив даже не предполагал, что Баки будет нужен кто-то еще. Теперь он понял, насколько был наивен. Волки, по-видимому, не признают моногамию.

— Ты… совсем не обязательно… — нерешительно начал Баки. — Просто… почему бы и нет?

— Потому что… — как только Стив открыл рот, в голову пришла страшная мысль: если Баки захочет кого-то и будет что-то с ним делать, то Стив непременно почувствует это. Не ощущения, а эмоциональные реакции Баки. Когда они прошлой ночью занимались любовью, Стив понимал, как Баки влечет к нему, чувствовал его возбуждение, его желание, его намерения. Если Стив все это расскажет ему, то Баки может замкнуться и станет подстраиваться под него, а этого Стив совсем не хотел.

Блядь.

Вот и повод для появления новой морщины…

— Понятия не имею. Забудь. Все в порядке, — Стив поцеловал его и встал с постели.

Баки уже топтался рядом. То, как быстро он двигался, даже сейчас застало Стива врасплох.  
— Уверен?

Вопрос прозвучал настолько знакомо, что Стиву показалось, что доносится он прямо из прошлого. В нем было столько нюансов человеческой сущности Баки, что Стив смог немного перевести дыхание.  
— Да, детка. Мне просто нужна минутка. Сейчас вернусь.

Он еще раз поцеловал его в щеку, развернулся и упал на пол уже волком, совсем не желая ходить по чужим комнатам голым. В нос сразу же ударил запах пищи — бекона, яиц, жареной хрустящей картошки.

Стив нашел Сэма сидящим за стойкой с чашкой кофе в руках. Он что-то читал в планшете.  
— Готовы завтракать? — спросил он, беспокойно глядя на Стива.

Тот заскулил и, пройдя мимо Уилсона, подошел к дивану, разыскивая штаны. Они предсказуемо валялись на полу. Стив взял их в зубы, стараясь не порвать клыками, и побежал обратно в спальню. Со скромностью и необходимой конфиденциальностью он, вероятно, слегка переборщил, но после разговора с Баки предстать перед Сэмом голым никак не мог.

Войдя в комнату, он увидел, что Баки тоже стал волком. Стив обернулся, поцеловал его в пушистый загривок и натянул штаны.  
— Позавтракаем?  
Баки вильнул хвостом и спрыгнул с кровати. Пробежав за Стивом на кухню, подошел к Сэму, который как раз раскладывал яичницу и картошку на три тарелки. Баки встал на задние лапы, положил передние на столешницу и сунул нос в одну из них.

— Подожди своей очереди, — строго сказал Сэм, тыкая пальцем в наглую морду. — Тебе нужна вилка, или можно ставить прямо на пол?

Баки шумно и драматично выдохнул и буквально рухнул на пол, будто марионетка с перерезанными веревочками.

Сэм закатил глаза.  
— Это ты его научил? — он глянул на Роджерса.

— Серьезно? Посмотрел бы ты на него до войны. Такая дива, такая дива… — Стива ухмыльнулся и картинно закатил глаза.

— Должно быть это любовь, раз ты миришься со всем этим, — поддразнил Сэм, наклоняясь и ставя тарелку перед Баки. Тот ухмыльнулся и жадно набросился на еду. Сэм рассмеялся и взял оставшиеся порции. — А ты как? Вилка нужна или тоже предпочитаешь пол? — спросил он, протягивая тарелку Роджерсу.

— Ага, вилка, — Стив не хотел быть грубыми и оставлять Сэма за завтраком в одиночестве, но подумал, что волком ему было бы проще. Не нервничать и не переживать из-за них троих. — Прости, — Стив имел в виду и то, что они были голыми у него в постели, и похищенный бекон. — За все.

Сэм открыл ящик и достал ножи и вилки.  
— Ерунда. Черт, я… — он покачал головой и смущенно отвернулся. — Я ценю то, что вы для меня сделали. Мне действительно нужно было выспаться.

Вздохнув и тепло улыбнувшись, Стив кивнул.  
— Рад, что смогли помочь. Даже если тебе досталось не так уж много места в кровати…

— Ну… я, в отличие от некоторых… — Сэм наклонился и посмотрел на Баки, а потом уселся рядом со Стивом, — … рад поделиться одеялами.

Роджерс не видел Баки. Обзор закрывала стойка. Но его тяжкий вздох услышал превосходно. А через связь Стив почувствовал его привязанность к Сэму. Это напомнило ему о том, как хорошо они ладили с самого начала. И понял, что хотел бы, чтобы они узнали друг друга получше. Весь вопрос в том, чем лично ему будет грозить это их сближение.

Он попытался сделать так, чтобы эти мысли нельзя было прочесть по его лицу, и решил продолжить тон, заданный репликой Сэма: — Ага, некоторые так любят вить гнезда. Если честно, не могу сказать, что это вот прям ужасно… Хотя это проще пережить, если ты тоже волк.

— Что? Гнездование?

— Ага, как и то, чтобы спать с оборотнем в целом.

Сэм посмотрел на Стива.  
— Тебе нравится это? — спросил он с намеком на беспокойство в голосе.

— Конечно. Это же Баки, — Стив пожал плечами и откусил кусочек яйца.

— Да, но… Всего пару дней назад ты переживал, что он может укусить тебя.

— Да, но с тех пор он не сделал ничего страшного, — Стив отложил вилку и посмотрел на Сэма. — Он был моим самым близким другом с тех пор, как мы были детьми. Не было ничего, что я не смог бы сделать для него. И наоборот.

Сэм усмехнулся.  
— И что, это значит, что он поднимет свою ленивую задницу и поможет мне вычесать тебя, или я тут навечно застрял с двумя оборотнями и без помощников?

Стив поднял бровь, ухмыльнулся и посмотрел на Баки, который сосредоточенно вылизывал свою уже абсолютно чистую тарелку.  
— Ну как, Бак? Что ты на это скажешь? Тебе нужен предлог, чтобы потискать меня?

Баки моментально стал человеком и легко поднялся на ноги, сверкая ослепительно голой — можно даже сказать наглой — кожей. Взял с пола тарелку и поставил на стойку.  
— Только не здесь… Идемте к нам. ДЖАРВИС сказал, что в любом случае собирается заменить ковер, так что ему не навредит, если он весь прпахнет мокрой псиной.

Только из-за того, что был почти уверен в том, что Тони еще не закончил с ремонтом всей башни, Стив смог справиться с нахлынувшей на него волной вины, рожденной мыслями о замене ковра. Вместо этого он сосредоточил внимание на остальной части заявления Баки. — Мокрой?

— Тебе нужно намочиться. Влажный мех лучше вычесывается, — Баки подошел к кофеварке и принялся сверлить ее критическим взглядом. Вспомнив свой первый опыт взаимодействия с современными технологиями, Стив встал, готовый прийти на помощь, но Баки достал емкость с таким видом, будто прекрасно знал, что именно делает. — Или можем просто пойти порезвиться в реке, а потом потереться об деревья и кусты. Тоже неплохо работает.

— Это, конечно, Манхэттен, но даже тут кто-нибудь может вас заметить. Учитывая, насколько вы оба здоровые, — хмыкнул Сэм.

— Точно. Никаких рек, никаких деревьев. Теперь моя очередь быть качественно вычесанным, — Стив подошел к Баки сзади и обхватил за бедра. — Всего один разочек, Бак… Сделай это для меня. Больше никогда не попрошу.

— Мы стая, — ответил тот и, повернув голову, чмокнул его в подбородок. — Это то, что мы делаем друг для друга.

Стив благодарно ткнулся носом ему в шею, но быстро отстранился и виновато улыбнулся Сэму — он совсем не хотел, чтобы на собственной кухне тот чувствовал себя неловко.  
— Спасибо. Но сначала я, пожалуй, доем.

Баки поставил кружку с кофе на «остров», прямо напротив Сэма.  
— Кофе ничего на вкус, если пить его волком… Но так все-таки значительно лучше.

— Значительно лучше… — задумчиво протянул Сэм. — А бекон в каком виде вы предпочитаете в этой форме?

Лицо и шею Стива затопило жаркой волной.  
— Не могу поверить, что ел его сырым. Но тогда это было так вкусно, что было плевать. Так что да, человек — жареный бекон… А вообще, в каждой форме одни и те же вещи ощущаются по-разному, — он посмотрел на Баки, требуя подтверждения, и наколол ломтик восхитительной картошки на вилку.

Тот кивнул, продолжая наслаждаться кофе.  
— А еще мы в любой форме едим больше всех. Не помню, как было раньше, но не думаю, что это связано только с оборотничеством, — добавил он.

Стив быстро проглотил, чтобы ответить: — Мой метаболизм еще до этого был ускоренным, — он повернулся к Сэму. — Вот почему я не могу напиться. А ты можешь, детка? — он перевел взгляд на Баки.

— Понятия не имею…. И когда же у тебя была возможность попробовать? — озадаченно спросил он. — Война же идет уже больше семидесяти лет. Ну… в той или иной форме.

Черт.

Это прозвучало как очередной мозговыносящий бред Гидры. Стив многозначительно посмотрел на Сэма, потом снова на Баки, и задумался, как бы ему ответить правдиво, при этом, не противореча тому, во что верит Баки.  
— Когда ты умер — ну… я так решил — я выпил бутылку виски. Один. Ничего не произошло.

Сэм положил руку ему на плечо и сжал.  
— Но сейчас он с тобой.

Стив мягко улыбнулся Баки и взял за руку.  
— Да. И он знает, что со мной будет, если я его снова потеряю. Поэтому я абсолютно уверен, что он со мной навсегда.


End file.
